Strange Surroundings
by PaladinDelta
Summary: For Jake Matthews, conflict was no stranger to him. Only he finds himself in a galactic wide war dwarfing anything the Earth has witnessed before in it's history. He now must fight for not only his country, but for his planet too. He'll come across new friends and enemies as the fate of his world will hang in the balance as both sides battle it out for dominance of the galaxy
1. Prologue

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Darkness was starting to fade away and a bright white light replaced Corporal Jake Matthews vision. For a moment the Royal Marine Commando thought perhaps he was dead but his vision improved enough to see he was in what looked to be a medical room, though it was different to anything he had seen before back home or abroad. He sat up and felt a rebreather mask attached to his mouth and pulled it off, no longer needing its assistance for supplying him oxygen.

Wiping his eyes to clear away the rest of his foggy vision, Jake scanned around the room to see both familiar and unfamiliar equipment across the place.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself, trying to remember how he ended up in a hospital bed in the first place. All he could remember from his blurry memory was guarding some sort of strange large orb that was found floating in Plymouth harbour with two other marines one minute, then a weird tingling sensation engulfed him followed by a bright white light the next.

Checking around his body to see if he had any injuries and satisfied he didn't find any, the marine got up from the bed and saw he was minus half his body gear and all weapons. Jake's attention was quickly drawn to the door as a skinny silver robot walked in.

"What are you supposed to be?" He asked with a raised brow, suspicious of the ugly machine's entrance.

"I'm a 2-1B medical droid assigned to check on your condition and to examine if you have recovered from any injuries that may have occurred on your unexpected arrival" It explained in a monotone voice.

"Wait, what do you mean unexpected arrival?" Jake interrupted the machine, worried and confused by it's answer.

"The details of your appearance are unclear to me. All I know is the General assigned me to check on your health and to see if there is any harmful alien bacteria you may be carrying" It answered him again which only confused the marine further over it's explanation.

"If you would like to sit down, I need to give you a blood test and monitor your condition" With that the robot lifted one it's boney metal arms up and Jake's instincts kicked in, as he saw a needle sticking out the end of it.

"I suggest you point that thing somewhere else, unless you wish to be nothing but a scrap pile" He warned and took a defensive stance to the approaching robot.

"I will not harm you, it is a simple injection to see if there is anything in your bloodstream now if you coul-" Jake shoved the robot to the floor as it grabbed onto his arm, the sound of it crashing brought two white armoured figures into the room pointing odd shaped guns at him. His combat training suddenly took over and grabbed onto the closest armoured being's gun and struck him in the gut with the hardest kick he could muster, sending him flying back and quickly followed up by striking the other one in the head with the butt of the gun causing the him to fall to the floor.

He peaked outside the door to see the coast was clear and went left of the bland metallic footpath. Taking several turnings unsure where he was going, he still searched for a way out of this place. The Royal Marine reached the end of a passageways only to bump into more white armoured beings.

"Hey you stop!" One of them shouted in what sound like an Australian accent, but Jake was already turning to run in the opposite direction before any of them could prevent him from leaving. Heavy footsteps were following him closely behind, while he tried shaking off them off by taking pop shots at the chasing guards and was shocked when he saw the gun he had obtained was shooting blue laser bolts.

This got them to stop and give him a chance to extend his lead and lose them at the next turning, where from what Jake could work out was a lift. Practically bolting to the lift he knocked aside the two people coming out of it and pressed frantically at the buttons to get him away from the place.

"Christ what is this place!" Jake thought, regaining his breath before the lift stopped on another floor and to his hope, a way out. The lift stopped at what appeared to be a hangar, wide open spaces filled with assortment of bizarre and oddly shaped craft and to his dismay, more guards and personnel.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" One of them shouted followed by a barrage of blue laser fire from all the white armoured guards, making him dive for cover behind some crates. The Corporal returned fire by sending a few bursts in their direction, popping his head to find a safer route but struggled to see any. The shots whizzed past him were a mix between the same bolts his weapon fired and circular rounds, skidding off or completely over the crates he hid behind.

"Trooper set your weapon to stun!" One of the guards shouted to another.

"Stun?, what do they want with me?" Jake mused whilst changing his cover by running as fast as his legs could and slid behind one of the more bulky looking planes, feeling more than once the heat of laser shots zoom past him. The wonder if his weapon was going to run out of ammunition anytime soon and his bid for freedom were all what was occupying Jake's mind as he shot at an onrushing guard's leg, sending him screaming to the ground until he felt his gun rip from his hands from an unforeseen force. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up into the air and slammed back against the wall.

Pain shot up the back of his skull and spine but didn't dwell too much on it when he saw the guards surround him.

"Stun him" Came a voice behind the guards. The last thing Jake remembered was a blue flash and darkness once again taking over.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Alright take him back to the medical wing, then when he's been fully checked take him to the cells" Ordered the Jedi General.

"Yes sir" The troopers responded to his command and gathered around the outcold being.

"Was that really necessary Anakin?. You could have done some serious damage to our guest" A red bearded man approached from behind the crowd of clone troops.

"Well Master, if he hadn't started attacking our troops then perhaps I would of been a lot nicer" Anakin replied to his old master and mentor Obi Wan.

"Still, I'd prefer we be able to question someone with their brain still intact" Obi Wan quipped getting an eye roll off his former Padawan. They watched as two clone troopers put the unconscious unknown being on to a stretcher and cuffed his wrists and ankles to it, whilst the trooper who was shot was getting his leg looked at.

"You alright over there Jesse?" Obi Wan asked the injured trooper.

"I'm good sir, nothing that a bacta patch can't handle" The clone waved off. The Jedi pair made their way over to the turbolift to head to the bridge, their thoughts on what just happened and on the stranger aboard their ship.

"Do you think he could be a Separatist?" Anakin pondered to the older Jedi.

"I'm not so sure. He definitely is a soldier of some sort and when we looked through his belongings, we didn't find anything that implicated he is Separatist. Plus we can't translate the writing that is on some of the equipment" Obi Wan analysed all the information they had on this person.

"Yeah did you see that weapons he had?, they're slugthrowers of all things!" The Jedi knight snorted at the mention of the primitive weaponry.

"True but would you face up against one of those firing at you?, they are a lot more difficult to deal with than blasters" Kenobi asked his former Padawan but didn't get an answer as they had reached the bridge. The two walked to the centre of the room towards the tactical display where Admiral Yularen, Captain Rex and Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano were in a discussion before they noticed the other Jedi return.

"Generals, I hope the situation was contained and nobody was hurt down there" Yularen asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Admiral everything's under control. Jesse took a round in his leg but he'll be fine" Obi Wan assured the Admiral's worries.

"What has happened to the prisoner sir?" Rex said adding his own question in, not too happy that somebody was shooting up his brothers in their own ship.

"He's not really a prisoner Rex, we don't who he is or how he got here. He was taken back to the medical bay then he'll be put in the cells below, where we'll interrogate him later" Anakin assured the Captain of the 501st and his second in command.

"Just when you think things were getting any weirder in this war, this turns up" Ahsoka spoke up for the first time in the middle of the gathered group.

"Come on Snips, the universe would be a pretty boring place if we didn't have a mystery here and there" Her master chuckled, the memories of Mortis coming to mind to the trio.

"Should we continue to set a course for Coruscant Master Kenobi?"

"Yes Admiral, we have to meet with the High Council and I'm sure the Chancellor is going to take an interest in this too" He nodded, as the Admiral walked away to give orders to the rest of the crew.

"Oh yes, this will be one interesting mystery to solve" Was Obi Wan's last thought before the Resolute entered the swirl of hyperspace.


	2. Introductions

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan was sat in the mess hall reading the report Kix and the medical droid had written up on the unknown soldier. They had found him unconscious in the lower decks of the ship after picking up some strange anomalies, before leaving yet another liberated system from the Separatists' clutches.

"So, have you found anything interesting yet Master?" He heard Anakin say sitting on the opposite side of the table to him.

"You could say that. According to Kix our 'friend' isn't the same species of human as we are. In fact there isn't any record of his kind in the database" Kenobi picked out from the long listed report.

"Really, we've found a new species?. He doesn't look that all different to us" Anakin shrugged as he started eating from his food tray.

"His appearance is near enough identical to ours, the only thing that's different so far is bodily requirements. There are some that Kix and the medical droids were having trouble identifying but there was one in particular they found that he requires. Potassium" The older Jedi added from the list of intriguing information.

"Potassium is extremely rare. How can any species survive on such an element that is difficult at best to find anywhere in the galaxy?"

"Kix also found a few recently healed wounds from likely shrapnel damage on his right arm and chest, plus scarring on his lower back. So I would imagine that our guest has been in combat before somewhere" The Jedi Master continued to pick out from the medic's report.

"Well it would explain how he quickly took out the guards outside the medical room and manage to hold off against our troopers for so long" The Jedi Knight reasoned keeping his eyes down on the tray of rations.

"Oh, now this is interesting" Anakin looked up to see his old friend's eyes widened.

"What, what is it?" He asked away, seeing the look of disturbance in his mentor's eyes.

"It says that he does not have a single midichlorian in his body" The information shocked both Jedi, enough for Skywalker to stop eating.

"Let me see that" He took the datapad off him to see for himself "How is that possible, we were taught every living thing had midichlorians. It was one of the key ingredients that gives us life"

"I suppose is just one of those mysterious the universe likes to throw at us without giving any help to figure it out." The Jedi Master shrugged, himself digesting the report. They weren't able to discuss anymore when Anakin's comlink went off.

"Skywalker here"

" _Master he's waking up, do you want to begin interrogating him?_ " Ahsoka's voice came over the comlink

"Give him minute to get his bearings Ahsoka, we're on our way" He replied to her whilst getting up from the table. Obi Wan stood up too and joined him as they made their way down to holding cells.

"You think you could let me do the talking this time round Master?" Anakin smirked fully well knowing what the answer will be.

"And let a first contact situation turn into another war?. I think it's best if you left the questioning to better trained negotiators" His friend replied in jest, feeling the lift stop and doors open to find out more on this new race of human.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bloody hell my head's stinging, Was all Jake could focus on after waking up in different room which he guessed to be a prison cell, judging by the the bland dark walls and instead of a door there was a futuristic looking red force field in it's place. His head felt as if a mallet was striking into his brain and the bright lights in the room were not helping in soothing it down. Sitting up from the hard flat 'bed', was the best way he could put it, Jake looked out the force field door to find more of those white armoured guards standing outside.

Bet they're not the happiest bunch out there, He thought, likely still pissed over his attempt to escape and shooting away at them with their odd guns. Where and why he was here remained unclear to him. The best guess the marine could make out was that he was in some kind of secret base God knows where, with Aussie/Kiwi accented armoured guards with futuristic weaponry walking about outside.

Sounds like I'm in some sci fi action film, Jake mused whilst inspecting his cuffed wrists. There was movement and chatter outside the cell as the guards stood to attention, followed by the force field disappearing and two people entered the cell then it flickered back up again.

The first one looked older than the other and was dressed in robe style clothing with pieces of armour on his forearms and shins, along with a cylinder shaped object clipped to his waist. The other man was taller and had darker coloured robes to the his counterpart, not looking that much older than himself who too had a cylinder shaped object attached to his waist.

"Good to see your awake and well. We've obviously got off on the wrong foot and would like to start again without the need to shoot up our ship" The bearded man said in dry humour, whilst Jake kept in his surprise of being onboard a ship rather than some top secret base.

"I'm Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, we are of the Jedi Order and representatives of the Galactic Republic. We very much like to know where you come from and how you came aboard" Jake first instinct was to laugh at the cheesy names the one called Obi Wan gave him but suppressed the urge and kept a straight face. He had no idea what a 'Jedi' was or heard of a place called the 'Galactic Republic' before.

This is going to be interesting, He silently thought to himself.

"We do not wish you any harm. We found you unconscious on the lower decks after our systems picked up strange energy readings. Can you explain this?" Obi Wan asked him again but in truth Jake couldn't answer because he didn't know himself. When he didn't answer the question, they glanced at one another then turned back to him.

"Do you understand us?" He asked the Royal Marine Corporal, however caution was telling Jake not to say another yet before he knew more about their intentions.

"Of course he does Master, the troopers guarding him said they heard him talking Basic" The other guy spoke for the first time, the one called Anakin as he folded his arms and tried to appear intimidating.

"Basic?" Jake inadvertently wondered aloud, cursing himself for doing so afterwards.

"Yes Basic, you know the language you're speaking right now"

"Is that what they call English now?" He asked the pair with a frown.

"Is that what your language is called?" The Obi Wan bloke quizzed back, cutting this Skywalker guy from saying anything else.

"Yeah and you guys are speaking English too, are you not? " He replied confused by the question.

"What is your name?, we know you are military of some kind. We went through the equipment we confiscated off you, though much of it we've never seen before"

"Not to mention primitive" The Anakin guy mumbled, receiving glares from himself and Obi Wan. He could of made up a lie right there but with no believable one forming in his head and knowing that they wouldn't believe him either, he through them a bone.

"I'm Corporal Jake Matthews of 42 Commando Royal Marines. How I got here is anybody's guess"

"Alright Corporal Matthews, so your saying that you have no clue as to why or how you transported here" The older man said. Jake nodded to confirm his story, although he could see in the other man's eyes he didn't believe him. "Where are you from Corporal?" He changed the subject but Jake didn't answer, choosing to remain silent over the question.

"It's a simple enough question Corporal, we can order you to do so" The taller guy said obviously trying to pull rank over him, causing the other one to scowl at him again.

"With all due respects sirs, I don't recognise your authority so I will not be following any instructions you give me" Jake countered earning a pissed off look off the guy and another retort that was cut short.

"Anakin if I could speak to you outside for a moment" He heard the Obi Wan character speak to his counterpart, leaving him alone in his cell when the stepped out.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What do you think you are playing at?" Obi Wan said in an even tone, holding in his irritation over Anakin's behaviour.

"Master he's hiding something. He isn't telling us the whole truth" Anakin explained huffing in annoyance.

"That doesn't excuse what you were doing in there. You should really start to learn patience better. How are we supposed to help him if you keep treating him with suspicion and give off a bad impression on who we are?" Obi Wan pointed out to the impatient Knight

"I'm sorry Master, I just don't like being lied to" He apologised to his old friend and mentor. Giving the young Jedi Knight a sympathetic smile he spoke again in a less authoritative tone.

"Come on, let us start again without the hostilities" With that Anakin nodded and followed him into the cell again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The two strangers returned to Jake cell, the Anakin guy appearing to be more calm after whatever the other Jedi said to him and no doubt proceed with further questioning.

"Sorry about that. As we were saying if you tell us where your homeworld is, we can take you back and talk with your people." Obi Wan repeated to him once again.

"I could but why would I?, why should I trust you?" Jake remained defiant

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan folded his arms and waited for an explanation.

"Well lets say I believe you and that you are some sort of galaxy wide nation capable of flying starships from all over the stars, what's to say your lying and intend to invade my world" He questioned the two, who exchanged a disbelieving glances with one another.

"Hey we are not Separatists, we don't around conquering and enslaving other worlds. The Republic and the Jedi bring peace and order to the chaos they've been spreading across the galaxy" Anakin's outburst made the other guy pinch his nose in disbelief and gave more support for the Corporal to argue his case.

"So you lot are at war?. Well in that case I'm going to keep my world's location secret. Last thing we need is a galactic war at our doorstep" He said to them leaning back against the wall "And what proof is there anything you've said is true. For all I know, you could be the bad guys and these Separatists have good reason to break away from you" Jake finished leaving the Jedi to ponder over his response.

"Your concerns are understandable Corporal Matthews. If I were in your place I probably be the same. However, if we were Separatists then we wouldn't be having this conversation in a civilised manner. They broke away from our government and are lead by an unpleasant being, a sith lord, who would have had you tortured until you gave away your homeworld location and bring his droid armies to conquer it" Anakin explained, for the first time he did appear hostile toward him and earning an approving glance from the older guy.

"I like to see them try" He scoffed confidently. Arrogance was not a trait Jake liked and he hadn't meant to sound like it either, but to think that somebody would just come to Earth and expect an easy take over was either mad, stupid or both. As much as he wanted to sit here and remain stubborn to the people standing in front of him, a voice in his head was telling him they could be trusted and his gut instinct was agreeing with it too but his Royal Marine training on the other hand was telling him to keep further info to himself.

"I can see you are conflicted trooper, I admire your loyalty to your homeworld and willingness to keep it's location safe from harm. But look at it from our point of view. Not only can we help you find a way home, it gives us a chance to meet a new civilisation and open diplomatic channels with your people." Obi Wan explained his case "The Republic is rich in diversity and are always welcome to new cultures. I'm quite sure your world would get a warm welcome from our government, we could do with some good news from all that is happening right now"

His words got Jake thinking. Would Earth and it's inhabitants really get such a warm welcome to this galactic community?. Would they be ready, or do they want diplomatic relations with government which is locked in a civil war. Then again this could be a ploy for them to try and find Earth and attempt to invade them

"What guarantee do I have?"

"On as our word as Jedi, we promise we only have good intentions and would never force our will on to others." He still had no clue what a Jedi was but in both their eyes and posture it must of been something they took very seriously. His mind was still conflicted over his decision but gave it, knowing his people's future would ride on his answer.

"Earth"

"Is that the name of your planet?"

"Yes" A huge part of him was regretting it and could hear Sergeant Campbell's voice roaring in his ear.

"I've never heard of a world with that name before"

"I doubt anyone has. After all Corporal Matthews here is of a different species so I'd imagine his people's origin would be just as unknown" This perked Jake's ears up at hearing that remark, causing him to frown at the confused statement.

"Wait new species?, aren't you guys human?"

"We're human but we appear to be of a completely different line to you, making this even more fascinating. If only we didn't have this tedious war right now otherwise if we do find your world, I have a feeling your people's culture and history would be an interesting study." The oldest of the two grinned down at him.

That was Jake's real concern there. Hopefully if they do have the chance to find it, this war of theirs would be over by then. There was an beeping noise emitting from the Jedi's wrists and the Obi Wan guy pressed his first.

"Yes?"

" _General, the Chancellor and Jedi Council wish to speak to you_ " A voice came over the device

"Very well Admiral, thank you for the update" With that he tapped the device again and looked over at Jake "Since we're friends now you won't be needing those" He pointed to Jake's cuffs that unlocked by themselves "And one of our troopers will escort you to a spare bunk momentarily. We must return to bridge" He indicated to his partner

Jake stood up straight and rubbed his wrists as they left, glad to be free of the metal constraints. His thoughts were dominated by whether or not he did the right thing of telling them of Earth but neither of them knew or heard of it, so there was that small hope that it would remain safe.

Well that's seven billion lives that I could of of put in danger. Either way, life won't be the same, He thought wandering around in the cell.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Up on their way to the bridge, both Jedi were discussing the conversation that had minutes ago with the new guest.

"Do you think what he told us was true Master?. He gave us his name and the name of his homeworld but he didn't tell us where it is" Anakin said maintaining his cautious view of the person in the holding cells

"He doesn't fully trust us yet, I would be the same if I were in his position. When we reach Coruscant and show him what the Republic represents he might tell us a bit more" Obi Wan said as the turbolift opened up on to the bridge. Strolling in, the holotable in centre of the bridge had the blue three dimensional forms of Chancellor Palpatine, Jedi Master Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda waiting for the them.

" _An interesting report you have sent us Master Jedi. Has this mysterious occupant been detained?_ " The Chancellor asked, his holographic form fluttering just like the others.

"We are taking care of him Chancellor. He is currently under guard and being treated well" Obi Wan nodded to the leader of the Galactic Republic and commander in chief of the Grand Army of the Republic.

" _Did you find out how he got on to the ship Master Kenobi?_ " Mace spoke in his usual to the point gruff tone.

"No, he says he doesn't know himself but we believe he is holding that information to himself for now"

" _A name this mysterious stranger has, hmm?_ " Yoda added in his own question.

"He says is name is Jake Matthews, he's a Corporal in some military unit called the 42 Commando Royal Marines. He seems to be pretty well trained from whatever military he's from"

" _I suggest you keep a close eye on him. Did he mention where he was from?_ " The Korun Jedi questioned them further for intel.

"It wasn't easy. When we mention the war he became more resistant to the questioning, his worry was if we found it while we're still fighting we'd make his homeworld a target. Corporal Matthews called it Earth" Anakin answered the wary Jedi who always had a permanent scowl on his face.

" _Earth?, I've never heard of such a place. Did he say anything of it's location?_ " Palpatine asked turning his attention back to Skywalker

"No I'm afraid not, I doubt he will until he trusts us a little better"

" _Understandable, this is. To protect his home is every soldier's duty, it is_ " Yoda reflected on the marine's defiant and stubborn attitude.

" _There is something else. Is it true that this person does not possess any midichlorians?_ " Windu asked, visibly disturbed by this news.

"Yes Master Windu, our medic and medical droids studied the tissue and blood samples they took while he was unconscious and it showed he had none" Obi Wan relayed the information he was given earlier. The idea that there was life capable of existing without the force was a shocking revelation that would shake the Jedi to the core of their beliefs

" _Bring him to the temple, you must. Study him better and show we can be trusted, we will_ " The ancient Jedi master ordered to them.

"Yes Master Yoda, we'll be arriving in less than four hours" With that, the Jedi within the Resolute bowed to the holographics figures then cut the transmission. They went about their usual duties, both looking forward to returning home from another battle, for different reasons, and a new experience. Unaware of the change that'll will occur in future.


	3. Apologies & New Friends

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The room Jake had been temporarily accommodated to wasn't bad, better than most bunks he and his fellow marines were accustomed to. There was probably half a dozen monitoring devices hidden in various places but that was just his suspicious mind talking. Still, it didn't stop him from checking and undoing what he presumed was some of them. It was small with a single bunk and the interior was a bland, grey colouring and metallic.

What was a great surprise to him whilst he was escorted to this cabin was of the soldiers around the place, the ones without helmets, all had the same face as each other. When he asked why everyone appeared to be identical to one another the answer was quite shocking. They were all clones. It disturbed him to see so many faces having the same features, except for a few distinctive differences like hairstyle and tattoos, and to think that a government used cloned humans for soldiers already said a bit about them.

They told him that his gear would be returned to him soon, minus his weapons for the obvious reasons of security threats and probably research his guns' functions no doubt. The sound of the door opening with a hiss made Jake turn to see two of the clone soldiers walk in, one carrying a box and the other standing guard by the door.

"Here, everything that you're allowed back has been put in this container" The clone said dumping it on top of the bunk.

"Cheers mate" Jake thanked the clone, moving over to the metal box he had placed on the bed. He took off the lid to find what he'd image would be left then just as he was about to take out the contents, the marine noticed that both clones were still in the room "Is there a problem?"

"I've been ordered to check if we hadn't missed anything out that could be considered a threat"

"I'm here because I'm curious" The same one who delivered his stuff said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Jesus, talk about paranoia" Jake muttered, taking out his PLCE webbing, to no surprise had everything taken out, green camouflage field jacket, mark 7 helmet, Osprey body armour and combat gloves. Under that was his ipod and headphones, two packets of hard gem sweets, a pen and small notepad and his ID tags which he put on as soon as he saw them. He put everything on, except for his helmet and webbing then turned to the staring clone duo after hearing his stomach rumble.

"Is there a mess hall around here?, I feel like my stomach is going to start eating my insides"

"Sure it just down the hall, we'll take you there" The helmetless clone gestured out the cabin.

"Hardcase!" The guard exclaimed snapping his head to his twin

"What?, General Skywalker said to treat our guest with respect and put the incident behind us as a misunderstanding"

"He shot Jesse and knocked out Ringo and Oz, now you wanna buddy up to him?" The guard sounded quite outraged at his fellow soldier's attitude toward him. It didn't come much as a surprise to him since he knew there was going to be some animosity over his action earlier.

"Relax Hex, you'll give yourself an ulcer. Besides I doubt he'll be giving us anymore trouble and if he does we'll just take him down again" This Hardcase bloke waved off to the other clone

"I like to see you try that mate. Your sickbay wouldn't be able to handle the bunch of knocked out idiots who attempt that" Jake folded his arms after the light warning. The clone's laughter was not what hewas expecting as a response

"I like this guy already. The name's Hardcase" The clone offered his hand. Eyeing his outstretched hand with suspicion for sec, he took it as a first sign of peace between them.

"Jake Matthews"

"Well now that we're acquainted let's head for the mess, I'm hungry myself" Hardcase patted Jake on the shoulder, the other clone called Hex shook his head in disbelief.

"This way" He pointed leading the way to the Mess Hall. The corridors they journeyed down had the same pristine, spartan metallic interior that hid away any pipes or equipment ships of the Royal Navy and others around the world would have sticking out. During their way down to the Mess the clone who called himself Hardcase started asking him a few questions.

"What's that insignia on your arm?, I never seen anything like that before" He pointed to the the badges on the top of his sleeve.

"That's of the 42 Commando Royal Marines, 3 Commando Brigade. The best unit of the entire Royal Marine Corps." Jake said with pride, as he glanced down at the famed badge.

"What does that writing say?"

"The top part says Gibraltar, it's an British overseas territory and one of the Marines most famous battle honour. The other is in Latin which translates 'By Land, By Sea'" Jake explained pointing at the different writing stitched into the sleeve "The red and black one is the insignia of 3 Commando Brigade"

"All we have is the blue stripes to show we are of the 501st Legion. We my friend are the best damn fighting force of the whole Grand Army of the Republic" The clone soldier boasted, showing off his own pride for his unit less discreetly than Jake had. The walk to the Mess didn't take very long and when they arrived it was half empty, going silent when they walked in. All eyes trained on Jake, a mix of shock and frowned stares didn't unnerve him for one bit as he scanned around the room and found the soldier he shot holding on to a crutch at the far end of the Mess Hall.

"Is that the bloke I shot?" He asked indicating to the injured trooper.

"Yeah that's Jesse" Hardcase nodded. Jake made his way past the small crowds sitting on long benched tables, being observed by everybody in the room to see what he was up to. They all looked as they were going to leap up and attack him if he made one wrong move.

"You the one they call Jesse right?"

"That's me, what do you want?" Jesse answered, not shifting his glare from him.

"To apologise for that misunderstanding down in the hanger bay that left you limping like a one legged horse. Being stuck on an alien ship with God knows what wondering around does make you do dumb things" Jake explained holding his hand out as a peace offering. The Mess felt quieter than it already did as everyone waited for Jesse's response to his apology. The cloned human looked down at his hand with a quick glance then back to his face, as if he was scrutinising whether or not his apology was genuine. After a few more tense seconds the soldier raised his hand and shook on his.

"It's fine, I accept your apology. I'm just lucky that you're a lousy shot with a blaster" The tension in the room steadily died down and a feeling of relief washed over the Corporal, knowing he didn't have a vengeful trooper on his back. He nodded to everyone at the table then turned to leave, when another clone at the same table called out to him.

"Hey, why don't you and Hardcase come join us when you grab some grub" Jake looked at the said clone soldier, who just shrugged as he lead him to the counter. At first glimpse he didn't know what to make of the square shaped food served to them. scooping up the grub without any knowledge on what it was made from or tasted like. The clones shuffled along the table to make room for him and Hardcase.

"I see you met our company's crazy and our injured friend here. That's Hawk, Splicer and Kix" The same one who had called him over said pointed to each of the occupants.

"And he's Coric, the so called _joker_ of the pack" The one named Kix sarcastically emphasised on the last part, getting a punch on the shoulder by the Coric clone.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jake Matthews"

"So where you from Jake?" The tattooed faced one called Splicer asked him, a question no doubt he'll be getting more and more during his stay.

"Earth, well that's the name planet I'm from. The country I originate from is the United Kingdom, that's the blue, red and white flag on my sleeve" He tapped on the colours of his homeland, drawing the attention of the clones to the badge.

"What are the other two?"

"The first one is my unit's insignia the 42 Commando Royal Marines and of the other is the 3 Commando Brigade insignia, it's the brigade we're attached to." He explained to the others, another question he'll be asked repeatedly but didn't mind so much

"You're a Commando?, have you done any special ops where you're from?" Another clone named Hawk pitched in with a question of his own.

"Perhaps but you'd have to understand I'm not going to entertain you with the details" Jake went serious for a moment. He may be slowly accommodating with these clone soldiers but they were still unknowns to him and would no doubt pass on any information he gave to their superiors. He tucked into the cube shaped food in front for the first time, giving it a sceptic look before take a bite out of the strange food. The closest thing he could put the taste to was a lemony beef flavouring, not at all bad for alien food.

"Fair enough. You see we're all from the same legion but some of us are of different branches. Hawk here is a pilot, Kix and Coric are medics and me and Splicer are the lucky troopers that do all the groundwork" Hardcase slapped his hand onto Splicer's shoulder after finishing his statement.

"You forget we're down there with you poodoo for brains. Patching you up every time you rush on a platoon of clankers" The bald headed, scarred clone pointed out, getting a round of laughter from the table

"And don't forget who has to drop your sorry hides in each battle, with flak hitting you in all directions" Hawk intervened on his defence

"You sound like the Chinook pilots back home, however they do have a point." Jake spoke up partially in defence of the pilot.

"What's a Chinook?" Kix asked over the obviously alien name to him

"A troop transporter, guessing it does the same job as your equivalent" He left it at that, not wanting to too much into detail over the widely used tandem rotor helicopter. "Where do you lot come from exactly?. At first I thought you were bunch of Aussies in high tech gear until somebody mentioned you were cloned"

"We're all from the planet Kamnio. We were cloned by the Kaminoans from a Mandalorian bounty hunter called Jango Fett. The long necks breed us, educate and train us for war. We have growth exceleration so it's quicker for us to be throw into combat." The other medic called Kix explained their cloning process. Jake kept his shock to himself at hearing how they were created.

"Wow, sounds like they treat you like crap"

"Most of the long necks see us as nothing more than droids to be wasted. Not everyone treats us with respect though. We're lucky to have the Jedi leading us in this war, especially with the likes of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi who have always treated us fairly and lead by example" Hardcase talked further on, bringing up the names of his interrogators from a few hours before.

"Yeah I met those guys earlier. What is a Jedi exactly?" The question brought speechless expressions from everyone on the table, similar to the ones he used to get if he hadn't seen certain films or the latest TV programmes.

"You don't know what a Jedi is?" Jesse asked entering the conversation for the first time, the same expression of surprise as the other clones around the table.

"Well I'm not from around here and it's the first time I've ever heard of one"

"The Jedi are force wielders and were the peacekeepers and guardians of the Republic before the war. Most of them are high class officers and leaders in the Grand Army like Skywalker and Kenobi. Their Jedi powers have proven to be quite impressive" Kix explained in some detail to the confused Royal Marine. Jake's next question was on what a 'force wielder' was but a feminine voice stopped him from doing so.

"Hey boys" This made all the clone soldiers shoot up to attention, the speed of their movement made Jake jump slightly.

"Commander" They all echoed in unison.

"At ease" It came again sounding amused by the clones actions. When they all sat back down Jake saw for the first time who the voice belonged to and was taken aback by the appearance of a young looking, orange skinned alien girl. Her attire consisted of a short, sleeveless red dress and a triangular shaped cloth with some runes running across the thing, along with burgundy coloured arm bands and gauntlets and black leggings with diamond patterns on the sides. The smile from her face disappeared when she saw him, giving him a curious stare back. The other notable features he took in was her facial markings and the white and blue tentacle growths that grew out of her head, with what appeared to be horns of some sort growing inside.

"Oh uh hello, I didn't expect to find you in here" She said slightly bewildered at his presence.

"We were just chatting with our new friend here Commander. In fact we were just discussing the Jedi" Hawk spoke up first to the alien.

"Really, why?"

"Jake here has no idea what a Jedi is. We were just explaining to him" Kix added in.

"Seriously?. Jedi are well known across the entire galaxy." The girl raised an eye marking at him.

"As I said to this lot I'm not from around these parts so I'd imagine they'll would be many things alien to me" The mentioned of the word alien made the girl wince "Sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No no. So, you don't know about the Jedi?"

"Well we are an isolated people" He replied, knowing he wasn't entirely incorrect in his response. After all, the main reason was nobody or any organistaion on Earth had any spaceships capable of going beyond their own moon "Jake Matthews" He extended his hand out, getting a puzzled glance from the extraterrestrial girl at his gesture.

"You're supposed to shake it Commander" Splicer intervened on the awkward pause around the table.

"Oh right, I'm Ahsoka Tano" She finally introduced herself, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Sounds Japanese" Jake wondered aloud at her name.

"What?"

"Uh nothing"

"Care to join us Commander?" Hawk offered to the youngster who eyed the small group surrounding her.

"Sure" Ahsoka accepted taking a seat next to the trooper, making her sitting directly opposite to Jake. Something did bug him however as she sat down.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen" Her answer almost made him choke on his food, gaining the clones attention from his stifled coughed.

"Sixteen! You're sixteen years of age and hold the rank of Commander. Don't you think your a little too young to be fighting in a war?"

"Hey I've been fighting in this conflict for over a year and a half. I think I've done more than enough to earn that rank Corporal, the same way you not doubt got yours" She countered back getting feisty over the remark.

"Perhaps but that doesn't excuse your government to use child soldiers. Where I'm from that's considered a war crime" The astounded marine told the snippy teenager. He was about to ask how she knew his own rank but the fiery teen scoffed at his comment.

"A war crime?. That would be true if the Republic and the Jedi Order did so, but I'm a Padawan learner so I'm not exactly what you may call a normal kid" His tray began to levitated in front of him, leaving him completely flabbergast by the invisible force moving it. At first he looked up to check to see if this wasn't some trick, only to find nothing until he turned back to Ahsoka who was holding a hand up in the air. The tray moved in the same direction her hand was, hovering above him then crashed back down on the table with the cutlery rattling too.

"Bloody hell, what in God's name was that?" The clones around the table chuckled at his bewilderment.

"That was me demonstrating the Force, all Jedi are capable of using it." Ahsoka smirked across from him.

"And the 'Force' is what precisely?" Jake gave a questionable glance over to the alien girl.

"Is what gives the Jedi their powers. The Force is a life force that lives in all living creatures, besides you, and we Jedi can manipulate it. We use it for good and help those across the galaxy who face tyranny and the darkside" Her answer was a simple one but dozens of questions were zooming around his head over it.

"General Skywalker used the force to knocked you on your _shebs_ down in the hangar bay" Hardcase slapped his back, the memory coming back to him now. His back still ached a little from how hard he was thrown back into the steel wall.

"I heard it was chaotic down there before Master Skywalker arrived to help you guys out. Is the leg healing up alright there Jesse?" She asked in concern to the injured soldier.

"It's fine sir, only need this thing for a couple more days then I can get back to fighting those brainless clankers" Jesse's words got a round of approval from all the clones at the table, leaving Jake to eat his grub in peace for half a minute before another popped up again in his direction.

"You're a soldier Jake, are your people fighting anyone at the moment?" Hawk asked drawing everyone's attention back to him. They waited intently for him to answer

"This tastes pretty good, what is it?" Jake tried to change the subject, only getting groans and sighs in return

"Come on, tell us" Splicer kept on in his ear like a pestilent child.

"Kind like beef and fruit"

"Why so evasive Corporal?" Ahsoka persisted locking her sky blue eyes on to his green ones. It turned into a type of staring competition between them, neither one budging or blinking to gain an edge over the other. This got the clones around the table a little nervous over the intensity of their stares, so Coric butted in to ease the tension.

"Get a room you two" The clones all laughed at the medic's jokey comment, only to be silenced when Jake and Ahsoka eerily at the same time turned their heads to Coric with a brow raised. To say the least it did unnerve the clone medic a touch.

"So uh Jake, how did you become a Royal Marine was it?" This time it was who Hardcase tried breaking the ice.

"I joined up when I was nineteen, my grandad was a big influence on that decision" Jake told them breaking from his glare and started finishing off the rest of the food on his tray.

"How so?"

"Well I'm from a family who have served in the British Armed Forces at some point in their lives. My grandfather was as a Royal Marine during the Korean War and the confrontation with Indonesia. My dad joined the Army, much to my grandad's annoyance, and fought in the First Gulf War and did a bit of peacekeeping in Bosnia. When I made the choice to join the Marines it was my dad's turn to be pissed and my grandad was quite cheerful to say the least." Talking about his family suddenly made Jake halt his speaking and freeze. All of his fellow marines, friends, family and girlfriend were all back in the UK and had no clue as to what has happened to him.

"Is something wrong Jake?" Kix nudged him, seeing that he had zoned out.

"I'm ok... just thinking about home that's all" He sat up and reached into one of his chest pockets, checking to see it's contents hadn't been removed. A small sigh of relief escaped him when he saw the two photos were still in there.

"What have you got in there?" One of the clones asked him

"Something personal" Jake left it at that, thankfully everyone on the table didn't persist further. A rush of different emotions began to flood through Jake as his thoughts lingered on home and everybody he may never see again "I'm done for the day lads" He pushed his tray out, having the sudden lack of appetite grip him.

Everyone exchanged glances around the table over the awkward moment that settled over them. That was until Hardcase made a spoke up.

"I've got an idea" That got all the clones groaning in response to the hyperactive trooper.

"No Hardcase, whatever it is no!" Jesse shook his head with a look of worry.

"Oh come on, all I was going to suggest was going down to the shooting range to blow off some steam" The clone soldier tried coming off as innocent but the looks from all his clone brethren said otherwise.

"You always want to blow off steam you crazy _kriff_ " Coric shook his head with an eye roll.

"Ah don't listen to these boring fools. So what do say?" Jake didn't take long to think over Hardcase's idea

"Yeah why not, sitting in a room all day can really drive you up the wall" The phrase was lost on them for second but Hardcase just shrugged.

"Anyone else?"

"Count me out, I want to make sure that have I least one leg operational" Jesse stood up placing the crutch under his arm

"I've got to finish off the reports from the last battle" Kix came up with his excuse.

"I haven't even started yet" Coric pipped in, his fellow medic shaking his head in disbelief.

"What about you Splicer, Hawk?"

"Nah I'm gonna check on with the others down in the hangar bay. Our new friend here did a number on a few of our fighters" Hawk narrowed his eyes at Jake, who only gave a sheepish grin.

"I'll come along" Splicer got up from the table followed by a cheerful Hardcase and Jake, more glad that he had something to keep his mind off home.

"So will I" The unexpected voice of the alien girl stopped the trio in their tracks. They all turned around to the young Jedi walking over to them "Someone has to make sure our friend here doesn't get any funny ideas" She said, her eyes focusing on the marine. In return Jake rolled his eyes then motioned for Hardcase to lead the way. On the way there Jake took in more of the 'ship'. He hadn't yet seen anything that proved it to be a starship or seafaring, so far all of it was, was the same dull grey and white halls and metal framework.

Clones and other personnel had been staring at him as they went by, though it was the alien who was watching with an eagle eye on the way to the shooting range. He glanced back a couple of times to see her sky blue eyes scanning him for any hostile action but Jake was not going to give her the pleasure, instead listening to the chin wagging of the clone soldiers.

They entered a another lift and on the way down, Jake finally turned to the young Jedi.

"Am I really that interesting?"

"Do all the troopers from where you're from speak to their superiors the way you do, Corporal?" Ahsoka ignored his question and countered with one of her own.

"Nope, we treat all our superiors with the respect their rank gives them. However I still find it hard to believe you in your case, _Commander_ " Jake gave the same level tone in response.

"She's telling the truth Jake. we've served with Commander Tano on many battlefields, she's done more than enough to earn that title" Hardcase entered the conversation, giving his support to the teenager who gave a smug smile in return. Ignoring her on the rest of the quick journey, Jake followed them out of the lift and took a ganders around the room he came into.

The armoury looked no different to the ones back home, the weapons were all neatly stacked up against the wall and came in different types and classes. The most common around the places was the gun he took off the guards in his escape attempt and amongst them were guns that were ridiculously long, reminding him of the old muskets used in the Napoleonic Wars. There was also what he guessed to be rocket launchers and weapons that had close resemblance to a minigun, then he saw his own rifle and sidearm lying out on the table in the centre of the room grabbed his immediate attention.

Walking over to the table he went to pick the guns up, only to see in the corner of his eye Ahsoka watching his every move. Her hand suddenly moved to one of the cylinder objects on her waist that were almost identical to the ones carried by the other Jedi from earlier , watching him for any actions that would be considered unfriendly.

"Here Jake take this" He shifted around to see Hardcase holding out one of the common guns in the armoury to him. With his hand still hovering his own weapons, Jake glanced over at Ahsoka and took both the offered gun and his rifle with him as he followed the clones into the shooting range.

"What you are holding there my friend is a DC-15S blaster. It can fire 100 shots a cartridge and contains both stun settings and a grappling cable. It's the standard issue blaster of all troops in the Grand Army of the Republic and most favoured. Doesn't pack the punch my Z-6 blaster cannon does but it's reliable." Hardcase finished giving the detailed description of the weapon in Jake's hand. It did sound pretty impressive, also answering why the thing had kept on firing in the skirmish down in the hangar bay for so long.

"What the military wouldn't do to get there hands on these" He though silently regarded the gun, noting it's similar appearance to the disused Sterling submachine gun and it's light weight compared to his rifle.

"What's that thing you got there?" Splicer pointed down to his own weapons.

"Oh this?. It's a L85A2 assault rifle or commonly knowns as an SA80. It can fire up to 30 5.56mm rounds a magazine and fire over 1000 metres. attached to it is an ELCAN telescopic sight and an AG36 40mm grenade launcher. This can really bugger up your day" Jake spoke fondly of the weapon he had been using in various places around the world.

"It's a slugthrower?. Pretty ancient piece of hardware" Came a mocking remark from Hardcase.

"Perhaps by your standards maye. Energy should stick with powering homes and cars not in weapons of war" The marine bantered with the pair.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka watched from the view window the exchange between Hardcase and the newcomer over the weapons in their possession. She was reluctant to let the mysterious guest handle a weapon but he didn't appear to show any threatening behaviour. Besides, he was in there with Hardcase and Splicer so she doubted he would try anything funny. They were still comparing their blasters when she heard the door open behind her, in walking a familiar clone Captain.

"Hey Rex" She greeted him as he stopped beside her in his usual full kit armour.

"Commander, I heard from Jesse that Hardcase had brought the unknown trooper to the armoury." Captain Rex informed her, sounding reasonable alarmed at what he was told most likely from one of the other clones.

"It's fine Rex, I'm keeping an eye on them" She assured the worried clone officer. The pair watch the clone troopers and the marine talk and answer questions about each weapon respectively.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Alright how about a competition?. Twenty credits says you can't take out as many targets as I can in thirty seconds"

"Well I don't have any money on me if that's what Credits are, so hows about I give you twenty pounds if you win and if your people find my world" He offered in exchange to the challenge.

"Twenty pounds of what?"

"Oh sorry, that's the name of my country's currency" Jake explained, realising he had let slip another bit of information

"Kind of an odd name, very well everyone at the ready" Hardcase lined up in one of the booths and Jake stood in the one right to the clone, as Splicer stood in the left booth. Forgetting to ask what it was they were shooting at his answer came quickly, an image popping out from the side of the wall of a target shaped like a robot. The whine of one of the blasters went off next to him and didn't take long to know it was Hardcase.

"Too slow my friend" He boasted, causing Jake to narrow his eyes a little then switched the SA80 to semi auto setting. Keeping his eyes peeled for the next target, the marine eyes scanned the range until another target popped up. Squeezing the trigger and his eyes piercing down the ECLAN optics, the familiar bark of the rifle echoed in his ears as the bullets shot out of the barrel and fired toward the target quicker than any of them could blink. The target went down and in the corner of his eye he could see both Hardcase and Splicer flinched at the noise.

" _Kriff_! are your weapon creators deaf?" Splicer complained rubbing his ear from the loud

"Well that's what a weapon should do mate. Roar, not whine like some spoiled little brat" Jake said in jest, not keeping his eyes off the range. Grumbles from the clones meant that the competition was on a new level, more on pride rather than a money bet. The set clock counted down and different targets showed themselves from different angles and speeds, only to be quickly put down again by laser bolts or bullets. Admittedly, Jake could see the drawback on his kinetic weapon in terms of ammo capacity knowing that the magazine was soon to run out and the clone's blasters could shoot on even with a fresh clip in the feed.

Lucky for him the klaxon went off, signalling the end of their little competition.

"That was fun what did you get?" Hardcase asked with a grin

"Seven, you?" Splicer gave his estimate, not sounding too pleased

"Hah, twelve. So what about you Jake?" The smug look not fading at all from the crazy clone

"Seventeen" Jake said in a straight face, struggling to suppress the smile that was threatening to break as the stunned clone smugness withered away.

"Oh come on tell the truth, you never got seventeen" Hardcase persisted clearly not wanting to admit defeat.

"One-seven mate" The marine shrugged as he switched on the safety and gripped on to the SA80's handle bar.

"I don't believe you"

"He is telling the truth Hardcase" A new voice entered in the argument "I counted all to make sure none of you would cheat at the end" Turning to see the voice's owner, Jake saw another clone only this one appeared to more authoritative and wore what looked like a skirt of some sort at the back of his white and blue armour.

"If you say so sir" Hardcase slumped in defeat "I'll pay you when we arrive on Coruscant" He said with little enthusiasm at paying up.

"Hey Jake, do you mind if I try out one of your slugthrowers?" Splicer requested but before he could say anything, the new bloke spoke first.

"The Generals have requested his presence and no Splicer, you can't mess around with weapons we have little to no knowledge of" He told him, getting a muttered 'yes sir' in response.

"And you are?" Jake queried to newcomer.

"Captain Rex, leader of Torrent Company, 501st Legion" Rex stated in an tone of authority, standing straight with his hands behind his back "Generals Skywalker and Kenobi request that you come with me to the Bridge"

Seeing it as chance to prove the little alien teen he had respect for authority and curiosity for why he was summoned, he obeyed.

"Yes sir" Jake gave a quick salute then moved passed the clone officer and placed his weapons on the centre table as sign of co-operation. He had to wait for a minute from what he could understand was the clone soldiers in the room getting a lecture from their superior over being lax with protocol. Jake was inspecting one of the long rifles, when the Captain finally finished giving Hardcase and Splicer an earful.

"Let's go Corporal"

"Yes Captain" He replied following him into the lift with Commander Ahsoka in tow and to find out what these Jedi Generals wanted.


	4. New Surroundings

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"It's called a _Kama_ Corporal, it helps protect the lower half of the body from low flying objects" Captain Rex stated, annoyed by the marine's misnaming of his leather armour attachment. On the way up Jake had asked why the clone officer was wearing a dress, getting a snigger from the alien teen behind him.

"Sorry sir, I meant no offence" He apologised, while himself trying not to let a smirk appear at how defensive this Captain Rex became over a piece of clothing. The lift suddenly halted and the doors opened to what Jake assumed was the ship's bridge.

"Take it easy Rex. Remember he's new around these parts" Ahsoka said still finding the clone officer's reaction funny. Stepping out of the lift it gave Jake the chance to scrutinize the Bridge, looking at the various systems and clone sailors at their posts tapping away at different consoles. Touch screens, computer terminals and what he could of sworn to be some sort of hologram device placed in the centre of the room showed it to be pretty impressive. The layout was different to that of the naval vessels back home. Most of the controls to ship seemed to be situated to the front of the Bridge, manned by sailors and soldiers alike. Closer up there was two gaps sided next to a single walkway containing more personnel going about their duties on other consoles, a few peering up to him. The voice of the other Jedi he remembered to be Obi Wan broke him from his gazing.

"Ah there you are. I see you haven't gotten yourself into anymore trouble" The Jedi smiled as he approached alongside the other two. Jake attention was immediately drawn to the strange blue space outside the windows. Ignoring the others around him he stepped over to the window staring out at the weird phenomenon.

"That's hyperspace. It's our method of faster than light travel, allowing us to travel wherever we want" Skywalker explained to the stunned marine who stared out into the crystal blue swirl flashing outside the ship. His eyes began to feel funny at gazing at it for too long, so Jake gave them a quick rub and turned back to the waiting Jedi.

"Arriving at Coruscant in two minutes" One of the clones called out from his console to the right of him.

"Thank you trooper" Obi Wan nodded over to clone sailor before turning his attention back to Jake "Now Corporal Matthews, once we land we'll be heading to the Jedi Temple where you'll meet with the High Council. After that we'll settle you down then later on take you to have an audience with the Chancellor" He laid out the unexpected plans to the bewildered Corporal.

"Is the Chancellor your head of state?" Jake asked for confirmation from the red bearded Jedi.

"Correct, you've gained quite a bit of interest back home and he would like to see you before any other interested parties" He continued to lay out the schedule. Meeting the leader of their Galactic Republic is a pretty big deal but Jake still had no idea of the Jedi Order's significance. However, since they appear to part of the military they must hold some form of importance.

"Exiting hyperspace" The same clone announced and seconds later the blue swirl of hyperspace had disappeared and was replaced with the dark vaccum of space, stars and a planet coming into view.

"Woah" Was all the astonished Earther could say when he gazed through the windows once more. Before him was a planet and not just any planet, an alien one. The side facing the sun was a mixture of brown and silver, and on the dark side the brown darkened and yellow lights replaced the silver which if he wasn't mistaken showed outlines of cities.

Doesn't hold a candle to Earth's beauty, He thought to himself.

"Coruscant. The capital of the Galactic Republic and home to more than one trillion beings"

"A trillion people?" He exclaimed at such a high population. And they worry about overpopulation back home. The ship started to descend down into the planet's atmosphere, the front briefly lighting up before disappearing as it pushed through the clouds where a glimpse of a building appeared. It seemed that this world was just showing more of it's wonders to the newcomer, skyscrapers began coming into view that literally touch the sky along with various ships and craft arriving and leaving the world.

The clouds cleared away and the view was suddenly replaced by a massive metropolis of a city. Jake looked over at all the huge buildings that littered the landscape and what must of been thousands of flying cars and ships zooming everywhere to whatever destination they were going off to.

"My God, this is..." He was left speechless, unable to find the right words for it.

"Spectacular?" The Anakin guy provided with any number of possible answers to he was seeing.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it" The amazed marine agreed still unable to move his eyes away from the window.

"Well we'll be arriving at the docks shortly, so I suggest you get yourself ready to depart Corporal" Obi Wan stepped in and returned Jake back to earth, so to speak.

"Yes sir, I just need to get the rest of my gear"

"Very well, Captain Rex do you mind escorting the Corporal here back to his room?"

"No General" Rex saluted Kenobi then directed Jake to the turbolift once again. The pair walked over to the lift and entered in, almost immediately going down as they did so. The trip wasn't long and Jake was soon back into the temporary quarters he was given and putting on the webbing, helmet and placing his ipod and sweets in the various pockets. He was soon ready and followed the clone officer to wherever the ship's exit was.

"A word of advice Corporal, watch yourself around the Jedi" Rex said to him as they were nearing what appeared to be a the docking bay.

"Why's that Captain?" He raise a brow over the curios statement from the clone officer.

"Don't get me wrong Corporal Matthews, I respect the Jedi and they have proven to be a force of good. For you however you'll be under scrutiny as soon as you enter the temple. I'm just giving you a heads up" He explained further as they neared the group of Jedi at the other end of the bay.

"Well thanks, I guess" The Royal Marine wondered over the advice but was thankful all the same for Rex's advance warning.

"Are you set Matthews?" Anakin asked as he and Rex joined the trio.

"Yes sir" He replied back, following them to what he guessed was the transport taking them to wherever this temple of their's was. He recognised it as one of the same spacecraft in the starship's hangar, the doors sliding open and a pod sticking out at the front just beneath where the pilots were. He was the last to step aboard and grabbed on to one of the straps hanging above him, surprised when there wasn't so much as a jolt when it lifted off compared to that of the helicopters back home.

There was chatter amongst the other occupants, though Jake's attention was on the various buildings and flying cars that whizzed by on their way on the journey to this Jedi Temple.

"So what do you think?" He heard the young alien girl Ahsoka say to his left.

"It's impressive, no doubting that. It's as if all of the Earth's cities have been mixed together and turned into one big arse mega sized one" The flabbergasted Corporal gave his best description of the tall structures all around the place.

"It's what Coruscant pretty much is; a planet sized metropolis" Anakin said entering the conversation "Being the capital of the Republic, it's the centre of commerce and representation for the thousands of systems that make up the Republic. However with the war some of it's on temporary hold" The hint of distaste wasn't lost on the marine at the mention of the war these people have apparently been fighting. The idea of thousands of worlds united to form this Republic of theirs was an achievement that anyone would be proud of. After all, his people were still split into hundreds of nation states on one planet.

The rest of the journey consisted of various questions being thrown his way on what he thought of Coruscant, until they reached what he presumed was there destination. The building was enormous, just like the many on the alien world's landscapes but this one was wider and shaped like an edgy box. It's eye catching feature was it's five spires sticking out at the top with one small ones surrounding the taller centre spire, giving Jake the impression like it was an eye looking around at everyone.

The transport slowed down as it reached a landing pad sticking out of the building, several clone soldiers and somebody dressed in similar robes to the Jedi bunch were waiting for them. Setting down with barely any noise the passengers disembarked the transport and were greeted by, what Jake suspected, another Jedi person.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Padawan Tano welcome back. I see you have brought your new friend with you" The old man bowed to the trio of Jedi before casting a suspicious eye over at the him.

"I take it the Council are already waiting for us Master Drallig" Anakin asked in a dry manner, recieving a stern look from Obi Wan fo rhis response.

"That they are Master Skywalker" The old bloke replied with a ghost of a smile. The elder of the group of Jedi turned his attention back at Jake and gave him an odd stare, before what looked to be a expression of mute horror.

"Well we can't keep the Council waiting for long. Be seeing you Drallig." Obi Wan gave a light bow to him. The new Jedi returned the favour then allowed them past. As they headed away from the 'welcoming committee', Jake couldn't help but feel the old man's eyes bore at the back of him but chose to ignore it and followed his guides to took him to this mysterious High Council. The halls they walked down of the behemoth of a temple was truly a spectacular sight to behold for Jake, whose first thoughts of visiting a temple were of a ancient and crumbling building with druids everywhere reading old testimonies from the Bible.

There were tall, marble pillars built in or stood alone on the sides of the halls and pristine, metallic walls and floors that reflected everything as they were that clean. Humans and aliens walked past them and exchanged greeting with the leading Jedi then would give a curious stare at him, giving him the same odd look the Jedi who greeted them at the landing pad did, making him a tad unnerved.

One alien that exchanged hellos with the Generals resembled, to the Corporal's best description, a humanoid frog and a big one at that, who too gave him a strange gaze as they went by. They drew nearer to the end of the massive hallway and to yet another lift.

Great, how many more of these poxy things do I have to go in today, He mentally sighed as Ahsoka's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Master do you mind I go finish up my studies for awhile"

"Sure, I'll comm you of any developments" Anakin nodded to the kid, then she turned her to face him.

"Goodbye Matthews" She respectfully bowed to him.

"See you later kiddo" He replied returning the gesture. With that she left walking down the hallway leading away from the lifts.

"Before we go up Corporal, I advise you to watch your manners and try not to do anything that may offend the Council. They're the head of the entire Jedi Order and they act as advisers to the Chancellor, so make a good first impression of yourself. Oh and I suggesr you take off your helmet" Obi Wan finished giving him a quick lecture on what to expect of them, not like the Royal Marine hadn't done anything similar in past for higher ups or anything. Stepping in and removing his helmet Jake stood in the middle of the Jedi and awaited for his inevitable introduction with the Jedi Council, though he couldn't help but feel like he was a student going into meet the headmaster for a misbehaviour like many times in his school days.

The journey up didn't take long and soon stopped with Skywalker and Kenobi being the first to step out, followed by a slightly nervous Jake but he chose to keep his nerves in check and see what awaited him on the other side of the metallic double doors.

"Enter, you may" An old voice came from the other side. The doors opened automatically to a room fully of sitting people with Obi Wan and Anakin leading the way in first and bowing to the waiting mixed beings of the Council.

"Masters, we have with us Corporal Jake Matthews as you requested" Obi Wan said presenting him to the surrounding members of the Council. It was even more surprising to Jake when he took a seat amongst the crowd of beings.

"Thank you Master Kenobi. If you may step forward please" A bald dark skinned man gestured for him to stand before the group.

Doing as he was ask Jake stood in the middle of the room, where an assortment of humans and aliens sat regarding him for a minute in silence. The scanning looks proved Captain Rex was right about him being under scrutiny almost instantly upon arrival. All eyes in the room, except Skywalker's and Kenobi's, were focused on him, making him uncomfortable because of the silent attention that was directed at him as if it was like they were all having some formof quiet conversation with each other.

Jake himself took a ganders around the room from his rooted spot, to see who were was apart of this High Council. A couple were human but the majority were alien, all vastly different to each in both shapes and sizes. One had bright green skin with large black eyes and another looked to be the same race as Ahsoka, only she had longer tentacles running down her body and her face had white markings covering most of her eyes and forehead. He noted several others such as the orangey/brown skinned alien that had metal parts attached to his face and one that could be mistaken for human if he didn't have an extraordinary long, dented head.

"How do you feel, Corporal Matthews?" An old voice croaked out. The marine turned to its owner, an old green goblin like alien in the centre of the semi circle of chairs.

"Uh fine, I suppose"

"A long way from home, are you?"

"You could say that" Was the best he could answer, since he didn't know whether his homeworld was in the next door system close or on the other side of the galaxy.

"How did end up on a Republic military vessel soldier?" The dark skinned man next to him spoke up. Jake couldn't help but see how much the guy looked so similar to a famous actor back on Earth.

"As I said to Generals Kenobi and Skywalker my memory still fuzzy on that part" He told the Council member who gave him a stare that showed he didn't believe a single word he said.

"Do you remember anything before your mysterious appearance?" The long headed alien from his observations a second ago added in.

"Just being back at barracks, that's about it" Jake told them, not willing to say anything about the giant orb that he was assigned to guarding and how it was now extremely likely to be responsible for his unexpected appearance here.

"You say you're apart of a unit called the 42 Commando Royal Marines. Care to elaborate to us who and what military they belong to?" Obi Wan came at him with a question. The marine hesitated before answering the question carefully.

"My unit is apart of the Royal Marines Corps, a branch of the Naval Services of the British Armed Forces"

"I thought you said you were from Earth?" The alien who belonged to the same species as Ahsoka pointed out to him.

"I am. The British Armed Forces are the military force of the United Kingdom, the country I'm from on Earth."

"So your world is split into nation states. How many nations are there?" The dark skinned guy queried to him again.

"A few" Jake left it at that, hoping they wouldn't push further on the topic but the line of questioning he was enduring put a dent in that wishful thinking.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka sat at one of the terminals in the Jedi Archives, supposedly to catch up with her studies but with the unknown soldier around she couldn't concentrate on doing so. Instead she tried searching for any useful information in the vast databanks of the Archives that could shine some light on both Corporal Matthews' people and where he was from.

Unfortunately no relevant data came up or the display screen came up with ' **NONE AVAILABLE** ', causing her to let out an irritable sigh and slam her hands down on the touch pad.

"Writing up another late essay again?" A teasing feminine voice laughed behind her.

"No just a little private investigation" The Togruta turned to her friend and fellow Padawan Barriss Offee.

"Is it to do with the strange human you found aboard your ship?"

"News travels fast around here" She sarcastically rolled her eyes at the Mirialan"Yeah, I was trying to find any references to his people that could help understand him better but..."

"He's literally an unknown" Barriss finished her sentence, a good description of the situation.

"And that's rare considering all the knowledge and history of the galaxy is right here" Ahsoka raised her hands in the air indicating to all the stacks of holobook shelves, letting out another sigh.

"I overheard some Masters say that they couldn't sense him in the force, is it true?"

"It's true and there's a reason for that. He hasn't got one midichlorians in him" The look Ahsoka saw on Barriss' face was almost identical to hers when she had first heard it.

"Th-that's impossible, everyone living thing in the galaxy has midichlorians. How is this even possible?" Barriss carried on listing the effects of not having the living force and source of the Jedi's powers "Have you tried sensing him?"

For second she frowned before recollecting her attempts at doing so.

"Trying to feel him through the force is like something I've never experienced before. It's like silent spot that no matter how much you try, nothing comes back or responds. It's disturbing to say the least, Anyhow, Master Skywalker and Obi Wan have taken him to see the High Council. He'll be meeting with the Chancellor later too" She told her Mirialan friend, who had stopped mumbling on about the impossibilities of surviving without the force

"Wonder why the Chancellor has taken an interest?"

"I don't know, you would think he had better things to do like trying to bring an end to the war" Ahsoka shrugged, turning her attention back to the terminal to carry out with her research.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Jesus Christ, don't these guys ever shut up" Jake growled inwardly at the bombardment of questions directed him. He felt like he had been standing for hours and the questioning was really starting to annoy him, even to a point where he wanted to throw his helmet at the next person to ask him anything. The hint that he wouldn't divulge anything on the size of Britain's military forces, of any conflicts back home or the sort was obviously lost on them, so he had keep repeating himself every time like a track on a continuous loop.

"Late, it has become. Meeting adjourned for the day" The goblin, which he had learned was named Yoda, tapped his wooden stick on the floor.

"Thank God" He sighed to himself in relief.

"We'll inform the Chancellor that we'll take Corporal Matthews to see him tomorrow. Master Skywalker, could you escort our guest down to the med bay then settle him into some guest quarters" The human Jedi to the left of Yoda requested, the same one who kept asking for information on anything military related.

"Yes Masters" He bowed and patted Jake's shoulder to indicate they were leaving. Both left the Council Chamber, leaving the irritating High Council behind to start having private discussions over the minimal information he was willing to discuss.

"Your face says it all Matthews. I feel the same every time a Council session finishes" General Skywalker chuckled at his exasperated facial expression.

"Is meeting your Chancellor going to be just as tiresome sir?" Jake huffed at the idea of another round of let's-ask-a-question-every-second.

"No, I doubt the Chancellor will be invasive like the Council. He's a good man and a good leader" Feeling at ease, Jake took the Jedi's word on it "If I don't mind me asking, what did you make of the Council?"

"They're ok so far. I still don't really understand what or who you people are, but I'll know soon enough" Was his best answer, more interested in getting some time off speculation and quizzes from everybody for the day.

"I'm sure you will" The Jedi said just as the lift stopped and opened to a human and fish looking alien, both bowing then staring in his direction giving the same expressions as earlier.

"You think they haven't seen a human before"

"Not your kind though. It's the first time we've come across any species who didn't have some form of force connection" The Jedi Knight explained to him, leading the way to the medical bay.

"Is it to do with those mido thingys they were on about?"

"Midichlorians, and yes it is. Until now we believed life couldn't exist without them. They share a sort of symbiotic attachment with the living cells and the more a person has, the stronger they are in the force with many ending up being Jedi" Jake digested the information his escort explained to him, trying to wrap his head around the idea of tiny mystical things living in these people, giving them strange abilities that you'd only see in a film or in some biblical tale.

"I don't suppose you lot can walk on water or turn water into wine?"

"Uh what?" Skywalker raised a baffled brow like he was madman.

"Nothing, don't worry" He waved off the ridiculous comment. The remainder of the trip to the medbay was silent, beside the occasional glance from passing Jedi who'd do the routine of bowing to Anakin then stare at Jake. They reached what he the presumed to be med bay when the automatic doors opened and a domed shaped robot drove by, beeping and rotating it's head from side to side.

The medical bay looked just like any hospital ward at home, except for some of the equipment was unlike anything the marine had ever seen.

"Master Nema" Skywalker called out to a yellow skinned alien on the other side of the room.

"Ah Master Skywalker, I see you have brought the centre of gossip spreading around the temple" Her sligh accented voice replied back as she moved closer to them. On closer inspection, Jake noticed her eyes had a lighter shade of pigmentation than her skin and possessed bright blue lips that would of been seen as a medical condition had it been on a human.

"This is Corporal Jake Matthews"

"Ma'am" He nodded after Anakin's introduction, getting yet another one of those stares from the Jedi doctor.

"So it is true. Well Corporal if you could just take a seat over here, I would like to check on a few things to have a better understanding of your physiology" She pointed to one of the hospital beds behind her.

"I thought you lot probed me while I was unconscious?" That thought suddenly made him worry about what exactly they did do to him while he was knocked out.

"I was sent the report, however the ship's' medical computers aren't as sophisticated as the ones here" Nema explained whilst the marine sat on the bed waiting. He watched as she picked up some form of scanner and traced it all around his body, resulting in his physiological body coming up on a screen next to him with bizarre writing next to the image.

"His organs, bone structure and fluids are near identical to any human. You have recent healing on you right arm and chest"

"A scuffle with a grenade" Jake gave his reason, remembering that painful incident very well.

"I'm going to take a blood sample then you're free carry on with whatever duties you may have soldier" She said picking up a needle and gently pushed it into the side of his neck, surprising him that he hadn't felt so much as a pin prick as it collected a small amount of his blood.

"I'd move quickly if I were you, before she decides to bring out the scalpel" Skywalker teased getting a smirk from the alien doctor, who was looking as if it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Uh yeah, so where to next sir?" The Corporal jumped up nervously, not taking a fancy to the idea of being dissected for some alien's curiosity.

"To the guest quarters to settle you in for the night" The Jedi grinned at the discomfort marine. He nodded and followed Skywalker's lead, unbeknownst to him was sharing a silent chuckle with Master Nema. After walking down several more hallways and taking yet another quick journey in the lift, they eventually arrived at a dormitory type level.

"These quaterswill be yours for the time being" Skywalker brought him toward a room with alien lettering on the front "It has it's own fresher so no worries if you want clean yourself up. I have some duties to attend so I bid you good day Corporal Matthews"

"Thank you sir" Jake gave a quick salute to the departing Jedi. The door shut itself and the marine was for the first time alone on the alien world they had called Coruscant. Walking over to the window he gazed outside to the illuminated city and was amazed how quickly night crept in since he left the Council. The city was all lit up and flying cars were still buzzing around in almost never ending trail.

"A city that never sleeps" He muttered the common description of New York. A sudden pang of sadness hit him afterwards, the thoughts of home dominating his mind like a flood. He moved over to the simple single bed and slowly set himself down, pulling the two photographs out of his front pockets. The first one he looked at had him, his brother and sister in his parents back garden leaning against the old goal post his dad could never be bothered to take down.

The next one was a picture of his girlfriend, Kate. He gazed into her sky blue eyes and beautiful face smiling with the shining blue seas of the south coast in the background, thinking over all the great memories together and the thought if would ever see his loved ones again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It wasn't the first and certainly last time Anakin broke the speed limit, racing across the busy lanes of Coruscant's nightlife. He arrived at the penthouse that belonged to a certain beloved Naboo senator of his. Stepping out of the speeder, he walked in and was immediately greeted by his constructed protocol droid.

"Ah Master Anakin, so good to see this fine evening"

"Thank you 3PO. Do you know where Padme is?"

"Did I hear somebody call my name?" He heard his beloved's sweet voice. The two exchanged a loving smile then Padme ran over to him almost jumped into the arms of her husband, who returned the hug eagerly with hesitation.

"How are you my love?"

"The usual, fighting against the need for loans from the banks and handing more powers to the Chancellor"

"Sorry I'm late, I had matters that the Council wanted me to deal with"

"Is it to do with you and Obi Wan finding something at Bakura"

"Not something, someone. How do you know about that?" He quizzed her with a quizzical look.

"Rumours from the Chancellor's office. So who is it?" She prodded for more information.

"I could tell you, but I rather tell you after this" Anakin scooped his wife up and carried the giggling senator away for a 'private discussion'.


	5. Grand Tour

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka was still rubbing her tired eyes after an early call from her Master over the Comm, requesting she come meet him and Obi Wan down by the training floor right away. Quickly changing into her clothes and grabbing her lightsabers off the bedside cabinet, she made her way down to the briefing room almost bumping into a group of younglings on their way to morning meditation.

"Nice of you to arrive on time for once Snips" Her Master teased upon her arrival.

"No different to when you were a Padawan, Anakin. Even now your punctuality has yet to improve" Obi Wan quipped in her defence, getting a mocked glare from his old Padawan.

"What's going on Master, are we being deployed again?" She asked in hope this wasn't the case since they only just got back from liberating Bakura from the Seppies.

"No not yet, the Council has requested something else" Anakin's voice began to waver a little, meaning something not to her liking was coming up.

"Alright what is it?"

"The Council believe that Corporal Matthews should have a escort attached to him for security reasons and to try and see if we can learn more about his origins" Obi Wan elaborated further from her sheepish looking Master.

"So we're to escort him everywhere now?" She huffed not overly pleased with the assignment, suddenly preferring a redeployment.

"Uh not **we** Ahsoka, **you** " Anakin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, knowing full well what her response was going to be.

"Me!?" She almost shouted at the pair "Why me?"

"According to the troopers, you two appeared to get on quite well with one another" Obi Wan explained in dry humour to the angry Togruta Padawan.

"Think of it this way Snips. You can learn more about him and his culture then tell us of anything that could be of any importance. Plus you can make amends with any misgivings you two may had" Her Master tried making the assignment more serious than it was but the glare she gave him signalled otherwise. Since it was a Council request she didn't really have much of a opinion in the matter, so with a heavy sigh of defeat she gave in and agreed.

"Fine"

"Great you can start immediately. We'll be meeting with Palpatine in an hour's time so could you get him ready and meet us on the landing pad"

"Sure, I'll see you then" The still irritated Padawan bowed to her Master and Obi Wan, leaving the older Jedi alone to ponder over her new task.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Having just finished having a shower from the odd setting bathroom that took longer than the wash itself, Jake changed back into his combat gear and fatigues, waiting for somebody to let him out and see what the agenda was going to be for the day. He had no idea what time of day it was, even what day it was for that matter and quickly grew restless for being stuck in his assigned guest quarters. The idea of walking out and wandering around himself did cross his mind, however he had no clue where to go or who to go since he didn't know the layout of this alien super temple.

"Sod it" The marine thought pulling out his ipod and headphones laying down back on the bed. Jake was pleasantly surprised to see the little music devise had full battery. Skimming through the long playlists of various bands and artists he finally found one he liked and played the song, letting his mind fall back to his thoughts.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Why does Anakin always agree to give me the most boring or stressful tasks without my input" Ahsoka groaned inwardly to herself, still not happy about been given guard duty over the forceless human soldier. She'd rather do hours of meditation or studies on some dreary traditions of recluse monks rather than be somebody's personal escort but she couldn't disobey the Council, regardless of the request.

Letting out one last deep breath of annoyance, she stepped out of the turbolift to the dormitory level and walked down the hallway leading to the guest quarters. She found the number her Master told her the Corporal was staying in and chimed the door, only to get no answer. She did it twice more without a response so she chose to open the door regardless of his permission and was about to make a frustrated remark when she saw him.

He was lying down on the bed with white wires attached to a device resting on his chest and ears, his eyes staring up at the dull, beige coloured ceiling oblivious to her presence. The thing that caught the young Jedi's eyes the most was the sound, or what she make out to be music, coming from the device on his chest. It was stark white and no bigger than four or five inches long with a small lit screen and circular shaped button in the middle of the device.

Turning her attention back to the music she waited by the door and listened in on the alien tune.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

' _ **Death surrounds**_

 _ **My heartbeat's slowing down**_

 _ **I won't take this world's abuse**_

 _ **I won't give up, I refuse!**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you're bent and broken**_

 _ **This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**_

 _ **When everything you love is leaving**_

 _ **You hold on to what you believe in**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye**_

 _ **And then I heard you flat line!**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _ **(Don't close your eyes)**_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together**_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight'**_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It wasn't like any kind of music Ahsoka had ever heard before. It had a heavy beat to it and the lyrics of the song didn't quite make sense to her as of yet, other than it gave her the impression of fighting against some kind of struggle.

Seeing he still hadn't noticed her yet she carried on listening in.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

' _ **Break their hold**_

 _ **'Cause I won't be controlled**_

 _ **They can't keep their chains on me**_

 _ **When the truth has set me free!**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you finally fight back**_

 _ **When life pushes me I push harder**_

 _ **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye**_

 _ **And then I heard you flat line**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _ **(Don't close your eyes)**_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together**_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Don't you give up on me**_

 _ **You're everything I need**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you fight back!'**_

Jake felt a presence in the room so he shifted his eyes down toward the door, to the alien teen from yesterday standing in the doorway looking over at him.

"Oh uh, hey there" He clear his throat sitting up, taking the headphones out of his ears and pressed on the pause button "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" She started by taking an interest it her fingertips, a clear sign to the contrary.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in" The marine stood up from the bed, placing the ipod and headphones in his front pocket.

"Clearly. What is that thing?" She pointed to the pocket he put it in.

"It's an ipod, a type of music player"

"I heard some of it from over here. What kind of music was that?" Ahsoka asked him, amazing him that she could hear it from that distance.

"It's from a rock band, one of their older but more popular songs"

"What were they singing about?" She continued to press on, mostly for curiosity he summoned up.

"From my understanding it's about facing up to your demons and to those who would suppress you and take control of your life. To battle against any form of oppression and live life the way you want"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka was a little taken aback by Corporal Matthews words, expecting more of a teasing or sarcastic remark. It only further proved to her that the harsh quotes from politicians and civvies about soldiers being just as organic hard wired, programmed pieces of military weapons like battle droids to be complete utter rubbish.

"Good words of advice"

"Indeed. So why you up here kid?, besides listening to me chin wagging about the latest in the charts" The question was reasonable but the dry tone he put it in only started to wind her up.

"I have been assigned by the Council to be your escort" She swallowed her frustration and explained with the best straight face she could muster.

"You mean babysitter?"

Force I hate the Council and Skyguy right now, She mentally grumbled to herself.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what that's like. I'll try not to get you or myself into trouble...too much" The foreign soldier smirked on the last words, doing nothing but raise her ire even more.

"That'll have to do Corporal. You'll be brought to the Chancellor's officer in a hour, so I hope you remember your manners when you meet him"

"Of course, it's not like it's the first time I've met someone from high up come to make an exception"

"Just be ready" The Togruta Jedi nearly almost growled in frustration, tempted to use the force to slam him into the nearest wall.

"Hang about" He called back after her. Letting out a exasperated sigh, she swung back around at him waiting for whatever he had to say.

"What is it _Corporal_?"

"Look, it seems we're getting off on the wrong foot. So let's start a new slate and I'll do my best not to piss you off so much, Commander" He extended his hand out to her, his eyes softening and his tone had lost it's humoured edge. Ahsoka chose to do the logical thing and took his offered hand to seal the deal, hoping he really was being serious.

"I suppose we can start bearing each others' presence now" She allowed a small smile to form, earning a chuckle from man standing before her.

"That would be the best for both worlds, metaphorically and literally speaking of course"

Perhaps it might not be so bad after all, She thought to herself "So if there's anything you need..."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having your opinion on something" He asked folding his arms together.

"Oh?" It wasn't often somebody would ask her opinion on anything important.

"This Chancellor of your Republic, what do you make of him?" The question was understandable and he was obviously looking to her to shed some light on old Palpatine and what to expect when he is granted an audience with the head of state.

"He's alright I guess. My Master thinks he's a both a great man and leader but I have my doubts about him" She started to feel suddenly uncomfortable talking about the head of the government the Order had sworn to protect, especially to an outsider.

"How so?"

"Well, I think there's something off about him" The Jedi teen rubbed her shoulder nervously, getting an understanding look from the soldier.

"It's a trait that comes with most politicians" She couldn't disagree with that, though there was an exceptional few like Padme and Riyo "Cheers anyway. Is there someplace to get a bit to eat around here by any chance?"

"Yeah it's on the level above. I was going there anyway before my Master informed me of my new duties"

"Hold on" He turned around and picked up his helmet, eyeing it for second "For God sake" He mumbled what she assumed was some form of blasphemy in his culture.

"Problem?"

"The chin straps loose again, just need to tighten the bloody thing" Whilst he was sorting out the trouble with his combat helmet, Ahsoka caught a glimpse of something else on the table. She moved past him and saw the Coruscanti sun was reflecting off a couple of pictures.

"Who are they?" She turned to him, watching Matthews spin round and glance down at the images that had caught her own attention.

"Family. The first photo is me with my brother and sister, the other is my girlfriend" Ahsoka's eyes wandered on the first picture containing him and his siblings. The first thing she noticed about them was that they all had the same shade of light brown hair and wore strange clothing she had never seen anyone wear before. Matthews was stood in the middle of the other two with his arms around their shoulders, with the girl and he the only ones smiling whilst the youngest of them had bored expression on his face.

"What are their names?"

"My sister's name is Jessica, or Jess as she prefers to be called. She's eighteen and just about finished with sixth form and looking over university options. Jack is the grumpy sod on the left, although he is sixteen and still in the teenage stage where he hates school and prefers to be away from the house majority of the time" Corporal Matthews had smiled at the last part.

To Ahsoka it sounded like a normal family life, one that she wouldn't experience as a Jedi but could of had if she hadn't been found by Master Plo Koon. She then played the names over again in her head when something clicked.

"Hold on. Jake, Jessica and Jack?"

"Notice that did you. My mum had the idea that all her kids should have their names beginning with the same letter" He chuckled, still working at the strap on his helmet. Ahsoka shifted her eyes onto the other picture, containing a pretty looking woman with long blond hair and a similar shade of blue to her own smiling at the picture taker. She was sat on some small walled structure and behind her was a vast blue ocean, presumably the a sun of his homeworld reflecting off the water.

"Who she?" His eyes softened as he stared at the image, much the same way her Master's would do when Senator Amidala was around.

"Kate, my girlfriend. We've been together for three years now, we were going to visit her family in Adelaide next week before... well you know" It didn't require Ahsoka to use her force abilities to sense the sadness he felt. How bad it must feel to be taken from everything you knew and then casted into a completely alien environment, far from home. She reflected on seeing herself in his situation and the emotions that must be swimming around in him.

"Ah finally"

"Ready?"

"Yep, lead the way Commander" They walked out of the room, the young Jedi catching in the corner of her eye him putting his holo or rather 'photo' pictures in his left chest pocket.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The trip to the Temple's cafeteria was a short one, to his liking it didn't require using another lift to get there. It also gave the marine the opportunity to see more of the gigantic structure. Besides the odd statue of figures with some significance to these Jedi, the Temple didn't look so decorative, compared to a fair number back on Earth.

Jake followed the alien teen into the cafeteria which appeared to be near empty other than a few kids both of the human and alien variety. It was also probably the first time since arriving he didn't get any stares from everybody around the place.

Picking up a plastic tray from the counter he scanned through the food bar for anything that looked appetising. Jake was never much of a fussy eater so he chose at random when picking at the alien cuisine. Taking a quick gander around the room he found it didn't look to be any different to the cafeterias on Earth, besides the local residents of course.

"So what do you make of the Temple so far?" She asked finishing off her first bite of a tube shaped foodstuff.

"Pretty impressive. It puts to shame a lot of the old ones back on Earth" Jake replied swallowing a mouthful of a porridgey like substance.

"It's what most people first think of when they see it, other than the Archives of course. Judging by your reaction to the skyscrapers and the Temple I take your world doesn't have have giant buildings?"

"No we have what we consider large, we just don't have ones that literally touch the clouds. Even the Burj Khalifa looks puny compared to some of the towers and complexes out there" He told her and tried thinking of the closest thing the food he was currently chewing tasted of. Tangy porridge was the best he could come up with.

"Speaking of your people, how many are there of you where you're from?" The young Commander shifted the conversation in a different direction.

"Quite a few"

"Can you be more specific, like give number?"

"I let you imagine"

"Arggh, why are you so evasive?. It's a simple question and I'm sure it hasn't got a top secret answer attached to it" Jake could see she was visibly annoyed at his clipped response but it didn't both him the slightest.

"Let's get something clear here. There's certain things that I don't mind giving away, but that one is under the list of 'None of your business for now'." He heard Ahsoka let out a exasperated sigh then picked her fork back up. There was brief moment of silence descending at the table, so Jake chose to break the ice first and mend the friction.

"How long have you been a Jedi?"

"Since I was three. Master Plo found me and brought me here after a mission on my homeworld, Shili" Ahsoka told him, hopefully probably just as glad as he was now that the tension was broken.

"Oh, don't you have any family back on Shili, is it?"

"Yeah, my parents agreed for me to be taken to the Temple to be trained as a Jedi"

"Do you see them often?"

"No, when a person joins the Jedi Order they are forbidden to make contact with any family outside the Order. It's breaks up any form of attachment which is against the our Code" Jake put his fork back on the tray, completely stunned to hear of such a thing but was more amazed by lack of disheartenment by the teen.

"Hang on hang on, so you're not allowed to see or speak with any of your family?. That's not right" He frowned not liking what he was hearing

"It is apart of the Jedi Code, one of many rules we must follow. Some of Jedi tend to bend, or in my Master's case break, it occasionally depending on the circumstance" The young Jedi simply smirked at the last part of her sentence.

"Still, to be separated from your family and told you are not to see them again is wrong. Is this how the Jedi recruit?"

"You make it sound like we are a bunch of heartless beings who steal children without any consent. When a child is born he or she has their blood tested and midichlorians counted. Afterwards if the count is high the Jedi would approach the family of that child and offer them the chance for their youngling to become a Jedi" She simply explained her people's way of recruiting their next generation.

"And if they refuse?" He asked, paying more attention to her now than the rest of his breakfast.

"I don't think we've had many cases in people refusing. The Jedi are a respected organisation and seen as a force of good, so many people don't refuse. We don't just offer it to families, we offer it to any being with a high presence in the force" Ahsoka told him defensively.

"Perhaps it's a good thing me and my people don't have these midichlorian things. We don't have a high opinion on those who take children and keep them away from loved ones, dictating their free will" The conversation was starting to quickly turn into another heated argument but the marine was surprised with her next question instead of a rebuke.

"So what are your beliefs?"

"In what exactly?" He replied not clear on her meaning.

"I don't know, politics, how your army is run or what your religious beliefs are"

"I'm not apart of the Army so my opinion on them is irrelevant really and I don't follow any religion, even though my Nan did try to get me and my siblings into following Christian beliefs. As for politics, I have my views as any person does it's just I don't care too much for politics. Politicians are all the same regardless of what party they belong to" It was sweet and simple answer and one that the young Commander seemed to agree with him on.

"We're in complete agreement there. Although there are some politicians who are alright." She started digging into the last piece of her breakfast "What was th-"

"Good morning Ahsoka" A soft feminine voice stopped whatever the kid was about to say.

"Hey Barriss, would you like to join us?" Ahsoka offered to the girl next to her, who looked over at him with a mix of shyness and wonder

"Oh uh, hello. I didn't see you there"

"It's ok" He shrugged as she took a seat next to Ahsoka. Jake eyed the girl for a sec, thinking on how alike this Barriss was to a human except for some notable differences. For start she had light yellow skin and triangular facial tattoos on the centre of her face, her head by a grey and black hood connecting to a sheer black robe covering much of her body.

"Barriss let me introduce you to Corporal Jake Matthews" Ahsoka gestured to him, in return Jake offered his hand over the table to her. At first she looked at his hand with some suspicion much like the kid yesterday but then shook his hand with a gently grip.

"And Matthews this Barriss Offee, a fellow Jedi Padawan and friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you Barriss" The marine greeted her with a welcoming smile.

"You too, you've been the object of gossip around here" She returned a small grin of her own.

"Is that so?"

"Where are you from Corporal?, I never seen that kind of uniform before" Barris asked whilst eyeing at his attire, with a look showing she was trying to figure it out.

"Earth, if you want my world's name. As for country I'm from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland"

"Is country another name for nation?"

"Yep"

"Quite a mouthful of a name" Ahsoka remarked next to her.

"We tend to shorten it down to the UK or Britain, whatever's easier for you. There are other nation with longer titles" Jake gave them the more simple names of his origin, wondering how many times he'll be ask the exact same question during his time here.

"Are they many of these nation states on Earth?" The hooded alien persisted him with another question.

"A few" His response was short just as before with Ahsoka, obvious to the younger of the group it wasn't something he was willing to discuss.

"We're off to see the Chancellor soon, so I suggest eating up Matthews." The two girls had a started chatting to one another, giving Jake temporary respite from the bombardment of questions from the Jedi. Meeting their Chancellor was all he had been hearing all morning and quite frankly the marine didn't mind changing the subject here and there, plus he learnt more about them and vice versa.

The conversation was broken up by the comm device on Ahsoka's arm going off

"Tano here"

" _Ahsoka is Corporal Matthews with you?_ " Jake recognised the voice as the Skywalker guy from yesterday as well.

"Yes Master, he's with me now" She looked up at him.

" _Come to the hangar bay, the Chancellor wishes to see him now_ "

"Here we go" He stood up mumbling with the other two getting up from the table too.

"Right away Master"

"I guess I'll be seeing you later" The Barriss girl said bowing her goodbye to the him and Ahsoka.

"Talk to you later Barriss" Ahsoka returned the bow then turned her attention back to him "Well you heard him, let's go"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and Anakin were standing by one of the many of different coloured Eta-class fighters in the Temple's hangar bay, waiting for Ahsoka and Corporal Matthews to arrive and meet up at this spot. Over 20 minutes ago Chancellor Palpatine had contacted Master Yoda requesting for the foreign soldier to brought over to him, in turn the Grand Master relayed the message to Obi Wan who was now waiting patiently with his old Padawan learner.

"They should be here by now"

"Patience Anakin, I doubt they...Ah here they are" Obi wan pointed at the end of the hangar. Ahsoka was shaking her head in disbelief at whatever it was the Corporal had said or done, clearly not impressed with something.

"Well they're not so stop calling them that and stop comparing me to one these octopus creatures"

"Ok ok, don't get your tentacles in a twist" His comment received a punch on the arm by the Padawan, not enough to cause any pain but a clear gesture to end further jokey nitpicking.

"Well when you quite ready" Obi Wan cleared his throat watching the glare from Ahsoka's face go when she saw him and Anakin. They all walked over to waiting LAAT/i gunship on the landing pad and boarded the craft, where a few clones were also waiting inside.

"Now remember Corporal, we are meeting with the head of the entire Galactic Republic so-" Anakin began explaining procedures but was cut off by the 'Royal Marine' Corporal.

"With all due respect General, it isn't the first time I've met important figures. You don't have to worry about my etiquette"

"Very good Matthews" Obi Wan nodded, delighted by his calm response.

"Why kind of important people have you met?" Ahsoka asked drawing the attention of everyone in the dropship. A question Obi Wan himself would like to know.

"The usual top brass when on inspection. High ups in command, the Prime Minister and a couple members of the Royal family" Jake listed them out, easing some of Obi Wan's nerves. The journey continued with the Jedi trio trying to prod for more information out of him until he glanced out of the dropship to see the familiar sight of the gigantic domed building.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Here we are, the Galactic Senate is ahead" The older Jedi pointed out to Jake, widening his eyes at the huge mushroomed shaped building sitting dominantly in the middle of surrounding smaller ones.

"Christ above!, how long did that take to build?"

"Awhile but it wasn't always that big. It's had extensions of the centuries" Obi Wan's comment shocked him. The senate building didn't show any signs of being old at all, if anything it looked brand spanking new and must of cost a fortune to construct. It had the same grey/silverish look as to many of the buildings and structures littering the landscape, only it stood more because of it's obvious relevance and significance.

Once they reached the behemoth Senate the dropship began to slow its speed and flew nearer to the vast amount of landing pads sticking outwards of the place.. It descended down fairly quickly and effortlessly, the Jedi disembarking first then the Earther followed suit from the transport walking down the long, light brown marble path down to their destination. The pillars that followed them down reminded Jake of the ones on the ancient Greek and Roman ruins only slightly bigger and well, intact.

There were curious stares from everyone they passed as they made their way to the Chancellor's office, just like the Temple it had an assortment of humans and aliens. There were guards standing at attention with blue armour and helmets that had an eerie resemblance to the ones used by the old Spartan warriors thousands of years ago.

Jake couldn't deny he was feeling a little nervous about meeting the head of a galaxy wide government. Sure he had met the Prime Minister and the Prince of Wales before with the rest of 42 Commando on a couple occasions but this was a man who leads an unimaginable amount of people. After a few minutes of walking through a number of corridors with a number of busts and portraits hanging on the walls they stopped outside a room he assumed to be the Chancellor's office.

Standing at the entrance were two guards dressed in long red robes and holding tall, skinny poles and a human woman he guessed to be in her mid to late 30s wearing a multicoloured long sleeved tunic and matching trousers.

"Welcome Master Jedi, I'll inform the Chancellor of your arrival" She gave a small bowed to the Jedi then glancing over to him in curiosity.

"Thank you" Skywalker nodded to her as she pushed on the comm link device on her wrist which must of been a universal thing the marine pondered.

"Chancellor, the Jedi are here"

" _Thank you Hilna, send them in_ " A voice replied back through the link.

The door opened to a large room with a dark red interior and many portraits and statues decorated everywhere with some black sofas curved around the walls. When the door behind him closed another one on the other side of the room opened up, revealing a small group of people standing in the the office. Taking up position behind the Jedi he walk in and saw three humans, two men and one woman, and an alien dressed in all kinds of different styles of clothing and switched their focused over to his presence. By the way they were all standing the marine assumed the old man in the middle of room must be the Chancellor.

"Your Excellency, may I present Corporal Jake Matthews of Earth" Skywalker bowed to old man, as did Kenobi and Ahsoka. Jake in turn stood to attention in a show of respect and hopefully start of on the right foot.

"At ease soldier" He did so shifting his eyes at the old man "You are here as our guest Corporal Matthews, no need for formalities at this moment in time. I'm Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic" The Chancellor gave him a welcoming grin as he offered his hand over to him. Shaking his outstretched hand the marine looked into the steely, blue eyes of the Republic's head of state and felt a shiver of coldness creep up his spine at how cold and dark they appeared. Something wasn't quite right with this guy.

"A pleasure to meet you sir"

"So how are you Corporal, I trust the Jedi have treated you well?" He began questioning him as he took a few steps back.

"That they have, sir" Jake nodded over to the Jedi now standing closer to the other people in the room.

"From my understanding when I spoke with the Jedi Council, this is all new to you and that you and your kind have no experience dealing with non-humans"

"That is correct. We are an isolated people and haven't had contact with any alien species before" Like it had with Ahsoka, the blue skinned alien with horns sticking out of his head and wearing a body long black cape and red robe, holding a yellow staff bristle at the mention of the word 'alien'.

"I'm sure Corporal Matthews meant no offence Amedda" The black goatee bearded human by the curved sofa spoke in his defence, obviously seeing the distaste in the alien's eyes at the now obvious offensive term.

"My apologies, let me introduce Senators Bail Organa of Alderaan and Padme Amidala of Naboo, and this is Vice Chair Mas Amedda" The Chancellor pointed to each of the other occupants who all but the blue alien bowed with a welcoming smile.

"Tell us soldier where do your loyalties lie?" The one the Chancellor pointed out as the Vice Chair abruptly asked him, catching Jake by surprise as he blinked at the out of the blue question.

"With Queen and country. Or in this case Queen, country and planet"

"As should all soldiers. Anyhow, is there by any chance you remember how you came upon one of our warships after a recent battle" His eyes pierced at Jake, making him feel even more uncomfortable at the way he looked at him, like something sinister was hiding behind that false friendly face.

"No sir, my mind remains blank every time, no matter how hard I've tried thinking back to it" Despite keeping a straight face fully well knowing what he suspected was responsible, Jake could tell the old man and the alien Mas Amedda didn't believe his excuse.

"How unfortunate. It is shame-" Whatever the Chancellor was going to say was cut short by a repeating beeping emitting from his desk "If you will excuse me"

"So Corporal Matthews, what can you tell us about your homeworld" The bearded human he remembered be called Bail Organa asked first whilst the Chancellor left the other dignitaries.

"What would you like to know?"

"What's it like?" The woman called Padme to the right of Organa spoke up for the first time. Her attire consisted of a long purple dress that looked like something women wore well over a century ago and some angel shaped hair band that bent around the back of her head.

"We're a diverse bunch and industrialised but not on your level. I'd imagine the environmentalists would have a fit if they saw this world" Jake couldn't resist a smile at the shocked expressions off those bunch of tree huggers had they witnessed a world covered in metal and concrete.

"Upon examining the equipment confiscated off you, it obviously shows that your people are not as technologically advanced compared to many of the galaxy" The blue alien sneered.

"With all due respect Vice Chair, technology isn't the only factor that makes up the advancement of a society" Senator Padme argued before the marine could open his mouth. He couldn't help but notice in the corner of eye Skywalker smiling at the senator's remark, as was Ahsoka and Kenobi but there was something in his eyes that Jake knew all too well when it came to a loved one.

Before Amedda could rebuke anything back to the senator, the Chancellor joined them again.

"I apologies but we must cut this meeting short. Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time"

"Very well your Excellency, until next time" Kenobi bowed respectively. He tapped on Jake's shoulder and the marine lightly bowed to the group before mimicking the others before following the Jedi out of the Chancellor's office.

"That went pretty good, considering it was only a few minutes long and you managed to upset the Vice Chair" Skywalker turned to the Corporal as they stood outside the now closed office.

"I take it 'alien' is a racist term around here"

"Yes, most people who use it from these part tend to direct it at species they consider beneath them" Kenobi elaborated further on the offence word which Jake personally found it to be a stupid.

"What's next on the agenda sir?"

"Not a great deal. We only just back from a battle meaning it's usually some down time, unless another situation comes up that's in need of our expertise"

"Perhaps Snips, you could show the Corporal around the Senate a bit more" He could see it was clear on the girl's face that she didn't approve of her Master's suggestion.

"Fine" She said with little enthusiasm over the idea.

"We don't have to kid"

"No it's good. Beats being stuck in the Temple all day" As they left the other two for the tour, Jake saw the amused expressions on Skywalker's and Kenobi's faces.

Wondering around the Senate of a galaxy wide government wasn't as glamorous as Jake thought it would be, considering all they did was move down endless circular corridors. Besides the variations of aliens and humans walking by now and then, it was pretty dull and nothing amazing stood out until Ahsoka had shown him the centre of where all the Senators met to discuss the galaxy's important issues.

"So each of these house a representative from different worlds?" It was quite remarkable for the Earth born human to see so many seats that numbered in the thousands, swirling from top to bottom in disc shaped platforms.

"Yep, when they're in session all members of the Republic come here to talk on any topic that affects the entire Galactic Republic" She verified. To see so many was nothing short of astounding, despite it being not a massive surprise giving that it was a nation that spread throughout the thousands of star systems.

"Where does-" His next question was cut off by the sound of Ahsoka's comm beeping and flashing a green light.

"Tano here"

" _Ahsoka it's Padme. Are you still in the senate?_ " A soft feminine voice came through the small device.

"I'm just by the chambers Senator, why?"

" _Is Corporal Matthews still with you_ "

"Yeah he's here"

" _I don't suppose you and the Corporal could come by my office?_ " Both of he and Ahsoka stood up straight at the mention of her request.

"Sure thing, we'll be there a minute" Ahsoka tapped on the link and looked up at him

"Padme?, isn't that the one who was with the Chancellor?" He quizzed her over the familiar sounding name from before.

"Yeah she's a good friend of mine and to the Jedi. I guess she just wants to learn more about you" She shrugged as she lead him to wherever this Senator's office was located.

"What she like?"

"She's great, a honourable politician if you could believe that and used to be the Queen of Naboo"

"Used to be?" He frowned at the last part of her sentence.

"Naboo, where she's from, has an elective monarchy and she served two terms as Queen before becoming Senator"

"Strange, ours is a hereditary monarchy"

"We have those too but they act as the governing body of their internal affairs, whereas the Senator is whoever they choose to the representative them here" Jake continued to listen to Ahsoka explain more on how their government works, most of it sounding very similar to that of the democracies back in the UK and around the other nations. The way their only took a couple of minutes wasn't and the conversation was still about how the Republic was governed, with Jake asking a few questions on how they elect their Chancellor when they suddenly stopped outside a room with two guards standing beside the door eyeing them up.

"We're here to see Senator Amidala" She told them, the two nodding in almost perfect unison. The metallic door slid open to a room where the Senator in question was sitting behind her desk, talking to another human standing to the side.

"Understood mi'lady" He bowed to her then they both turned their attention to the him and the Jedi youngster.

"That'll be all Captain Typho" Amidala said to the guy, who Jake saw had a black eye patch covering over his left eye. As he past, the marine could feel a suspicious stare from the departing bloke.

"Ahsoka it's good to see you again" The woman greeted the young Commander first with a beaming smile.

"You too Padme" The two exchanged a brief hug. The Senator then switched her attention over to him

"It's a pleasure to meet you again too, Corporal Matthews"

"And you ma'am" Jake bowed his head at the woman. It was the first time he had a proper chance to study the woman in front of him, seeing she was indeed a very pretty woman but it was her brown orbs that caught his attention. They displayed experience and unlike the Chancellor, a person who was trustworthy and friendly.

"Please take a seat" She gestured to him and Ahsoka over to the chairs opposite to her desk "We never really got the chance to find out more about you and I'd like to do so. Learning new cultures has always been an interest of mine"

"Ok ma'am, however I must put out that there are certain things I will not disclose about my people to outsiders as it were"

"I understand. I hope that you will come to learn that we don't pose a threat to your people and we can begin to understand each other better over the time your here" Jake could feel himself already warming himself to her, seeing the genuine seriousness and hope in her eyes.

"Perhaps Ahsoka maybe right about her" He thought to himself "So what would you like to know Miss?"

"How about picking up from where we left off. You said your world wasn't industrialised as ours was?"

"Well in terms of not turning our entire planet into one giant city" The marine's remark made the Senator smile.

"Not everywhere in the Republic is like Coruscant. My homeworld Naboo for example, still has a natural landscape and all of us prefer it stay that way"

"You mention it reminded you of things from you world" Ahsoka piped into the exchanged "The Bur Kalifer?"

" _Burj Khalifa_ , it's one helluva tall hotel in the UAE city of Dubai but I've seen ones out there that are twice as tall"

"So you're people are split into nations states?"

"Yes ma'am"

"How many are there?" He glanced over at Ahsoka who seemed to know his reluctance to answer the question, compared to the enthusiastic woman in front. It was an answer he was unwilling to give but thinking over it carefully, it wouldn't cause much harm to let them know since they themselves were technically independent nations.

"Including the one I've just mention and my country the United Kingdom, around two hundred" Both Ahsoka's and the Senator's eyes widened in complete shocked at the high figure.

"Two hundred! On just one world?" It wasn't a big deal to the Earther but the number obviously was not what they were expecting to hear.

"That many crammed on one world is quite unbelievable" Padme said still stunned over the number of countries he had given.

"We get along with each other, most of time anyway. All countries have their customs, traditions, beliefs and styles of government. I'd imagine it wouldn't be too different to the members of your government"

"I'm surprised you haven't destroyed one another by now" Judging by her immediate reaction to what she just said, Jake could tell it was meant to have been a mental thought "Oh I'm so sorry, I meant no offence"

"None taken Miss Amidala. We have intergovernmental organisations that help in keeping international peace and security around the world. The UK itself is a leading figure in most of them"

"That's good to hear. It mirrors what the Republic attempts to establish and still tries to do so despite the stress of the war taking hold" The Senator sighed mentioning this war of theirs, sharing the same sentiment over this conflict.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask some questions myself"

"Of course"

"Who exactly are you at war with?" His question was met with an awkward silence. The Senator shifted uncomfortably in her chair and if Jake wasn't mistaken, sadness started to fill up in her eyes.

"The Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists as everyone around here calls them" Padme stood up from her chair moved over to the open balcony "They were once apart of the Republic but got fed up with all the bureaucracy and corruption that was seeping into the Senate, so they left and formed their own government"

"Tensions between the Republic and Separatists soon reached breaking point and now we've been at war with them for two and a half years now" Ahsoka added more detail in the cause of their war. The reasoning behind this Confederacy's secession reminded the marine of so many similar causes of war throughout his kind's history, all the way back to the dawn of human civilisation on Earth.

"Is doesn't help their cause of an independent state to have someone like Count Dooku as their head of state" Padme broke him out of his musing, speaking in disgust of some name he remembered Skywalker mention yesterday.

"Who's Count Dooku?"

"He was once a Jedi but now he's a Sith" Ahsoka said in the same share of distaste for the man.

"And a Sith is?"

"They're the opposite to a Jedi. They use the force for their own greed, rather than help others in need"

"Then why did these Confederates choose him to be their leader?"

"Because he's a master manipulator and they believe it's just a nasty rumour made up by Republic propaganda" Jake sat and collected all this in, knowing that there was always two sides to a story but thought it best not to add his opinion in to upset the present parties. Anymore questions he was about to ask was halted by a small flashing light appearing on the Senator's desk.

She pressed a button Jake could see from his angle and was amazed to see a miniature blue hologram pop up from the spot the light had been flashing.

" _Mi'lady, Senator Mothma is here to see you_ "

"Thank you Captain, send her in" With that the hologram disappeared and the Senator turned to both him and Ahsoka once again.

"I'm afraid duty calls. It was pleasure talking to you Corporal Matthews" She stuck her hand out with the same pleasant smile from before.

"And you too ma'am" He shook with a smile of his own.

"See you soon Ahsoka"

"Goodbye Padme" Ahsoka bowed and decided to take that as their cue to leave. On their way out and passing the other Senator that Padme's security guard announced had arrived for a meeting, he felt the kid nudged him with her elbow.

"So what did you make of Senator Amidala?"

"She's seems nice, for a politician" His answer got a sarcastic eye roll from the young Commander.

"Oh by the way, you're right about him"

"Who?" She asked slightly frowning at his vague statement

"The Chancellor. There's something definitely off about him"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Wow, this is the longest chapter to date on any fanfic I've written so far. Hope your all enjoying so far and wait eagerly for more to come :). Oh and if anybody's curious the song is Not Gonna Die by Skillet.**


	6. New Discoveries

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sitting on a bench edging along the sidelines of a training floor, Jake observed the two combatants duel it out in a training circle trying to best each other and push one another out of from the mat.

"You're not tired are you Master?" Ahsoka raised a white marked brow at Skywalker, giving him a smirk as she prepared for his next strike.

"Are you kidding Snips, I'm just warming up" Her Master returned with a smile of his own, both challenging each other to make the next move. They both watched for movement and sizing each other up for any indication of where the next strike the opponent will come from. For Jake it was an opportunity to see their fabled lightsabers in action.

Two days had passed since he was brought before the Chancellor for a brief conversation and since then the marine was restricted to the Temple premises for the time being. As vast and elegant as it is he hated being stuck in one place, trapped like some caged animal gawking out to the larger world outside. On more than one occasion he dropped hints about venturing outside to investigate more of this alien world but Ahsoka always came back saying the same thing.

"The Jedi Council have ordered me to keep you within the Temple complex unless they give authorisation, you'll have to stay here"

It was a shame to hear for sure but in the meantime it gave Jake the chance to learn about the Jedi, the Republic and other interesting things about this strange new universe he had been thrown into. He learned the name of Ahsoka's species were called Togruta and several names of aliens races such as Twi'leks, Mirialans, Mon Calamari amongst others and humans were one of the more dominant species of the galaxy. He was even more surprised to find the Galactic Republic was in fact 25 thousand years old, even older than the dawn of his people's civilisation.

The 'Padawan', as she called herself, had explained it had on more than one occasion fragmented over a thousand of year period before finally put together again, enjoying a millennia of peace and prosperity until now. A unified government was unheard of on Earth and Jake very much doubted his people would ever live under one flag in his lifetime. Humans had always been a fickle race. Centuries of warfare changed the faces of nations, traditions and religious beliefs, structure of governments and whoever rose as the new superpower once the old one fell from grace. Just like his own country had.

The technological marvels he came across easily put some of the most advanced products of his people to shame. One that caught his interest in particular was the 'lightsabers' Ahsoka and the rest of the Jedi possessed. The cylinder shaped object clipped to her belt turned out to be weapon her Order used for combat, explaining it was energy sword of sorts that all Jedi used. At first he was sceptic that an advance civilisation such as theirs still used swords for war, until Ahsoka demonstrated her lightsabers' abilities.

With two practice robots she pressed the button on both her lightsabers lighting up a green and yellow energy blades, the green being longer than the yellow one and showed they were capable of deflecting laser bolts away or back at the robots. Impressive was one word he thought up for the laser swords and now he was sat on the sidelines watching Master and Apprentice sparring for dominance in the circle with their lightsabers.

The speed of their attacks and sword play was a certainly a sight to behold for Jake, to witness that would make professional fencers look like children with foam softball bats.

"Admit it Master, I'm getting better"

"Maybe, but you still have a thing or two to learn before you can best me" The two continued to banter between blows, much like the type Jake would have with his fellow marines and friends. Natural light suddenly came through the room from the metal, curved door of the training room opening up to a in walking Kenobi.

"I see they're hard at it again" He grinned as he neared where the spectating Corporal sat.

"Nice of you to join us Master" Skywalker said just he blocked an oncoming overhead slash from the alien teen.

"Oh I've nothing to do for the moment, other than see my old apprentice try teaching something that is accordance with the Jedi Code" Kenobi jested back to the dueling pair. He then turned his head down to the him and raised a questioning brow "It appears you've gone native Corporal Matthews"

Jake looked down his robe style clothes again and thought on the odd clothing. Yesterday he was given the brown and cream coloured robes and leather boots by a skinny, blue robot and an explanation from Ahsoka assuring it was only to be temporary until his own fatigues were clean. Apparently wearing the same set of clothes for three days straight was considered to be unhygienic.

He tried protesting since he had worn them for a lot longer before but she pointed out that a couple small stains on different parts of his green and brown camouflage fatigues.

With reluctance he put them on, with her out of the room, and immediately felt uncomfortable wearing the awkward robes. It didn't help with sniggers from the kid at his blatant distaste for the attire.

"To be honest General, I'm looking forward to wearing my own gear again as soon as it's ready"

"I think it suits you" The alien teen poked fun, blocking a sideways jab from her Master's blue lightsaber.

"I feel like a monk. No offence" It clearly amused everyone in the room at his discomfort. The low pitch hum and clashes of the energy blades echoed all throughout the training room giving the two observers a show to behold.

"Do they practice this sort of thing where you're from Matthews?" Kenobi quizzed him as he sat down on the other end of the bench.

"Martial arts and stuff yeah but swordplay, not really. It's been some time since any military on Earth used swords in warfare" The sound of a triumphant 'ha' brought both their attention back to the training circle, to see a victorious Skywalker pushing Ahsoka out of the ring.

"Another round to me" He gave her smug grin and pressed onto the red button of energy sword, bringing it's azure blue blade back into the steel constructed hilt.

"You were lucky"

"If you say so Snips. But I think you will find it's because I am the Master"

"You're not invincible Master, I've beaten you before and I'll continue to catch you out" Ahsoka replied mirroring his actions with her own lightsabers.

"I think you were most impressive Ahsoka. You forget Anakin, you yourself were a Padawan not too long ago and if remember correctly you couldn't beat me much at her age" The Jedi continued to go back and forth over past memories, leaving Jake sitting patiently to let them finish waffling on who did what at what time.

"Anyway back to the reason why I'm here. We just received word the Separatists have invaded Nubia. Fortunately enough Master Secura and the 327th are holding, but they're in need of support to push the Separatists out of the system"

"And let me guess, we're the ones who'll be backing them up?" Skywalker folded his arms and turned to Ahsoka briefly, then back to the bearded Jedi again"When do we leave?"

"In two hours. I won't be coming with you this time, me and the 7th have other joyous work to attend to"

"What about Corporal Matthews, Master?" Ahsoka pointed out, drawing them all to back to him.

"For obvious reasons you'll have to stay here Corporal. The Council will probably assign somebody else to escort you around in the meantime" Kenobi suggested to the marine with a shrug.

"Understood sir" Jake hoped if their Council was to do so, it wasn't going to be some bore or perhaps they might give him somebody who would bend the rule and allow him the chance to explore Coruscant outside the Temple.

"I'll alert Rex and the 501st. Ahsoka could you take Matthews back to his quarters, I'll comm you when we're ready to go"

"Yes Master" Ahsoka inclined her head to the door for him to follow her out of the training room. The Corporal did so her in annoyance and resisted the urge to grit his teeth at having to be restricted to his quarters yet again like some misbehaved child.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mace was going over the latest reports on Separatists activity in the Outer Rim sectors with Yoda and several other Jedi when he received a call from Master Rig Neema over something regarding their Forceless guest. The Korun Jedi Master, like many on the Council, felt uncomfortable at this Earth soldier's presence. Not being able to sense him in the Force was something naturally unheard of and grew suspicions from a number of others on the Council.

It was a shocker but it was the fact that when trying to sense him, it was best described as a silent and dark blank spot in a non stop movement of energy from a number of fellow High Councillors. Needless to say it unnerved him and everyone else who tried feeling him through the Force.

It was a great mystery that nobody as of yet could find an logical explanation as to how one of the main ingredients of life for over trillions of beings in the galaxy were not present in this human. Mace was very suspicious of the 'Royal Marine', especially since he wouldn't disclose about his sudden appearance claiming he doesn't remember but the Jedi Master was certain he was lying. Arriving at the entrance of the medbay the doors slid open automatically at his and Master Yoda's approach and both walked in to see Neema hovering by a monitor alongside a medical droid.

"Master Neema, what is that you wished to show us?"

"A problem is there?" Yoda asked the Jedi doctor. Mace sensed she was worried and when she turned around to meet them he saw a look of disturbance on her face.

"Yes Masters. I was researching on the DNA sample I took from Corporal Matthews and found something...distressing" She went back to the monitor and typed into the panel, propping up two detailed images on the screen of some biological nature "On the right as you know, is the normal projection of midichlorians in an average strand of human DNA in the known galaxy. On the left is the Corporal's own DNA strand"

As she pointed to the two contrasting images the Jedi Master inspected the differences. The one on the right appeared as conventional as any plain DNA extract from a healthy human in the Republic, the bodily cells and midichlorians floating around in a symbiotically partnership. Then there was the Earthen's sample displaying blood cells and the like not too different from their own, except for some grey coloured cells he couldn't put his finger on and the missing microscopic lifeforms.

"An interesting comparison, but we already know he doesn't possess any"

"Yes Master Windu. However, when I injected some midichlorians into his DNA sample I extracted on his first visit to see a reaction. Well, see if for yourself " Neema left the sentence hanging typing into the panel again and brought up different image of Matthews' DNA with the newly injected midichlorians. They floated aimlessly around momentarily then clusters of small groups of white cells latched on and started attacking the midichlorians. They tore into the lifeforms like a beast ripping open it's prey, not stopping until there was no trace of them left in his system.

"What just happened?" Mace asked dumbfounded over what he just witnessed right before his eyes.

"They...were killed Master" Neema struggled to put her words together, her statement echoing around Mace's head. He knew of substances around the galaxy that had the ability to suppress the living organisms, as well as techniques taught by a few who could actively block Force users. But for something to physically eradicate midichlorians at a cellular level sent chills up Mace's spine.

"Troubling this is. Know why the cells do this, do you hmm?" Yoda asked, his face not showing any evidence of worry over the barbaric display.

"My best guess is that the white blood cells treated the midichlorians like they would an infection. It makes sense since they are a foreign body but I never would've expected this"

It was a difficult dilemma for the trio of Jedi to comprehend, to have the source of the Jedi's powers to face a danger like this was terrifying to say the least. This wasn't just one person or a fluke caused by the strength of nature itself in one individual, but possibly an entire civilisation. A whole species to have this nature ability was a frightening prospect. Mace wondered for second maybe it was perhaps a good idea not to search these type of humans out after all.

"Keep this between ourselves, for now we must"

"I agree" Neema stared at the pair incredulously.

"But why Masters?"

"If this information became public we might have an uproar on our hands"

"And endanger Corporal Matthews' life, it could" Mace knew the ancient Jedi had a good point. There was already a long list of possible dangers formed in his head from certain groups who would love to get their hands on the soldier. A potential weapon to use against the Jedi would attract a lot of unsavoury attention.

"Very well Master Yoda" The doctor bowed though Mace could sense her hesitancy over the issue.

"We must depart Master Neema, there are battle plans to made for our next offensives" With a departing bow he and Yoda left Rig to her duties, still feeling slightly disturbed by the new findings.

"Troubled you are" The Grand Mastered commented without so much as an upward glance.

"Do you not find it disturbing yourself, Master Yoda?"

"Different we all are in this universe. New understandings and opportunities this has given us. Corporal Matthews' people offer us new understanding of life, they have" Yoda explained in his usual cryptic way of speaking.

"If you say so Master"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka walked down the steps of the briefing room behind her Master, following Obi Wan for the details of their next mission. Having dropped off Jake at the dormitory level and escorted him to his quarters, she went back to turbolift to a waiting Anakin and Obi wan to find out more of their deployment to the Nubus system. The young Togruta felt sorry for the marine at having to be locked up until the Council decide what to do with him. She most likely go crazy too if she were in his situation.

"Thank you all for coming" Master Windu welcomed them in his usual gruff manner. Standing around the holo display table she saw Windu, Yoda, R2 and the fluttering hologram of Aayla Secura waiting patiently for the meeting to begin.

"I hear we off to give you a hand Master Secura" Anakin said casting over at the blue skinned Twi'lek.

" _We have the Separatists bogged down for now but we are in need of reinforcements if we are to push them out of the system_ "

"We believe the Separatists are wanting to use Nubia as a staging post for more invasions deeper into the Core Worlds" The Korun human clarified further.

"A bold move"

"Indeed, however we also think there is another motive behind their attack" Master Windu stopped for a second and pushed onto a button under the table, projecting a new hologram of schematics for some type of new armoured walker.

" _I have spoken with the scientists at the laboratory, and they report their work is ready for removal to a safer location_ "

"Sounds intriguing. The men have been noted and we'll be leaving within the hour Masters" Her Master said about to turn to leave when she heard Yoda's old, croaky voice speak up for the first time.

"A suggestion, I wish to make" Ahsoka and the others in the room looked down at the little green alien, waiting for what he had in mind.

"What is it Master Yoda?"

"Bring along the Earth soldier, you should" Everyone in the room eyes widened at the old Jedi, except for Aayla who had no idea who he was referring to.

"With all due respect Master but I don't think that's a good idea"

" _Who is this Earth soldier you speak of?_ "

"Explain later, I shall. Gives him perspective for our cause, it will"

"We can ask him but I don't think he'll take a liking to it" Anakin said in uncertainty at the at the Grand Master's idea.

"Not as a combatant but as an observer, he should. See what we are up against and the opinion of those we have liberated from the Separatists control" Ahsoka exchanged an awkward glance with Anakin, knowing this wasn't going to end well. With a not so sure sigh her Master gave in.

"Fine. Ahsoka could you go down and see about getting him to come with us" Giving him a glare of disbelief she was tempted to make a retort but remembered the company she was in. Lucky for her Obi Wan spoke up.

"I think we should go along with her Anakin. I get the feeling he won't be too pleased about being brought into the war he's unfamiliar with"

"Alright, then let's go now before Yularen decides to leave without us" Giving the rest of the Jedi a quick departing bow, Ahsoka went with the two older Jedi out the briefing room and to give the bored marine the _good_ news.

With hope she believed he wouldn't object at the idea of finally getting out of the temple and seeing more of the Republic.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"No, bloody, way!" Jake frowned at the trio of Jedi standing in front of him in his quarters. He had just finished changing back into freshly cleaned fatigues and was flicking around his ipod's playlist when the Jedi gang rang, telling him he'll be travelling with Skywalker and Ahsoka to their new battleground.

"Corporal-"

"I am not getting involved in any action that could wrongly implement Earth's involvement in your war"

"I highly doubt the Separatists know of your presence here Corporal. We're not asking you to fight but to watch from afar, to see the Separatists first hand" Kenobi tried calming him down, guessing he was trying to make him see reason.

"You want me as an observer?"

"Yes. It would be great opportunity for you to see how we help those in need of our help"

"C'mon Corporal, Ahsoka tells me you're 'bouncing off the walls' in this place. Surely you would love the chance to get out this place" Skywalker added backing up the bearded bloke's argument.

"Preferably without walking into a conflict" For moment he stared them down, pissed at them requesting he come along for a battle filled ride. He was a Royal Marine, conflict was something he was no stranger to but it wasn't his fight and the safety of his world was not at risk so why should he go. Maybe if it was an order from Major General Wallace or any of his superiors in the Royal Marine Corps then yeah he would follow it without question but these people weren't, he didn't have to comply with anything they'd order him to.

Then there was that niggling voice in his head again that pushes and encourages, the voice of curiosity to adventure out into the unknown that many throughout human history did. Throwing caution out again, hoping it won't start turning into a habit, he gave sigh before answering "Ok fine. But since we're going into a warzone, I very much like to have my weapons back"

"We shall see in good time Matthews. Now pack up everything you need"

"It's not like I came here for a holiday mister Kenobi, I've got everything I brought from the ship on me"

"Very well then, let's go" Letting them leave first to lead the way, Jake trudged behind with the Jedi thinking over the list of bad decisions he had been making since he woke up on their spaceship. Now he can add going to an alien warzone to that growing list.

"Cheer up Jake, it's not like you're going down to fight the tinnies" The teen attempted to lighten his mood, feeling a tad glad she was finally calling him by his first name.

"I know. I'm about to travel to new worlds, a dream billions back home would jump at the chance at and it's to see two civilisations battle over some world stuck in the middle of it"

"I sympathise Corporal Matthews. When this war is over and your Earth is found, we can establish peaceful exchanges again. It's what I miss the most" The red bearded Jedi walked in line of him and Ahsoka.

" _If_ you ever do find Earth, then I hope you do offer us peace and not stir more trouble"

"It would be faster if you just tell us where your homeworld was"

"Sorry Skywalker sir, but for the time being, it's better it remain hidden" Receiving an eye roll from the bloke in front he continued walking with his hosts, left to let his mind wander of the possible outcomes from his 'observation' of the coming battle. Hopefully it would go smoothly but from his experience, nothing ever went as planned.


	7. New World, New Battles

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Being shown around the hangar bay of a space faring warship was a lot more entertaining and educational for Jake, than standing around aimlessly on the Bridge watching sailors press buttons and monitoring scanners. The last time he was down here he was wrecking havoc but now he was given a more detailed sweep of the place by the clone soldiers Hardcase and Splicer.

When he was dropped off with the Jedi at the space docks for military ships it was the first time he actually saw the design of their spaceships. The star cruiser, or as Ahsoka had called it a _Venator_ class star destroyer was over a mile long and shaped like a blunt arrow slightly squashed near the aft for the hangar bays on the sides. It had a single red stripe running in the middle all the way to the dual towers at the back, with two separate Bridges sitting at the top.

More impressive to the marine were the big guns sitting menacingly on both sides of the ship, like the main guns of the old battleships used in both World Wars. The hangar took up a lot of room of the star destroyer so Jake guessed it double as a carrier as well as a cruiser considering the amount of space fighters and combat vehicles lined up in neat rows.

"And this thing here is an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer or AT TE as we call it" Hardcase pointed to the next AFV standing next to a group of two legged machines he called All Terrain Recon Transports. The body work reminded him of the armadillos in South America, minus the head. It had three legs on each side and stood at his best estimate five metres in height and over 10 in length. It's main gun was sat at the top of the walking tank and four small guns were placed on the sides of the driving compartment at the front.

"What's it's top speed?"

"Sixty kilometres an hour" Splicer answered him next.

On par with a Challenger, Jake thought comparing it to the British Army's main battle tank. He walked over to the war machine for a closer examination, placing a hand on it's armoured hull. This AT TE tank appeared to be properly protected from small arms fire and anti tank rounds but he spotted it some design flaws that militaries on Earth would exploit.

The main gun didn't have any real protection for it's gunner so any a rocket or tank shell, even a well placed shot from a sniper would take out the user. Then there was the glass covered compartment for the driver which unless it was stronger than it looked, would easily stop the walker in it's tracks by conventional means. Except for a couple other small areas Jake found this was more than a match for anything in service back home.

"This is your main walking tank?"

"Yep, there are other variations but this is the more commonly used version" Wandering around the back of the AT-TE he found the two more long poled guns built into ball shaped turrets on it's hide.

"What does it fire?"

"The smaller ones are laser turrets for anti personnel use. The big one is a mass driver cannon. Packs one hell of a punch" The tattooed clone spoke with confidence and sounded like he was speaking from experience. He didn't know the techno knowledge on how such weapons work but he remembered hearing rumours of plans for fitting prototype railguns on naval warships some time in the near future.

"This thing sounds brilliant"

"What are the tanks like where you're from Jake?"

"They're pretty good. Fast, well armoured and armed and not something you're willing to go up against, unless you're looking for a good hiding" He replied vaguely at the MBTs capabilities "The United Kingdom creates some of the most powerful and well made tanks in the world, behind Germany and the United States. The Russians' MBTs aren't bad either" Jake finished inspecting the walker and rejoined the two clones.

"Don't you guys ever fight each other?"

"Used to, a long time ago. Now we get along with the odd exchange between our leaders" He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that recent events back home between the West and East before his unexpected transportation across the galaxy were in fact at an all time high, not seen since the days of the Cold War.

There was a sudden shift of activity around the rest of the hangar, everyone was converging toward one particular area.

"What's going on" He nodded to the gathering crowd of clone soldiers by a boxy shaped ship Hardcase explained it was one of Skywalker's.

"Looks like our briefing is about to begin" He followed the two clones over to the assembled white armoured troops, all of whom were forming a semicircle around two figures he recognised as Skywalker and Ahsoka. Next to the Togruta youngster was Captain Rex and there swiveling it's head back and forth was a white and blue robot, much like the other wheeled robots back at the Temple. Standing at the back of the crowd between Hardcase and another clone he waited for like the others for the briefing to begin.

"Alright men, as you are aware we are heading to Nubia. Reason being is we are to support Master Secura and the 327th in driving the Separatists completely out of the Nubus system" Skywalker stated to them all "R2" He said down to the little robot.

A blue hologram of a planet beamed out from a small projector sticking out of it's head, lighting it up a metre and half off the floor. Whilst Skywalker began pointing at two sets of dots on the floating image of the alien world, one yellow and one red, explaining the positioning of Republic forces and these Separatists, Jake put his hand into his left pocket and heard the crumpling noise of a wrapper.

He almost forgot he still had the hard gem sweets with him until they fell out of one of the loose flaps of one of his webbing pockets. Discreetly pulling the bag open without causing too much noise and attention he took one of the small, sugary mound shaped sweets and placed the same hand over his mouth like he was preventing a cough and pushed it in.

"...and once we've cleared the Seppies out of the capital, we'll be heading to a lab thirty kilometres south of the city" The Jedi pointed to another part of the planet highlighted by a yellow dot. The plan of attack sounded straight forward and simple. They were to land behind the bulk of the invading forces while the other Republic forces on the ground pressed them from the front, encircle and trap the enemy. Then again a trapped force would fight like hell to break the lock.

Jake reached down to get another hard gem and was about to place the sweet in his mouth using the same trick when he felt a nudge in his hip.

"Hey, what are you eating?" The Corporal rolled his eyes at the hushed tone of Hardcase who was still kept his eyes on his yammering superior.

"Nothing"

"Really?, so what's that you've been shoving in your gob?" Sighing through his nose he reached back down again in his sweet pocket and pulled the packet out, revealing the multicoloured hard gems to the clone.

"'Ere take one but don't chew it yet, you'll end up breaking your teeth" Hardcase put his hand in the bag but the loud rustling he was making only attracted more eyes.

"What you got there guys?" Splicer quizzed whispering with his hand over the side of his mouth but it didn't have any good effect now that half the row was staring down at him.

You absolute twat Hardcase, He mentally grumbled to himself "Take one and pass it on" Jake gave Splicer the bag. All the way down the line the marine saw the clone troops pull out one of the sweets then move down to the next one, somewhat of an amusing sight he had to admit.

Some of them made weird faces as they sucked on the sugar snack, obviously not used to the tastes that must of been alien to them. The muttering from along the back eventually got noticed from the front as Jake spotted Captain Rex looking at them, then someone on the far end must of dropped the bag because somebody said aloud what he assumed to be a swear word.

"Ah _kriff_ "

"Troopers is there a problem?" Rex called out to the far left side of the back line, walking over to the culprit. Everyones eyes suddenly shifted over to the Captain and one clone trooper with one hand concealing the bag in a blatantly obvious fashion, causing Jake to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Uh no sir, no problem"

"Then why are you hiding something behind your back Hex?" The clone officer stared into the eyes of the worried soldier, holding his hand out for him to hand it over. The marine watched the clone called Hex gingerly hand the sweet packet over, planting into the outstretched Captain's hand who scrutinised the black and white packaging. Considering the lettering was in English and not in the Aurebesh language of theirs that Ahsoka had told him about, it didn't take more than a few seconds for Rex to cast an accusing glance at him.

He then walked back over to Skywalker and gave the packet over to him.

"Corporal Matthews, care to explain what this is?"

"A packet of Maynard's hard gems, sir" Jake answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hard gems?" He quizzed with an arched brow.

"They're sweets, sir" The Jedi opened the packet and peered in for himself, taking out a green one and pointed the gems at him.

"This is-"

"Apple flavour"

"No Corporal!" The serious expressions the clones had taken twitched a little and even Ahsoka appeared to be suppressing a snigger "This is what you've interrupted an important briefing with. We're about to go into a serious situation involving taking a planet back from the forces of Count Dooku and your distracting the troopers with candy?"

"My sincerest apologies sir, I promise it won't happen again" Jake apologised sheepishly, even if he technically wasn't' the one at fault. Dropping the sweet to the floor the visible annoyed Skywalker continued with the rest of the briefing uninterrupted, the marine paying close attention and avoiding doing anything else that might further him up the Jedi's shit list. After ten more minutes the briefing ended with Skywalker dismissing them.

"We'll be arriving in the Nubus system in one hour, so get your stuff together and meet back in the hangar upon arrival" All the clones stood to attention then left going in different, leaving Jake to let out a huff with a laughing Hardcase next to him.

"Never thought I see the day General Skywalker give someone a dressing down"

"That was your bloody fault"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about sharing them out"

"No but you made more noise than an elephant running on firecrackers just picking one out. It was bound to get everyone else's attention" Jake folded his arms as he stared down at the human clone "Ah oh well, suppose you guys better get yourselves ready. Sounds like you've got a big battle ahead of you"

"Nothing we're not used to, aye Hardcase?" Splicer

"You said it Splicer. Just more clankers need clearing up"

"I still can't believe you guys are fighting robots" Another thing Ahsoka had informed about their war was the Separatist Alliance military, or the Confederacy of Independent Systems was another name they went by, used robots as foot soldiers. The marine summed up the situation of a galaxy wide war, battling against machines with beings capable of supernatural abilities sounded like a cracking idea for a blockbuster movie.

A Confederacy going against a Republic, where have I heard that before, He mused before Hardcase broke him away from his thoughts.

"Doesn't matter whether they're droids or flesh and bone, we bred to fight and defend the Republic"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The journey to the Bridge was quiet a one, as Ahsoka could see her Master was bothered by the Earther's interruption as he informed the troopers of his plans.

"Come on Master, Jake didn't do anything too disruptive"

"The man holds rank and treated the briefing as a joke. He should know better"

"Are you mad because he didn't offer you one?"

"Real funny Snips" He said dryly as the turbolift door swung open "Since when did you start calling him by his first name"

"He may be a soldier Master but he's still a person" She caught glimpse of an approving smile on Anakin's face. They stepped out and walked over to the holo table where Admiral Yularen was in discussion with the holographic form of Aayla Secura.

"Master Secura how are you holding up?"

" _Everything's quiet right now, however my scouts report a build up on the fronts. We're expecting them to launch their offensive anytime now_ "

"Don't worry Master, we'll be there shortly"

" _It's much appreciated Ahsoka. Their fleet has been destroyed but there's still a great number of droids around the planet_ " The boom of an exploding shell rang through the speakers, the Twi'lek Jedi hologram started fluttering badly as she snapped her head around in the direction of the explosion " _I must go_ "

"We should be there in under an hour Aayla" With a quick nod her line ended and the holo projection disappeared back into the table. Yet another world and yet another battle awaited for the Padawan and her Master, to rid the Separatist presence and put it safely back in Republic control.

Though she took some small pleasure in fighting the clankers and freeing planets from the evil clutches of Count Dooku's puppet state, Ahsoka wandered when the endless cycle of war would end. When she was younger the teen would of hopped onto the nearest transport with Skyguy and the 501st to the next war zone without a second thought but now it seemed for every world liberated, another somewhere else gets occupied.

She turned to Anakin and was going to comment on the upcoming battle when she caught him eating the confiscated candy from Corporal Matthews.

"Really?" She folded her arms and raised an eye marking in bemusement. He only shrugged in response and bit down on the sweet, recoiling with a pained expression on his face.

"Ow!"

"They're called **hard** gems Master, I would of thought the clue in the name gave away your not supposed to chew them" She cracked a smile at him, feeling the urge to laugh all too tempting.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The whole hangar was abuzz with life after the announcement through the ship's tannoy that they had dropped out of 'hyperspace', the faster than light travel mode Jake recalled the Jedi mentioned after his arrival at Coruscant. He was leaning against a tall pile of metallic crates, watching all the movement of clone soldiers, pilots and crew going about their tasks.

Around 200 white and blue clad troops were waiting by the line of dropships Hardcase had called LAAT/i, the AT-TE and AT-RT walkers stomping around the gathered clones. The small walking AFVs all climbed into the dropships first and lowered down into the back of the troop compartment, their drivers dismounting and stood waiting as the others started climbing aboard.

Pilots had climbed into the cockpits of their fighters named ARC-170s, doing pre flight checks. The space fighter had a bird like face and it's engines were attached close to the cockpit, Jake noted they looked a little like shrunk engines of a Boeing 747. It's cannons were pointing out at the bottom of it's wings that were split into three on both sides and didn't show any evident fuel pods, unless he thought they were built inside.

"Hey Matthews, aren't you gonna join us?" One of the helmeted clones shouted over to him, a red and white patch on his shoulder symbolising that he must of been a medic and one he had met on his previous stay aboard the space cruiser.

"Not my war mate. I'm just here as an observer"

"To see how **real** soldiers get it done huh?" Another clone taunted carry some type of minigun. Jake chuckled at the teasing remark and guessed it must of been Hardcase.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Good luck out there and try not to get kill by a walking pile of scrap"

"Will do!"

"Corporal Matthews" The marine turned to the voice's' owner, the clone officer Rex walking over to him carrying his helmet in one hand and a handgun in the other.

"Captain. What can I do for you?"

"General Skywalker has given you permission to retain your sidearm" He held out the Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol. Jake took it out from his hand and unclipped the magazine from the feed, checking inside to see it had the full 17 capacity of 9mm rounds. Pleased they were trusting him to handle a firearm he pushed the clip back into the pistol then placed it into his holster.

"Thanks sir, I was feeling a bit vulnerable without some form of protection"

"I can relate. I must join the rest of my brothers and see about driving the clankers out from this system"

"Good luck sir" Jake saluted the Captain, getting one mirrored one back from the short haired cloned human.

"As you were Corporal" He left him and joined with the rest of the Republic troops, ordering a few aboard who were dawdling around the transports.

"Well we best get moving before Master Secura ends up getting overrun" Ahsoka said in hurry, passing by the stacked crates.

"Godspeed kid, take care of yourself out there"

"Thank you Corporal, try not to get into any trouble while we're away" Jake smirked at the alien girl as she climbed onto the dropships, giving her a more loose salute.

" **All PERSONNEL PREPARE FOR DECOMPRESSION OF THE HANGAR BAY** " Doing as the order over the tannoy says he moved away from the crates and went to leave the hangar until he saw the pit crews and engineers only move to where the space fighters were. Blue energy shields lit up behind him surrounding around the dropships that had now slid closed their compartment doors and hummed to life.

Jake went into the lift and pressed on the top button assuming it would take him to the cruiser's Bridge. It felt strange for him to see so many troops moving out without him amongst them, to be hyped heading out to their next objective with his fellow marines. When he reached the Bridge he found it to be just like the hangar in that all the sailors and naval officers going about their duties, monitoring the ship's systems and combat data.

Two officers stood by the front view windows gazing out to the planet taking up the whole view. It had green continents like Earth and oceans across the surface with it's colouring a tinted purple, thick clouds covering it's northern hemisphere. In front of the planet were two more of the same type of _Venator_ class 'star destroyers' making up the total strength of five now they had arrived. Near by floating wrecks and debris of other ships littered the space around them, presumible the enemy fleet.

He stood next to the old bloke he remembered to be Admiral Yularen, wearing a grey uniform that was less decorative to naval officers in the Royal Navy. Standing next to him was another clone but instead of grey he wore a light blue uniform which again was bland and only had some bar across the right side of his chest.

" _Permission to depart Admiral_ " Skywalker's voice came through the speakers.

"Permission granted General Skywalker. Good luck" Yularen said, his accent very accurate to that of a upper class naval officer from the South East of England. The red strip in the middle of the ship opened up splitting in two, exposing the hangar to the vacuum of space. A flight of ARC-170s flew out first expanding the wings out more slightly, followed by the LAAT/i dropships carrying their troop and tank cargo to the planet below.

The warrior spirit in him felt gutted to have missed an opportunity to witness an alien battle, to see how these two governments combated one another but the repercussions of such a thing outweighed his curiosity. Though there was a very slim chance these Separatists would know of his presence as Kenobi had assured him, fighting alongside the Republic could indicate his world's cooperation and could find itself in a extremely serious situation.

A war with his fellow man could be dealt with like many throughout human history. A conflict with an extraterrestrial government with a vast robotic army and ships that can blockade an entire planet from space, lead by some evil version of the Jedi...not so much.


	8. Battle of Nubia

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Bridge was relatively calm as Jake stared out into space and at the planet below, over a hundred miles away from the actual battle being fought on the surface. Observing in his book was seeing the battle from afar but enough to see the action with his own eyes, to watch how they performed strategies, tactics and how they put their weapons to use.

Instead the marine was 'observing' fighter craft and transports coming and going out of the cruiser he was told was named, _Resolute_ ,. A part of him was grateful he was away from the battlefield and not having the high chance of being killed in a war between two disagreeing alien governments. Then there was that niggle called curiosity common in his kind, always wanting to see the end result, to witness their machines of war in action and their enemy up close.

The chatter emitting out of the speakers on the consoles beneath his trail of vision was the closest he got to knowing of the situation groundside. It was mostly from clone units directing and identifying targets and the odd whine of lasers. His mind was set on the cloned human soldiers and the Ahsoka kid engaged down there fighting against robots of all things.

It still bugged him the Republic military allowed those considering underage in the British Armed Forces and that of many on Earth to be involved in a war, as he had stated to her before it would of been seen as a war crime. Obviously they had different rules and regulations but he still didn't like it.

"Admiral, we're getting a transmission from the science lab's coordinates" A sailor called out below him in the gap of the walkway.

"Put it through"

" _This is Doctor Eruiq Telar, the prototype is ready for extraction_ "

"Dropships are on their way Doctor, they should be with you shortly" Jake kept his eyes on the outside through the exchange, hearing the footsteps of the Admiral walk up behind.

"The battle should be over soon. With General Skywalker's troops backing General Secura's, Nubia should be back under Republic control by the end of the day"

"Are all your battles so short Admiral?"

"If only" The old man sighed before continuing "This is one of the rare occasions Skywalker's plans seems to be going off without a hitch"

"With respect sir but don't you think he's a bit young to be a General?. He doesn't look that much older than I am"

"Normally I would agree with you Corporal. However as he and Commander Tano are members of the Jedi Order, they are given high rank in the Grand Army of the Republic" His explanation made Jake frown and give a quizzical raised brow to Admiral Yularen "As much as I complain of General Skywalker's lack of procedure and reckless behaviour, he does produce results. The troops under his command would follow him through the jaws of the seven hells without hesitation"

The marine knew it to be the dream of any officer to have such soldiers under his command, to following anywhere at anytime without the need to order them to do so. Despite his hidden annoyance of the Jedi Jake could hear the hint of respect from Admiral Yularen. It still baffled him how because you're part of some religious order you were automatically given command of an army.

He remembered his discussion with Ahsoka about the role of the Jedi and what exactly they did for the galaxy as a whole. She had told him they were peacekeeping organisation dedicated to the learning and observing the Force and acted as the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Alarm bells rang in his head at the idea of a religious order in charge of carrying out a judicial role but his fears were allayed after she had told they don't arrest or persecute people for their beliefs, unless they endangered the lives of other people.

His focus was brought back to a small convoy of consisting of one dropship carry a fairly large walking tank in its grapple clamps and two ARC-170 space fighters escorting into to the open hangar bay of the cruiser. The distance and the speedy arrival meant Jake only got a quick glimpse of the walker but enough to see it had more turrets to the AT-TE walkers currently deployed on the world below.

"Package is safely secured sir"

"Excellent, have the Doctor-"

"Admiral we got contacts coming in at Sector 6!" A clone sailor warned from his console. On cue new ships filled the void of space to the starboard side of the cruiser, counting to around eight newcomers. Jake noted the stark contrast between the Republic vessels and the new arrivals bearing down on their position. Five of the them looked the same as some of the drifting wrecked hulks outside, the front sections were semi circular and had a tall spine sticking out at the back and what he could best describe as wings poking out of the side.

The next two were longer and bulky at the front but slimmer at the back, connecting to three big cylinder shaped engines. The last one centred in the middle was a few hundred metres shorter than the cruiser he was aboard and cylindrical shaped, it front end coming out like a beak and a thin tower structure at the back.

"Friends of yours?"

"Battlestations!. Charge all batteries and bring up the forward shields. Recall squadrons from the surface, ground units will have to do without fighter support for the time being" He ordered his crew. Jake watched the sailors go to work getting the starship battle ready against the enemy fleet making a beeline for the Republic ships, going about it in a calm professional manner. For him he was going to witness first hand a type of battle only seen in films and video games many producers could only dream up in their cinematic creations.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hiding behind cover of a fallen wall from the repeating twin blasts of a pair droideka, Ahsoka took a peeked over her spot to the column of droids bearing down on her position. A shot clipped a piece of masonry mere inches from her face forced her back into cover, looking over at Anakin and the troopers all around keeping their heads down from the sea of red pouring down on them.

The smog that said to blanket the Nubian capital, Nubus most of the time was thankfully thin enough to see who was shooting at who but the sulphuring, polluting smell remained, clogging up her nostrils with the unpleasant odour. The two shielded rolling droids had held back their speedy advance and now rows of B1s and B2s marched toward them firing in their usual aimless fashion, managing to hit a few troopers in light cover.

"What's the plan Master?"

"I'll call in bomber support, just hang on" He replied back tapping on comm link "Admiral we need air support, I'm sending you the coordinates for a bombing run"

" _Sorry General, all fighters and bombers are currently engaged against the Separatist reinforcements who have just entered the system. Once they have been dealt with, all air units will return to the ground campaign_ "

"Copy that Admiral, Skywalker out" He ended the transmission not looking too pleased "Looks like we're on our own for now"

"Can't we call in the gunships for help sir?" She heard Rex ask firing off his DC-17s at a group of tinnies coming too close for comfort.

"They were sent to pick up the scientists and the prototype from the lab outside the city. None of them contacted they've returned yet"

"So it's the old fashion way, hey Master?"

"Looks that way Ahsoka" He popped out of cover and deflected away a few crimson rounds of plasma back to their owners, bringing the droids down crashing to the ground.

The problem still remained about the two droidekas halting their progress. The clones continued to lay down heavy fire on the approaching droids but like in their typical brainless nature she saw them carry on walking in the open ignoring the blue blaster fire of Republic troopers striking down their mechanical brethren all around them.

With another glance at her Master Ahsoka saw the familiar thinking expression on his face momentarily then change as an idea finally came.

"Ahsoka, you take the destroyer on the left and I'll distract the one on the right. Troopers once we've got their attention you roll thermal detonators over at them. On my mark" Ahsoka waited along with the clones for Anakin's signal, gripping tightly onto her lightsabers and feeling her heart pound in her chest for the call to come.

"Now!" She jumped over the wall rubble and immediately gained the attention of the droideka Anakin tasked her to distract, bringing up her sabers in reversed style grip in time as the first rounds headed her way. Each blast was deflected away or sent back to the blue shielded droid, only for the blasts to be either absorbed or pinged away into another direction.

The troopers laid down covering fire cutting down swathes of droids whilst she heard Anakin mirroring her actions with the other droideka. Two clones moved quickly forward under friendly fire holding thermal detonators firmly in their hands doing their best to avoid getting hit by the Separatist tinnies. Both successfully rolled the grenades slow enough for them to enter through the destroyer droids shields, spinning across the floor beneath the droid until they stopped right under the droids

"Move now!" Anakin shouted to her as he ran back bating the stray shots from the soon to be doomed droid. Ahsoka summoned the force to assist back flipping behind the wrecked wall. Three seconds later the droidekas' fire ceased by the detonators reducing them to shattered pieces of scrap.

"Push forward. Go, go, go!" Rex commanded waving the troopers ahead, behind her Master who was already slicing through droids unfortunate enough to stand in his way.

Ahsoka rushed forward decapitating two B1s then kicked away another behind the headless duo, sending it colliding into the crumbled road below. With the droideka obstacle out of the way she was certain Nubia will be back in safe hands again, so long as Yularen could fend off the Seppies reinforcements.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Unbelievable, Jake summoned what he was seeing before his eyes. The only ship to ship fighting he ever saw was in films or old war footage during history lessons in school and even then they were sea faring vessels battering each other until the other was sinking or rendered immobile. Never in a million years would he thought to in a naval battle in space.

Crimson and light blue lasers exchanged back and forth between the Republic ships and their enemy counterparts, starfighters battling it out with each other in dogfights. Admiral Yularen and his second in command, a clone officer he forgot the name of, were by a table at the back of the Bridge looking over an interactive board highlighting the dueling fleets positionings outside. The sailors once in a while called out reports of the conditionings of the cruiser's systems, the other Republic warships and the Separatists'.

The huge turrets of the star destroyer spat long streams of blue laser at two smaller enemy ships attacking one of it's sister ships on the port side. He couldn't help but notice that all enemy fire seemed to be more concentrated on the other cruisers than the one he was currently boarded on. The semi circular ships bombarded the Republic warships on both flanks while the jumbled, bulky ones target the ones closer to the _Resolute_ , like they were trying to separate the cruiser from the others. The cylindrical beaked starship was the only ship firing on them but not as much as the _Resolute_ was blasting at it.

Something suddenly caught his attention amongst the swarms of skirmishing fighters and laser blasts coming from the lead ship. Three pointed objects were racing right in the middle of the raging battle ignoring everything them.

"Uh, Admiral"

"Not now Corporal" He yelled back returning to the board.

They drew closer and closer at high speed, giving Jake a better view on the mysterious three objects heading toward the star destroyer. They were all a mix of brown and silver and shaped like giant thumbtacks with very pointed ends like pin. Not once did they shift trajectory or dodge any fire being exchanged around them and still carried on coursing their way over to the ship.

"Admiral!" He spun from the window and pointed out to the scene behind "What the hell are these things?". Without another word Yularen walked over to him looking peeved considering he had a battle to command. Once he glanced outside to where Jake was pointed out at his eyes widened in shock at the new threat.

"Boarding craft" He saw Yularen hurriedly turn to the sailors below giving them new orders "Target batteries 1, 4 and 7 to intercept those breach pods"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The inside of the rear _Droch_ class boarding ship was silent apart from one occupant who had happened to be the sole organic being of the raiding party. Behind the clamped up rows of B2 battle droids stood a darkly hooded figure talking with two lightsabers attached to her belt, talking to a mini hologram of a white bearded man.

" _The Republic have something aboard that they have yet to disclose to the public. Your mission is to extract this 'package' for our use. It could open a great deal of possibilities in our fight against the Jedi_ "

"It will be done, my Master" She bowed to the old man, keeping her hood from falling over her face.

" _This is a chance to prove your worth Laika, do not disappoint me_ " The cold voice and steely eyes of the man warned her, sending a slight chill down her spine.

"I shall not Master Dooku" His hologram projection gone, Laika awaited for the pod to reach it's target. The Dathomiri witch thought on this mission as a chance to show Count Dooku she was a capable apprentice, unlike her fellow Dathomiri Ventress who failed incessantly on her task to destroy the Jedi. She had no memory of her former Clan which Dooku had told her was wiped out by the Jedi filth she longed to eradicate from the universe.

Laika hoped there was a chance of a Jedi aboard though that was unlikely with the battle on Nubia. However, collecting this package would definitely bring the prospect of ending the Jedi Order for good, enough for to risk everything to make it happen.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He kept his eyes on the lasers attempt to bring down these breach pods things, to not a great deal of success as most of the blue energy blasts missed because they moved faster than the guns could track them. One glancing blow hit the front pod knocking it off it's path and into a couple more laser rounds, turning it into space dust but it still left two more.

"Where is the force forsaken fighter support?" Yularen demanded next to him.

"On the way sir, droid fighters are hampering their efforts" A volley of red laser from the flanking cruisers of the Separatists crashed into the now closed hangar bay, right before the breach pods slammed straight into the same spot of the ships had just targeted. The thumbtack shaped boarding craft smashed right into the hull piercing into the red line of the hanger bay doors.

"Blast!" Yularen cursed beside him "Send our remaining troops down to repel the boarders"

From Jake's understanding there wasn't many clone soldiers left since majority of the Legion was down fighting in the ground campaign. Without so much as a second thought he ran down to the lift dodging past a clone sailor on his way down.

"Corporal Matthews where are you going?!"

"To give your lads a hand Admiral, they need every able body to get rid of these robotic pests" He called back pressing on the lift button, waiting on a few seconds for it to arrive "Hey which one is it to the armoury?" He asked a passing clone for the direction.

The clone looked back at the Admiral unsure whether or not to allow him to go. For what must of been the longest 10 seconds of his life waiting for Yularen's confirmation the Admiral finally nodded to the clone to let him proceed.

"The last button at the bottom"

"Thanks" He backed into the lift, pressing on the last square shaped button closing the door and dropping down fast to his destination "So much for non combatant observation" He said aloud to himself.

The trip down to the armoury was to his satisfaction short, the curved door opening up to a squad of clone soldiers grabbing weapons off the wall surprised by his appearance.

"What are you doing down here?" One of them asked loading a clip into the gun which he remembered correctly from Hardcase's tutorial as a DC-15.

"I've come to help you guys out. Don't worry the Admiral has given me permission" The marine was sure they all had a look of uncertainty behind their hidden faces as they exchanged glances with each other. Moving past them he picked up his SA80 still laying on the table in the middle of the armoury where he last left it, gladly still intact. Placing all the full 5.56mm bullet magazine in the webbing pockets he next put the four 40mm grenades into the pockets, loading one of them into the AG36 launcher.

"Are you sure that'll be of any use?" Another one of the clones quizzed sceptically at his assault rifle.

"We'll find out won't we" He said cocking the rifle ready waiting for anymore needless questions from the gathered squad.

"Let's get going then" The first clone who question his presence said indicating to the lift. The marine followed the blue and white armoured clones back into the lift, the space now a lot more cramped with a bunch of armed troops clogging it up. No words were said on the journey there until they all rushed out to the wide open space of the hangar bay.

"Spread out, surround the pods" A clone soldier ordered from another part of the bay. Jake couldn't help but wince at the lack of numbers tasked with repelling the untold numbers of invaders from before the counter invasion the clone force numbered over 200 plus to only now less than 40, himself included.

All around the hangar he saw the small clone unit take cover behind various places behind crates, spacecraft or the very few remaining tanks, including that of the prototype walker standing metres from the pincers of the breach pods. So far nothing had come out as he kneeled behind a metal crate alongside a pit crewman armed with a laser rifle. Everything was quiet for another minute waiting for the unwelcome guests to make an appearance until the screeching of a metal door came from the pods.

Jake eyed down his ELCAN scope with one hand resting on the grip at the front his SA80 with the other curled around the handle, his right index finger pressing on the trigger. Something fell out of the left pod on it's feet with an echoing bang then another and another until dozens of robots dropped out of the breaching craft, stomping over his way and the clones.

Two types of robots started firing at them, one was a tall, silverish/blue headless machine with a thick torso and a face in it's chest blasting out red lasers from their wrists. The other was smaller and skeletal in design with a head that Jake thought resembled a clanger from the old kids tv programme when he was little. Both moved slowly blasting at will at him and the clones, in turn they all returned fire taking down a couple of the stick thin ones and causing one the big robots to stumble back.

One of the boney machines crossed into his scope firing off it's short length gun in his direction, it's lasers going over his head or well wide of the mark. Switching the SA80's settings to semi-automatic mode he tightened the hold on the trigger and pulled, sending a three round burst into the offending robot. Half expecting the clones sneering at his kinetic weapon to be correct and just harmlessly bounce off the machine he was pleasantly surprised and relieved when the robot fell dead to floor, it's chest riddled with bullet holes.

The marine smiled now he had demonstrated his weapon's' effectiveness against these droids and went onto his next target which was another boney bot.

"Pretty strong for a slugthrower" The crewman comment next to him firing his laser gun at the approaching invaders. A sudden cry of somebody getting hit brought his attention to a clone further down from his position being struck by two laser bolts in his stomach and chest, his body no longer moving. He saw more of the skinnies were being taken down than the bulky ones, despite combined fire from several clones rendering a few inert from action.

As he brought down a trios worth of robots in quick succession a blast of red zoomed past him and hit the crewman next to him without so much as a yelp. Looking down Jake could see why, his face was nothing more than scorched hole.

"You brainless pieces of shit!" He shouted at the machines, turning the switch to full automatic. One robot had a 5.56mm round straight into it's head and dropped like a rock to the steely floor of the hangar bay and another had it's limbs blow off then finally fell down dead with a couple more rounds in it's torso. Replacing the empty mag with a fresh clip Jake slapped the new mag in the feed then saw the thicker armoured droids making headway to a group of clones taking cover behind a dropship, their wrist mounted cannons blasting at them without so much as a pause.

Switching his index finger to the smaller trigger of the attached grenade launcher he pointed it at the right range before giving a quick warning to his new comrades.

"Grenade!" The familiar dull thunk of it leaving the barrel sounded in his ears then was met by the explosion of it hitting the middle of a group of taller ones. The resulting explosion sent two of them flying and the rest had chunks missing off their now destroyed bodies.

"Good shooting Corporal!"

"Keep firing, we've almost got the blighters" The marine counted all but four of the skinnies machines remained but a lot more of the large ones were still mobile and unleashing a great rate of fire on them. The room suddenly felt cold as a new presence enter the battle. Jake looked down his scope and saw somebody jump out from the left pod dressed in a jet black robe and hood staring at him and the clones for a second.

They then threw off the robe and revealed a bald woman with pale white skin, wearing a black and red bodysuit holding a silver object in each hand that looked remarkably like lightsabers the Jedi carried. His assumption was correct when a buzzing hiss from the metallic tubes unsheathed two red plasma blades from the hilts, the woman changing her stance into a fighting one as she deflected away a blue laser bolt.

" _Kriff_ ,it's one of Dooku's assassins!" A clone nearby called out in worry. The woman shrieked out a cry that didn't at all sound human as she ran at an unbelievable speed before jumping incredible high over the robots, pointing her blood red plasma swords downward and straight through an unlucky clone soldier's sternum.

All the clones fire was suddenly and swiftly directed at the woman, his included. She danced around the mix of laser and bullets bearing down on her then slashed her energy blade on another clone and pushed another into a support beam using the same power the Jedi used. Jake could see none of them had a chance attacking her in the open with machine support so he called out an order he never liked hearing.

"Fall back, fall back to elevator, go!" He moved backwards from his cover still letting off concentrated fire at the remaining droids, unloading an entire clip into a headless one who eventually went down after the last bullet left the barrel. Beside him the clone troops fell back with him, their number reduced to only a mere handful thanks to the pale skin assassin slicing through as many as she can.

He was the first to reach the lift but he waited for the surviving clones to get in first, covering them as they legged it inside the only way out of the hangar bay. The last clone running over was shot in the leg and fell down crying in pain causing the marine to curse under his breath, before turning to the clones standing by in the lift

"Cover me" Jake commanded jogging over to injured soldier, picking him off the floor and dragged him towards the lift. Once he placed the last of the defending soldier into the over cramped elevator he punched a button at random, catching a breather now they were safe for the moment.

"Who in God's name was that?" He asked leaning against the lift wall, checking the number of troops residing in the fast moving elevator with him. From a force of 40 and counting himself they were down to eight with one down injured.

"I don't know, but it's another one of Count Dooku's assassins that's for sure" A clone opposite him said with a heavy sigh.

"It looked like Ventress, maybe it was her"

"No, Captain Rex said Generals Skywalker and Kenobi told him she's no longer a part of the Separatists. Its just another Dathomiri witch" The others began arguing over the identity of the assailant until the one sitting awkwardly on the floor with the bad leg wrist device started beeping.

" _Trooper what's the situation down there?_ "

"We're down to squad strength sir and currently coming up in a turbolift. I can confirm a Sith presence on the ship" The clone reported, his voice sounding strained from the pain of his injury.

" _Sith?!. Is Corporal Matthews with you?_ "

"Yes Admiral, he's with us now" The lift stopped and opened up to a level of an empty corridor. Jake helped the wounded soldier up supporting him out along with the rest of the outgoing troops.

" _I'll contact the Generals for assistance, hold tight until help arrives_ "

"Copy that Admiral" The green light on his device flickered off and left him with the nervous troops.

"What floor are we on?"

"Crew cabins. Alright men, set up defensive positions and see about holding off these clankers 'till help arrives"

"We need General Skywalker, there's no way we can fight that assassin without Jedi assistance" Whilst he let the clones squabble amongst themselves the marine scanned the surrounding area. The whole corridor was cut like a T junction, the whole floor with cabins similar to that of naval and cruise ships stretching down to other parts of the cruiser. Trudging along holding up the leader of the clone squad a plan started to form in his head of a possible way to catch this assassin or Sith, whatever they kept calling the screaming banshee down below off guard.

"Hang about" He stopped halting the others who all turned around to see what was up.

"What's wrong?" One of the clones asked.

"Nothing. I think I've got an idea"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A crab droid came running in her direction knocking over a couple of clones in the way, making Ahsoka shift her focus on the rampaging six legged machines. Jumping in time avoiding it's twin blaster cannons she landed on it's back the Padawan sliced the tops of it's legs then drove both sabers into it's eyes, permanently disabling it.

All across the ruined street leading to the centre of Nubus city troopers of the 501st and the amber striped 327th were taking out the last remnants of the droid army, her Master and Aayla Secura cutting down all droids in their paths. An AT-TE to her right crushed a B1 battle droid by dropping one of it's rounded durasteel feet down on the tinny, shooting at the last stronghold the Separatists have on Nubia. She sensed victory was soon at hand when in the corner of her eye she saw Anakin kneel behind a wrecked AAT, pulling out his holopad projecting an image of Yularen.

"Admiral Nubia has nearly fallen, we have no need for air support"

" _General we have been boarded-"_

"I'm sure you can fight off a few droids Admiral"

" _No General Skywalker, our units have reported a Sith has joined the boarding party_ " Swatting away blaster bolts heading her way Ahsoka joined him behind the disabled tank.

"Where's Corporal Matthews?" She asked before her Master could get another word in.

" _He joined the troopers in repelling the Separatist raiders_ "

"What!" Anakin exclaimed in shock, her own eyes widened at the Admiral's words.

" _He volunteered, I was not going to stop him when we have an understrength garrison aboard. He's currently with the remainder of the troops who survived the encounter with this Sith assassin_ " Yularen defended his decision without regret. Pinching his nose in displeasure Ahsoka waited for her Master's response.

"Get a dropship down to our location, I'll deal with it" Cutting the link he turned to her "Snips I'm giving you temporary command of Torrent Company until I get back"

"Wait Master, let me come with you"

"No Ahsoka you stay here and lead the troopers with Aayla" Behind them an LAAT gunship hovered over them, it's ball turrets unleashing green beams of energy at the droids. He ran to the open crew compartment and jumped aboard, leaving her to mop up the rest of the clankers.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After ordering what was left of the boarding party to secure the prototype walker for pick up Laika entered into the turbolift, punching the button that lead up to the ship's Bridge. Seeing off the pitiful attempt by the _clone_ troops she was confident of completing her mission without any real trouble. What puzzled her was the ballistic projectiles being fired at her during the brief skirmish.

Amongst the white and blue soldiers of the Republic was a human dressed in some strange pale green and brown clothing with light armour. His weapon was not that of Republic design, it was the one shooting primitive slugs that still took out much of the droid force accompanying her.

The lift took a sudden stop, jolting her slightly but it was of no matter she was not going to let this pathetic attempt to stop her change their doomed fate. Turning on her lightsabers she drove them into the turbolift door and cut through, forming an almost perfect circle then kicked the loose patch out. Diving through the gap she quickly stood up and set herself into a fighting stance, only to find nobody was there.

She sensed the presence of beings on this level so proceeded to hunt them down for daring to stand against her when somebody appeared at the end of the split junction. A bark rang out rather than the whine of a blaster as a solid, fast moving projectile raced toward her, side stepping in the closest of seconds before it could embed itself into her.

"Oi you bald headed bitch, over here!" It was the unknown human soldier, taunting her at the other end holding his primitive slugthrower. With a wail of a war cry Laika gathered the strength of the dark side of the Force to enhance her speed as she gave chase to the foolish human. He ran left checking over his shoulder with a look of shock as she moved like lightening, closing the distance with her blades pointed behind.

"Now!" He shouted just as she heard the sound of opening doors and several figures in white and blue plastoid armour popped out of the walls and starting firing at her. Caught off guard the assassin tried regaining her balance and brought her lightsabers up to deflect the oncoming storm of blue being shot at her when a burning, painful sensation coursed through her right shoulder, causing her to drop one saber.

Another equal inflaming sensation ran through her left hand making her drop the other and screamed out a painful yelp.

"Pick 'em up, quick!" The stomping of armoured boots filled her ears as she clenched her eyes shut, staring down at the floor with shut eyes. Laika could almost physically feel the blasters pointing down at her, the sense of hatred emitting from the clones.

"Now" The voice of the mysterious human soldier spoke down to her. She peered up with her eyes full of rage, trying to not to show fear and pain despite the shearing burns into her limbs making it difficult to do so "Unless you wish for an early appointment with Satan himself, I suggest you come quietly with us down to the brig"

She snarled at him, infuriated by his cockiness and overconfidence. What troubled her was when she tried sensing him through the force she felt nothing, a cold and dark patch that felt completely devoid of life. Seeing they were all surrounding her she saw an opportunity to break free. Clenching her uninjured hand she went to send all of them flying into the wall when a brief tingling shot through her body, followed by darkness blackening her vision and her consciousness fading away.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jake saw the stun ring hit the woman as she tried getting up, rendering no longer a threat to him, the clone and the rest of the ship.

"Good job lads" He congratulated the troops, patting the back of the soldier next to him.

"I can't believed that actually worked" One of them commented in astonishment.

"Come on, let's get some restraints on this crazy bitch before wakes up and see about taking care of the unwelcome buggers below" He indicated to the still form of the assassin, receiving a round of cheers from the morale boosted soldiers.


	9. Back in Control

Anakin still had trouble believing the report he got returning to the _Resolute_ , watching the troopers both able and injured disembark off the dropships. Unlike them when he had to board using one the auxiliary hangars thanks to two breach pods lodged into the main hangar bay, through the heavy fire from the Separatist and Republic ships. After landing relatively safe he met up with some of the clones, directing him to the boarding droids taking the few left in little time.

He cast a glance over at the group of troopers by the pile of droids next to the walker prototype being fussed over by the scientists, checking over for any damage from the skirmish. Searching through the ship for stragglers he contacted the other squad, reporting in that the Sith assassin was down in the brig. It was odd since he didn't recall them having any prisoners aboard, let alone one that would be of interest to the Separatists.

What he hadn't expected to find was the clones literally sense that she was in fact locked up in one of the holding cells, cuffed and out cold. All from a split second plan made by the Forceless soldier who was so adamant to not get involved in the conflict. The small crowd of troopers were talking to Corporal Matthews and vice versa exchanging their tales. Anakin couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he took a good guess in knowing they were getting the details over the fighting aboard the cruiser.

"So, that is the Earth soldier everyone has been talking about?" Aayla asked walking up behind him with Ahsoka in tow.

"Yes he is"

"Didn't do too bad for a rookie to the war, hey Master?"

"I wouldn't call him a rookie Ahsoka. But yeah for someone who's never gone up against a Sith before he did good" A glint from the hangar bay lights reflecting off something on the floor drew his eyes to a metal object lying a few feet away. Pulling it over to him with the assistance of the force Anakin caught it in his hand, inspecting the small gold coloured piece of metal.

Upon seeing it properly he found it to be a shell casing from the Earther's archaic projectile gun, only the pointed tip was missing. Dozens more littered the place with some of the clones handling the spend kinetic ammo, looking down the empty cartridges or examining them curiously. The Jedi Knight had seen many of the piled up droids had holes caused by the Corporal's slugthrower including one of the B2s which was riddled with slug holes.

The weapon may of been considered old and low tech compared to the standards of the advancements to the rest of the galaxy, but Anakin had to give it credit. He would never of thought the gun would do much damage against the enemies he, the Jedi and the GAR went up against on a near daily basis.

"I hear he has no connection to the force, is this true?" The Twi'lek Jedi inquired. Anakin sense the a trace of disturbance coming from her as she glanced over at the soldier.

"No one knows why as of yet how it's possible"

"To him it's strange that people have our kind of capabilities, he says it the sort of thing that comes out of a 'television series' or 'video game'" He raised a brow at his apprentice over the odd words who only shrugged in response.

"Do we know yet how he got here?"

"No. He has yet to _disclose_ that information" After questioning him both bluntly and discreetly in an attempt to get him to slip up on how he came to be here, the man still kept quiet and evasive of the issue.

"Perhaps he genuinely doesn't remember"

"Oh he knows Ahsoka, he just choosing to keep it to himself" Truth be told it raised his ire every time Matthews stuck to his story. He may not be of the Force but Anakin didn't need to use it to know the soldier or marine, whatever he called himself was lying.

Whilst examining the strange energy readings before leaving Bakura, Obi Wan suggested of hand that it could've been a way of transportation. It was a crazy suggestion for more than one reason, one being that how could a civilisation that used primitive technology could be in possession of something so highly advanced. As far as he knew no one in the Republic, Confederacy or anywhere in the galaxy had the ability to create such a device.

His musing was interrupted as he saw Rex walk over holding his helmet to his hip, saluting as he came within a few from them.

"Sir I've received word the prisoner has awoken"

"This will be an interesting conversation. Shall we report first or question the assailant?" Aayla suggested taking her eyes off the foreign soldier.

"Interrogate her first then report to the Council. Snips you wind down for now, I'll contact you when we're finished"

"Just like always" She rolled her eyes at him, going over to the troopers standing by Matthews as he went with Aayla to the turbolift. Next stop was to find out why this Dathomiri had come with a boarding party.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Troopers" Jake heard Ahsoka call over to them, interrupting another story on Hardcase supposedly single handedly wiping out a platoon's worth of robots all by himself. The two clones in front of him parted letting the alien youngster join the group.

"Commander" They all echoed her rank.

"Good to see your alive and well kid" He nodded and smiled to her, switching the handle grip from his left hand to the right.

"You too. I heard you got into a predicament up here"

"Just a bit of scrap, no biggy" The marine shrugged, drawing quizzical looks from all the clone soldiers.

"Seriously?!, you captured an assassin and helped save most of the garrison aboard. How exactly is that not a big deal?" The cloned human he recognised as Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Been in worst fire fights, although admittedly they didn't have some crazy woman swinging a red laser sword backed up by robotic troops" He watched as she smiled with humour at his remark. Since the battle's ending and showing Skywalker the capture of this Sith assassin the returning troops had been coming up to him asking if the report was true, admiration and a new found respect filled their copied eyes.

Personally he didn't see what the big fuss was about it was only a threat eliminated. Apparently it was uncommon for someone other than a Jedi to defeat another user of the same Force powers these people possessed. Still it would make a good story to tell if he ever returned home.

"Besides I wasn't the only one"

"I know, Sergeant Nash was telling me how things were up here. Says you used yourself as bait to draw her in. You're very lucky to still have a heartbeat for provoking a Sith acolyte without Jedi support, a Dathomiri witch to boot"

"Have you encountered her like before then?" He asked finding it a tad funny he was being chastised by the girl, who was not that much older than his brother.

"Unfortunately. She was called Ventress and was Count Dooku's apprentice not long ago but is somewhere on the run from both authorities. Master Skywalker and Secura are going down to interrogate the assassin"

"Is that the blue bird he was just walking off with?" He inclined his head toward the busy lifts, dropping and picking up personnel.

"She's not a bird, she's a Twi'lek" Jake realised this was another example of slang lost on them and was going to explain when Splicer popped up with a question.

"So Commander, what's to happen now?"

"We're returning to Coruscant and Master Secura is going to leave a detachment of the 327th on Nubia until they're relieved by another unit"

"Sabacc anyone?" The medic Coric offered around the gathered group.

"Why not, better than standing around here like a lost herd of eopies"

"Wanna join us Jake?" Hardcase asked, the clones all waiting for his answer.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind checking on the prisoner"

"I don't think you can do that" Ahsoka said with uncertainty "She's a Sith so she falls under Jedi authority"

"Is that so?" The marine raised a brow at her, folding his arms at her "With all due respect Commander Tano but I'm here as an observer, remember. So seeing the treatment of prisoners of war also falls under observation status. I'm not going to interfere I just want to see how you do things" He continued trying to persuade the Jedi youngster.

"Alright come with me, see you boys later" She finally agreed, not sounding at all convinced she made the right decision. Splitting away from the clone soldiers who went off in a different direction, Jake walked alongside Ahsoka to the lifts swerving passed a number of floating stretchers carrying wounded troops to wherever the ship's medical bay was located.

"According to Hardcase it was a tough battle down there. He says you kick some 'tinnies' hide down there too" He saw a smirk tug at her face.

"It was no different to a usual battle with the Separatists' droid armies, only this time we had to fight through light smog" She waved off the compliment, remaining humble much like the way when everyone made a big thing about the fight aboard the ship.

"Never fought in smog before"

"Oh by the way, who's Satan?" She quizzed him as they waited for the lift door to open.

"Aye?"

"Nash mentioned you threatening the assassin she would be meeting someone called Satan if she didn't cooperate" The marine frowned for a sec then the memory came to mind.

"Oh right" He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment when he fully remembered "Satan is the name my people give the Devil, you know the ruler of Hell?"

"Kind of. We have our own version of hell but we call it the Chaos" She said as the lift finally arrived, both of stepping in and going off down to the brig.

"Well you see it was a phrase used a lot by Sergeant Frank Campbell, the toughest if not scariest man I ever met in my life but he's a hell of marine. Trust me when I say I'd rather be chased by severely pissed pack of lions foaming at the mouth than face him on a bad day" On more than one occasion on his training to be a Royal Marine he had witness the wrath of Campbell, when he got something wrong or didn't complete a circuit in the right fashion or time.

He wasn't the only one and throughout the entire induction into the marines he was sure some of the recruits were having murderous thoughts over the burly Scot. It was only after becoming a Royal Marine Commando and but having fought alongside him in Afghanistan and other places around the globe that hate softened, eventually turning into respect. They had all joked once in awhile nothing could kill Campbell, he could strike fear in the enemy just by glaring at them.

"Sounds like a hard man" Ahsoka said with her white eye markings frowning, like paint on eyebrows he kidded to himself.

"He is but then again you can't get an army to fight with soft, pandering luvvies in charge. My grandad says 'If your NCO frightens you, then he's doing his job right'"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anger was seeping into her veins like lava down a volcano. If her eyes were blasters Laika would of turned the two Jedi in front of her into a pair of charred corpses as soon as they stepped into her cell. The shackles on her wrists not only reminded her she was a prisoner, they suppressed her connection to the force leaving her completely defenceless.

"Staying quiet isn't going to help your case. We know it was Dooku who sent you here" The Dathomiri resisted the overwhelming urge to hiss at the man standing before her, Anakin Skywalker. The arrogance of the Jedi's poster boy only raise her fury. No wonder the Count wanted this man dead.

"Curious thing is assassin, why had you boarded this ship in the first place" The blue skinned Twi'lek spoke down to her too "We know the droids were planning to steal a special item in the cargo area but what is it that made you venture further into the ship?"

"I will tell you nothing, Jedi filth!" Laika growled at them both, glaring her dark yellow eyes toward the Jedi.

"We're you going after Doctor Telar and his team?" A laugh from her gained questionable stares from her captors.

"Your days are numbered Jedi. Not matter what you say or do, you'll never make me talk" She leaned back in her chair with an unnerving smile on her face "The sooner your kind is extinguished from the universe, the better the life of every lifeform in the galaxy will be without your tainted presences"

"She's clearly insane" The Twi'lek comment to Skywalker.

"You know once Dooku hears of your failure he will…" A sudden coldness brought her focus away from the interrogation, no longer listening to the pompous Jedi. Darkness was a trait that came with using the Dark Side of the Force, it possessed stronger influence and power compared to what the Jedi tuned themselves into.

This however was different, it felt unnatural and unwelcoming. Laika felt this presence earlier when she fought the clones defending the hangar area but even the cloned human creations of the Republic had a connection to the universal power that creates all life. No this devoid feeling came from that strangely clothed soldier she encounter with the clone troopers, firing at her with a weapon not used since the days of the Old Republic.

She sensed another presence by the force fielded door but where as she could sense one being, there were two standing by peering in. It was him again, staring at her with his grassy green coloured eyes with a look that showed no emotion. He held his helmet to his hip revealing his short brown hair muttering something to the Togruta child next to him, Skywalker's sidekick Ahsoka Tano.

"I'm not one for repeating myself, witch. Let me ask you one last time, who or what were you sent to retrieve?" The Jedi's voice returned to her ears but she paid no heed as she stared back at the human, trying to shake off the cold lifeless presence he was emitting.

Skywalker and the Twi'lek both saw her trail of vision, turning around to see what had caught the Dathomiri's attention.

"Alright then, I hope you have gotten used to looking at the plain dull walls of this cell because there's another waiting for you where we're going" He said parting ways, letting the other Jedi leave first before getting out himself.

"Enjoy your last days on this plain of existance for my Master will put an end to your precious Order" Laika shouted to them in defiance watching them depart and thankfully out of her sight for now.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Observing" Jake shrugged his shoulders at the Jedi, glancing past him at the prisoner.

"What did you find out Masters?" Ahsoka asked next to him.

"Nothing much I'm afraid. She just spouts venom of the Jedi's demise like a lunatic" The blue alien informed him and the kid. The marine raised a brow at her eerily French accented voice. Despite the fact she was an alien had two tentacle like growths coming from her head like Ahsoka, Jake had to admit she quite pretty.

"Time to report to the Council. Come let's leave her to wallow in her insane fantasies" Jake stood to the side letting the Jedi go first, giving one last glance at this Sith woman. His eyes met the yellow orbs of the assassin, the same shiver of coldness crept up his spine much like that of the Chancellor.

Shaking his head clearing his mind of such thoughts he followed the Jedi to lift once again. The trip as usual didn't take more than a couple seconds to the Bridge but on the way he saw the blue alien gazing at him.

"Is there a problem Miss?" He asked minus the snarkiness he had when he caught Ahsoka staring at him in the same way.

"No, my apologies Corporal. It just I've never felt anyone with no connection to the force before" She said with her cheeks turning into a more slightly darker shade of blue.

"No worries, I've been getting that a lot recently" He smirked at her, catching a smiles forming on the other two's faces. The lift door opened to the Bridge and they all disembarked out going over to the projector table where the Admiral was hovering around, watching them as they all came over.

"Generals I've contacted the Council as you have requested" He nodded to them then turned to the marine "I hear I have you to thank for saving my ship Corporal"

"And the clones sir, as I said before I was just lending a hand"

"Very well, all the same I thank you" He saluted him, giving one back as he did so. The Admiral then pressed a set of buttons loading up projections of the goblin alien Ahsoka told him was called Yoda and the dark skin, bald man she said was named Windu.

" _Master Secura, Master Skywalker. How is the campaign on Nubia?_ "

"Well Master Windu. Nubia is firmly back in Republic hands" He heard the alien Secura say first bowing to the holo duo.

"Our forces have cleared up all stragglers and currently set to leave for Coruscant within the hour" Skywalker this time reported to the other Jedi. It was puzzling to Jake that only two of the Council members were present for the report rather than all of them unless they were on other duties.

"I shall be leaving behind a company sized unit to work the Nubian security forces until further orders"

" _Good news, this is. Keeps the Separatist from venturing further deep into Republic territory, it will_ " The small alien said leaning on a wooden stick.

"That's not all Masters. We have captured an assassin" Both the jedi' eye perked up at the mention of their new prisoner.

" _Where is this assassin now?_ " The projected human asked the others.

"Currently in the brig. We questioned her but got nothing than rabble about the end of the Jedi Order"

" _Question her further upon arrival, we shall_ " The green alien switched his eyes over to the marine " _Corporal Matthews, something to add to the report hmm?_ "

"No Mister Yoda, other than your troops fight incredibly well and you should be proud to have such well trained and disciplined men to have under your command" He reported his summary of what little observation, except for the battle on the ship, he had on how these people fought a war.

" _That all, is it?_ "

"Yes sir"

" _Return to Coruscant and we'll submit your report to the Chancellor"_

"Thank you Master Windu" Secura thanked him, all bowing to each other then the projections disappeared "I'm going to head back to our command ship. See you on our return"

"Goodbye Aayla" Jake watched the trio of Jedi bid farewell to each other. She gave him a parting smile then left them walking over to the lifts exiting the Bridge. He watched as her leaving, hearing someone calling in his ear next to him.

"Corporal!" Ahsoka's voice took him out of his gazing.

"What's up?" He looked back at her, seeing an accusing glare from the teen.

"Navigation, plot a course for the capital"

"Yes sir!" One of the sailors called back. The crew went about their duties leaving the other three to watch the building of the blue swirl take up the view screen.

Jake thought over his first taste of the alien war he was stuck in. For definite it was an experience he would never of thought of getting into in his lifetime. Battling evil robots were usually the plot for some kids programme or sci fi drama, not an actually real life circumstance. By the sounds of this war he was surprised it was still raging by how simple the battles were raged, capturing a capital city and that was it. That would be an ideal result for any General back home but it seems his species of human were more stubborn than this race. A fallen capital city was a morale downer but not a definite means of capitulation.

"Hey, let's go join the others for a game a Sabacc"

"How do you know the rules of Sabacc, Snips?"

"From an overconfident example" She gave a grin to her teacher, inclining for Jake to follow her down to where the clones were playing this game which sound as if the kid was a little young to playing. Then again she was too young to fight a war and they let her do it.


	10. Invitation

_A trio of Land Rovers sped past him down the docks as marines took over guard duty from the police, going out to the outer fringes of the dockyard to keep members of the public out. Like everyone else in the 42 Commando he was looking forward to settling in for the night until they were all called out for an 'Emergency Situation'._

" _I tell you mate, I was half expecting a terrorist attack not all this top secret crap" Jake heard Tom grumble behind him._

" _Why would terrorists target Plymouth?. To blow up ancient forts and pasty bakeries" The sarcastic voice of his friend Adam replied back, meaning an argument was going to erupt any second if he couldn't calm them down._

" _Alright you two shut up, now isn't the time for one of your tiffs" He ordered the arguing pair before they ended up in another bitching match, even if they were funny on the right occasion. His hands gripped loosely on his SA80 patrolling down the path down by a couple of run down warehouses he thought had seen better days. Further down was a large warehouse used for building merchant ships, except it was shut and had a large crowd of Royal Marines and the local bobbies surrounding the building._

" _Do you know what's going on Corp?"_

" _Nope. Doubt anyone other than the higher ups know, Tom" He said, watching as the Land Rovers stopped at the entrance. Six figures in total climbed out from the 4x4s, some he recognised but the notable one he did see was Major General Nigel Wallace._

" _Must be big if the Boss is here" Adam said mentioning the Corps of the Royal Marine's Commandant General's widely used nickname amongst the marines. From what he gathered it was a name Wallace got during the Falklands War. Jake saw Captain Phillips saluted the new arrival, reporting whatever findings being kept from most of the other marines and police officers._

" _Do you know what they're saying?"_

" _How should I know, you're the one with the elephant ears"_

" _That better not be you two bickering again" A harsh, Scottish accented voice boomed over to them._

" _Just a joke Sarge" Adam said nervously, holding his L128A1 shotgun in one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other._

" _Aye, it's always 'just a joke' with ya' Palmer. If I hear any of ya' slagging each other off again, I'll sling both you up on those hooks down there, understood?" Jake saw them both nod, like two kids caught messing about in class by the teacher._

" _Do you know what going on around here Sarge?"_

" _Nothing Matthews, just carrying on with your patrol" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes in irritation, especially in front of Campbell, he was about to do as he was told "But, a wee birdy may have told me something strange was pulled up from the harbour and brought here" He continued in a lower voice, gaining Jake's and the others interest._

" _Sergeant, over here and bring those men with you!" Wallace called over to them. Doing as he was ordered he followed Campbell with Adam and Tom behind him, curious as to what the Boss wanted._

" _Sir!" They all saluted to the Major General as they stood before him._

" _Ah Corporal Matthews, good to see you again" He returned the salute, a smile forming under his greyish/brown moustache._

" _You too sir"_

" _Ok lads, I'm going to need you three to guard the 'item' inside this warehouse" He pointed his thumb to the large building behind him "I have had police officers contact me that some people have been trying to break into the dockyards. Bloody media mongrels most likely" A police helicopter then flew over their heads, it's searchlight beaming out to an area around the docks._

" _Sure thing sir" Jake nodded then saw the old man's face turn deadly serious for a moment._

" _Now Matthews, and goes for you too lads. You must understand this is strictly confidential, you're all under a vow of silence"_

" _Understood sir" He said with conviction, feeling nervous now over what could possibly endanger their lives inside the warehouse._

" _Good. Don't worry, it should be picked up in an hour and no longer our problem" Wallace face softened again, then escorted them over to the heavily guarded door. Jake then heard the old man say in a lower voice "I didn't want to ask you Corporal but all the other men I trust are on other duties. As I said the government will be taking off our hands shortly, I don't want any of my men dawdling around protecting this thing"_

 _Jake gave him a knowing nod then entered in, seeing the same expression of nervousness on the faces on Tom and Adam as they walked down to the mostly empty warehouse. No lights were on and even the moonlight hadn't come through the windows, until he spotted they were all blocked up._

 _They all pulled out torches and lit up the front direction they were going._

" _I've got a bad feeling about this" Tom muttered next to him placing the torch at the end of his rifle. The marine Corporal was the first to spot the door into the main room, seeing a faint light coming out from the bottom of the door._

" _Torches off" He ordered, pushing down on the door handle. With their source of light now off they entered the white lit room, his eyes drawn to the huge object sitting in the middle of the main room._

" _What the fuck?" Adam cursed beside him as they all stared at the orb shaped 'item' Wallace was talking about._

 _Jake estimated it must of been 20 metres big and was held down by four straps on all sides, resting on top of a metal platform. It was jet black and looked like a giant glass ball, giving off a faint humming noise. Four small search lights surrounded the orb but all their glass faces were smashed and a laptop with some other computer devices were next to it, their screens too smashed to pieces._

" _That thing isn't going to start summoning a God is it?"_

" _Seriously?" Jake frowned at the Sheffield born marine "You've been watching too many films"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Don't know, don't care. Leave it alone and wait until whoever comes to pick it up"_

" _Probably some top secret government project" His friend speculated pointing his shotgun at the orb._

" _Maybe. Tom you go watch the right, Adam the left._ _ **Stay**_ _,_ _ **away**_ _,_ _ **from**_ _,_ _ **it**_ _" He put emphasis on the last sentence, giving a cautious glare at the orb object._

" _Don't need to tell me twice, that thing's giving me the creeps already…._

The present took him out of his slumber, his eyes starting to fix to the morning sun glare shining through the blinds of his guest room. Rubbing his eyes wiping away any sleep that might of formed during the night, Jake sat up glancing around the room to see he was still in the same place he had been for nearly a week and half now. He woke every time hoping this bizarre week was all just a dream and he was in barracks or in bed with Kate sleeping peacefully in his arms, but no such luck.

It was the first time since he had been here he had a dream or maybe it was a flashback of that night, the night his world changed forever. He climbed out of the bed heading to the bathroom to clear himself up, changing into his fatigues and webbing once he had finished. Jake was certain he was safe within the confines of this giant temple of his hosts but caution has taught him on many occasions to pay heed to threats that may be around.

He pulled out his ipod and looked at the time and date, reading 13:09pm and 17/7/15 meaning he was gone for precisely a week and a half since that God forsaken orb transported him across the galaxy. The battery bar showed 78 percent life was left, leaving him to wonder if any of these people had anything similar to a charger. He'll have to ask next time he sees them.

It had been two days since returning from the alien planet of Nubia and yet he was still confined to the Temple. He would of thought helping in repelling enemy troops off one of their warships might give him some credit and let him explore the planet. Unfortunately that wasn't going to be the case for the Holier than thou Council of theirs.

Fully dressed he went about doing press ups on the hard floor, since it was the only exercise he could do around the place without interruption. He had yet to seen anything that resembled a gym in the Temple and besides the brief skirmish days ago, he hadn't had much chance to keep fit. Before doing so he pick a song and placed the music player in his chest pocket, placing the headphones in his ears and started as soon as the song began.

 ** _'I can see_**  
 ** _When you stay low nothing happens_**  
 ** _Does it feel right?_**

 ** _Late at night_**  
 ** _Things I thought I put behind me_**  
 ** _Haunt my mind_**

 ** _I just know there's no escape,_**  
 ** _Now once it sets its eyes on you_**  
 ** _But I won't run,_**  
 ** _Have to stare it in the eye_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Stand my ground, I won't give in_**  
 ** _No more denying, I've got to face it_**  
 ** _Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_**  
 ** _If I don't make it, someone else will_**  
 ** _Stand my ground_**

 ** _/_**

 _ **It's all around**_  
 _ **Getting stronger, coming closer**_  
 _ **Into my world**_

 _ **I can feel**_  
 _ **That it's time for me to face it**_  
 _ **Can I take it?**_

 _ **Though this might just be the ending**_  
 _ **Of the life I held so dear**_  
 _ **But I won't run,**_  
 ** _There's no turning back from here_**

Jake lost count on the amount of press ups he was doing, he was too busy enjoying the song. Once the music ended he turned the ipod off to keep the battery alive as long as possible, mostly because he wanted to keep track on how long he was away from Earth.

"Come in" He called out, the sound of the metal door shooting up from it's frame as he got up from the floor.

"Am I interrupting?" Ahsoka asked him unsure what he was doing.

"Nope, just finished my morning exercise. So what's the plans today kid, more brain killing sit and stare at the same walls all day?"

"Well I could show you around the Archives. Master Kenobi suggested showing you the Republic's history to get a better understanding of us, maybe find some similarities between our cultures"

"Ok but wouldn't they all be in your language?. I mean we speak the same but our languages are very different. And to be honest I've never been the library type, my mind doesn't have the attention span for books" Her eyes rolled at his admission, folding her arms and sighed at him.

"I'm afraid with the Council prohibiting where you can go-"

"Sorry Ahsoka" Jake butted in "Why **exactly** am I prohibited from going outside the Temple?. Surely if you or one of your other Jedi mates were with me I could hardly get lost or cause problems"

"Honestly Jake, I don't know. The High Council wouldn't tell a Padawan the reasons anyway" The marine soften his eyes at the kid, knowing full well what that was like to always be the last to know the news on important issues from a high command perspective. He felt guilty getting arsey with the alien teenager who had been patient and friendly with him through his incarnation here, considering he knew she didn't want to be posted as his babysitter.

"Sorry kid. Just sitting around in one place when there's a great outdoors to explore can make anyone go loopy"

"Loopy?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"Crazy" He verified for her, another piece of slang lost on her.

"Your people have an _interesting_ vocabulary Corporal"

"Slang just slips in even if isn't intentional. If you want the plain speaking Oxford grad lot, then talk to the upper and middle class bunch"

"Well do you want to go to the Archives or not?" The Jedi suggested again, obviously wanting to go somewhere else other than standing in a guest room doorway.

"Lead the way" Taking after her he walked with the alien girl to the Temple Archives, talking on a few topics regarding the aftermath of the battle two days ago. They passed several other Jedi some familiar, others not including aliens he had never seen before. What he got from Ahsoka was Nubia was safe and it appeared as if these Separatists weren't going to attempt another invasion of the planet any time soon.

The word around was still on the apprehending of the assassin he and the few remaining clones aboard the space cruiser caught. Apparently some people didn't believe a word of it.

"So tell me again, why does the Jedi and these Sith lot hate one another so bad?"

"We don't hate the Sith even if they hate us, it's just difference in ideology in the use of the Force. We use it for good to help others in trouble whereas they use it for greed and selfishness. We've been battling against them for thousands of years. Unfortunately too many have paid the ultimate price in our conflict over the ages" She said with a heavy heart, clearly finding it upsetting of what must of been an untold number of people perished in a fight over religious teachings.

"Sounds familiar" He mumbled thinking over past events in human history.

"How so?"

"We've had those moments. Religions warring against each other to prove whose God was more powerful and righteous. Thankfully that happened a long time ago and people are more grown up about it" Except for a few, he thought to himself. "Have you ever tried finding a middle ground with them?" He got a snort in response for his question.

"Sith and Jedi sitting in the same room as each other to settle peace?. Not in my lifetime" Jake left it at that and carried on the journey to the Archives switching the topic to a more less debatable conversation.

After a trip down a flight of stairs to another architectural marvel of a corridor and brief travel down a lift the enormous Temple complex finally lead him to a huge library style room.

"Wow, this is a bookworm's heaven" He commented glancing around the vast spacious archive. Two entire floors and rows of very tall shelves containing what must of been thousands of books and other types of reading material stacked in them, the interior of the library itself resembled that of a cathedral. Busts of individuals with importance to her Order lined against the shelves all in different shapes and sizes depending on the species.

"The Jedi Archives are a vast collection of knowledge that stretches over thousands of years. Everything that's ever been recorded in both the Republic and Jedi's history resides in here" The Padawan gave him the quick tour as they walked into the centre circle of the room, book shelves and long tables going in all directions "I was even told once there's holobooks in here that forbidden to anyone outside the Council to study"

"Really?" He quizzed her, finding it odd that a supposed tight knit organisation would hide information from their members.

"My Master thinks they're keeping away ancient Sith secrets to prevent any possible wrongdoing" Made sense to him but then again you could always share it out and point out any flaws about a tainted ideology. An elderly woman approached them dressed in a dress similar to what Japanese women wore in the old days.

"Good morning Padawan, how may I help you today?" She greeted Ahsoka first, casting an eye over to him.

"I'm here to finish off some studies Madame Jocasta, and to show Corporal Matthews around the Archives"

"I see" She said in a weary voice, turning to the marine next "You are the one I've heard many Jedi talk about over the past few days?"

"Yes Miss" He nodded to her, towering over the old woman.

"In all my years as Chief Librarian I've never came across a record of a species having no connection to the Force"

"I've heard that a few times"

"Grab whatever you need to help with your studies, my dear. As for you Corporal, you are welcome to wander and explore but do not touch anything unless you have permission from me or one of my librarians is that understood?" The old lady warned him, her voice stern as her old but experienced eyes locked onto his.

"Of course Miss" Jake bowed respectfully to her. With a smile and small bow she left him and Ahsoka walking over to a waiting child standing a few feet away.

"As I said I've got to catch up on some studies I've been neglecting. I hope you don't mind taking a tour by yourself for a bit"

"No problem, I'll have a ganders around. I'll call you if I get into any trouble" He smirked about to wander down

"You better not, you don't want to get on Jocasta's bad side" He picked up on her partying piece of advice, strolling down a section glancing down one of the bookshelves of two kids reading from one of the books. It amazed him how a galaxy spanning civilisation managed to cram all their findings and history into one entire room.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin sat on the long, curved couch watching his beloved chatting to the holographic form of Senator Bail Organa by a desk on the other end of her office. From what he could make out there was trouble brewing between the Quarren and Mon Calamari over who was to replace the murdered king of their homeworld.

Threats had been made by a number of Quarren representatives to break away from the Republic and to join the Separatist cause. Padme had been in the meetings with the Chancellor and a few other senators over how to best deal with the situation before it got out of hand.

There is nothing he enjoyed more than spend his little free time with his wife but it seemed fate favoured interfering with their lives, always propping up new problems that kept them away from each other.

"I need to finish writing up these requests for aid from the poorer regions hit hardest, I'll speak with you later Bail"

" _You too Padme_ " With that the conversation ended, a sigh escaping from her mouth as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"So what's going on?"

"The Chancellor believes we should send a representative to the Calamari System to lend support in any uprisings the Quarren have planned. Hopefully it won't come to that and we could deal with this with diplomacy" She explained getting up from her chair, walking over to the window gazing at the fast moving traffic around the senate building.

"It would make a change from all the aggressive negotiations that have been happen more frequently" Anakin quipped getting up from the couch and going over to her, getting a humoured smile for second from her before she let out another sigh.

"This war doesn't seem to have an end. There's constant fighting from both the Separatists and ourselves and no one is coming up with a solution to end the fighting on both fronts" He moved up behind her encircling his hands around her waist, pulling Padme in for reassuring hug.

"If I ever came up with that solution, you'll be the first to know" He kissed her cheek, feeling her relax in his arms.

"So long as it doesn't involve a lightsaber" They both laughed at her joke.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, I'm on leave and you could do with some time off from all this political mayhem" He suggested with hope.

"I loved to Ani but as I said to Bail I have to get this requests in. There are worlds under the Republic's protection who aren't getting the supplies we promised them" She moved away from their embrace, sensing her reluctance in doing so.

"How about taking tonight off then, spend the rest of the evening to relax" He saw her eyes debating over his proposal.

Forever the Senator, He joked to himself smirking at the beautiful Naboo native.

"I could do with a break from politics and a quiet evening sounds tempting, or a small social gathering. Catching up on how everyone's doing doesn't seem like a bad idea"

"Sure, so what time you shall I come over?" He smiled down at her, leaning against the desk.

"I'll contact you later when I'm finished. Everytime I set time schedules something always overlaps them" She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Very well, you else are inviting over for the evening?" He asked, keeping his disappointment at not having the evening alone with her instead.

"Bail and Mon, a few others senators. Why don't you bring Obi Wan and Ahsoka with you?" Padme recommended to her husband.

"Obi Wan is still on Ansion but I'm pretty certain Ahsoka would come, you too get along great with each other" A smile formed on her face at the mention of her friendship to his Padawan.

"What about that Earth soldier?" Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her to come up with inviting the outsider over.

"Matthews?, why would you ask him?"

"He seemed like a nice person when I last met him and Ahsoka in the Senate"

"I don't think that can happen. The Council have prohibited him from leaving the Temple" He explained the Council's decision.

"Why?" Padme raised a brow at him, folding her arms and began tapping a finger on her elbow over his statement.

"Safety and security reasons"

"What's he going to do Anakin, run amoke around an environment he's unfamiliar with. From what Palpatine told me of your battle on Nubia he helped save your troops and ship from an evil menace?" She pointed out.

"Hey, you haven't seen this guy in action Padme" He defended the decision, even though he too was a little sceptic on the Council's reasons.

"For pity sake Anakin, that's paranoia. I'll talk with Master Yoda and see about letting him out for some fresh air for tonight" Anakin watched as she sat back down at her desk, loading up her holo screen to continue on with her work.

"Fine" He admitted defeat, moving off the desk and leaning down to give her parting kiss "Love you"

"Love you too Ani. Try not to arrive too scruffy"

"Hey, I'm always smartly dressed" He told her in mocked offence as he walked to the door backwards, seeing her smile and giving him a doubted look. As he left he passed Captain Typho, nodding to him as he walked by taking the direction leading to the way out of the Senate complex.

He didn't feel too thrilled in inviting the Forceless soldier to a gathering, he would of much preferred to have spent the whole evening alone with his love. Yet another circumstance kept them apart from their forbidden relationship. The Hero with No Fear longed to open up to the world he was married to the most precious person of his life.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Disclaimer- (** _I do not own Star Wars that's Disney's business and neither the song that belongs to the amazing band, Within Temptation_ **)**

 **Should of put one at the beginning but completely forgot.**


	11. A Friendly Chat

The floating car he was sitting in was nothing like any vehicle Jake had ever rid in in his life. It was like the stuff you'd see in a sci film or video game, driving high in the air at the same level as some skyscrapers' peaks. The car, or rather a 'Speeder' as the two Jedi in the front seats called it was a complete contrast to the cars he had driven.

Instead of a steering wheel it had two joysticks connected to each other, no visible gearbox and the engines were outside at the back. Like most things here it was years ahead of anything produced back home, only he found at least Earth car manufactures gave their cars a good body design whereas some they had sped by looked like they were made by a child using lego blocks.

"How are you holding up Jake?" Ahsoka asked looking over her shoulder at him from the passenger front seat.

"It makes a change to get some fresh air, even if does feel like it's hitting you at a thousand miles an hour" The marine said feeling the high speed wind brush against him thanks to the lack of a roof.

"You were complaining you're stuck inside the Temple. Be glad the Council has finally permitted you to leave for the evening"

"I'm not complaining sir, it's a new experience that's all" He replied to Skywalker, peering over the edge of the flying car to the extreme height they were flying from the surface. It would be an acrophobics worst nightmare if they sat in his place. They must've been around four miles from the illuminated streets below, hundreds of other flying cars in all shapes and sizes whizzing in all directions. There were also a number of ships flying out toward space or landing at nearby ports, unloading or sending away whatever cargo was aboard.

"So Master, why is Padme inviting us all over? He heard Ahsoka question her Master over their destination.

"With the stress of the Senate and the daily _debating_ with other senators, she wants to spend some free time away from all the hassle" The Jedi explained keeping his eyes on the space ahead.

"And why has she ask us to come over?" The youngster kept on quizzing Skywalker over the out of the blue invite.

"Do you consider Senator Amidala a good friend, Snips?" He asked her, turning his head for a second to her concentrating more on the Speeder's direction.

"Of course" Ahsoka replied without hesitation.

"Well she considers you one too"

"You care for her greatly, don't you Master?" Jake could of sworn he saw Skywalker flinch at her question.

"I've known her for a long time Ahsoka. Like Obi Wan she's a close friend of mine"

"Hey what about me?" She pouted, folding her arms looking offended.

"I suppose I could count you too" He smiled at her, both sharing a laugh as Jake remained silent through their banter. He personally didn't know why he was invited to some senator's home for a social gathering. He barely knew her and hanging around talking with high profile figures of their Republic wasn't really his cup of tea. All the same it was better than sitting on his arse having people whisper and stare at him like a new fairground attraction.

"Remember your manners Snips, you too Matthews" Skywalker warned them sternly, glancing an eye back towards him.

"Yes sir" The marine rolled his eyes, catching the alien teen dong the same at the useless piece of advice offered. The nightly breeze continued to brush against him, the air smelling different to that he had been inhaling all through his 24 years of existence. For a planet that lost it's natural landscape God knows how many years ago it was surprisingly clean, hardly a trace of some form of pollution filling his nostrils.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet as they slowed down to an apartment at the top of a huge, curved building with an open floor. The car came to complete stop as Skywalker parked it in front of the place, hovering over by an open platform for them to disembark. Jake climbed out of the flying vehicle last letting the Jedi take the lead, along with the dome headed robot named R2D2 flying out the front compartment. He had already got off on the wrong foot with the three wheeled machine after referring it to a wheelie bin, and received an electric shock from the tin can for doing so.

He smoothed down his shirt and trousers to flat out any creases, double checking his sleeves were folded up correctly and neatly. Having left behind his webbing, helmet and pistol in his room he felt a little vulnerable in an alien environment but then again, bringing a gun to a friendly occasion wouldn't be a good impression. Shuffling over to them was a gold plated robot that looked loosely based on a human, holding out it's bent arms from it's frame.

" **Ah, Master Ani. How good to see you again** " It greeted them in sketchy posh English accent. Figures, He snorted to himself.

"3PO. Is everybody here?" The human Jedi asked the robot, looking over his shoulder for any other guests.

" **Yes, Mistress Padme is currently speaking with Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma just upstairs** " It pointed out it's arm to a small stairwell at the back of the room. It then turned and faced him, it's unblinking eyes staring over at him " **Oh hello there, I am C-3PO human-cyborg relations. May I ask who you are?** " It questioned him politely like a true butler.

"Uh, Corporal Jake Matthews" He answered it, unsure how to address the machine.

" **How very nice to meet you sir, if you would just follow me** " It turned around and shuffled away to lead them upstairs, it joints making electrical squeaks as it moved. Ahsoka shrugged to him when he raised a brow at the robot, following in step as they trailed behind the robot bringing them to meet their host.

Already he felt out of place by looking around the decor of the penthouse. Very clean marble flooring and thin pillars surrounded both sides of the open room with two angelic type statues standing over them by the entrance. If anything this felt more to him like walking through a recreational ancient Roman or Greek aristocrat's home. It wouldn't of been his choice of venue for a gathering with friends.

Once they were upstairs Jake saw three people, all human standing around in the middle of the room styled like a living room chatting to each other until they noticed their arrival.

"Anakin, Ahsoka I'm so happy you've came. You too Corporal" The Senator smiled warmly at them all as she walked over to them, the dome machine beeping up at her "You as well R2" she gently patted it's head.

"It's our pleasure my Lady" He watched Skywalker and Ahsoka bow to her respectfully "Having a break from the matters of war is greatly welcomed" The Jedi smiled down at her.

"Indeed Anakin. I trust your trip here was uneventful?"

"It was good, considering it was Master Skywalker driving" Ahsoka poked fun at her teacher, making the Senator giggle as the centre of the joke mockingly glared at the teen.

"What about you Corporal Matthews, how do find Coruscant on your journey here?"

"Nothing I'd ever expected to behold in all my life. It gives the phrase 'city life' a whole new meaning. I believe I have you to thank for convincing the Jedi Council to let me out for the night" Gazing around the room he found it to have more of a modern look compared to the open floor downstairs, only without so many decorations around the place.

"It's no problem. I can't imagine having to be stuck in one place for that length of time with so much to see all around you" From what he knew of politicians they always had the pretend look of interest on their faces, acting like they truly understood your dilemma but truth was they hardly cared. However this woman standing before him was different, a genuine and pleasant person to be standing and talking with.

"It can definitely drive you around the bend" The Senator raised a quizzical brow at the phrase so he quickly corrected himself "Uh crazy, ma'am"

"Please, call me Padme. 'Drive you around the bend', I like that" She smiled approvingly, thinking over the phrase.

" **Excuse me Mistress Padme, there is a message for you** " The same gold robot interrupted their conversation.

"Thank you 3PO. I see you have met our protocol droid"

" **I speak over six million languages and programed for proper etiquette in all cultures** " It proclaimed proudly, the bored and heard-it-all-before looks of the group were exchanged between them.

"Six million?!, Christ" He said in astonishment at so many. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. If English was spoken, maybe there were others languages from his world that other cultures may be using too "May I?" He asked Padme, indicating to the machine.

"By all means" She allowed him, everyone in the room now focusing on him waiting for what he had in mind. Clearing his throat he faced to test out his theory.

"Guten Tag, sind sie alle anderen Menschen, die diese Sprache sprechen?"

" **I'm sorry sir, I do not understand the language you speak** " It told him in an awkward tone, as it obviously hadn't heard German or anything similar to it before.

"Ok um. Kak ob etom yazyke , vozmozhno?"

" **Again Corporal Jake Matthews, I don't understand the words you are speaking in** "

"Alright last one. Nǐ zhīdào rúhé jiǎng pǔtōnghuà?" He asked it in the last foreign tongue he had learnt.

" **No I'm sorry, my databanks can not interpret that language** "

"Well it was worth a try" He shrugged, leaving the confused robot be and turning back to the others.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked him, realising for the first time the intrigued looks from everyone else in the room.

"Sorry, I thought since we both speak the same there may of been other places around your Republic who might speak other languages on Earth too" Jake scratched his shoulder feeling a bit sheepish after getting carried away.

"No need to apologise Corporal. I've never heard those languages before, what were they?" Padme quizzed him next over his linguistic skills.

"German, Russian and Mandarin. It's a language used by the Chinese"

"And how did you come about learning them?" Another figure came in. Jake recognised him as the man he met with the Chancellor, Organa if he was correct, holding a glass of some kind of beverage in one hand as he came over. His attire was almost, if not the same as the first time he met him.

"My grandmother, my mum's mother, is Austrian. She taught me and my siblings German when we were younger. Russian and Mandarin I learnt in my last year of school. I was a lot better with the former when it came to the final exams" It was more of surprise to him to find he was good at learning other languages, a hidden talent as many would say.

"Senator Amidala mention your Earth has over two hundred nation states. It's astonishing to have so many crammed up into one world" Another woman entered into the conversation. She was dressed in a long sleeved white gown with a light armour plating looking cover on her torso, her auburn hair styled in a crop design and blue eyes staring at him waiting for a response. This must of been the Mon Mothma woman the butler bot was talking about downstairs.

"If you would excuse me for a moment" Padme pardoned herself, going down the room to a small metal table in the corner of the room Jake guessed was to find out what the message was.

"Around that number, yes" He catch glimpse of Skywalker walking over and joining the Senator "It not really a big deal for us. New countries every so often form, either from regions breaking away and declaring independence or nations voluntarily joining together"

"Can you name them all?" Ahsoka challenged him, her eyes goading him to do so.

"Listing all two hundred would be quite the challenge" The older bloke rubbed his beard with one hand thoughtfully. Jake gave a short nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck as the trio in front of him waited to see if would attempt it.

"I could but I don't want to spend the rest of the night sending you all off to sleep. Besides, I'll probably end up missing a fair few out"

"Perhaps naming ten then?" The woman proposed, handing him a drink from a nearby tray.

"Ok then um. The United Kingdom, the United States, France, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, Japan, Australia and India" He listed the first 10 off the top of his head.

"And five more" Ahsoka pressed him for more.

"Really kid?" He raised a brow at the contesting Jedi teenager, resisting the urge to sigh in front of the guests "Canada, the Netherlands, New Zealand, the Czech Republic and Brazil and I'm not saying any more"

"By the sounds of it, you wouldn't have a problem naming all of them" Organa told him, appearing to be impressed by how quick he could name each country.

"With respect as much as it would be nice to tell you of my world, I would like to know more of yours. If that's ok with you?" The marine asked them both politely, still holding onto the drink he had yet to taste.

"If you like. I must admit thanks to the war I haven't spent as much time on Chandrila as I'd like, but we all have to make sacrifices" The lady told them, a hint of sadness escaping in her voice.

Jake listening patiently as they told of each of their homeworld's recent events, landmarks and on the best time of year certain landscapes looked best in different seasons. Despite having a warm and welcoming reception from these people he still felt uncomfortable being around high members of this society. Though things had changed over the past century people from different classes didn't tend to mix, choosing to instead remain within their own.

He took a taste of the drink in his hand, seeing it looked near enough like champagne and smelt like it. Thing was the marine was not a fan of the stuff, quite frankly he hated it and much preferred having a nice cold pint of beer but not wanting to appear rude he drank it all the same. Gulping some of the beverage down he tried not to twist his face at the tasting of the drink which had the same taste as champagne, only with a slight sweet fruity tang to it.

"So Corporal, what can you tell us about your own nation state?" Organa quizzed him as he finished telling of the added extension for his world, Alderaan's capital city's university. It was also the first time he noticed Ahsoka was standing with them, talking with SKywalker and Padme on another part of the room.

"What would you like to know?" He remained sceptic, hoping they would ask like the Jedi Council had about details he would have to refuse to disclose.

"Judging by it's name it is a union of kingdoms of some sort. How many are there?"

"We're an island nation off the main European continental mainland made up of four countries. England of which I'm from and then there's Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland, along with overseas territories and dependencies. We used to be a lot bigger a long time ago but things change" He explained briefly about his homeland.

"How so?"

"We had built an empire that spread out across all the continents. But the age of imperialism ended so we granted all our former colonies independence" Jake remembered his grandad telling him once how his own father wasn't happy with the decline of the empire. Maybe if he was born in that time he may of felt the same, however today the idea of self governing and sovereignty was sacred to all.

"Are you democratic?" Mothma asked him next.

"Yeah we're a constitutional monarchy. The Queen is our head of state and the Prime Minister does all the politics stuff" The more he had to answer these people's questions, the more Jake felt like a history teacher than a Royal Marine.

"Many of the systems within the Republic are the same, Alderaan itself is one. Maybe our people have more in common than we think. Perhaps if we ever come into contact with your fellow Earthers, they would make a great addition into the Republic"

"Don't you think that's a little premature Bail?" Padme called over to them "It would have to be up to his people to decide whether to be a part of the galactic community"

"Perhaps I had jumped the gun a little. My apologies Corporal, I hope my opinion hadn't come across as bullish"

"No sir, it's ok. If such an option would to ever be presented to our civilisation, it would be the biggest referendum in our history" Well those who are democratic, He thought on the few exceptions who didn't let their citizens vote on their next leader.

"There are many out here who could learn from your people's way of conducting a democracy" Padme sighed, dropping her eyes to the floor for a couple of seconds then brought them back up changing her frown to a smile "Lets try and enjoy the evening with politics seeping in and ruining it"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dooku sat meditating on the floor of his personal quarters aboard General Grievous' flagship the _Invisible Hand_ , drawing in the power that was the Dark Side of the Force. Since word reached him of Laika's capture and imprisonment he had been angered by yet another incompetent follower's failure. Usually it wouldn't bother him, he would of just punish the acolyte to teach them a harsh lesson if they failed but this wasn't an option now. Her mission was an important one that could of possibly tipped the scale against the Jedi, and now it seemed the opportunity was gone. For now.

Obviously it was too early to have sent her out on a mission with such importance but now she was paying the price, a more softer price compared to what would have awaited her had she returned empty handed. It appears a pattern of disappointment was forming in training those that originate from that witch infested cesspool of a world, Dathomir.

A beeping from his desk close by indicated a transmission, knowing full well who was contacting him before he even pressed the holocom's button. Opening his eyes and standing up from the cold hard floor he went over to the desk pressing the button, kneeling instantly as the holo blue figure of his cloaked and hooded Master loomed over him.

"Master" He bowed before him.

" _Lord Tyranus, I can not tell how gravely_ _ **disappointed**_ _I am that you have failed to achieve what I have set out for you to complete_ " The steel laced sneering voice of Sidious spoke down to him. Even behind his hood and thousands of light years away, Dooku could feel his dark yellow eyes glare down on him.

"My apologies Master. The servant I sent to complete the mission was obviously not up to the task"

" _A foolish mistake you will pay for, I assure you my apprentice_ " He said venomously " _For now I have new plan. It is vital we apprehend and get the information we want to turn the tide against the Jedi_ "

"I understand Master" Dooku said in compliance.

" _You better. For failure for this task will end in excruciating pain for you_ " Anger boiled in the Count's veins every time Sidious condescended and threatened him. How he would love to end the man's life, replace him as the true lord of the Sith. For now however he had to remain calm and wait for the right moment to strike.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Thank you all again for coming"

"It always good to take a break from politics once in awhile Padme. It's been a pleasure talking on things other than war and the Separatists" Organa shook her hand then climbed into the waiting Speeder car by the platform. Jake had lost track of time on how long they were socialising in the Senator's home until somebody actually checked the time. Not like he would know anyway the number digits they used were different to that he was used to.

After waving him off it was their time to go, the flying car they used flew over to open platform.

"Hey Snips, why don't you guys go on ahead. I have some things I need to discuss with Senator Amidala" Skywalker said to his Padawan, making Jake to turn back around to the Jedi pair with a curious glaze.

"Alright Master. See you soon Padme" She gave a respectful bow to the older woman.

"Goodbye Ahsoka" She smiled warmly at the youngster "Goodnight Corporal"

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss" The marine nodded to her, suppressing a knowing smile. He watched Ahsoka walked by him climbing into the driver's seat, pressing on a couple of buttons

"Uh kid, aren't you a little young to be driving?"

"Do you know how to drive one of these?" He shook his head. He knew how to drive a car but one that flew was a different matter "I do so come on"

"Ok this isn't weird or anything" He sat in the front passenger seat, finding it comical to be chauffeured by a 16 year old. They were soon underway flying back to the Temple, going past hundreds of over Speeders on the way.

The night sky was darker now, filled by the countless stars and four moons orbiting the planet. The skyscrapers were all lit up varying in brightness depending on the size of the building, the taller ones understandably shining brighter he guessed to avoid any collisions with incoming and outgoing ships.

On the way back he thought over the evening. Whilst hardly entertaining he did get a good insight on the few senators among thousands represented the massive wide Republic. The trio seemed like the good sort of politician, hard working into making sure the untold billions displaced and suffering from this conflict of theirs were able to survive or get lives back on track. It was a shame they didn't have a great deal like them back home.

"So what is Skywalker staying behind for?" He questioned the young driver.

"I don't know. Skyguy and Padme are close friends, they're probably exchanging the latest dirt on the goings on in the Council and the Senate"

"Uh huh, sure they are" He muttered, smirking to himself. All night suspicions played on the way between the Jedi and Senator from a world she called Naboo. There was no mistaking the looks he was giving her and vice versa and the fact they spent most of their time together. It didn't take a genius to work out they were more than friends.

"What?"

"Nothing. So where's the tinpot?" He glanced over at the slot missing it's machine occupant.

"Don't call him that" She scowled him over the name calling "R2 is staying behind with Anakin, he'll come back with him later I guess"

"Does he usually stay late at Padme's place?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" She replied back, steering the Speeder down the traffic lane.

"Oh nothing"

"Your obviously implying something Corporal, so spit it out before I make you" She grew impatient with his evasiveness.

"Well I get the impression they're going out with each other" Her face twisted into a confused expression "You know, dating?"

"What!?, no" She said in complete shock "It's forbidden for a Jedi to form those type of attachments. My Master may bend the rules now and again but he would never go that far" Ahsoka continued in defence for her mentor.

"Are you certain?"

"I don't want to hear it Matthews. I suggest you don't throw those sort of accusations around in the Temple, otherwise you'll get him into serious trouble" The anger he saw in her face clearly meant he had upset her.

"Ok Ahsoka, I may be mistaken it wouldn't be the first time" He said to calm the heated argument down. The rest of the journey was in silence, Jake realising he angered the alien teen over his assumption and thought it best to leave it at that.

The marine was sure he was right but continuing the speculation would of upset her further and he didn't want that. It seems if the couple were ever discovered a ridiculous punishment would be waiting for the Jedi Knight.


	12. Another World's Troubles

Never once did Jake thought he was of the spiritual kind, to that of Buddhists and other 'Connection to the Universe' rubbish but he couldn't deny the odd feeling of serenity around the indoor gardens of the Temple. A passing Jedi welcomed him to the place he called the 'Room of a Thousand Fountains', which was pretty much a larger version of The Living Rainforest he had visited on a school trip years ago. So far the only fault he found about the place was it didn't live to it's name, unless there were fountains hidden elsewhere he had yet to discover.

He was sure Ahsoka wouldn't be too pleased with him for leaving his quarters without permission but he needed fresh air to help clear the sicky feeling he'd been experiencing for the last couple of days. First it started with the horrible nauseous feeling for the past couple of days then last night the marine ended up emptying his stomach contents in the toilet more than once. At first he thought it was something he had eaten but now he kept getting cramps in his muscles, in both his arms and legs.

Trust me to get some alien bug, He thought to himself as he examined the green scenery before him. All over the place was trees with different coloured leaves, plants that looked unfamiliar and similar to that back on Earth like giant sunflowers and daisies. There was tweeting of birds as well but he hadn't yet seen the aviation creatures behind the source of the noises, other than they came from tree tops. He saw a few alien Jedi wonder around the place going about their business and even one meditating under a tree surrounded by long arch branches flowing just above her head, sitting in the same crossed legged position as a Buddhist monk.

Jake felt a little out of place to be in such peaceful surroundings. Usually when he was around tropical scenery it was training in the Malaysian/Brunei jungles with insects and other unfriendly wildlife roaming around him, or getting rid of unpleasant people making innocent people's lives a living hell. The sicky sensation was starting to lessen to his relief and so he sat down at a nearby white coloured stone bench facing a decorative square fountain, thinking over his dream, or rather a flashback from last night. It was the second time in a short space of time his mind recalled the day of his appearance in a world far, far away from home.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 _The Corporal stared at the wide metal doors of the warehouse, hearing the sound of a helicopter's rotor blades hovering above them as well as the black orb's persistent humming behind him. It wasn't loud but it was enough to grate at anybodies nerves at having to listen to it for over half an hour, still waiting for whatever government organisation was to pick it up._

" _Mate, this a lot of fuss over a glass ball" He heard Adam snort coming up beside him._

" _If it was just a glass ball we wouldn't be here, Adam" Jake sighed rubbing one of his eyes from an itch. For a brief couple of seconds there was silence until Adam changed the subject._

" _So, you gonna to pop the question?"_

" _What?" He turned to his friend, giving him a quizzical look._

" _You know, with Kate?" Adam smiled back. For a second Jake frowned at the question then it hit him on what the Sheffield born marine was on about._

" _Oh, well uh"_

" _Come on mate, you two are good together. Even a blind man could she loves you to bits Jake, don't you love her?"_

" _Of course I do" He bit back, though not in anger "I just haven't got permission off her old man yet"_

" _You really going to fly all the way to Australia for his daughter's hand in marriage?" Adam raised a brow at him, relaxing his grip on his shotgun._

" _Me and Kate are going over to Adelaide next week when we're on leave anyway, so I'll ask him then"_

" _Woah!" Hearing Tom's surprised voice, they both looked back to see him rustling through paperwork placed on the same desk of the wrecked computers._

" _Tom what the fuck are you doing!" He angrily called over to the nosey marine._

" _I'm only seeing what the science guys might know what this thing is" He said still reading through the notes. Practically storming over to him, Jake walked with Adam over to him and pulled the papers from his grasp "Hey!"_

" _The more you know, the more trouble you'll be in. Just follow Wallace's orders"_

" _So what did you find?" Adam ask the visible annoyed fellow marine, causing Jake to shake his head in disbelief._

" _A lot of it is just science techno babble but from what I could make out it's emitting some energy they can't identify" He explained gazing up at the orb._

" _All the more reason to keep your distance from it" The Corporal warned them both "I don't want to end having to drag your arses out from some Norse Gods' homeworld"_

" _So who's been watching too many films now?" He saw Adam fold his arms at him, a smirk tugging on his face. Giving out a sigh Jake turned around and walked a few steps away, checking the windows for any sneaky attempts to peek inside. He heard the other two chinwag as he returned to patrolling around the mysterious object, trying to keep his mind on the job at hand rather than other matters._

 _He heard the ringtone of a mobile phone receiving a message but then a sudden painful shout from behind made him snap around to see Tom dropping his rifle to the floor._

" _Fuck!" He held on to his left hand, bending over in obvious discomfort repeating a string of curses._

" _What the bloody hell happened?" He jogged over to the pair._

" _A fucking electrical bolt hit his hand!" Adam said placing a hand on the injured marine's back. Glancing down at the floor he saw the remains of Tom's phone smashed into pieces, smoke rising from the destroyed device._

" _Where did it come from?"_

" _That piece of shit!" Tom swore loudly still in agony, pointing his uninjured hand at the orb behind them. Giving it a weary look the NCO of the trio watched as a slight shimmer of a white glow engulf the glass ball, the light hum it was giving out increasing in tempo._

" _Alright, let's move away from this thing and see about treating your hand" Letting the two move first, Jake pointed his rifle at the orb keeping cautious for any more unexpected activity from the now lively 'item'._

" _Corp it looks pretty bad. Tom need's it checked out by a medic" Adam said as they moved over to the exit._

" _Ok I'll contact Wallace, you guys get ready for the door to open…"_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" He heard a familiar young voice break him away from his thoughts. Sitting up with his back pressing against the bench, Jake looked up to see Ahsoka walking over to him pushing away a stray branch sticking out from a bush filled with red tube flowers springing out of the top.

"What's up kid?"

"What's up is you left your quarters without telling anyone where you were going. I was about to contact my Master for a Temple wide search until I overheard you were spotted here" She stood in front beside him folding her arms, not happy over him going AWOL. The Jedi youngster looked to add something else then stopped as he looked up at her, her face turning into that of concern "Are feeling alright Jake?"

"I'm ok, probably caught some bug or food poisoning"

"You've gone pale and your eyes are red"

"Ahsoka I'm fine, really" He said trying to convince her but her expression didn't seemed to show she was anything but. The sun shining through the room glinted an object off the alien teen's side drew his eyes down to her hip, seeing his ipod resting next to her longer lightsaber "So what have you've been listening to?" Jake changed the subject, pointing the music player.

"What?" Ahsoka looked down at her hip "Oh uh, I found this in your quarters when I went to get you. I haven't touched it" She unclipped it from her belt, handing it over to him.

"Is that so. Then why is the screen on?" The marine took it, smiling at her as he saw her shift in an obvious showing of guilt.

"Ok maybe I listen to one song, as difficult that was with a device designed for human ears" She complained, earning a chuckle from the Corporal as he read the choice of music.

"I see"

"I got they were singing about a some kind of battle or war but the rest didn't make any sense to me"

"The song is by a Swedish heavy metal band about Italy's invasion of Greece. The Italian leader at the time demanded the Greek people capitulate under their rule but the Greeks told them where to shove it" He explained from what he had read up about the conflict, getting a raised brow from the Commander over the last part of his sentence "So to no surprise they invaded but ended up humiliated and driven out of Greece"

"Is this a common occurrence on your world?"

"Used to be. So why were you looking for me in the first place, Ahsoka?" He asked her, avoiding to go into too much detail over past events like the Greco-Italian War. Her brow twitched over the sudden change of topic, then the girl took a seat next him on the bench. The sound of children's laughter filled the air as two kids 10 metres in front of them, both aliens one of which he could best described as a humanoid dinosaur and the other was scaly green skinned with two antenna coming out of the top of his/hers' head.

Jake smiled watching them hiding behind a large bush by the fountain, playing hide and seek and doing their best to shield any part of them that could give themselves away.

"Master Skywalker told me we'll be heading out to Dac later today. Tensions are high between the Mon Calamari and Quarren over who is to be the new king, with the Quarren threatening to break away and join the Separatists"

"Mon Calamari, they're the fish people right?" He said smiling at the alien race's name.

"Yes they're the 'fish people'" Ahsoka shook her head rolling her eyes "I don't know why you find that so funny"

"It's because kid my people eat Calamari, though it's fried squid. Honestly, a species named after a delicacy isn't going to be greeted with too much seriousness" The marine continued smiling, not caring if it appeared to be a little childish to poke fun.

"Anyway, some of the 501st are joining with Master Fisto and units of SCUBA troopers to their homeworld. Anakin and Padme are going ahead to try and diffuse the hostility in hope it won't come to civil war" She further explained the upcoming situation.

"Ok so shouldn't you be getting ready to head out?" He told her, catching in the corner of his eye a human child searching around the area. She was looking behind a tree then up into the branches, calling out the names of the two must of been the ones hiding in the bush from a minute ago. Jake turned his head seeing the girl who couldn't be more than eight years old searching for her friends, wearing what he worked out to be the standard attire of the Jedi of brown and cream robes.

Pretending to stretch his right arm out he cleared his throat drawing the girl's attention over to the sitting pair. He then pointed his index finger over to the bush the alien children were hiding, still pretending not to notice the game happening around them. The girl looked over to where he was pointing and walked over to the bush in question, quickly pulling open the leaves to the duo presently residing inside.

"That's cheating Matthews" He heard Ahsoka mockingly scold him.

"I don't know what you're on about, I was only stretching out muscles in my arm" He replied feigning ignorance, seeing the caught alien children grumble about how the girl could of seen them in good camouflage.

"Thing is Jake, I've been told to ask if you wanted to come along again as an observer"

"Seriously, after what happened the first time?" He turned back to her, seeing the uneasiness in her about asking the question.

"I know but Master Yoda didn't think you should of been stuck in a ship and wishes to avoid another incident like on Nubia. And to be honest you not in great shape at the moment, Perhaps-"

"Ahsoka I'm fine. Don't tell me you haven't been ill once in awhile" He butted in, feeling irritable now over her questioning of his health.

"Sure I have but not right before a battle" The alien teen argued back as he shot up from the bench "Besides, I thought you didn't want to get involved in our war?"

"I don't" Jake spun round to her "Being an observer is beneficial on my end as well as yours. You people want convince me that you aren't a threat and say who you really are, a force of good and stability in the galaxy. Well how can you do that by locking me up and not allowing me to see first hand how you operate?" He could see Jedi was sitting there contemplating his words, conflicted whether or not to concede to his point.

Truth be told he wasn't quite sure was his fighting the case to go to another potential war zone. Maybe the isolation from the outside world was getting to him and he didn't care where he was to travel to, so long as it was away from this place. Other than the lack of these midichlorian things he didn't see any other uniqueness about himself or his people, he looked no different to the other humans of this place.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if Anakin isn't too pleased about bringing a sick man on the mission" She caved in, not looking overly convinced she made the right choice.

"Whatever Tano" Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Get what you need and this time, **wait** until I get you" Ahsoka instructed narrowing her eyes at him. Doing as _advised_ the marine returned to his guest quarters taking his ipod out of his front pocket leaving on the bed, then took his Glock pistol out from under the mattress placing it into his holster.

Having clipped on his helmet and tucked his hands into his combat gloves he waited patiently for the Jedi youngster to get him, his mind thinking over dream/flashback again. His focus wasn't so much on the orb but on Adam's inquiry over the next step in his relationship with Kate. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little nervous about asking her tough ex serviceman Aussie dad's permission for his daughter's hand in marriage.

He got on pretty well with him 'like a house on fire' she told him, even with the amount of harmless jokes about his only daughter's relationship with a 'Pommy'. However just like many things it was on hold, if not the possibility may never arise depending on how long he was away from his Earth. According to the date on the ipod he was officially MIA for over two weeks, though what story the MoD were going to cook upon his disappearance was going to be of interest if he ever got back.

The door opened up and snapped him from his daydreaming to a waiting alien teenager.

"Come on they're waiting for us at the spaceport"

"After you Commander" Following her up to the Temple's hangar bay one of their transport ships were waiting for them with a few fully armoured clones and a green skinned alien with bunched up tentacle like growths coming out of it's head. Jake recognised him as one of the Council members but never got the name.

"Master Fisto, is everything set?" He heard Ahsoka ask, bowing to the alien who returned the favour.

"Set and ready Ahsoka. Hopefully your Master and Senator Amidala can settles things without the need of our assistance" He replied with a wide smile, talking in what Jake could best describe as a mix Jamaican/English accent. The alien with a name the Corporal was sure would get giggles and would of been ripped the crap out of by less mature marines back home turned to him next, his smile lessening somewhat. "Joining us too Corporal Matthews?"

"That I am, sir"

"Very well, let's hope this will be less of an exciting experience you had back on Nubia"

"Commander Tano has assured me nothing of the like will happen this time round" Jake gave a side glance to the Togruta girl next to him. With a grin and nod Fisto indicated them to both come aboard, the clones making room for the pair to jump aboard.

Upon setting foot on the transport the painful feeling of cramp shot up his leg, causing him to wince and take a sharp intake of breath he hoped wasn't heard by anybody on board.

"What's the matter Jake?" No such luck.

"I'm good kid, nothing to worry about" Jake said gripping onto one of the overhead handle bars swinging above them. It bugged him now it must of been the fifth time today he felt his muscle ache and hurt for no good reason. It wasn't like he was overexerting himself with his exercises and this didn't feel like cramp he had experienced before from staying in an awkward position or getting an accidental knock.

Plus he didn't know of any illnesses that would make you physically sick and clamp your muscles up at roughly the same time. He thought maybe it was his body's way of dealing with an alien bug but then again he wasn't a doctor. The flight there was relatively peaceful aside from Ahsoka and Fisto explaining the situation at hand and the latest from the fish people's homeworld, Dac. Jake was glad of the conversation since it kept the Jedi Padawan from worrying about him, rather than their mission.

The transport dropped them off to the awaiting space cruisers at the port, everyone jumping off with the exclusion of himself who slowly disembarked off to avoid the horrible sensation of his leg muscles clamping up again. He followed after them trying to hide the slight limp he had, only for Ahsoka to turn around and spot him lagging behind and seeing his state.

"Matthews you can go back, no one will think less if you didn't come" She tried assuring him.

"Nothing is wrong with me Commander, let's just get aboard before they leave" He walked past, feeling more determined to prove her wrong about his health. Jake heard her sigh then fall in line with him as they walked down the docking tube, to another new world to visit with the unfortunate war looming over it once again.


	13. War Beneath the Waves- Part I

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It must of been the third time Jake had to check himself over the red wetsuit he was given, seeing it was a good fit and wasn't hugging too much against his skin. It wasn't the first time he had put one these things on for combat purposes but that usually involved going down rivers and lakes, not an entire ocean. He supposed he shouldn't of been surprised that a species of aquatic creatures would have their civilisation underwater, though it was going to be strange experience to witness a war beneath the sea.

After boarding the cruiser to the squid and fish people's homeworld they received a call from Skywalker and Padme on Dac, telling them there was a very high chance the Quarren were going to attack the capital city, Mon Cala. When the transmission ended Fisto suggested Ahsoka give him the underwater SCUBA clothing he was currently wearing. She gave him the suit, swimming flippers and a underwater helmet that he described as a retro 50's style goldfish bowl.

Though she hadn't said any more on the matter Jake could see in her eyes and hidden attempts to hide her feelings she was worried about him, especially since his sickness remained a consistent burden. He still got muscle cramps and the nauseous feeling wouldn't go away, a couple of the clones soldiers and even Captain Rex noted to him of his bloodshot eyes and paleish skin. Just like he had with the kid he told them it was nothing, just a stomach bug or something but when he inspected himself there was no denying his skin complexion was tad more whiter than usual.

The big problem he had was if his stomach decided to empty what little contents he had left whilst he was underwater. It would be both embarrassing and disgusting if he chucked his guts up with the helmet on, swimming around with him since there will be nowhere to get rid of it without the little problem of drowning. The trip to the water world was over a few hours long so he managed to catch up with some of the 501st troopers who seemed happy to see him again.

He found out only a few of them would be joining the mission because most of hadn't as of yet trained in water combat. The other downside Jake found was he wouldn't be able to use his own weapons as they too weren't really designed for underwater warfare. I wish I had bloody needlegun with me, He thought checking over the DC-17 handgun he was given by Rex. The handgun was blocky and not overly different to a normal pistol like his Glock but he wasn't fan of energy weapons, they lacked the bite and impact a projectile weapon had. Then again if this went smoothly he wouldn't have to use it unlike what happened over Nubia.

The Royal Marine sat on the edge of one of the waiting LAAT's troop compartments, watching the activity around the hangar bay. Clone soldiers in armoured SCUBA gear were talking with the green alien over with Rex, going over last minute plans for the upcoming battle.

"All set?" He heard Ahsoka's voice to the right of him, walking over to him in a same designed wetsuit only she donned a mask rather then a helmet.

"That I am, you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" She stepped aboard the dropship "Feeling better?"

"Yep" The marine lied standing up, ignoring the muscle pains in his limbs as he climbed aboard the aircraft. He saw the SCUBA clones coming over and begin boarding the other waiting dropships, along with Fisto who appeared to not have any sort of underwater apparatuses on him "Uh, ain't he going to get ready?"

"Nautolans are amphibious, Master Fisto doesn't need oxygen tanks and rebreather equipment like us mammals" She joked as the dropships lifted off the hangar floor and out to the large opening doors above. At the back he saw a mini sub of some sort facing outward. It's front was curved and had four tubes sticking out the front, two smaller one that appeared to be weapons but the other longer two he couldn't make out their function. The name 'Devilfish' was mentioned once or twice when people were fiddling around with it.

The compartment doors remained opened to the outdoor scenery, the dropships skimmed over the sea's surface causing water to splash into the troop bay as they awaited the order to dive.

"Are you the marine the guys in the 501st have been talking about?" He turned to a clone standing opposite to him hanging onto the overhead bar, a modified laser gun strapped to his side.

"Yeah I imagine so" Jake replied nodding to the trooper.

"Heard you captured a Sith. Pretty impressive stuff, do they train all troopers where you're from like that?"

"Only the best, mate. And the 42 Commando of the Royal Marines is exactly that" He smirked, not hiding an ounce of pride for his unit.

"Alright, alright cut the chatter" The young Commander next to him said stepping closer toward the open doors. A shadow cast over them as a larger ship sped out in front of them, taking up position as the lead ship.

The bleeping of Ahsoka's communication device on her wrist drew both his and the clones attention to the alien girl.

" _Ready for deployment_ " A voice came from the other end, sounding distinctly like the Aussie/Kiwi accented voice of a clone.

"Blue Leader standing by!" Ahsoka replied back into the comm, followed by other team leaders giving their check names.

" _All squadrons are in position, General Fisto_ "

" _Commencing deployment_ " The Nautolan alien ordered over the comm " _In three, two, one_ "

One by one Jake saw SCUBA troops dive out of the fast moving dropships, disappearing into the ocean below. He felt a hand tap his shoulder, finding it to be the alien teen.

"Ready?"

"Ladies first" He smirked at her. Once she had jumped the marine quickly followed suit after her, feeling his surroundings no longer controlled by air and now consumed by the blue water of the planet's oceans.

Almost immediately he saw the mini sub from before now a few feet below him with Ahsoka swimming over to the steering section. Swimming after her he held onto the side of the sub as she drove it down to the depths, grabbing hold of the laser pistol he was given. Searching all around them he saw dozens of clones troops and more of the same mini subs with both soldiers and Fisto steering them down to their destination.

They must of gone down to a depth of over a hundred metres when Jake saw the first natural made rock formation, followed by an assortment of alien fish and sea plants when artificial and natural light broke through below them. For a moment he was lost in astonishment at seeing a real, honest to God underwater city for the first time. At first he was expecting something you see on television on what the Lost City of Atlantis may of looked like but it really was breathtaking.

Spires, tall buildings, tubes of some kind and other structures dominated the landscape. These Calamari are certainly good builders, he thought only it would of been a hell of a lot better if it didn't have a battle commencing within it's limits. Blasts of red and blue energy were exchanged between the fish people and the squid aliens being assisted by robot belonging to the Separatist lot, charging into the defenders.

The clones and the Jedi started unleashing their fire down at the attackers with the mini-subs inbuilt guns, hitting a fair amount of squids and robots in the first salvo. With their arrival the battle didn't waste time in turning in their direction with forces from the opposing side breaking off their main attack and targeting anyone who wasn't metal or had tentacles growing out their face.

"Shit!" The marine cursed as a red laser blast just skimmed past him.

"Hold on Corporal, things are going to get a little crazy around here!" Ahsoka warned him, steering the sub away from enemy fire.

"And here I thought it was going to be peaceful" Jake said firing off two rounds at approaching squid man, both slamming into his chest where the heart and lungs would be if it were human. He'd only been in the battlefield for a mere few minutes before somebody started shooting at him, meaning he was yet again a combatant observer to his annoyance.

The tight gripping of his hand on the side of the mini sub sent another unpleasant painful sensation of cramp creeping up his arm again, causing him to wince involuntarily at the contraction of his muscles playing up. Ignoring the pain he focused back on to the battle, avoiding the red energy blasts and carried on being _chauffeured_ by the kid shooting away and ramming into a robot who thought he could get the jump on them.

The machine had a crooked oval shaped head and a flashing red eye in the centre of it, it's white metallic body broken in half from the force of the sub crashing into it. They went passed a squad sized unit of the Calamari who were shooting at an approached small sized unit of mixed robots and the Quarren aliens, using staff shaped and equally long weapons. Four blue energy shots from their end took out at least two but he didn't see the results since they were moving too fast for them to check.

Searching around the warzone he spotted amongst the gunfire the telltale signs of one the lightsabers and with it Ahsoka's Master.

"Hey kid, isn't that Skywalker?" He pointed the handgun below them to the fighting figure.

"Yeah, look's like he's in trouble" No sooner had the alien teen's words left her mouth a trio of Quarren advanced over to him. He cut down the first by slashing his blue coloured saber across the sea alien's torso but one snuck behind him, grabbing onto his oxygen helmet whilst the other one tried impale him with the spear tip of his gun. He managed to bat it away slicing it in half and striking the attacker across the belly but unfortunately his helmet came off during the tussle with the one still latched onto him.

"Come on!" She called out, sending the sub into a nosedive with little warning for the marine to regain proper balance. Letting Ahsoka chase down the falling helmet, Jake carried on watching Skywalker struggle to both breath and fight trying to reclaim his only way of breathing underwater. Another squid man this time came along on a mini sub smaller and less stylish than theirs, firing volleys of red that came hair raisingly close to destroying the oxygen helmet until he brought the sliced the would be killer's sub in half and him spiralling along with it.

The marine could see he was struggling to hold his breath in before the waters around him would drown him and to make matters worse, a pair of robots appeared before him. That problem was quickly solved by the kid blasting them both away with the subs mini cannons, catching the helmet before it disappeared to the depth far below.

The sub then rose up again with her bringing it over to her suffocating Master, tossing his lifeline over to him.

"You called for backup?" Ahsoka said to him, if Jake wasn't mistaken as a teasing tone. Pulling the helmet back on he decompressed the water out, coughing as air was reintroduced back into his lungs.

"I said I had it under control, Snips" He said between coughs, smiling as they exchanged the light banter.

"Looks like it" The marine mumbled, keeping cautious for any encroaching dangers. The little reunion was cut short by a panicking, familiar feminine voice coming from the Jedi's comm link.

" _Anakin, it's Senator Tills. I need help getting her to safety, we're toward the base of the palace and hurry!_ "

"Ahsoka, take Corporal Matthews and protect the Prince. I'll get the Senators" He ordered, swimming away before any of them could object.

"Got it Master"

"You know I'm here as an observer Commander, not a combatant?" Jake kindly reminded her.

"I know, you're just getting a proper close up" He could see the smile tugging at her face as she directed the underwater vehicle.

All around them he saw the battle rage on with the Republic troops now joining with the Calamari in attempting to drive back the invaders, sections of mixed troops engaging in close combat. A glass tube like conduit cracked and bent inwards after being struck by a wave of fire, collapsing in half and falling above their heads. Before it could hit them and bring the pair down with it Jake tightened his grip from Ahsoka accelerating the sub, missing the structural collapse by mere inches.

"Bloody Hell!"

"There he is!" He heard her announce, seeing the person they were searching floating above a dome building shooting away at near by enemy soldiers. It was a Calamari, dressed in clothing resembling that of formal wear used by the British Royal family only in a different colour.

In the corner of his eye the marine saw something new swimming toward their target, bigger than that of the Calamari and the Quarren. Upon further examination he saw it to be another humanoid fish except it had a head of a scaled down shark.

"We're not the only ones searching for the Prince" He pointed over to the newcomer. Seeing that she spotted it too the young Jedi made a beeline for the Prince, as the shark creature swam at amazing speeds to reach the royal first who was blasting away at the approaching threat.

Jake heard a low snap hiss behind, the green plasma blade from her blade unsheathed and holding out not from from his body whilst she tried driving the sub at the same time. The chase to the Prince was a tight one, the shark creature looking to be the one slightly closer ahead to them. The Prince shot several volleys to it but then stopped, appearing paralysed at his closing fate from certain death by the snarling creature.

Lucky for him a glancing blow from the kid's lightsaber dazed the shark alien.

"Grab on" She instructed to the shocked royal.

"Good idea" Jake saw him clinch on to the other side of the sub. Looking behind them the Corporal saw the shark man shake his head from the strike, snarling again giving chase to his prey.

For only a few exceptions in his life, Jake felt the adrenaline rush through his aching body taking over the pain and sickness from the heart pounding pursue. He shifted to one side and fired four rounds at the alien managing to get one shot to clip his shoulder, which only seemed to make it angrier and gave him deathly stare. He suddenly felt the sub twist around into a 360 degree spin, passing through friendly and enemy fire as well as smaller structures.

"Get us out of here!" The Prince shouted, avoiding the pursuers attempts to apprehend him.

"Hold on!" She called back just as the shark man came alongside them on his side. It was the first time he had a proper look at the creature, it's face, eyes and teeth freakishly so much like a shark bearing down on him and the other two. Seeing it about to strike Jake thought fast and hoped the truth about hitting a shark in the eye would fend it off was true, swinging his pistol around and slammed the butt of the gun into it's closest dark eye.

The impacting solid metal bottom end of the pistol caused the shark alien to slow down, holding it's eye from his agonising strike helped in giving them a lead ahead. Concentrating back to the front Ahsoka brought them down a hole going down to one of the glass tubes, catching sight of the Prince slipping off the mini sub and grabbing on to the Jedi teen's lower torso.

For only just a second the marine thought they were safe until the knocking from outside the tube from the shark creature again put doubt to that hope. It persisted to keep hitting itself against the glass like a thoroughly pissed off animal trying to capture the offender of his anger. So far to Jake's relief the glass remained intact from the attacks but still gave the trio a good jolt from the impacting hits.

"I'm slipping!" The Prince said in panic, his grip to Ahsoka lessening down to her legs.

"Grab my hand" The marine ordered to the worried royal, sliding down the sub outstretching his hand to the Calamari. As he tried doing so without pulling Ahsoka off the steering of the water vehicle Jake saw the youngster's eyes widened.

"Look out, they're coming right at us!" On cue he and the Jedi stared ahead to see a squad of water robots swimming toward them. Jake heard Ahsoka gasp from the new danger, still driving right at the crimson eyed machines at top speed.

"I'm letting go!" She announced, giving them all only a split second to let go off the fast moving sub before it went like a raging bull into the machines. The high velocity it continued on course colliding into the robots with great force, severing each one of their mid sections turning them into floating battleground debris.

The violent shaking of the tube brought them back to the assailant outside still trying to make his way inside, literally charging head first into the thick glass. It roared as it clashed against the structure repetitively sending a shockwave of bubbles down the tube, hundreds of the little bulbous things rushed past him and the youngsters.

"Don't worry, as long as we are in tube we are safe" The Prince assured them. The shark alien then changed his tactic and began hitting against one spot just in front of them, causing the whole tunnel shake more violently from the attacks.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Jake said pointing his handgun at the spot the creature kept hitting on, noticing the unwelcoming sight of cracks appearing more and more from each impact. On the last one the weaken area of glass it kept targeting eventually cracked open and the ugly, vicious head of the alien broke through, snarling and roaring like a beast.

The force of the impact sent all three of them back watching as it's open mouth revealed the shark man's razor sharp, serrated teeth as it roared through the new opening. About to open fire the marine heard the whine of laser fire and peered up to see a small group of Calamari troops bearing down on their position, aiming at the aggressor. A couple of blue coloured energy rounds hit the back of the alien but did little other than annoy it, making him grunt at the new threat to his person then swiftly turned around and engaged the native troops.

Unfortunately to their dismay each one didn't stand a chance against it. One by one it tore through them, slicing one poor soldier through his stomach using it's powerful jaws and another had his throat ripped open with little to no effort. The scene before him was something you'd see in a nature documentary, not on a battlefield. The expression of shock and disgust wasn't lost on the other two either, both their faces looking on at the horrid scene of barbarity.

"Come on hurry" Ahsoka commanded, letting the Prince take point down the rest of the tube. Jake swam behind them both checking to see no other lingering threats were around to cause trouble.

He felt an odd tingling sensation in his hands and several other parts of his body. It felt like pins and needles only it immediately numbed all those area quicker than usual to a point where he could feel his hand grip on to his gun. For the time being he ignored it and carried on swimming, hoping the excess movement will eventually rid the strange numbness.

"Could someone please tell me what on Earth that thing was?" He asked the pair of them keeping a cautious eye on their surroundings.

"That was Riff Tamson, ambassador of the Separatist Alliance sent to cause trouble for my people and the Quarren"

"He's a Karkarodon, his people are aligned with Separatists" Ahsoka explained further "They are an aggressive species from the planet Karkaris"

"Great, talking sharks" They came to the end of the tube, the rest sheared off and laying ruin down on the seabed below. Taking right and the Jedi Padawan taking left he searched the area for the 'Karkarodon' but instead found the battle dying down around the underwater city.

The robotic troops and squids were falling back down to the corals beneath them, leaving only a few exchanges of fire from parting shots by the invaders. The Prince again took the lead as they searched for the remaining Republic forces, taking up his right flank whilst Ahsoka went to the opposite side keeping a wary eye out for stragglers. On the way he felt his stomach clamp up much like his arms and legs had, only this felt more painful than the other ones had. It felt as if somebody was holding onto his stomach muscles and pressing down in vice like grip.

"For God sake" He moaned in low voice as he stopped with the natural reaction of bringing his hand up to the area suffering from pain. His eyes closed wincing as he fought through the discomfort.

"Jake what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked in concern. Peering up and doing his best to hide the evident pain he was experiencing he swam over to the waiting duo.

"Nothing, pulled a muscle let's get going"

"Now we are safe, I would like to know my saviours" The Prince asked swimming around and floating in front.

"I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano and this is Corporal Jake Matthews of Earth" She introduced them to the thankfully Calamari royal. Jake raised a brow over the way he addressed him to the alien, like he was an actual representative of his homeworld in this conflict.

"You have my thanks Padawan Tano, for the Jedi and Republic for answering our call for help" He bowed to the kid in gratitude.

"With respect your Highness, now isn't the time for praise. You should wait until this battle has ended"

"You are right Corporal. Come on, they shouldn't be far away" They continued on following the young royal over to a cluster of gathering troops from the remainder of native soldiers and SCUBA clones.

Hundreds of them were crowding around a huge rock covered in a variety of coral and tiny fish, facing out to the disappearing opposition. Amongst the crowd he picked out Skywalker and the Senator to which they all swam down to meet up with for the next course of action.

"Prince Lee Char" A feminine voice rang out as they approached.

"Senator Tills, glad to see you're safe"

"You must prepare to dictate terms for a Quarren surrender" The Calamari woman told him, clenching her fist in determination.

"Surrender?" The bewildered Prince quizzed over the Senator's bizarre declaration.

"Not so fast Senator!" Another Calamari butted in, saying what all the others were no doubt thinking over the bold statement.

An debate ensued but the marine suddenly lost focus and his bearings around him, their voice becoming nothing more than echoes as his vision blurred. He could hear a faint whistling in his ears, his head going funny as his sight went hazy from the strange feeling. His automatic reaction was to place his hands on his head but thanks to the goldfish bowl on his head it wasn't possible, since it was the only thing beside the oxygen tanks keeping him breathing in the ocean depths.

Shaking his head and blinking rapidly Jake suddenly felt the dizziness fade away and his eyes were clearing up again. Jesus what's wrong with me, He thought, glad no one was seeing his present state.

"...I sense the real battle is about to begin" Skywalker's voice was the first to clear up in his hearing. There was a sudden chill creeping up his spine but it wasn't caused by whatever it was affecting him physically, it was the feeling he got when a something was about to happen.

On cue a new noise echoed around them like a faint moan from an approaching animal. A eerie yellow light lit up their dark staging area, lighting corpses of Calamari, Quarren and clones alike along with wrecks of the robots. Jake joined the others in watching the sickly yellow light brightened up and reveal the source to be of all things, giant jellyfish.

"We have no defence against those" Prince Lee Char said, looking at the Jedi with understandable worry.

"This isn't gonna be easy" Skywalker agreed turning to the shocked royal.

"Talking shark soldiers and now giant jellyfish, great. All we need now is a kraken to complete this bloody nightmare" The Corporal got his handgun at the ready, wishing to himself he had something with a better punch to it. All the troops around him readied themselves clutching tighter on to their weapons, waiting for what the new threat had in store for them.

Looking down he saw the Prince pick up a staff gun grabbing on to the base as he glanced to his troops. Jake had to give him his due, for an inexperienced lad he had guts to stand with his people on the battlefield to defend their home.

"Do not fire until the Prince gives command" The same Calamari from before ordered, the marine guessing he must of the been the Commander of the native soldiers "Steady, steady"

The monster jellyfish drifted closer and closer, their yellow bodies flashing at them and what Jake could of sworn was electrical charges coursing up and down the creature's' tentacles. Snap hisses and guns cocking repeated around the defenders awaiting for the command to attack. For the marine there was no turning back. What was supposed to be another observation turned into another drop right into the mayhem. There was no way he was going to be killed by some brainless fish.

"Now your Highness" The Commander turned to the Prince.

"Attack!" He finally gave the order, a torrent of blue laser fire was unleashed on the creatures within a second from his command. Clones, Calamari, Jedi and a lone Royal Marine fought the monstrosities, firing everything they had. Despite the limitations his DC-17 had Jake still pulled the trigger blasting at the closest jellyfish, seeing in the corner of his eye Senator Padme doing the same and taking down two sneaky water robots.

Skywalker's got one hell of a woman, He smiled to himself as his respect for her rose. Machines and Quarren came swimming at them through the gaps of the jellyfish, blasting crimson red laser bolts at them from all directions. Since their fire was doing little if not nothing to halt the creatures advance he switched to shooting the more easier targets, catching one robot with a burst into it's chest metallic torso.

A red bolt whizzed past from a squid, charging at him with the spear tip intending to impale him. Moving swiftly to the side he grabbed the spear gun and blew a bolt between the Quarren's eyes.

"Cheers mate" He took the weapon off the dead enemy, placing the handgun in the holster then used his new weapon. Seeing the trigger by the base he lined the gun up like an old musket, firing round after round at any sneaky bugger attempting to get him.

The clones and the Jedi went mostly for the machines whilst the Calamari went for their aggressive neighbours, obviously going for the enemy they each knew best. He pulled the trigger twice and added yet another robot amongst the floating debris of its brethren but the threat of the jellyfish still remained. Above him were a pair of Calamari troops shooting at one of them, getting a glancing hit from one of its tentacles frying them with an electrical charge.

"Shit, get away from them now!" He shouted at the others, all of whom did as he suggested. An unfortunate SCUBA clone was the next victim of the monster, piling him in with the other casualties

"Ahsoka, find us a way out of here!" Skywalker ordered to his apprentice. Doing as she was ordered he watched her swim over to the Prince. It appeared she was asking him of a route out of here but he looked reluctant to leave. The native Commander then swam over to him intervening, showing his agreement with the Jedi over a withdrawal.

The Prince then nodded beckoning the remaining forces to follow his lead.

"Come on boys and girls, follow the Prince and don't stop!" Jake ordered giving covering fire to the retreating allied forces. He fired a five bolt burst at a sub close by sending the driver rushing upwards into one of the jellyfish, exploding against its thick hide and killing the squid.

He saw in the reflection of his helmet Skywalker swimming beside him, deflecting away shots from the Separatists.

"Corporal go with the others, I'll wait for Master Fisto"

"Yes sir" Jake obeyed, swimming down with the others further down the depths of the planet's oceans. He dodged past one of the creature's tentacles and joined up with a squad of SCUBA clones down to wherever the Prince was taking them.

After what must of been 10 minutes he reached a complex of caves where the others were waiting, native troops standing guard at the entrances.

"...thanks to you Padawan Tano and to all these brave troops" He heard the Prince congratulate the people around him "I wish I could of done more for my people, maybe then we could of been spared all this. The illusion that I could actually lead in my father's place"

"Your father would be proud of you" The Calamari Commander told him with conviction.

"Proud?!, we lost"

"It is the hardest lesson you have to learn, to fight and live another day" The armoured alien assured him with wise words, words he heard before and lived by. To his irritation he felt his body react again to the unknown cause to his sickness, giving him a small coughing fit he tried to mask but caught the attention of Padme.

"Are you alright Matthews?" She asked him in concern, swimming over to him.

"I'm ok Senator" He assured facing her, only to see her eyes widened.

"Ok?" The word was alien to her but she obviously got it's meaning "Matthews your eyes, why are they red?"

"Senator it's nothing, we have more important things to worry about" He tried to swim away.

"No" She grabbed his arm stopping him from going anywhere "Are suffering from something?"

"I was sick yesterday but I'm fine now. Probably just a lingering side effect" He shrugged, hoping she would just drop it now that his ire raising. That was another problem he had. His temperament was shortening to a degree he wasn't happy with since leaving the Temple.

"We're moving out, come on" Fisto announced, followed by everyone going to the new destination. Jake caught up with Ahsoka and the Prince as they headed out to their next destination. On the way he looked back to see Padme talking with Skywalker, both not so subtly glancing over at him as she was most likely telling him of his now blatantly physical illness.

He was now starting to think maybe it was best to of stayed behind.


	14. War Beneath the Waves- Part II

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

One thing Jake never liked when it came to his duties was guard duty. It was a task he hadn't been doing so often now because he held an NCO rank, unlike when he was just a green newbie having just joined and was given the more crapper duties given down from the command structure. Still, he found his current situation better than the last time he was given the duty of guarding something important, a living being rather than a mysterious object pulled out from the sea with unknown power and purpose. Until recently that was.

The marine was floating by the entrance of a smaller cave within their new hideout, alongside two clones who had remained with the now depleted numbers watching over the water world's young soon to be head of state. The Calamari troops and the other clone units had split off from the now small team, to find other units lost around the city and immediately connect back once they were discovered. Only problem was from what Jake had overheard was they had lost contact with all the search teams.

All that remained was him, two clones, the Jedi, Senators Amidala and Tills and the head of the Calamari Guard he found to be the commander from before, Captain Ackbar. Now he was stuck looking out for any threats whilst the others tried contacting the Temple and Republic Command.

"We've lost all contact with all clone troopers and Mon Cala soldiers. The Quarren ambushed us, they were ready to attack long before the peace talks began" He heard Fisto report to a holo image of the small green alien Yoda and another human he recalled to be Mace Windu. The response was sketchy and fuzzy but a voice did manage come through the weak signal, although Jake had could barely hear the response.

"Master please repeat, are you sending reinforcements?" The amphibious alien asked but was only met with static again with only a few words getting through. Jake turned around in time to see the projector images of the two disappear, seeing the looks of uncertainty and worry from each one of them.

"Are they coming?" The Prince swam over to the group with Ahsoka not far behind.

"I don't know"

"But they know of our situation. They must know to send help" Captain Ackbar spoke up next.

"Yeah but it may take them awhile to get here" Skywalker floated over to the pair "We're going to have to get to the surface and get off this rock"

"No, I will not abandon and leave my people to die!" Jake heard the young Prince frantically protest over the Jedi's proposal.

"With all due respect your Highness, if we stay we will all die" Skywalker's words had an unfortunate truth for Lee Char. Jake saw the conflict in the royal, feeling sympathetic at the hard choice he would have to make to ensure the survival of themselves and for the future of the Calamari people.

"We need to reach the surface to see if our ship is still there" Padme was the next to join in the debate, suggesting where they should all take it from here on out

"The Prince will decide our next course of action" The Calamari Captain told the group, turning everyone's attention over to him waiting for his orders.

It didn't take a specialist to see the conflict in his eyes, a decision that thankfully Jake hadn't been cursed with making especially since it involved a great number of lives depending on it "I think it is best to escape using your ship"

"As you wish your Highness, follow me" On cue Skywalker lead the way out of their small safe haven, upward to the ship awaiting them above Dac's waters.

Taking up position with the remaining two clones, the Corporal swam behind the Senators and Ahsoka keeping an eye out for potential dangers lingering nearby. He had with him the speargun he took from a squid who tried impaling him with the very weapon, only it end in the opposite effect for the now deceased offender. The waters around them were still the dull, dark green colour from the lack of any natural light to brighten the place up.

He caught sight of Padme glancing at him then back to the front, probably from Jake's account the sixth time he had seen her do so since she saw the physical state that he was in. To anyone who knew him it was to no surprise he remained stubborn over the issue, choosing to ignore their concerns and concentrate at the task at hand. Not only was nausea and cramps hampering him, Jake was starting to experience dizzy spells and numbness in some areas of his body. The most blatant signs of his unwell state was his eyes to which Ahsoka and the clones pointed out first then Padme earlier, told him his eyes were now slowly turning red.

He no longer shrugged it off as just a harmless bug since the symptoms he was feeling were like nothing he had ever felt before. Food poisoning, a cold, flu or just a run of the mill stomach ache would not give what he was currently suffering with. His mind was so wrapped in his thoughts over the strange illness he hadn't realised the others had stopped and ended up colliding into the back of a clone.

"Sorry mate. What's going On?"

"Master Fisto has told us to wait while he scouts ahead" The SCUBA clone informed him, pointed up at the green alien above them. The sound of engines and alien chatter could be heard but it was only Fisto who could track enemy movement from his position.

A large team of robots and Quarren swam passed them, causing the team to duck into cover in the coral rocks. That and the dark waters seemed to have worked in hiding from the enemy troops when they eventually went by without casting down to their position. Once the voices lessened and their mini subs engines faded into the distance, Jake popped back out of cover with the rest seeing Fisto swim over.

"That's a lot of enemy troops between here and the surface" Padme frowned at the number of enemy troops occupying their area.

"It's no problem, just hope you're a fast swimmer"

"Says the boy from the desert planet" She smiled at the Jedi, oblivious all but Jake the smile was more than just friendly banter between friends.

"Hear that Jake?" Ahsoka gave a him challenging smile.

"Dumb question to ask someone from an island nation, kid" The marine returned the smirk in kind.

"Are you certain your ship is still there?" The Calamari senator asked, breaking the rare moment of lightening the already dark mood.

"There's only one way to find out" The Jedi told him staring up the surface.

"I'll create a diversion so you can get past those patrols" Fisto said laying out a plan for them to get a head start before attracting attention.

"Alright. Try and get a few mini subs, it'll help speed us up to the surface" Skywalker instructed to the Nautolan Jedi.

"No problem" With that he left them, leaving the rest to wait for the all clear to head to the ship.

"Corporal, once we are aboard you are to remain in sick bay until further orders"

"Why?" It was question that left Jake's mouth before his mind could register the word. By now everyone who had been around him could see he wasn't good but he was too stubborn to concede and continued to fight on, even if the symptoms were having a real threatening effect on his performance.

"Perhaps you've not checked yourself recently, Matthews. You're sick and are in obvious need of medical treatment"

"There is nothing wrong with me General" Jake spat back, watching as Skywalker closer frowning at him.

"Oh really?, then can you explain why your eyes are getting redder?. Or at this moment you're as pale as the trooper's armour?" The Jedi Knight challenged him "You will become a liability and endanger the lives of everyone here if you remain, Corporal"

Jake's stared back giving Skywalker a steely gaze, knowing he was right and he'll have to go back and find out what was plaguing his body "Fine, sir" He finally admitted defeat through gritted teeth, his stubborn resistance faltering over the valid point.

All focus was then brought back to above when an object quickly descended down to their position. It was brown and metallic with spikes sticking out of the side and shaped like a 3D triangle, though it wasn't lost on any of them it was one of the subs used by the squids. The water vehicle stopped just above them, it's driving section not that at all different to the Republic's own version.

"Ahsoka you go first, take the Prince and Senator Tills" Skywalker ordered to his Padawan, the trio rushing over to the sub then sped away in the direction of the open air. Jake watched her grab on to the controls of the mini sub and drive the 'borrowed' underwater vehicle at high speed upward.

Not long after they cleared from view the sound of exchanged gunfire could be heard, though to his and no doubt the others relief it came from a different direction from the escaping trio. They didn't have to wait long before a pair of the same type of subs, one lagging behind the other, headed their way.

"Matthews, Ackbar you're up next" He ordered again. Both nodding Jake went with the Calamari to the first sub to reach them, allowing the Captain to grasp the controls whilst he hung on to the support bar to the left.

Gripping on for dear life he watched on as they shot up following Ahsoka's trail with the secret couple not too far behind. He had checked for any sign of General Fisto and the clones but found they weren't part of the escape party as of yet. The colouring of the sea was rapidly turning from the dark green abyss they had lingering since the battle, to a darker shade of blue from before they had dived into the alien ocean thanks to the natural light penetrating the more shallower parts. The natural and artificial structures were now past and the shadowy form of a ship appeared.

The marine thought it strange that the enemy hadn't notice the vessel and attempt to take or destroy it. It was then Jake felt something was off as they closed in. No sooner had they all reached within closing distance to the border splitting water from open air the ship suddenly erupted, engulfed in a huge fireball.

Even beneath the water Jake could hear the loud explosion of the ship breaking apart violently, casting down debris all over the place. Huge chunks of the destroyed vessel rapidly sank around the position causing himself and the others to let go of their transport, the large pieces colliding into each other and managing to hit two of the subs rendering them FUBAR.

Jake dodged past a piece of what used to be one an engine pod as it sank below him, along with much of the former space ship. He searched around the area and found nobody was hurt, looking shocked that their only hope of getting out of this warzone was now going down to the proverbial alien Davy Jones' Locker. The whine of laser fire and a red bolt streaking past the Jedi brought his attention to the approaching water bots.

They both ignited their lightsabers and deflected away the red blasts, sending back to the perpetrators or to areas safe from harm.

"Well Prince, how do you feel about fighting again?" Skywalker asked the Prince, batting away the concentrated fire from one of the machines.

"Master Jedi we're too vulnerable here. We must reach the seafloor" The royal Calamari told them, an idea the Corporal was complete agreement with.

"Grab on to the debris, let it carry you to the bottom" Acting on Skywalker's orders, Jake caught a large metal sheet close by gripping it with one hand and carry the speargun with the other.

Scanning the sinking scrap he caught sight of everyone holding to different parts of the wrecked ship, clinging to the pieces as it dragged them down fast to the seabed. A red bolt pinged off the front his was holding on, seeing a robot in front a few metres to the side firing non stop at him like its mechanical friends doing so to the others. Before he could return the favour his job was done with assistance of a long, broken piece of metal smashing on top of it shattering the robot into more small debris. He looked over at Ahsoka and the Prince who were both holding on to a bent structural part next to him, the debris travelling down faster than his piece and gave better cover from enemy fire.

A thin, long bright green light shone below him, revealing Fisto and another pair of clones joining them once again.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah, we had a little problem" Skywalker said indicating one hand to the mess around the place.

"I can see that, all around me" Fisto remarked in dry humour.

"This is our only chance. We need to split up and hide the Prince's whereabouts" Ackbar added in on more serious note.

"I'm not sure that is the best strategy"

"I am sure!" Prince Lee Char spoke up before an argument of strategy broke out "Captain Ackbar's words our my own. It will give us the best chances of survival if we split up"

"As you wish. Ahsoka, take the Prince and go with Master Fisto, Matthews and the clones. I'll take the Senators and Captain Ackbar" He instructed to the kid, placing a hand on her shoulder "Lay low. Our only hope is Master Yoda can send help in time"

Breaking off the debris Jake swam down and grabbed the debris his chosen group was sinking down on.

"No, Prince Lee Char is our only hope" He heard Ackbar say just before joining with Skywalker and the Senators. The marine saw in the corner of his eye the Jedi kid place a reassuring hand on the Prince's back as they sank further and further down to the depths, the others now gone leaving them separated into two teams.

After a minute or so Fisto nodded for them all to let go, letting the debris fall to the seabed and cover their escape from the gathering enemy troops searching around for the survivors. Taking after the Jedi General's lead he swam alongside Lee Char protecting his left side as Ahsoka guarded the right, stopping every so often when the Nautolan alien raised a fist in the universal signal of halting.

On the last stop before finding cover Jake felt his lungs playing up, threatening to reveal their position to a squad of robots from a coughing fit trying to escape out of his mouth. Fisto led the group to a small cave surrounded by seaweed and other underwater vegetation, a good spot of cover since it covered most of the entrance. Letting the Jedi and Prince go in first, the marine turned with the clones to check the coast was clear then proceeded into the temporary safe haven

"I don't think we've been followed. Commander Monnk, post a lookout" Fisto ordered the clone, who swam to the cave entrance with the other clone.

"We have have no army and we have no idea if reinforcements are coming, what are our options?" They all turned to the Prince who gave a heavy sigh after asking his question.

"Sit tight, I'm afraid. For the moment there isn't a great deal we can do" Jake said, seeing the frustration and desperation in the young royal's eyes. He felt sorry for the young royal at the predicament he was thrown into on his first days as ruler, for chaos to spread and his home and people were locked in a civil war. So far he was dealing with it well and Jake couldn't help but give him credit for it since it was situation many would buckle at.

"Sir, you better come see this" Monnk called over. Swimming over to the guarding clones they all stared up to a pair of robots floating not too far over their spot, on look out.

Behind them was more robots and Quarren but was more eye catching and shocking were the dozens and upon dozens of Calamari prisoners, soldiers and civilians alike. With guards either side they were all grouped into the centre of the convoy, their hands cuffed to their back with guns from the enemy troops trained on them from both sides and the back. He spotted smaller versions of the fish aliens, obviously children, alongside their elders, they too had their tiny hands cuffed.

"So many prisoners, where are they taking them?"

"To become slaves" Fisto answered him, his voice hinting at disgust at the scene.

"I can't believe Nossor Ri and the Quarren agreed to this!"

"Count Dooku rules here for now, not the Quarren" Ahsoka shook her head, correcting the Prince who was still distressed at the fate of his people.

"What you see Prince, is the future of all the people of this world. Mon Calamari and Quarren, all slaves to Count Dooku" Jake frowned at the Jedi General's words, appalled by the Separatists actions. Rightfully he could saw the disheartened Prince's shoulders drop, watching first hand his own people forcefully ushered away for whatever repulsive tasks the enemy had in mind for the poor blighters. All this was doing was reinforcing his belief at keeping Earth away from their conflict, to have problems and atrocities they long rid and currently ridding return to them in the shape of a vast invading alien army.

"I can see why you hate them so much" He said to the Jedi teen. The Prince then shook his head and snapped around clenching both his fists in anger at the abhorrent sight.

"There must be something more I can do"

"I know it's hard but you have to be patient" Ahsoka reassured him.

"But you saw my people. I failed them" He said with what could be mistaken as a defeated tone.

"No, remember Captain Ackbar's words. You are the hope of your people. As long as you live, they will endure" She replied, reciting the shorten speech the Prince got from Ackbar to help keep the kid's confidence and spirit high.

"We need an army, we have to fight back"

"You don't have to carry a sword to powerful. Some leaders strengths is inspiring greatness in others" Remaining silent through the exchange Jake smiled at the youngster, surprised by her attitude and philosophical words especially since she lived up to her nickname given by Skywalker.

"My people don't' even know I'm alive. How can I inspire them if they think I'm dead?" Lee Char questioned in calm frustration.

"She's wise beyond her years" The marine compliment her, watching alongside the other Jedi at the conversation between the two.

"That she is. It comes as a surprise with Anakin as her Master" Fisto mused next to him, grinning too at the Togruta Padawan "I suspect Obi Wan may of had hand in her teachings"

Turning back to the duo he saw Lee Char shake his head at her then turn his back, folding his arms and closed his eyes sighing.

"I wish to be alone for a moment" Briefly placing a hand on his shoulder Ahsoka swam over to them, doing as the conflicted Prince requested.

"How's he holding up?"

"Could be better. Seeing his people in chains has hit him hard but his resolve still remains strong" She told him and Fisto, glancing back at the Calamari.

"That's understandable Ahsoka. I think any of us would feel the same if we saw our people being lead away to become slave labour" Jake said spitting the last two words out like they were poison. For a second he heard Fisto speak again only for his words to not fully register in his ears, sounding more like distant chatter than right before his person. His vision started to blur again only without the weird whistling sound from before and started to feel light headed, making him feel dizzy once again.

Shaking his head to clear away the horrible effects his sight began to clear once again, the dizziness lingering and his hearing slowly adjusting back to the present. Once he the symptoms disappeared once again he heard Ahsoka and Fisto discussing their next course of action when he looked back to where Lee Char was, to find he was no longer residing at the back of the cave.

"...-o you think Jake?. Jake?" Ahsoka stared at him, calling him twice furrowing her brow at him when he didn't reply.

"Uh, where's the Prince gone?" The marine pointed over to the vacant spot where the royal had been before.

Turning around and seeing for themselves he was missing, neither could utter a word as a very loud noise boomed around the area. It sounded just like a ship's horn, a vibration rocking them for brief few seconds followed suit as it belched out twice more. Going over to the mouth of the cave he and the others gazed up to see the Prince floating a metre above the entrance, holding on to a big empty hermit crab shell drawing the attention of the horde of prisoners and enemy troops.

"People of Mon Cala, all people of Mon Cala will not be slaves. Have hope, you will not be prisoners much longer!" He shouted to his people, getting chants and cheers from the Calamari captives as the Quarren prevented any from attempting to break free.

"Alright I think the shows over. The guards will be coming, we have to go" She warned him. No sooner had her words left her mouth, blasts of enemy fire beared down on them.

"Your Highness get back!" Jake rushed in front of him, pointing his speargun toward the encroaching water bots. The Jedi pressed the buttons to unsheath their lightsabers and didn't waste any time hitting away the crimson laser bolts pouring down of their position.

One Separatist machine appeared from nowhere and floated directly in front of them. Jake jabbed it with the spear tip into its metallic ribs then it was sliced across the mid section by the green plasma blade of Fisto, pushing the inert robot out of the way using one the Force abilities commonly performed from he was told by the kid. His finger remained pressing down on the pole shaped gun's trigger, firing away managing to nick a Quarren in the stomach and blew the firing arm off a robot.

Despite their resistance the enemy forces drew closer, outnumbering and outgunning them heavily as they protected the Prince. A large group of droids came dangerous close but were apprehended by a huge burst of concentrated fire above, destroying much of the attacking force.

Jake looked up and saw over a company sized mixed force of clones at the front with a new type of alien he hadn't seen before coming down too. They were humanoid and at first he thought they were human until he saw their eye stuck out of their head and long pieces of flesh tied behind their heads like people with long hair would.

"Gungans?, the tide has turned in our favour" Fisto declared as the new arrivals passed by, heading over to engage the hostiles guarding the prisoners.

"Let's free my people. Attack!" The now buzzed Prince ordered, charging with the reinforcements. Exchanging a bemused look with each other the marine shrugged his shoulders and followed after Lee Char with the Jedi.

The new arrivals took out the troops guarding the prisoners and a fair number of them went to work free the Calamari captives, smashing the handcuffs off from their wrists. A pair of the giant jellyfish creatures from earlier appeared making their way to meet the fresh troops, backed up by the Quarren and Separatist war machines who wasted no time opening up with a hail of gunfire.

Jake joined the clones and Jedi in taking on the invaders whilst the Gungans aliens all surrounded the jellyfish, throwing blue ball shaped objects at the monsters. Crackles of electricity consumed the jellyfish from the bombardment, letting out a dull painful groan as they tried escaping from the assault.

EMP grenades?, He raised a brow at the devices as bolts of electricity hounded the big monstrosities, a few of the Gungans let out some kind of war cry as they battled the creatures. The sickly yellow light from one of the jellyfish started to blink then cease all together, the big jelly finally defeated as it appeared to die and fall to the sea floor.

It's partner soon succumbed to the same fate eventually just as the battle intensified, blue, red and the green and yellow of the Jedi's lightsabers whizzing across the battlefield trying to gain the advantage, as well as the Gungans using their spear weapons releasing an electrical charge into the robots rendering them no longer operable. Mini subs from both sides drove past him and he clone soldiers, blasting at each other and met with a couple turning into split second explosions and rising the war's casualty rate.

The marine pulled the trigger and fired a well placed shot into the chest of a dangerously approaching enemy sub's drive, the dead squid pressing down on it's controls sending into a repetitive twist until it slammed into the rock formations below. He caught sight of the Prince floating in the middle of the battle without a weapon to defend himself, out in the open and in real danger.

It didn't help with enemy fire from a mini sub manned by a squad of Quarren beard down on him, the rounds coming dangerous close to ending the fish people's only hope of defiance against the foreign aggressors. In a blink of an eye General Fisto appear in just in time to deflect away the laser bolts and send them back to the sub, destroying it and killing the would be squids. Another came along but was swiftly dealt with by the green alien driving his lightsaber through the middle.

Jake watched Lee Char grab a fallen speargun then turn back to the battle, shooting at a water robot getting it in the chest and eye. He swam over to the dying machine and started hitting it with the butt of the gun, not noticing another one creep up behind before, to his luck, Ahsoka dealt with it.

Returning the battle he caught glimpse of three big objects coming over to them really fast, in the form of machines he had yet encountered. The one in the centre was close to twice the size of the ones following it, its design shaped like a squid with the four metal tentacles moving just like the sea animal it was based off. They stopped then hovered metres above them, open a closer inspections Jake could see it had yellow bulbous glass parts running down the side like windows and had an uncanny resemblance to one of Captain Nemo's sub from one of his dad's favourite childhood films.

The bigger one stopped and righted itself while the other two swam around it in a full circle, making eerie screeching noises as the larger one started spin around flailing it's arms.

"What the hell?" The Corporal muttered out loud as both allied and enemy forces around stared up at the machines. It quickly sped up and formed an underwater tornado around them, spinning so fast its arms disappeared from view from all turbulence it was creating.

All around him, ally and hostile, got caught up in the fast building force and were sucked into the violent whirl of the tornado, twisting them around like that of a land one. To his luck Jake was floating in the middle where there was less of it, searching for the others through the slowly thickening water amongst the swirling of Gungans, Calamari and Quarren trapped in the machine's twister.

To his relief he found the Prince unharmed but in danger of been sucked in with the rest but thankfully pulled away from in time with the assistance of Ahsoka.

"Stay in the centre, there's less turbulence!" She called out ignited her green bladed saber.

The metal clanging of something opening drew his attention up to the octo-sub, showing the innards of the vessel for a brief few seconds before a more deadly and familiar enemy left the sub. The alien shark he recalled Lee Char named as Riff Tamson swam and roared toward the Prince, grabbing hold of him before he or Ahsoka could react.

"No you don't beasty" Pointing the gun down at the enemy leader, the marine fired three rounds down at him and managed to get one to strike into it's leg. Tamson growled in pain and let go of the Prince, turning back to look up at him with enraged anger and ignored his target and went for him "Uh oh"

Readying the speargun he pointed the sharp end out at the rapidly approaching Separatist representative, suddenly regretting pissing off a creature capable of tearing him in two with little effort. A form moved in front of him and slashed down at Tamson but the blow missed as the alien swam sideways. Jake floated next to Ahsoka their weapons at the ready to face Tamson off. Instead however he brought to his hip and pressed on something, a red light flickering as a group of robots appeared around them.

Jake turned back to Tamson only to find him swimming into the turbulence hiding his location. The water bots quickly opened fire on them so he returned the favour, knocking out two of them as their poorly aimed shots flew by him. He saw Ahsoka dismember three more in one fluid movement, looking back at him once the hostiles were eliminated.

"I'll go and get the Prince!"

"Go right ahead!" He told her, suddenly feeling his grip on his weapon loosening to find a droid trying to pull it off him.

Throwing a punch at his head Jake felt pain rocket through his whole hand and wrist, let out a small cry of pain as did so ridiculing himself for such a stupid move. Despite this its head went back and for second lost its bearings, long enough for him to point the barrel at its chest and pull the trigger twice. With another gone he glanced down to see the kid almost at the Prince's position but then Tamson appeared again and dragged him away with his hands around Lee Char's neck.

Fisto then came out of the blue and knock the shark off the Calamari, resulting into a fist fight with Tamson drawing him away from the object of his aggression. Seeing the coast was clear for a fleeting moment he swam down to Ahsoka and the Prince, to be greeted by another squad of machines. The Jedi Padawan joined him in his fight, picking off half whilst he took out the others riddling their metal bodies with half a dozen scorch marks.

They stopped and watched the boxing match between Fisto and Tamson both looking eveningly matched. The Jedi General sent a fist right into the side of the shark's face but was then kicked in the chest and pushed over toward them.

"Ahsoka, escape with the Prince" He ordered after regaining his bearings.

"Master?" Ahsoka looked at him sceptically.

"Don't worry kid, we'll hold them off" Jake assured her, going turning with Fisto to Tamson and large group of droids. Covering their escape he fired a shot at the machine standing to Tamson's left, striking it in the neck.

One machine made a bold move and charged at Fisto, firing round after round at him but it unexpectedly went flying back into the whir around them.

"Sir, where's your saber?" He said noticing for the first time the Jedi hadn't unsheathed it yet.

"I've misplaced it" He dryly remarked as he engaged Tamson again. An unexpected jolt knocked him and he ended up dropping his speargun, to find one of the machines had tackled him at the waist and was dragging toward the fast moving turbulence.

Its grip tightened and crushed down at on him whilst still pulling him along through the now blinding surroundings. The Royal Marine Corporal tried pushing himself off the machine to find the resistance was heavy, fighting the bear like grip it caught him in. He reached for his sidearm finding it a struggle loosen it out of the holster while having his sides painfully caving in. The DC-17 was finally released and he managed to bring it up and put a laser bolt through its circular head, leaving it to drift away.

Taking in a deep breath now his lungs didn't have the external pressure he realised for the first time he was no longer in the underwater tornado, to which infact it started slowing down. Once the turbulence faded away all the dazed troops caught in its grasp were quickly surrounded by the awaiting droids, giving them no choice but to surrender. Seeing they hadn't spotted him yet he dived down to a rock covered in coral for cover, peeking through the gaps at the clone, Gungan and Calamari troops being disarmed and lead away.

He saw Fisto being cuffed and dragged unconscious by Tamson to a robot, chucking him over to it as it took away with the other prisoners.

"Find the Prince, find him!" The shark ordered swimming away to join the escort party. Jake stayed hidden as a group of prisoners now herded by the Quarren went past him, thinking over his next step to take now the Republic forces had been captured.

Now the coast was clear he moved on keeping to cover until he heard voice behind him. He stayed hidden to investigate who the voices belonged to, feeling a huge sense of relief when he saw the two escapees.

"Look I know you're scared, but you can't let your fear control you" He saw Ahsoka had hold of Lee Char's hand, encouraging him to keep a clear head.

"Aren't you scared?" He questioned her, looking for reassurance.

"I used to be, all the time. Until I realised that if you make decisions out of fear, you're more likely to be wrong"

"I will unify Mon Cala again, I promise"

"Good to hear your Highness" Jake decided to reveal himself to the two.

"Jake, it's good to see your safe" She said, both looking shocked at his unexpected appearance.

"You too Commander, and you Prince. Now come on, let's see about making your goal come true and kick these mechanical devils off your world" A smile formed on the young royal's face, his eyes filled with hope that threatened to fade away seconds ago.

The Jedi teen lead the way into a complex of caves behind her, the Prince stopping for a brief minute to look back at the now prisoners of war being herded away.

Three against an occupation force, well this is going to be exciting, The marine thought as they tried coming up with a plan to free the captives and return the water world to it's legitimate government. Jake knew one thing. It wasn't going to be easy.


	15. War Beneath the Waves- Part III

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

If Jake had to guess how long they had been going from cover to cover, dodging past enemy patrols and seeing time and time again POWs escorted away to God knows where, he would of thought days rather than hours. Truth was it was probably only an hour since he found Ahsoka and Prince Lee Char after the short lived revival of going on the offensive, despite the Republic's newly arrived reinforcements. The dark watery scenery only added to the dull, hopeless mood descending on them.

He hid with the two youngsters under a T junction of a glass tube complex, floating in front of the duo as he lead the way to mask their position by hiding behind structures and rock formations. A steadily growing rumble built up above their heads at a platoon sized strength of Separatist water robots swimming in the tubes, splitting into two teams down each tube to no doubt find their valuable charge.

"We can't hide forever" He heard the Prince say in frustration.

"The Gungan Army was the last of the Republic's reinforcements, there won't be any more" Ahsoka grimly informed them, frowning over the piece of bad news.

"The failure is mine, not the Republic's"

"Get back!" The marine instructed the pair waving his handed back, taking cover behind the support beam. No more than 15 metres away a band of prisoners made up of Gungan and clone soldiers were being lead away by the Separatists, their hands bound behind their backs.

When they swam out of view Jake gave one last scan around the area, seeing the coast was clear as far as he knew.

"Come on, this way" He lead the other fugitives to another more concealed part of the tube complex, giving him enough of a clearing to check for enemy movements.

"If my father were here he would unite with Nossor Ri and the Quarren" The Prince spoke again. Seeing the waters free for the moment of enemy troops Jake turned to the Prince as he continued "The Mon Cala and the Quarren's relationship has always been a difficult one, but it was respectful. Until Riff Tamson arrived"

"And broke your peaceful coexisting?"

"Correct Corporal. Once that Karkarodon got inside his Nossor Ri's head, the alliance between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren fell apart" The royal explained, swimming into more darker waters away from the complex.

Jake fell in behind Ahsoka and the Prince who was now leading the way, remaining alert as they swam through the green water and yellow glowing from hostile constructions. Other than being on the run from the now occupying force who had taken control of the city and protecting the fish people's only hope of fighting against the would be conquerors, another problem was now hampering the Corporal.

He felt his energy began to reduce and tiredness was starting to take control of his body, no longer able to cope with the excessive moving around the ocean kingdom. It was already out in the open he was ill but now his sickness was causing more liable signs of deteriorating his abilities to carry on. So far he'd been ignoring it but he knew it was only a matter of time before his body couldn't take any more and starting shutting down.

"I know what I must do. I must reunite the Mon Cala and Quarren" Lee Char told him and the Padawan of his easier said than done plan. They swam up to a small sized building illuminating the glass panels running from top to bottom to ti's right side, just in time as an octo-sub swam passed their position.

"Alright, I like your thinking but what's the strategy?" Ahsoka asked, saying exactly what he was thinking.

"Count all the prisoners. Mon Cala , Gungans, clones. If we all fought together we'd outnumber our opponent"

"For this to work your Highness, your people will need to know and have to be ready for when the timing is right to attack" Jake added in getting a nod of agreement from the Jedi teen.

"We need Captain Ackbar and I think I know where to find him" They were once again on the move, trailing behind the Calamari as he lead the way to wherever the Captain was being held with the other prisoners.

Jake kept a lookout for trouble like he had been doing since the others were taken to prison camps, hiding as best he can the draining effect taking over as he swam slower than he had since their arrival on Dac. Another concern he thought about was the air supply he and Ahsoka had left, not to mention the others having to have an oxygen tank to assist them on this endeavour.

"Hey kid, how much oxygen do we have left?"

"A few hours worth. Hopefully this will all end before we start having to hold our breath" He felt somewhat relieved and impressed from her reply, seeing that the scuba tanks back home would of ran out long ago.

Up front he saw the Prince appeared to be searching something, peering down at the seafloor and rocky coral formations below. It wasn't until he took a sudden stop and pointed downward at a group of machines and their prisoner entourage.

"There, quick let's follow them" Doing as he said they shadowed the Separatists and POWs. They came upon a large underwater cave shining out more of the same shade of yellow used over the capital and the jellyfish monsters, the sides of it's mouth covered in tall strands of black and red seaweed hanging and swaying out brushing against the captives.

They weren't far behind tailing the small convoy entering into the cave too, staying close to the sides. Up ahead Jake saw the source of the light coming off from a huge electronic barrier covering an entire pocket of the cave, crackling and sparking everywhere preventing anyone or anything from passing through. He swam next to the Ahsoka who was taking cover behind a pile of boulders alongside the Prince, watching the robots take the captured troops over to the barrier.

"It's a prison camp" Lee Char stated what the marine was already starting to all assume.

"How can you be sure Captain Ackbar is inside?" Ahsoka questioned him, sounding a little more sceptical over his plan of action.

"There's only one way to find out" He swam closer, sticking to cover before he or the kid could say any more.

"I'm starting to not like this plan" Jake said to her, shake her head sighing then joined the Prince. A large lump sticking out from the side of the cave gave them adequate cover as they snuck closer, giving them a better view of the electricity barrier being powered by some metallic, sphere device in the centre.

One of the robots floated over to the object and began typing into the device while the others guarded the POWs. Jake caught the Prince drifting too far out from cover and dragged him back in, in the nick of time as he caught sight of the robot turning it's head around. He and the other two pressed their backs up against the wall in hope they weren't seen. For an agonising few seconds he rested his finger on the trigger of the speargun, waiting for the machines to suddenly switch their focus over to their spot.

A loud beeping noise and the crackling sound ceased showed this wasn't going to happen to their relief, peeking back behind the cover the see the barrier gone for the minute and the guards and prisoners go through the now electricity free zone. They hurried over to the empty pocket before the barrier sparked to life again, clipping passed one of the sphere objects just as the yellow electric returned to block the way.

Staying out of sight he kept his placed on the royal Calamari's left side, hiding from the still lingering robots transporting new unfortunate troops to this temporary camp. He heard a few mumbling voices up ahead amongst finding it to be coming from a small group of other Calamari captives sitting on top a big oval rock, their faces all understandably glum.

One of them spotted their approached and swam over.

"Prince Lee Char, you are a prisoner here as well?" He asked him, the rest of the group joining them too.

"I am here but not as a prisoner" He told his fellow Calamari in a hushed tone "I come with a message. As your future King, I have not lost hope. The time is coming when you'll be free again, I will not fail you"

"We want to believe but how can this be possible" The same one from before quizzed him but his answer had to wait as a familiar Kiwi accented voice intruding in.

"Commander Tano"

"Monnk, boy am I glad to see you" She smiled at the clone.

"Yes Commander but you'll have to come with me, you will attract too much attention. And there's someone who'll be happy to see you"

"Prince, pleased don't leave us here" One of the Calamari pleaded as he was about to go with the clone Commander.

"Have courage. the next time I'll appear to you, I will appear as your King" He said with deep devotion boosting the confidence in the prisoners, their eyes lightening up with a new glimmer of hope.

"Come on you Highness" Jake inclined his head for Lee Char to go after Monnk and Ahsoka.

As they all swam further down the crowd of POWs the marine could see a whole mix of emotions on the faces of three different species. Though the clones were helmeted he was sure they too shared the same looks of shock, astonishment and relief at the Prince's appearance before them all. Reaching the end of the line of gathering prisoners he saw where the clone officer was taking the Prince, to two familiar faces they had been searching for.

"You're alive!. Captain you were right" The Calamari Senator said gently shaking the visible injured Ackbar who slowly opened his eyes to the Prince swimming over.

"Prince, I knew you would survive the battle" A small smile formed on Ackbar's face, obviously relieved to see the youngster alive and well.

"Captain I need your help, I have a plan. I know how we can win this fight"

"The battle is over young Prince. I'm afraid we have lost" Ackbar closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"No. in truth we outnumber our enemy. We can overwhelm them" Lee Char said in hope of convincing him.

"But we are prisoners. If we revolt thousands will die" The Senator told him, needless telling of the outcome of such an act.

"Not if the Quarren struck first and aided in our attack"

"Prince how can you say this, the Quarren betrayed us. They assassinated your father" The Captain said in complete astonishment at his plan, a plan Jake too thought was a little far fetched but worth a try.

"No Captain. Riff Tamson murdered my father, I'm sure of it" He told the older Calamari of the true culprit, to the Captain's disgust.

"The Quarren are being used I've seen it before. Count Dooku has deceived them" Ahsoka added into the debate. Jake then heard more muttering amongst the crowd surrounding the covert meeting.

"I'll find Nossor Ri, he was my father's friend. I know he'll listen"

"How can you be certain of this?" The Senator questioned the improbable step of the plan.

"I can't but it's time for me to lead, and this I feel is my only course of action"

"I will ready our people Prince" Ackbar declared in shaky painful voice, still feeling the effects of his injuries.

"But Captain, you are injured"

"I will be ready to fight" He told the worried Senator "With our future King" Jake saw Lee Char's eyes widen for a split second, appearing to be taken aback by the Captains word which he knew had help increase confidence and morale in the young Prince.

"I'll assemble the remaining clone and Gungan forces. What will your signal be?" Monnk came in with the next question.

"When the Quarren attacks our enemy, that'll be your sign" Fast movement all around them caused Jake to spin round and find a whole load of robots circle their position, hitting aside those in their way.

" **You are under arrest** " One of them spoke in a droning, mechanical voice, pointing it's weapon at the Prince. Jake readied the speargun and pointed it at the closet warbot with Ahsoka next to him igniting her sabers, taking up defensive positions around the Prince.

"No" The Prince patted their shoulders "Stay your weapons my friends. I'm Lee Char, leader of Mon Cala people and I demand to speak to your superiors" He instructed to the machines.

Two pairs of the droids swam over to him and Ahsoka, pulling his and her weapons out of their hands and slapping on metal handcuffs to his wrists.

"This better bloody pan out right" Jake felt one of the machines poke his gun into his back, pointing for him and the other two to follow in their direction.

Cries and shouts could be heard as he was lead away with the others to meet whoever was leading the Separatists invasion force. The robots escorted him and the two youngsters out of the cave turned prison camp and back toward the city, where more machines waited to greet them outside the entrance.

" _Yes?_ " The marine heard a faint comm voice emitting from the robot in front of him.

" **We have located the Prince and have him in custody. He has requested an audience with the leadership** " It spoke down into its comm. Seeing no visible communication device on it's steel person, he assumed it must of had one built in somewhere.

" _By all means, bring him to me. I shall meet you in the Throne Room_ " The comm conversation then ended, the droids resuming to poke them every now and then to hurry up.

Jake glanced around the battle scarred capital city now devoid of organic life other than themselves, noting dead bodies floating about or resting on top of buildings still yet to be disposed of. More jellyfish remained floating lazily across the landscape, catching a few corpses in their tentacles and zapping a few with bolts of electricity.

After passing down what he could only describe as streets they stopped in front of a large glassy building guarded by droids, Quarren and to his disbelief more of those shark people.

"Wonderful, more of those Karky sharks" He said rolling his eyes as three of the creatures came over, armed with the same type of speargun he had lost when captured.

One of them grunted and the droids grabbed each of their arms chucking him and the other two over the sharks, who roughly threw them forward and rammed the sharp tip into each of their backs. Like Ahsoka and the Prince he let out a small yelp at the spiky end being used to herd them into the building like cattle, feeling the spear puncture through the diving suit and cut into his back.

A droid lead the way through the corridors of the supposed palace of the Calamari people, the sharkmen still taking sadistic pleasure in poking them with the spearguns every minute. By the time they finally reached the throne room Jake was sure his back probably looked more like a dart board from the excessive poking, angering him more on the rough treatment they were giving the kid and Prince.

With one last ram of the spear they ushered them in front of the leaders of the opposing side, the last stab fuming him further.

"You poke me or my friends with that again, I'll shove it so far up where the sun doesn't shine you'll be tasting chrome for the rest of your fucking life!" The Corporal growled at the smirking shark who only swam round, taking up guarding position behind the Riff Tamson and a squid he guessed to be this Nossor Ri Lee Char had been talking about.

"Greeting Prince" Tamson welcomed him, chuckling afterwards "We meet again. I must admit you were more difficult to apprehend than I anticipated. You have my respect, as hunter to his prey" He mockingly bowed to Lee Char

"I do not seek or want your _respect_ , I demand you release my people" His statement only got another sneering laugh from the creature.

" _Your_ people. You are mistaken Prince, they are **my** people and under my rule" He spoke down to the royal, coming off the throne and swam over to the Prince "They, like you, are nothing more than slaves"

"Your rule isn't recognised here Tamson. My people are all those who live in these seas, whether they be Mon Cala or Quarren" He declared choosing to remain defiant to the brute hovering over him, doing his best to intimidate the Prince. For a brief second there was an exchange of recognition between Lee Char and the Quarren leader, who Jake could see was surprised at the Prince's choice of words.

Unfortunately it clicked also to Tamson what he was trying to do.

"Surely you haven't come here seeking the aid of Nosso Ri" The shark swam back over to the throne "Do you really think he'll trade his position to join you"

"The Quarren are already slaves, though they may not see it. Nossor Ri you knew my father, whatever differences our people had in the past you must know we can work together to make Mon Cala whole again" He pleaded to the squid who at sat silent through the whole exchange "Dooku and Tamson only wish to exploits. To leave our cities in ruin and resources depleted. Then what will be left for the Quarren"

"The kid's one hell of a speaker" Jake whispered to Ahsoka, nodding in response.

"Silence!" Tamson shouted in his direction, rapidly swimming over to him "I know of the Jedi and Senator Amidala and even that fumbling amphibian I have as my high valued prisoners alongside the Prince. You however, are an enigma. State who you are to and your business here, _human_ " He spat floating right in front, nearly face to face with his razor sharp teeth bearing a little too close for comfort.

The marine knew he couldn't give his real name and world so thought of something quickly that came straight to his mind, preventing a laugh and smile from breaking out once he gave his answer.

"Ambassador Matt Tennant of Gallifrey" Jake really was struggling to keep a straight face, catching the Jedi teen beside him raise an eye marking.

"Gallifrey?, I have not heard of this world"

"Nor would you of"

"What is your business here, Ambassador Tennant?" He snarkily carried on questioned him.

"Supporting an oppressed people" His response got another mocking laughter from the Karky Separatist.

"It would appear you have failed" Tamson swam back over to the still silent Quarren leader "Well Nossor Ri, would you like to join this pitiful little fish and his dead father?"

Nossor Ri look over at the Prince then closed his eyes in shame, lowering his head in submission to the arrogant occupier to their dismay but to no real surprise.

"There you see. What good would there help be anyway. The Quarren are more gutless than your people" He sneered at them both.

"As long as I live, I will always give hope to all the people of Mon Cala hope to fight another day" The Prince challenged Tamson, who stopped swimming around the room and stopped in front of the royal, folding his arms and giving a smile which could only mean bad news.

"Hmm, hope. We are of the same mind Prince, which is why I have scheduled for you have a public execution. Take them away!" The sharks from before started shoving him and the other two out the door.

"Nossor Ri, there is still time. Unite and we will defend our home!" Lee Char pleaded to him once more, only to see the expression of defeat on the squid's face.

"There's no point your Highness, he's under their thumb now" Jake frowned feeling the sharks push him violently out of the Throne Room.

They were dragged all the way out to the top of the city, to a yellow lit circle with a small podium centre in the middle where the sharks separated the Prince from himself and Ahsoka. He was brought to the open stands surrounding the circle next to a smiling Tamson and ashamed Nossor Ri floating not far from the podium.

A crowd gathered all other the arena like place, droids bringing over captured allied forces and Quarren to bear witness to the Prince's execution. Calamari, Gungan and clones were positioned around the venue with guards behind each part of the crowd, all their hands bound as a reminder of their submission. The next to be brought up was the Corporal and Ahsoka along with the other Jedi and Senators, all in unusual constraints.

Padme and a Gungan were held by two pods holding their arms and legs with pincer like hands, the former had some kind of brown gooey stuff stuck to her cracked helmet. When Jake saw the Fisto and Skywalker he raised a brow at the way they were oppressed to. Both were stuck in the middle of a trio of very long and greenish/blue electric eels locked together in a collar strapped around their necks, wiggling and snapping their teeth at anything nearby.

He saw the crowd grow bigger and bigger, seeing familiar faces appear amongst them like Captain Ackbar and the Calamari Senator. The shark guards from before left him and Ahsoka be, swimming over to the Prince circling around him like vultures would once they found a carcass to pick from.

"Good job protecting the Prince" Skywalker sarcastically said to his Padawan, behind the crackles of turquoise coloured electricity running up and down the eels' bodies.

"All part of the plan Master"

"I was hoping you were going to say that. Anything I can do?" A somewhat relieved look appeared on his face.

"It's out of our hands now, General" Jake informed the fellow captive.

"I don't think I like this plan at all" Both he and Ahsoka shrugged, turning back to the would be execution of the Dac Prince.

"For crimes against the Separatist State, I command the execution of the Separatist State of former Prince, Lee Char" While everybody watched in horror at the Lee Char being taunted and intimidated by the shark people swooning around him, Corporal Matthews observed a Quarren guard talking to Captain Ackbar and handing a stick like object over to him behind the Calamari's back.

The guard then swam away and returned to his post beside the Quarren leader, Nossor Ri who gave a subtle nod over to the Captain.

"Kill him!" Tamson order the fellow members of his species. The three circling him lined up a few metres from the Prince, giving a ruthless smirk over the barbaric style of ending his life.

Just as they charged at Lee Char everyone, including himself, witnessed Nossor Ri speed over to the Prince and released a cloud of thick black ink, halting the sharks advance who all looked around confused. The Quarren pulled the Prince over to safety waving a Quarren guard over to break off the cuffs, handing him a speargun.

"Fight Quarren, fight for Prince Lee Char!" Nossor Ri rallied his kind whilst Lee Char fired at his would be executioners, cutting each one of them down with a crimson bolt.

One after another the Quarren turned on the robots and smashed the cuffs off each prisoner, handing over guns to the now free men and women. The machines fell in droves from the surprise attack, being struck down by all types of weapons from the respective allied soldiers. Next thing he knew Ahsoka swam and did a backwards dropkick, somehow loosening her cuffs, into the robot guarding them's head, causing it to drop her lightsabers which she grabbed almost instantly after.

The Jedi proceeded then to slice through the eels freeing Skywalker and Fisto from the nasty form of imprisonment, the now electric fish falling down dead to the floor. Handing one of sabers over to her Master, Ahsoka went to him and pressed the plasma blade in the middle of the metal handcuffs freeing out of the constraints .

"Cheers kid, let's get stuck in" A nearby Calamari threw him a speargun, this one of their more elegant and better grip design.

More robots arrived and didn't waste time attacking the now freed allied troops joined by the defecting squids. Jake fired at two of the water bots coming toward him and Ahsoka, hitting one with rapid firing blue rounds blasting into his steely torso as Ahsoka decapitated the other.

The battle intensified far quicker than he had personally ever experienced in his years of service. The numbers from both sides swelled and the whole place was thick in laser fire and bodies of soldiers fighting it out for didn't causes. Quarren mini subs blasted away at squads of droids who were attempting to outmaneuver a mixed unit of Calamari and Gungan troops, destroying them all at the cost of one sub and it's driver.

The battle was turning into a tight close quarter contest, to a point where even he was having to use the speargun more as a melee weapon rather than pulling the trigger. The Earth born human drove the tip of the gun down into the neck of the machine that tried to charge him, twisting it until it's red eye faded then pulled the gun out ripping off it's head in the process.

A mechanical roar drew him to the sight of an octo-sub emerge out of the chaos, going in full circle around the battle then join the fray. It span around and ram itself into a section of allied troops knocking a few out and left some dazed, only for them to regain their focus seconds later and go for the sub. A dozen of them attached themselves on to the enemy sub and jammed their weapons into amber lit windows of the vessel, the glass cracking up with little to no time from the assault.

As soon as the glass collapsed water washed in and the innards of the doomed sub started to explode, sending it spiralling out of control and crashing into a nearby building. Throughout the battle Jake's finger rarely left the trigger, shooting at anything that steel for flesh and a blinking light for an eye until he spotted the Prince taking down machine after machine like an experienced soldier.

A small group of Calamari troops gathered around their future King heading over to the visibly angered Tamson, watching his forces being decimated right before him. A squad of machines then appeared next to him and began firing at the troops surrounding Lee Char, keeping them occupied leaving the Prince and the shark to face off on their own.

Jake shot at a droid before it could get a shot in at him and swam over to the Prince who was already standing off against the Separatist. Tamson then pulled out dagger shaped objects from his belt, stabbing four allied soldiers who happened to be close. To Jake's shock each soldier stabbed suddenly exploded into a gory mess, blood and pieces of organs and flesh floating where they once were.

"Prince Lee Char" The shark smiled growling his name.

"Your rule has ended before it has started, Tamson" The Prince charged at the creature.

Seeing it as a predictable move Tamson easily dodged the charge, grabbing hold of the Lee Char's speargun and pulled it from his grasped. He followed up with a combo of punches to the Prince's face, slamming fist after fist into his head then brought his hands to his neck choking him.

"I killed your father without pity or mercy" Tamson took sick delight in his omission, draining the life out of the Calamari.

"Then allow me to return the favour" Jake intervened, smacking the sharp butt of his gun into the shark's head as he turned to face him.

"Argghh" He reeled going back a couple metres from the marine's strike, revealing a huge cut on the side of his face once he moved his hands from the injured part looking very pissed.

"If you want the Prince you'll have to come through me, you fucking animal" Jake challenged him, putting himself between Tamson and Lee Char.

"You'll just be nothing more than another gutless corpse" He roared swimming toward him at heart pounding speed.

Before he could reach him and tear his teeth into his person Jake swung the gun at him again, managing to get another hit to his head causing him to knock off course. Once recovered stared him down with his dull, black lifeless eyes and went at him again but this time grabbing hold of the speargun. Both he and the shark tussled for the weapon, the Corporal throwing the first punch into the cut side of his face then received one back colliding into his glass protected helmet.

Due to his already weakened state Jake lost grip from the second punch with worrying signs of his helmet cracking. One large but thin crack appeared looking like a tree from all the 'branches' forming from the impact. He saw the sadistic smile on Tamson's face as he pointed the gun at him but it soon disappeared when Jake kicked it out of his hands. Adrenaline ran through him, the feeling tiredness and sickness temporary forgotten as he battles the shark in hand to hand combat.

He moved aside from another punch and sent an uppercut into Tamson's chin, getting the right satisfying connection as he flopped his ugly head back. Another one connected into his cheek but then the next strike Jake threw Tamson caught, retaliating with a swift and hard punch to his cramp plagued stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and pain coursed his body from the heavy attack, stunning him as an elbow smashed into his back.

A rough pull on his shoulder brought him back face to face with his opponent again who sent a trio of punches into his helmet, rendering half of it useless to him as he heard the faint sound of the helmet crack. Shaking off the strike he caught glimpse of something floating under him, recognising exactly what it was and kept it in a closed fist. A strong hand wrapped on to the front of his throat as his bruised body could no longer help supply the energy needed to combat against the Karky, locking his chilling eyes onto his own.

"Any last words before I end your pitiful life, Ambassador of Gallifrey?" He gave a vicious victorious smirk, thinking he had won. Jake gave a small cough fit then turned it into a chuckle, seeing the confusion in Tamson's eyes as he frowned obviously wondering why he found his imminent death funny.

"Smile, you son of bitch" Using up everything he had the marine slammed the object he held in his hand into Tamson's neck, piercing through his skin leaking his black coloured blood then booted him away.

Tamson swam back trying to rip the explosive dagger out of his neck to no success. The red light on the explosive blink faster and faster and both he and Tamson knew what came next but then it looked as if the shark had no intention to die without taking him along too. He swam over to him with a predatory grin, feeling to Jake as if the Grim Reaper himself was coming for him.

However it seemed death was not going to snuff him out just yet. A loud whine and a flash of azure coloured light whizzed past his left shoulder and clipping the explosive. He shielded his face with arms closing his eyes and wincing as a dull bang rang in front of him. Putting his arms down he saw a cloud of black blood and chunks of meat raining down over him, including Tamson's mostly intact head.

Jake swirled around and found Prince Lee Char holding the speargun dropped during his fight, pointing it in the direction Tamson had been with what the marine could describe relief long time coming in his eyes.

"Thank you, your Majesty" He bowed to the Prince, who in turned gave a grateful smile himself and returned the bow.

"The day is won!" The Quarren leader appeared to the side of Lee Char with Ackbar on the other, joined by everyone swarming around the victorious royal.

"Long live the Prince!" Captain Ackbar raised Lee Char's arm, his words repeated and chanted by all native to the watery homeworld, Calamari and Quarren alike.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Throne Room was full of Calamari and Quarren dignitaries and military officials, all floating and waiting above and floor level waiting for the Prince's coronation. The door had both sets of species troops standing in a smart and neat row with Calamari on the right and Quarren on the left standing to attention, holding their weapons as they would in parade.

Despite the battle scarred city still showing evident signs of battle, no one would think that a war was raged hours ago between the very races residing in the room. All attention was drawn to the door opening, revealing the very person everyone was there to see crowned King of Dac. Prince Lee char swam in stopping in the centre of the room, looking around the whole place to the smiling faces of so many of his people.

Two Calamari approached him carrying a clam shaped chest, opening it up to him showing a shell like crown with a gold covering the bottom.

"Your father would be very proud" Senator Tills told him with a bright smile, pride too filling her eyes.

"I know" Lee Char replied humbly, kneeling before the High priest.

"May the blessings of the water keep you. And may the might of your ancestors give you strength" The staff wielding Priest blessed him whilst Chieftain Nossor Ri took the crown out of the chest, placing it on Lee Char's head.

"As representative of the Quarren people, I pledge our loyalty to you" He bowed to the youngster.

"And as your King, i pledge my loyalty to all people of Mon Cala" The now King Lee Char announced to them all, stating his allegiance to everyone witnessing his coronation. He then turned and smiled to the Jedi, Republic representatives and Earth soldier, bowing his thanks to those that came to his world's time in need. They too all bowed, pleased to see a good man to lead in his world's recovery.

"I present, King Lee Char" The Priest announced to the chants of 'Long Live the King'.

A new era was to take hold of Dac and it's people. An era of peace and prosperity not seen since the unity of the Calamari and Quarren.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jake joined the others swimming to the surface, the first time he'd seen daylight for what like a lifetime. All six of them floated waiting for the oncoming dropship to pick them up. The LAAT hovered over their position and the clones onboard outstretched their hands pulling each of them aboard.

"Glad that's over" Skywalker was the first comment with everyone aboard.

"Lee Char has big task ahead of him. But I think he'll do just fine"

"With the backing of the Mon Calamari and Quarren, he'll have no trouble restoring Dac's to it's former glory" Padme agreed with Ahsoka, grabbing hold of the support hooks hanging above as the dropship took off.

"He has proven himself to be a potentially great leader"

"Hey" A clone still wearing SCUBA called next to him, leaving the others to talk about the new leader of the newly liberated world "Good job kicking that Karkarodon's shebs"

"More like he was kicking my arse, mate" He said downplaying his role in ending that creature's life "It was the Princ-sorry, King who killed the bugger"

"My friend, none of us would've traded punches with that overgrown fishbait. Besides he killed a few of our brothers, so you have our thanks" He offered him a hand which the marine shook, nodding over to clone soldier.

It only took a few minutes for the dropship to return to the hovering space cruiser, entering in from the top hangar bay. Upon landing he saw the whole bay completely packed with the regular clone personnel and the recovered Gungan Army going about their business waiting to return home. When they disembarked Jake and the others removed their helmets, breathing in the natural air for the first time since submerging to the underwater city.

"Feels great to be back on solid ground again" Fisto said with the agreement from everyone.

Jake however suddenly felt his vision blur once again but this time it left him completely disorientated. He slugged forward thinking he was walking in a straight line but the echoing clang of a metal object said otherwise, also dropping his helmet to the floor with an equally loud noise.

"Matthews?" He heard a voice call to him but his hearing was just as hazy as his sight. He fell to one knee trying to shake off the fuzzy vision off like last time but it refused to go.

"I'm ok" He said to whoever had said his name. An arm suddenly propped under his own helping him steady his balance.

"Get a medic over here!" Was the last clear thing Jake heard as he suddenly collapsed to the floor, his body finally overcome with whatever was causing his ill health. He felt someone shaking him and repeating what he assumed was his name but the darkness that was taking over his vision didn't allow him to see who was doing so. If death wanted to claim him, he sure as hell was going to put a dent in it's plans.


	16. Unusual Findings

**(Hey guys just like to give a big thanks to my beta gwb99 for giving hand in the chapter :))**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Despite the short period of time knowing him, it was still difficult for Ahsoka to see someone she was fast calling a friend laying in the Medical bay in bad shape. She stood alongside her Master and Obi Wan by the doorway of the Temple's medical wing watching Jedi Healer Rig Nema and a couple of 2-1B medical droids going over Corporal Jake Matthews unconscious form, scanning various parts of his body and reading off the terminals over their findings. The faint beeping from the monitors around the human from Earth lightly echoed around the largely and quiet empty room, signalling a somewhat irregular heartbeat she found worrying.

It had been only been half a day since they arrived back from Dac, a time usually for reflection and celebration at yet another world pulled from the tainted dark influence of Dooku and the Separatists but that was shattered after Jake had collapsed. Despite hers and the others concerns over his growing sickness before joining the battle on the Mon Calamari homeworld the Earth warrior waved them off, leaving it until his symptoms were having a more profound affect to finally taking heed. Unfortunately it was too late and now they were all waiting for the news to find out what exactly was plaguing Matthews.

Before he had collapsed and became unresponsive Ahsoka saw time after time swimming down in Mon Cala's depths his eyes turn redder and redder, to the point where the sclera part of his eyes turned from healthy white to blood red and his skin complexion grow paler. The stubborn soldier also started complaining of stomach cramps and vomiting the day before yesterday, all of which she told Nema who couldn't put her finger on the cause of it as of the mysterious 'bug' as he called it.

The medical wing's main door opened up behind the trio drawing hers and Anakin's attention to the new arrival, the Korun Jedi Master Mace Windu stepping in and joining their observation of the medical examination.

"How is he doing?"

"Not too good I'm afraid but he is stable" Obi Wan answered him first, folding his arms over his chest and lazily scratched his beard.

"Do we know yet what caused him to fall ill?" Windu continued to question, turning his gaze over to the centre of the conversation.

"No. Master Nema is checking over him now. It shouldn't be long now before she can tells us the latest" Anakin informed the Jedi Master, all of whom like her was watching the Healer in question read off a data pad next to one of the droids monitoring over the unconscious soldier.

They remained silent for a moment viewing the medical staff going to work. One of the medical droids standing on the other side of the bed extended out a syringe from its thin three fingered hand, injecting it into the top of Jake's left arm. It drew out a tiny amount of his red coloured blood into the tiny tube then turned around to a monitor behind it, releasing the contents into an extended pod connected to the medical apparatus. Because of it's positioning of having its back facing them neither Ahsoka or any of the standing Jedi could see the results of the scans over the piece of Earth-human DNA, leaving her for time being to ponder over what information it will find from the extract.

"Well Doctor, what's the diagnosis?" Windu asked Master Neema, who Ahsoka hadn't noticed approach since her focus was fixed on the mulling droids. A mixed look of puzzlement and worry was expressed on her face as she read down off the datapad in her hands, stopping just under a few feet in front of the gathered group.

"It's difficult to say Masters. At this moment in time I'm having trouble pinpointing the main cause of Corporal Matthews' condition" She peeked up from her datapad with concern for a mere couple of seconds then returned back to the stream of data before her.

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan raised a brow to the Healer.

"So far I have found two possible causes, if not both are responsible for what is making the Corporal sick"

"Such as?" The teen heard Anakin quiz next, all waiting for her to answer.

"Scans have picked up traces of an unidentifiable type of radiation"

"Radiation!" Ahsoka felt her eyes automatically widened at the word, sensing shock from everyone in the room.

"Hold on, for the past two weeks we have been taking care of someone who's infected with radiation!?. How did the scanners not pick up on this?" Her Master was visibly caught off guard

"It has me intrigued and confused too, Masters. There are and still several chemical elements he possesses that we cannot name since we've never encountered them before. It appears this radiation has been masking itself as one of these" Nema handed the datapad over to Windu first.

Ahsoka managed to catch a glimpse of the readings on the pad, seeing a red and yellow image of Jake's anatomy and several listings of data marking out on different areas across the image.

"What of this other cause you mentioned?" Obi Wan brought up the other possible perpetrator.

"There are traces of toxins our scans have identified and are now currently searching the databanks for the type. At first I thought it may have been caused by the radiation but it's origins are not related to these toxins" She explained recounting everything she found so far "I should have a proper full report before the day is out. Right now I must attend to my patient"

"Very well Doctor. Contact us when that report's ready" The Jedi Master handed the datapad back to Nema, bowing to her then departing out from the ward.

"Come on Ahsoka, Master Nema knows what she's doing. The Corporal is in safe hands" She felt Anakin place a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see him incline his head toward the door. Following the older two humans out she gave one last glance back at Jake, seeing he hadn't at all moved and was now having Master Nema bend slightly over his body to carefully place a small device on his forehead, preventing herself from knocking the rebreather attached to his mouth.

Outside stood Windu waiting for them, joining as they walked down the deserted corridor continuing the discussion over the foreign trooper.

"This soldier seems to give an almost endless amount of surprises"

"Indeed. As far as I am aware he hasn't been near anything that possesses radioactive material" Obi Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully over the discovered signs of a source of energy that was at most times extremely toxic to anyone exposed to high quantities of the dangerous stuff.

"Master Nema suggested he may of been exposed prior to his arrival" Ahsoka spoke up for the first time, adding in her piece of speculation into the conversation.

"Maybe whatever device his people used to transport him aboard our ship possess the type of radioactive material Nema mentioned" It was a good guess from her Master but she knew, as well as the others, this was all guesswork and theories until Master Nema gave her full report later today.

From what the Togruta Padawan can recall from her conversations with Jake in regards to his people, as vague as he would be over certain topics to her annoyance sometimes, the Earthers weren't overly advanced civilisation in comparison to their own. Evidence to the instruments he carried largely based off his music player, or rather she remembered it's proper name the ipod was an electronic based devices so it pointed to the fact they had some level of advancement compatible to their own, give or take a few centuries.

If a less advanced civilisation were able to produce such pieces of technology then there was a good chance they had developed means to use nuclear based power. It was question she'd have to ask or at least hint sometime in the future, hopefully when he recovers from this strange illness. Her quiet musing only raised more questions she was sure would get another deflected or tight lipped response from the Corporal.

"It would make sense" Windu furrowed his brow thinking over Skyguy's suggestion.

Further talk was stopped for a moment by her Master's commlink bleeping and flashing the same green light used by the commonly used model of the Jedi and Republic military.

"Skywalker here"

" _Master Skywalker, sorry to disturb you but I have received information of troubles back on Naboo that may interest the Jedi_ " The familiar soft toned voice of Padme came from the other end of the call. No matter how many times they try, trouble always reared its head elsewhere. Ashoka mentally sighed to herself at the worryingly amount of bad luck following them around since arriving back on Coruscant.

"I'll be over shortly Senator" Ending the transmission Anakin then turned to her and the Jedi Masters "That's my cue Masters. Contact me when Master Nema gives her final report"

"Will do Anakin. Don't keep Padme waiting" A ghost of a grin crossed on Obi Wan's face to the Padwan's curiosity.

"I'll talk to you later Ahsoka. Don't worry about Matthews, he's a stubborn one. He won't succumb so easily to this radiation poisoning"

"Yes Master" She slightly frowned at his choice of words. He gave her reassuring smile then bowed to them all before leaving, turning round heading down the opposite corridor past the recently left medical wing.

"I must depart too Masters. I think I'm in need of some meditation"

"Good idea Ahsoka, it'll help in easing a worried mind. Listen to your Master's words young one, it is a fight the Corporal is going to do everything but surrender to" The red bearded Jedi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, sounding less defeatist than Anakin had been.

Tugging a smile to her lips she gave a small bow to Obi Wan and Windu then walked ahead of the older Jedi duo. On the way she passed numerous Jedi of only a handful she recognised, in particular the Elder Jedi Tera Sinube leading a group of initiates made up of different species. The old Cosian caught glimpse of her and gave a wide grin, waving at her as the entourage of younglings all gazed over at her to see who their Master was focused on. Giving a wave back she saw the initiates start whispering to each other over the exchange, a look of realisation crossing the face of a Rodian girl's face over something the black haired human boy had said into her ear.

The Coruscanti afternoon sun shone down on the gleaming greyish/cream floors of the Temple, casting shadows over the various statues of Jedi of the past standing tall and proud in their well made and precise masonry form. At the end of the corridor to the turbolifts to her quarters she looked up at the statue of a masked Zabrak holding his lightsaber in a fighting stance. If she was correct it was Master Ghaesh Nantor, a great warrior and General who fought in the New Sith Wars over a thousand years ago.

From what she learnt in history when she was once an initiate herself he was the sort of General they could do with right now. He knew how to get the job done without bureaucracy and the Code getting in the way to achieve victory. Though she held the Code like all Jedi, even her Master to an extent, deep in her heart and followed all the rules it made the Order follow she couldn't help but take Anakin's point that it was the Code itself that stopped that next step to achieve complete victory.

Stepping into the lift after its quick response to the Padawan pressing the button calling it down, she recalled one of the many conversations she had with Jake over her time as his watcher. Just thinking over the wars that happened over a thousand years ago she remembered asking him of Earth's past out of curiosity, a question she should've known better of to ask since as predicted he was vague but gave a decent answer to. The Earther told her human, or rather Earth-human, history was long and had it's bad and good moments like any civilisation, the rise and fall of empires including his own country's mentioning it was largest ever created and no matter how much people try history has the tedious habit of repeating itself. The subject of war seemed to be a touchy topic he never went into, only claiming his world was no stranger to war and bloodshed.

The chime of the turbolift brought her back to her physical surroundings, still thinking over the eerie similarities two cultures to never of had contact with one another had. It took next to no time to reach her personal quarters, punching the outside button to the door opening to the spartan decorative, plain room. Unclipping her sabers Ahsoka knelt down and placed the pair on top the small chess resting at the bottom of the rectangular shaped mirror on the left sided wall, sitting down on the floor beside her bed crossing her legs as she positioned herself in a more comfortable position to mediate.

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and exhaled resting her hands on the tops of her knees, feeling the Force take hold and course through her body with a welcoming soothing sensation. She released all her worries and pent up tension, relaxing her body and mind to aroma of the Force feeling it's effects working. She often wondered why Anakin didn't often mediate himself. It would make him less cranky and it would mean Obi Wan wouldn't complain as much if he did so the Togruta youngster thought to herself.

The sudden feel of the Force pulling her to something gripped her, much like when she had visions of Padme's would be assassin Aurra Sing on Alderaan. Frowning she felt the unseeable pull of a invisible force bring her to a vision. Like before the viewing was slightly blurry on the edges, like she was looking into a holoscreen and the focus was centred on the people and things in the middle.

It took Ahsoka a second the recognise the room the vision was bringing her to. The Mess Hall had a fair few number of people in it sitting down eating their meals or walking around doing other activities. After a short time she spotted herself sitting next her Master at one table in the far corner with Jake and Aayla sitting on the opposite side. It was clear they were all talking to each other but curiously no sound was reaching her, it was as if she watching people lip read each other.

She watched her 'other self' frown at Jake and say something which got a round of laughter from the others, including that of her Forceless friend. So far she had yet to see why the Force was showing her this. Nothing as far as she was aware was wrong, everything looked normal and Jake looked healthy. Examining as best she could she scanned around the main attention spot and then suddenly found something a little odd.

Standing on the far end of the room stood a full cloaked figure in the large framed doorway of the Mess, staring over in their direction. The person was fully clothed in dark brown robes and his hood hid his or hers face, their arms folded and ignoring everything else around themselves. Ahsoka tried to shift herself over to the being but then felt herself being pulled out of the vision, causing her to open shoot up her eyelids as the mystical aroma of the Force was replaced by reality.

"What was that all about?" She said to herself, rubbing her eyes feeling a tad disoriented. Standing up she stretched out her arms and heard a couple satisfying clicks then proceeded out of her quarters, still musing over the vision and went in search of Obi Wan over the strange showings the Force gave her.

Searching all over the Temple she couldn't find the Jedi Master, coming to the assumption he must of been out the Temple's grounds for the moment. All through her search she couldn't get that hooded figure out of her head, raising dozens of questions in her mind. Who was he?, why was he there? and why was he so fixed on her and the small group she was eating with?.

Unable to find her own Master's old teacher she thought of going in search of Master Yoda and tell him what she saw like last time. Despite his riddled and unorthodox speech the ancient Jedi was a big help in pointing her in the right direction over the assassination attempt on her friend's life.

The teen took a glance out the window and saw the sky was beginning to darken, the sun now fading and giving way to the night sky and thousands upon thousands of artificial lights from the buildings outside. Facing the path ahead of her she almost collided into the chest of the man she had spent the last few hours searching for.

"Ah Ahsoka there you, I was just looking for you"

"Funny you should say that Master Kenobi because I've just looking for you too"

"Really?" He said raising a brow and folding his arms "Is there a problem?"

"Maybe" Ahsoka cast her eyes down for brief few seconds, rolling her hands together.

"May it wait until after Master Nema has given her report?. She's just contacted the Council and is going to present her findings in a few moments time"

"Sure Master" She nodded, following in step with Obi Wan as they made their way to the Council chamber. The walk was mostly quiet her mind still dwelling over her vision, paying little attention to everything around her.

Once they reached the lift leading up to the Council chamber within the top of the tallest spire of the Temple she saw Obi Wan nod to the two Temple guards standing on either side of the door. One nodded back and pressed on the button behind themselves, opening the automatic door to an empty lift. Just as she and Kenobi stepped in the recognisable voice of her Master called out to them.

"Hey, wait up!"

"You took your time" Obi Wan quipped him as climbed in too, sounding a little out of breath.

"Had trouble getting through the traffic" He gave his excuse whilst the turbolift door closed.

"Uh huh" Knowing Skyguy, Ahsoka had the feeling he was the likely suspect who caused the amount of heavy traffic zooming around the vast speeder lanes.

"So what did Padme want with you, Master?" She quizzed him, feeling the lift move beneath her.

"She was contacted by Representative Binks a few hours ago, not long after he arrived back on Naboo. Captain Tarpals informed him of growing discomfort amongst the Gungan population and rumours of a march on Theed"

"I see. Did he explained what is causing such actions, if they are true, to take place?" Obi Wan asked with a troubled look on his face.

"Not yet, he said he'll explain more in person. Senator Amidala is returning home tomorrow, I need the Council's approval to join her and find out why the Gungans are readying themselves for war" No more was said when the turbolifts door opened up to the heavy double doors of the Council chamber.

It seem as of late more and more problems propped up from nowhere than usual. It was beginning to becoming a problem that the Padawan was well and truly started to disdain. The large metallic doors opened up and they each walked in to see the Council half full and a few in holographic form. The ones she saw physical present were Master Yoda taking his usual seat as Grand Master in the middle of the semicircle of chairs. Sat beside him were Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi taking up the little green aliens flank, then on the left there was Kit Fisto and her fellow Togruta Shaak Ti already sat and conversing until their entry.

On the right was the familiar Kel Dor Jedi, Plo Koon and Aayla Secura sitting together waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. Three bluish holographic projections of Eeth Koth, Sasee Tiin and Adi Gallia shimmered in their seats, taking the time from their far away battlefields to be present.

"Await for Master Nema, is all that is left" Yoda told the gathered Jedi, resting his small hands on the top of the small wooden staff he hobbled around with. Ahsoka glanced over at Obi Wan taking his seat on the High Council, standing beside Anakin as they waited for the healer to arrive to present her findings.

Thankfully the wait wasn't long and after five minutes or so the doors opened up once again to Rig Nema walking in with a datapad in her hand. Ahsoka sensed something wasn't right with the healer, a feel of dread emitting from the woman.

"Master Nema, thank you for joining us. Have you found what is causing Corporal Matthews' sickness?" Windu was the first to ask, everyone in the room awaiting for the results.

"Yes Masters. But I'm afraid the conclusion I have come up with is...disturbing" She said with worrying edge to her voice.

"Disturbing, how?" Mundi questioned next frowning over her statement.

"Well allow me to start by ruling out a surprise finding" She said tapping her fingers across the pad, loading up her report "The obvious suspect to the Corporal's illness was the unidentifiable radiation I found amongst his cells. However, upon further investigation and the medical droids performing a small experiment on the unknown form of radiation it's found to be completely harmless"

"Harmless?" Obi Wan said aloud in complete surprise, sharing the same feelings she and the others no doubt at hearing this news.

"Not only that, what deepens the mystery over this energy is registering as a ionizing type of radiation. I'm sure as you are all aware, the intake of a large amount of ionizing energy can be very lethal to the point of death" A brief moment of silence descended upon the chamber, Ahsoka herself thinking over the puzzling discovery.

"Why was this not picked up before?" Plo Koon quizzed, his right eye raised behind the metal mask covering his face.

"It adapted to his body, masking itself until something had ejected it out of his cells"

"That being?" Windu's words stumped her for a few seconds as drew her eyes down and took in a small breath.

"Traces of toxins were also found in his body and the databanks finally identified it as a highly toxic residue, called Rubrumnoxianide"

"Rubrumnoxianide, you say?"

"Yes Master Yoda. It's a type of venomous red sap from Oldeosh plants. They exude it to ward off potential predators to prevent being eaten"

"Hold on, how could this poisonous sap end up inside Matthews?"

"And if memory serves me correct, Oldeosh plants grow on planets where natural light is little to none existent. The Temple doesn't possess such plants" Tiin rubbed his chin just as puzzled as her Master who asked the speculative question.

"Readings show high concentration of the toxins in the soldier's stomach"

"He was poisoned?" Ahsoka said aloud in alarm, speaking before her mind could hold the statement back. Whispers started spreading amongst the present Council members, concern and shock were evident without the assistance of the Force to tell her the emotions everyone was emitting.

"That is my conclusion too, Padawan Tano. All evidence points to poisoning by digestion" Nema face fell to sadness, unable to believe

"Who could of done this?. With the exception of visiting the apartment of Senator Amidala, he has been nowhere other than the Temple" Aayla said with slight distress, hinting at a dark motive they were now all considering.

"Hold on now. Padawan Tano, you must tell us the full truth. Have you and Corporal Matthews been anywhere other than the Temple grounds?" Biting back her tongue and resist the urge to frown at the Korun human at the lack of trust in his question she kept a straight face and answered back.

"No Master" Glances were exchanged by everyone in the room. It was clear as rain now the dreaded thought that crossed each mind in the room.

Whilst the others speculated all around the chamber, Ahsoka mused back to her vision earlier and in particular that hooded figure watching her and the others in the Mess Hall. It wasn't exactly uncommon to see full robed Jedi walking around the Temple, it was symbol and common stereotype people outside see the Jedi. The significance was why this person had chosen to stare over at them.

She thought maybe there was nothing to it but then again why did the vision point her to this being. The niggling feeling of suspicion was there but there was enough evidence to point to anything sinister. Glancing to her Master she saw the same expression of disturbance on his face, listening to Master Yoda tell them to not rush to conclusions and ease theirs minds then work things out tomorrow and for the time being keep this meeting secret from all outside the chamber.

If someone had indeed poisoned Jake, Ahsoka had the worrying feeling the corrupt influence of the Dark Side may of played a part in the attempt. Such a notion made her blood run cold.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The medical wing was relatively peaceful other than a mere handful of medical droids going about their business, and the only patient lying on one of the dozen or so empty beds. At first he was still as rock but then his face twisted to one of discomfort, his brow frowning and began shaking his head sideways.

Jake felt his mind being dragged back once again to the day that did nothing than remain the forefront of his mind for the past two weeks.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 _The drone humming grew louder and louder and the whole room started to light up in a bright white light, although the source of the light and noise remained jet black engulfed ever so often in cracks of electricity. Jake could hear amongst the noisy orb Tom still groaning in pain from the electrical bolt strike from the huge glass ball as he pulled out the UHF two way radio out front his front pocket, pressing down on the side button._

" _General Wallace, sir!"_

" _Corporal what's going on in there, what's making that racket?"_

" _It's the item sir. I don't know how to explain it but it's as if it has woken up" Jake reported in, glancing over two Adam and Tom behind him "It's discharging some kind electric bolts and has struck Marine Cameron. He's need immediate medical attention" Just as his sentence finished the orb electrical live body unleashed four more bolts, one missing him by metres and the others lashing out all over the warehouse hitting the walls and concrete ground._

" _Alright Matthews, get out of there" Gladly taking Wallace's advice he jogged over to the door with the other two not far behind with Adam supporting Tom as he unlocked the door, his radio still on overhearing the goings on outside "I do not give a damn who ordered you to keep the place shut, you open this godforsaken door now or I'll have my men blow it open!"_

" _Go on guys, quick!" He ushered the pair out first, keeping the door opened for his fellow marines to escape the raging orb. Before he set one foot out of the warehouse main floor he felt an odd sensation run through his head then all noise muted around him, like his ears had suddenly stopped taking sound in. Strange whispering echoed in his head in a language he couldn't identify, not harshly but in weird soft tone._

 _Feeling the urge to turn back around Jake gazed back at the active orb and found something very odd as he stared back at the glass ball. The 20 metre large sphere lessened it's crazy bursts of energy and a tall but narrow white slit appeared in the middle of the object much like a pupil of a reptile. For the life of him Jake didn't know why but instead of following the other two out the door he walked back into the main floor, watching the pearl white slit track him giving it the creepy impression of a giant eye._

" _What the hell are you?" He said aloud toward the orb. The odd whispering continue to play in his head, only it got louder as he got closer and the 'eye' still followed his movements. The marine got within two metres of the orb and felt a sudden sense of calmness. Considering this thing attacked and injured one of his friends moments ago it was even weirder now it was trying to relax him._

 _The rushing clatter of footsteps were behind him along with the cocking of weapons at what he guessed to be more Royal Marines of his Brigade._

" _Matthews what are you doing, get away from that thing!" Wallace voice rang in his ear as he ordered from the object. Jake tried doing exactly that but an unseen presence kept him from doing so. His body began to tingle as he reached out with one hand and placed a it onto the smooth glass surface of the orb, seeing the 'pupil' stare down intently at him as his hand contacted against it._

 _Jake couldn't describe what was happening but the next thing he knew his whole body went numb and the voices behind him were becoming inaudible. A blinding white light then engulfed his vision and the world around him disappeared…_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jake bolted up into a sitting position, his face dripping in cold sweat as he breathed heavily from the dream/flashback. He rubbed his eyes and finally got his bearings, scanning around the environment he was in. The place was like a hospital wing only with more advanced gear and the ugly medic robots he first saw when he awoke from the transportation.

Hope this isn't turning into a habit, He said to himself, laying back down onto the bed noticing for the first time a drip attached to his wrist just like the hospitals back home used. To say he was feeling crap was understatement. The headache he was experiencing was like being headlocked by a Grizzly and his stomach and chest felt like an internal fire raging inside him.

All he could think about was that orb, the thing responsible for his being here and the eerie ghostly voice it somehow managed to get inside his mind. Hundreds of questions over the thing racked through his head, what was it and why did it send him here were the main ones repeating itself over and over.

It was well beyond his imagining and understanding. He knew it couldn't possibly been of his people's design, as far as he was aware anyway. That train of thought then came of a more plausible explanation that would have people jumping around and discussing it in all types of manners and emotions. From his own opinion and experience, it is not of Earth.


	17. Visitors

[ _Sorry for the wait guys, a mix of writers block and busy stuff has kept me away but now hopefully back on track. Well without further adieu here's the next chapter for you ladies and gents :)_ ]

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

For what was supposed to of been a huge galaxy wide war raging across the universe, it came as a surprise to Jake to find the hospital wing near empty except for himself, a few robots, the alien doctor Nema and two other occupied beds. He knew from what he was told the clone soldiers were situated at a military base somewhere else on the planet but with the amount of Jedi said to be out on the battlefield, it was a little strange there was barely any casualties on their side. Even with their supernatural abilities a bullet, or rather a laser bolt in their case or those of an explosive nature he thought could still give them the same serious injuries as a 'normal' person would receive whilst battling in violent conflict.

From what he witnessed first hand the marine knew their lightsabers had the ability to deflect laser bolts either away from harm or back at the shooter but having dozens bearing down at you at the same time, one would at least get past their defence and strike a serious blow. Still it showed they were capable fighters, even if they the likes of Ahsoka and Kenobi stressed they weren't warriors. To Jake that didn't make any sense. If they trained for combat, wielded weapons and lead troops into battle then they were exactly that, warriors.

Roaming his eyes around the room for what must of been the thousandth time in the space of an hour since waking up, all thanks to the prodding from one of the skeletal surgical bots he began growing disdain for. As if having his muscles playing up and aching like hell and his having lungs trying to spew every breath out of his body in coughing fits was painful enough, metallic pointy fingers and syringes didn't help in easing his suffering. One thing he was grateful for was being out of the wetsuit and given a matching white shorts and shirt as hospital wear. The last thing he wanted right now was another illness from an alien strain of bacteria coming off seawater soaked gear he had on for days.

The beeping of what he assumed to be their version of a heart monitor echoed in the mostly quiet wing with the alien doctor talking to another patient being the only other sound in the room, leaving him to dwell on his thoughts since waking up four days ago. Beside him on the bed side table was a tray of food and a cup of some weird drink given to him an hour ago he hadn't yet touched, making it the third time he rejected eating in as many days since finding out he'd been poisoned.

After finally abling to stay awake long enough for Nema to explain what was wrong with him, he was completely blown away at finding radiation was floating around in his body. Of all the ways he thought death could strike him with, radiation sickness was not one of them. To his relief shortly after she explained further on the Jedi told him it was harmless and not the cause of his sickness, revealing are rather more shocking and troubling. Somebody had purposely poisoned him.

The poison, or 'Rubrumnoxianide' as they called it, found it's way inside him by digestion, meaning somebody had laced his food with the nasty stuff before he had departed for the Calamari homeworld. The Jedi doctor told him it could've been worst if it weren't for his in their book a surprisingly strong immune system, however it did affect his potassium levels to a point they were dangerously low. It explained the cramps and dizziness but not the ghost white skin and blood red, demonic like eyes until the alien healer said it was a common side effect from the poisonous substance.

Luckily for him it was curable and the annoying injections the robots kept sticking into him were filled with the antidote to help flush the poison out of his body, much like a detox worked back home. Unfortunately the damage was already done in the targeting the potassium in his cells. The doctor's explanation was a lot more technical medically wise meaning most of it went well over his head, but he got the gist when it was put in more layman's terms.

The only nutritional intake he was receiving by his stubborn choice was the drip attached to his arm, though rather than a bag it was coming out of the wall behind him. The thought had crossed Jake's mind a few times to rip out the stick thin, colourless tube out of his arm but it was the only thing from starving him completely.

The hiss of the hospital wings electronic door opening filled his ears open but the sudden approach of a medical bot caught his attention and the marine let out an irritated sigh at the boney machine coming his way.

"Oh would you lot just sod off" He growled but the robot ignored his comment, resting one of its cold, metal hands on his shoulder as it slowly pierced the skin on the same shoulder with it's syringe hand.

"You really do hate them, don't you?" A familiar voice asked him in amusement.

"Wouldn't you if they kept poking and prodding you every minute" He briefly turned his head to Ahsoka then back at the machine, glaring at the steely emotionless robot.

"Maybe" She said sitting down on the chair next to him "How you feeling today?"

"Well I haven't turned green and had the urge to smash everything yet, so that's a good sign" He gave her a humoured smile but got a quizzical look off the Jedi teenager "I'm fine kid, just bored out of my skull"

"I see you're not eating again" She thumbed to the dinner tray beside them "How can you keep up your strength if you're just going to starve yourself" Jake watched her sit back into the chair folding her arms as she lectured him, frowning at him over the wasted food again.

"For all I know that stuff is probably laced with cyanide or whatever that poisonous crap somebody has already tried killing me with"

"I have ran multiple scans and have you told many times there's nothing wrong with any of that" Nema came over intervening, scolding him again like a parent unhappy with their child's misbehaviour "Weakening your body will only make your condition worse, as Padawan Tano has too pointed out"

"See, if Master Nema says it's fine then you don't have anything to worry about. Stop being such a stubborn youngling" Biting his tongue the Royal Marine Corporal was about to retort but it was obvious the futility of his defiance over the matter was waning.

"Alright" He caved in and reached over taking what appeared to be a bread roll, taking a bite of the small loaf "Happy now?"

"I'd prefer you used the utensils provided, but it's a start" With a shake of the head she left them be and head over to what Jake worked out to be her personal computer in the middle of the hospital wing.

"Was that really so hard?"

"No, just learnt a long time ago arguing with woman is a battle lost before it started" He told her with a smirk, getting a humoured snort in response from the Togruta Padawan.

"You sound like Anakin" He watched as her smile begin to thin out and an expression change to that of concern "How are you really feeling Jake?. I can't imagine having to discover someone to try deliberately killing you, in the Temple of all places"

"Well it's a massive pile of shite kid, there's no denying that" He put bluntly rubbing his chin "Whoever the cowardly little prick is, they better pray to that Force of yours I don't get my hands on them"

"Master Obi Wan is heading up the investigation into what happened. I'm to lend a hand and keep an eye on you until the perpetrator is arrested"

"Thanks Ahsoka, but preferably you should concentrate more on your teachings and training. Don't worry about me" Jake tried to assuring her but by the look on her face she wasn't overly convinced "Alright, let's quit moping around. What's happening out there?"

"As I said, Obi Wan is heading the investigation into what's happen to you. Master Skywalker has gone to Naboo with Senator Amidala because there rumours the Gungans are going to launch an attack on Theed" She listed out the latest goings in and around their Order and the Republic. Jake found it oddly comforting as he had a somewhat normal conversation with Ahsoka, mostly because in some ways she reminded him of Jess since she would be the one to always be the one to inform him on the latest news and goings on in the Matthews household.

A small pang of sadness tugged at him over the thought of his sister. Mentally shaking his mind over the musing of his family in case he lost focus on the conversation, he asked her over the brewing troubles on the planet Naboo.

"Gungans, aren't they the aliens that helped us back on Dac?"

"Yep. Representative Binks says since the Gungan Army arrived back discontent has spread amongst the populace and rumoured plans to attack the surface population" She explained the news further in detail, leaning slightly forward pressing both her hands down on the armrests "If there's one person who can talk the Gungans down from such an invasion, it's Padme. She's popular amongst the humans and Gungans of Naboo"

"I probably wouldn't of believed that until seeing her in action. This Naboo is lucky to have a politician like her" He wished he could say the same about politicians in his homeland but there hadn't been any that came close Padme Amidala for decades.

"The Republic too. Oh, I might have something that might ease your boredom" Reaching around to her side Jake watched her unclip an object from her belt next to her shorter lightsaber, or Shoto as she educated him on the laser sword types. The welcoming sight of the small, white rectangular music player with it's matching coloured headphones sticking out of the top socket.

"Cheers kid" She passed the ipod over to him. Tapping on the screen he glanced to the date, time and battery life and what appeared to be a recently played song "So have you guys found anything out yet?"

"Not really. Obi Wan has questioned people in the cafeteria, but it's difficult to make out how a toxic sap from a rare plant found it's way into your food" The youngster explained to him then stared down at her hands, rolling them together "However" She left her sentence wonder sighing, clearly unsure over what she was thinking of saying next.

"What?" He prodded for her to continue.

"I had a vision"

"Oh?" Jake straightened up on the bed, waiting for the kid to elaborate further over her impressive foresight ability "And what did you see?"

"The day before we left for the Mon Calamari homeworld, in the cafeteria. I saw me you, Masters Skywalker and Secura sitting and talking, but I felt the Force pull me to this person standing over in the entrance" She stopped for a second, scrunching her brow as he waited patiently for her to continue "I can't worked out who they were, he had his hood up but there was something not right with him"

"How so?" He questioned her, watching as the Padawan tried remembering as much as she could from her vision.

"He was staring over at us. As I said I couldn't see a face but the way he was standing in the doorway, and his body language showed he was taking an interest in us" She gave a thoughtful frown as she carried on contemplating over what she saw.

"Have you told Kenobi this?"

"No" She started rubbing her forehead whilst releasing a sigh "I don't know, the vision doesn't show any definitive proof of anything linked to what happened to you"

"To be honest Ahsoka, back on Earth if somebody claimed to of had a vision over past events they'd be laughed at or in some extreme cases taking a trip to a mental asylum" Instantly he saw the look of dejection cross her face "But seeing first hand you Jedi perform things that my people view as impossible, I'm willing to believe it"

"Thanks" A cheery grin appeared on her face "I'm started to cope better with my abilities growing over the years but that lingering feeling of doubt always has me thinking if I truly am in control"

"You don't have anything to worry about kid. It's all apart of growing up. The voice of doubt will always be bugging you, no matter how old you are, trust me" He assured her "And seeing you fight, well I'm still not pleased they let teenagers fight in a war but you certainly put to shame a lot of soldiers I know"

"Even those of you unit?" A smirk began to shift her mouth to one side.

"Let's not carried away" He joked, receiving a mocked looked of offence from the comment "As for this vision, you saw the most likely scene I'd be poisoned and described a suspect. That's something"

"Yes, but Master Kenobi has already spoken with the staff and they haven't reported anything unusual" She told him as another medical bot walked by carrying a tray of medical equipment, heading over to one of the patients on the far end of the wing.

"Don't you guys have CCTV cameras or whatever your equivalent is, in or around the cafeteria?"

"We haven't watched any of the security recordings yet if that's talking about. Obi Wan was going to check them over once he finished his inquires" Jake raised a questioning brow, thinking it would've made more sense to have the security footage of the area checked first.

The repetitive beeping of what the marine came quickly accustomed to, belonging to the mini communication devices or 'Comlinks' everyone around this place possessed started going off on Ahsoka's wrist. Sighing she raised her right arm and pressed down on the button flashing a green light at it's curving top.

"Tano here"

" _Ahsoka, I've finished talking with the kitchen staff. Come meet me at security once you finished with meeting with Matthews_ " He heard the Jedi Master request to her over the comm.

"Alright Master, I'll be there soon" Pressing the comm button again to switch the line off. She glanced up at him again for a second once the connection was cut then the sound of approaching footsteps brought both their attention over to Nema

"I'm afraid Padawan Tano I must cut short your visiting time as the Corporal is in need of rest. The antidote will be taking full effect soon"

"She's right Ahsoka" He turned back to her, beginning to rub his eyes "This detox they've been giving me makes me woozy and i'll probably start babbling nonsense soon"

"That wouldn't be anything new" She stood up from the chair, smiling at her jesting comment.

"Cheeky bugger"Jake snorted whilst shaking his head at her poking fun.

"I'll talk to you later Jake. I promise I'll keep you in the loop"

"Thanks kid. Remember to tell Kenobi what you told me, it'll give you a step closer to this sneak"

"I will" She said leaving, going out the exit out of the hospital wing. Glancing down at his ipod he pressed on the touch screen reading over the choice of song and band.

"By the way Ahsoka" Jake called out to her just as the door to the wing opened up, making her look back "There are other singers and bands on this thing than these guys you know" He held up the music player and slowly rotated it in his risen hand.

"Oh uh well, I didn't want to press or do anything in fear of breaking it" The teen guiltily as she starting to rub the side of her arm "Besides, I'm starting to take a likening to your type of music"

"Ahh, so it's converting you to the world of rock" Jake joked as he placed the ipod back down on to the bed. With an roll of the eyes she departed from the wing leaving him alone with Nema, who was as ever since he'd been incarcerated tapping and reading her ipad like device on the other side of him

"The antidote is working exceptionally well Corporal. Your body has adapted with very little trouble, meaning hopefully within one or two more doses you'll be fully cured" She informed him dancing her finger over the pad, glancing for a second with a small smile before resuming her work.

"When will I stop looking like some supernatural creature?" He asked scanning his eyes over the ghostly white skin of his left arm.

"Within a few days. Now, I suggest you finish off what's on that tray before leaving to waste" The Jedi healer informed him in a tone which he got the gist of felt more like an order than an request. Leaning over with a sigh he picked up the tall, grey cup and peered in at the contents .

"Uh, what's this?" The marine asked her just as she was about to turn to leave.

"Bantha milk" She stated like it was a common fact "Why, what is wrong?"

"It's blue" Jake raised a questioning brow as he glanced at the drink then back at Nema who now had an amused look on her face.

"I assure you it is perfectly normal. Now you'll have to excuse me, I have to attend to other patients" With that she left him be to scrutinise the soft beverage. It had the texture and smelled the same as milk, the colour however he was still sceptical of since he the only time he'd seen milk of a different colour was when it was with artificial colouring and flavouring.

Bringing the cup closer to his mouth he gingerly took a sip of the milk and swallowed it down, finding it to his pleasant surprise quite tasty. It had a richer and more sweeter taste to that of cow's milk and some milkshakes he'd used to have as a kid like Frijj or supermarket brands. With his new found liking to the alien animal drink drained the rest of it down within a four gulps, placing the now empty cup back on the tray situated on the side table.

Picking his ipod back up he woken the screen up again and snorted in humour again at the song title. I sure feel like I've been to hell and back, He thought to himself as he placed each earphone into the correct ear and skimmed through the list of bands and other music. Swiping his finger downward on the screen the list of names from various musicians skimmed past faster than his eyes could recognise the artist, stopping the screen scrolling as he pressed his thumb down choosing one at random.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd it is" He said in a low voice as he laying back down on the bed, the guitar intro of Sweet Home Alabama ringing in his ears as he stared up at the lightly lit ceiling. It wasn't long before the effects of the antidote began taking hold causing his head to feel funny and eyelids began feeling heavier.

Tiredness eventually overwhelmed him once more and Jake snoozed off again, allowing his mind to slip him into the realm of unconsciousness. Soon he began dreaming again only instead of flashbacks of the night the orb snatched him from Earth in that guarded warehouse and threw him into complete alien environment, Jake was going through what he best described as a mental slideshow.

For a moment he was on more comforting and welcoming surroundings as he recognised he was standing on the Cornish coastline, Newquay to be precise. The sun was high in the gleaming blue sky with very few clouds encroaching over the South Western coast. The crashing of waves and cawing of seagulls brought his focus down to the beach below, watching as the pearl blue coloured sea wash up against the cliffs surrounding the rock formation split from the rest of the mainland. Once he saw the scattered rocks Jake remembered this part of the coast to be the Bedruthan Steps.

Faint chatter to his left brought him toward the cliff where two people sat on it's edge nattering and looking out to the clear blue waters pointing out to the Celtic Sea. It took next to no time for the marine to recognise the couple seated on the grass covered rocky cliff, more in particular the smiling and giggling form of the woman who caused his heart to beat at a fast than normal rate.

Kate?, Jake felt slightly more at ease as he continued to stare over at his girlfriend and past self. He remembered this as the last time he was on leave and coincidentally she came down from university with her group of friends at the same time, Having to trudge around swampy marsh lands and rainstorms in the Far East with Adam and Tom facing Sergeant Campbell's wrath for their usual bitching, it was a Godsend he could enjoy his time off duty and away from the pissed off marines with the love of his life.

He watched himself put an arm around her as they both enjoyed the view, the conversation as he recalled was on Kate reminiscing about how the view reminder her of Henley Beach back in Adelaide. Jake knew that as much as she loved her stay and being educated in the UK, Kate felt at times homesick from being so far away from her family in Australia. It wasn't far off as he was feeling right now, not being able see and hold her in real time.

Taking a foot forward he intended to walk over to her but then everything started to turn. The landscape changed from that of the natural beauty to an artificial construct, the blue sky and seas, the grassy and rocky cliffs and even the sandy beaches turned to clean, spartan but expertly made steel walls and floors. Scanning around the new It resembled that of the corridors aboard the Jedi and Republic starships, only the surfaces had more smoother appearance to their designs.

Ok this not weird or anything, Jake muttered to himself as he cautiously walked down the corridor. A sudden and violent shock made him lose his foot for a second as the stark white lights flashed off then back on again. The corridor shook again with another violent knock but he held his footing by reaching out for the wall.

Quickening his pace Jake near jogged up the corridor until he saw a reflecting light by the right sided wall, halted by mere metres when he realised it was a window. The long rectangular glass construct gave him a clear view of the outside, presenting him with a view of the dark expanse of space with thousands of white dots representing stars littering the place. It didn't take very long to know he was on a starship of some kind but whose was he standing in and why.

The next object that came into view took the Corporal by surprise as he stared out the window with wide eyes as the sight of a familiar blue and green planet coming into vision.

"Earth, what the hell is going on here!?" No sooner had those words left his mouth a squadron of red coloured fighter sized aircraft flew by at high speed, firing crimson coloured laser bolts toward the side of ship rocked again from the now evident battle outside, doing nothing more than adding further confusion as to what Jake was witnessing. The sound of an explosion drew him to the other end of the corridor seeing small plumes of smoke and pieces of the interior now burning on the floor and the wall smeared in explosive residue.

All of a sudden a squad sized team of insectoid aliens dressed in a combination of leather like rags and shoddy armour stormed down from the same end of the corridor, the lead one barking out orders in an alien language holstering their weapons up. Instinctively Jake reached down to grab his pistol when it dawned he was still in his hospital attire and completely defenceless. However to both his relief and utmost surprise they completely blanked him and carried on moving down the corridor keeping their weapons trained for trouble.

Another powerful shake made him and the buggy aliens in front lose their footing again, feeling the ship bank port side hard slipping Earth from view and revealing to his eyes a whole fleet of ships of different shapes and sizes firing at the vessel. Focusing more on the alien boarding party than the ships the marine chose to follow the bugs and find out what they were after, seeing as that they didn't see him as a threat or, to his speculation, know he was even there.

Explosions and exchange of fire could be heard all over the place as Jake shadowed the aliens to find out why they were fighting whoever owned this starship. Seeing the creatures racing past a junction at a quicker pace, he heard the whining of laser rounds and a heavy thudding sound repeating itself over and over grow louder. Keeping at a distance he poked his head past the wall that turned to the junction's end to a battle raging between the bug people and two enormous robots.

Catching glimpses of the machines whilst staying cover from the battle Jake noted they were at least nine foot tall and shaped almost like a human, if not for the narrow head and jet black vertical slit in the middle of their face. Both possessed very thick grey and white armour plating and both their arms spewed rapid firing orange heavy laser bolts at the attackers. Together they stood in a centre point that split into multiple corridors blasting at different targets down each one holding off the offenders with deadly precision, except for the one behind them to his curiosity.

The squad he'd been following recklessly charged down the robots firing wildly but were quickly punished for their lack of battle strategy by one of the machines turn a gun arm their way, firing a burst of it's heavy weapon resulting in them being cut to ribbons. Murky brown blood from the bugs splattered all over the walls and cries of the injured and dying echoed alongside the weapons fire as Jake remained in cover from the bloodshed.

One of the robot's arms then opened up and appeared, if Jake was not mistaken, a missile shaped device extending outward. A second later from it surfacing out the machine's arm it launched down the corridor they had been mostly concentrated on, followed within a second of its release an ear splitting explosion and the cries that came when it impacted against living targets. The shooting then stopped and the robots lowered their gun arms, rotating their heads in an unnatural fashion that would break the neck of an organic being across each corridor scanning for any remaining targets.

Something then must of got their notice as the marine watched both snap their heads back to the more natural positioning and stomped off down the corridor they had been covering. Seeing as the coast was now clear and it felt as if he was invisible to these people Jake decided to find out where those steel war machines were now headed. Walking over and avoiding the remains of the insect aliens who stupidly charged like madmen into the guns of the robots, he couldn't help gazed around the carnage left over from the battle which judging by the evidence all around him was a one sided affair.

Down the corridor to the left of him where the machines had been concentrating most of their fire was to no better description, a massacre. They were dozens of bodies from the same aliens race as the one he tailed, the same brown coloured blood staining the no longer clean white interior and pieces of what he assumed to be their organs covering the floor and lower parts of the walls.

"Christ above" Jake muttered as he stared at the bloody scene. Not one of them moved or made a sound. It was clear they didn't stand chance against the robots. Turning his head in the direction the war machines had disappeared own he left the scene without so much as a backward glance, knowing it was going to be difficult for that scene to get out of his head for awhile. He eventually found a way out of the maze of corridors and spotted a long curved ramp leading up to large oval door coated in the same type of metal and colouring to that of the rest of the ship's interior.

Taking one last glance around the area finding no one else was about, nothing with either organic tissue or metal for skin, he walked up the ramp keeping on guard despite coming to the conclusion of being an invisible viewer to the events playing out before him. It was all so very confusing to Jake as he approached the door, trying to figure out where he was exactly since this wasn't his own memory he was wandering about in.

The doors automatically slid open up without so much as a creak to reveal the ship's Bridge and half a dozen robots working at different stations. These ones he found were vastly different to the ones who had fought off the alien boarders. They all had the same body design as the battle ones but much skinnier and shorter, standing a few inches smaller than himself. The big eye opener however was when he glanced up at the windows at the front of the Bridge.

Not only was his homeworld facing him again albeit getting closer and closer, the dark skies of space had dozens of ships battling it out like when the the one he witnessed over Nubia. Two separate fleets fought it out against each other and the ship he was aboard, pulling no punches as blasts of heavy green and blue laser bolts slamming into the opposing fleets over the robot run ship. Jake raised a brow in astonishment of at the first set of warring ship he gazed at, seeing as they held great resemblance to the flying saucers that usually receive attention in the media over possible existence of extraterrestrial life.

The others were tube shaped like a cigar but looked more war scarred than the others, appearing to be more interested in the robot's ships than the saucers. A great barrage of light green energy was smashing into the black hull of the ship, colliding against the shields that shimmered briefly from the attack. Jake was so fixed with space battle he hadn't taken notice of the robot's ship trajectory toward Earth and the speed it was heading to the birthplace of his people.

It wasn't until the view of space and the alien ships started creeping away and in its place the blue and greenery of the planet steadily filled the windows the marine snapped back to the 'present'. A warning siren started blaring across the Bridge gaining the attention from all of the robots as one rushed to a flat screened console built below the windows, it's metallic four fingered hands dancing over the touch screen at incredible speed.

Shifting his gaze off the robot and back to the outside he shocked to find the ship was so close to Earth he could make out the European and tip of the African continentals. It didn't take genius to explain to him the speed the ship was going at and the lack of activity or inability from the crew in pulling the ship away from it's current course meant it was going to crash planetside. The machine from the front worked vigorously at his console but then it literally blew up in his face, leaving a fist sized hole where it's vertical 'eye' used to be.

He turned around at the sound of scurrying footsteps behind him at the rest of the crew rushing out the Bridge. Taking one last glance back Jake saw the front of the perfectly shaped arrow head like ship plummet down to the planet below with it's entire front section engulfed in flames by the entry into the atmosphere, heading toward if he wasn't mistaken judging by the outline of the land, Germany.

Following suit after the robots he left the Bridge through the oval door again of the doomed spaceship, but instead of finding himself in the hallways again there was nothing but the emptiness of space. He swung his head around this new venue his consciousness brought him to, finding he was standing on some unseen platform as stars and galaxies of the universe floating all around him. Growing frustrated by the continuous change of scenery and lack of understanding of these dreams, memories or whatever unknown force was dragging him through this weird cycle he closed both eyes and ran his hands down his face in exasperation.

"Enough already, what the hell is this crazy shit!" Jake growled out loud to the empty expanse enclosed around him. He then pinched the bridge of his nose at receiving no response, thinking it was dumb thing to do as this was all supposed to be all in his own head.

Then came the odd sense of calmness he felt weeks ago, the same calming experience that overcame the marine when he was supposed to follow Adam and Tom out of the warehouse after the orb went berserk.

A flanging alien voice whispered in his ears, a language he only heard once before after…

Jake snapped his head so fast the speed would've resulted in whiplash but ignoring any growing pain he turned and glared at the 20 metre giant glass ball that magically appeared behind him.

"You" He glared at the orb, his blood boiling and all confusion he felt before was replaced with anger. Its 'pupil' tracked his movements as he took several steps closer to the alien thing, still giving off the creepy impression of a giant eye but all wonder he had about the orb was replaced with fury "You did this, didn't you?. You were the one who brought me here!" Jake shouted at the thing, pointing an accusing finger at the orb.

In some ways he was glad it was just him and the orb object present, otherwise he would of been seen as crazy like a madman shouting at pigeons. The orb did nothing except for staring him down with it's long reptilian like eye, still whispering it's unknown language at him.

"Why, why am I even here?" The pissed off Royal Marine's carried on questioning it, his ire growing at whispering orb. With no answer forthcoming he threw his arms up in the air and turned his back to it scoffing "Why am I even talking to you, you probably don't understand a word I'm saying. You took me from my home, my family and my way of life with very little to non existent chance of ever returning back to them all. You chucked me in the middle of a Godforsaken galactic war and now I have people I barely understand trying to kill me without giving a clear reason whatsoever"

Again he was met with no answer. The whispering alien voice continued to echo all around the star littered surroundings, the only background noise between him and the orb. Jake folded his arms and once again closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as the anger simmered down and was being replaced by sadness.

"I just want to go home. Back to Britain, back to Earth. To see Kate, my family and the lads of the Royal Marines again, but I suppose that's just a pipe dream now" The Corporal sighed in defeat.

" **I'm sorry** " Jake eyes shot open at the soothing feminine voice that uttered those words in. Turning back around to where that voice came from he found the eye on the orb casted down to floor, like a real one would do in sorrow. For moment he was stunned, unable to think of anything to say or move a muscle.

The white slit shifted back up to face him again, the alien chatter now gone and replaced with complete silence between him and the orb.

"What?" He asked in astonishment incase he may of been mishearing things.

" **I'm sorry, Corporal Jacob Matthews of Earth** " It repeated again but spoke his full name and rank with the same level of regret. Jake was at a complete loss for words, standing dumbfounded as the slit rose up and matched his gaze.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Jake shook out of his stupor but the star glistened expanse started fading to nothing but a cold, dark emptiness. All that was remained was him and the orb who was now crackling with electricity. The buzzing from its electrified body made him take a few steps backward but a large electrical bolt discharge and aimed straight for him.

Whether or not the bolt struck him Jake would never know as he now found himself back in reality of the hospital wing. Leaning up on his elbows he checked around the room for anything out the ordinary and whether or not he really was awake. The place was quiet with very little noise other than the medical bots going about their business and the steady beeping off a couple of monitors. He spotted Nema still at her terminal using her hand as a chin rest whilst she appeared to be finishing up on medical reports.

Bringing both hands up to his face Jake wiped his tired eyes, contemplating everything he had just gone through in such a short space of time. Seeing his homeworld and Kate again brought up mix feelings of sadness and joy even if it was from an old memory but he also felt confused by the battle he witness above Earth and within the alien ship. All sorts of speculation ran through his head over that part but none of it still made any sense to him. Then there was orb itself appearing and actually speaking to him.

"Trouble sleeping, do you?" An old, sketchy voice asked next to him. Peering down to the left hand side of the bed Jake saw the green goblin like alien standing by the edge where the curtains stopped on either side of the hospital bed, resting his three fingered hands on the top of his wooden walking stick. If he recalled the old being was called Yoda and what from what Ahsoka and others had told him, the little alien was the Grand Master of the Jedi.

"Something along those lines" The Corporal said taking the headphones out from his ears.

"Trouble your mind, what does?"

"What?" Jake raised a brow at the Grand Master.

"A conflicted mind you have, Corporal Matthews. Why else would you stop eating and problems sleeping, hmmm?" The old Jedi pointed his stick over to the tray.

"Well, having somebody use a cowardly attempt to end your life in a supposed safe location without reason does that to you" Jake shrugged putting the ipod and headphones on the side table next to the tray of half eaten food.

"Worrying it is, for such a thing to happen within the Temple. Work of the Dark Side, I fear has motivated this" Yoda casted his eyes down to the floor with a frown.

"You think these Sith lot are behind it?"

"Perhaps. Mysterious as to why they would target you, it is"

"Well I did fight one of them and she's now rotting in a prison somewhere" He suggest the bald headed 'Dathomiri' he and the clones fought over Nubia with a small shrug,

"Many Jedi have battled Sith over millennia. Personally sought those who bested them, Uncommon but not unheard of"

"Cheers sir, that's very comforting to hear" Jake rolled his eyes in sarcasm, laying back down know having to watch himself from some vengeful potty version of the Jedi. He heard Yoda let out croaky chuckle before speaking in his odd way of speaking.

"Fear not. Advantage over the Sith, you may have yet Corporal"

"Advantage?" Jake sat back up again, waiting for the old Jedi to elaborate.

"Yes. Sith are masters at manipulation, able to influence those around them with the Force. You are not of the Force, possess midichlorians, you do not" Yoda lifted his stick and pointed it at him.

"You can still manipulate a person without the use of your powers, sir"

"A different level the Sith use. Tap into a person's darkest fears, know their thoughts and feelings, they can. Use it against them for their own interests, they will. Not able to do it with you, they can not"

"With respect Yoda sir, from what I'm lead to believe and what I gather is the Jedi are capable of the same thing" He threw back with a small frown.

"Correct you are. But against the Jedi Code, it is" Yoda calmly replied with no visible hint his accusation caused offense.

"Codes can be broken" Before anymore could be said on the debate a fast repeating beeping noise start to emit from the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Jake felt a sense of deja vu at having a conversation broken up by the repetitive tone of a communication device Yoda pulled out from his robe.

"Debate this another time, we shall Corporal. Duties elsewhere require my attention"

"Very well sir" Jake observed the Grandmaster slowly away with the small patter of his walking stick tapping the flawlessly clean floor. It was hard for the Royal Marine to believe Ahsoka at her claim the little old green man was very powerful and skilled Jedi with the way he slowly walked out the hospital wing like an old aged pensioner. Though the saying 'Appearances can be deceiving' did come to mind and with the crazy world around him, it wouldn't of surprised Jake that if was probably more physically fitter than he was.

Releasing yet another sigh he crashed back down to the bed, all sense of tiredness started evaporating over Yoda's words. It felt as if his mind was being bombarded left, right and centre with one situation mixing with another to make figuring a way to deal with it ever the more harder. It just made Jake miss Earth more knowing problems could be solved without the threat of space wizards or creepy, mystic alien spheres talking to you in your sleep, rooting around in your mind.

"God I miss normality"


	18. Breakout

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The more time she was locked in this Force forsaken cell, the more Laika felt her ire and anger grow in each passing day at being caged like an animal left to rot in this blank, colourless cold room. Her thoughts were nothing but filled with rage and hate over a variety things that were to blame for her current incarceration in Republic possession.

The forefront of her hate was the Jedi, to be imprisoned by the the very people who had driven her into the welcoming presence of the Dark Side and Count Dooku made her sick to her stomach. To see them gloat and praise each other over her capture only increased her anger more to the point she believed insanity was beginning to take hold, especially seeing that grotesque smirk on Skywalker's face once he had handed her over to the personnel in charge of this prison facility on Coruscant.

What she wouldn't give to have a chance at ripping that smug poodoo eating grin off his face.

If putting up with the Jedi's _'hospitality'_ was bad enough she was still fuming at being not bested by an equal of the Force, but by a bunch of Republic bantha fodder. Even now as they brought in food and water to her cell Laika would often be at the receiving end of the clones mockery. It was a great shame and embarrassment to be outmaneuvered by creatures bred from jars but more so was to have fallen for common trick by a primitive.

The human soldier she encounter fighting alongside the clones was nothing liked she ever seen. He shot at her with a weapon considered ancient by galactic standards which the Dathomirian had to refrained herself from laughing at first, but she quickly learnt in the skirmish aboard the Republic cruiser a fast moving slug was more difficult to deal with than that from a blaster rifle. His battle attire was also equally strange but it was the fact when she reached out to feel him in the Force she was met with a empty, a cold spot that shouldn't be possible.

Everything she had been taught of the Force couldn't come up with a solution on how a being could exist. Dooku had told her once the Dark Side of the Force was a pathway to many abilities the likes of the Jedi considered to be unnatural. However those abilities had a connection to the life source of the galaxy, he on the other hand was different kind of unnatural. Even by the Dark Side's standards she found this...disturbing. His capture along with Doctor Telar's would of been greatly pleasing to Count Dooku and given her a step closer into become the Sith Lord's new apprentice.

Now those ambitions were smashed to pieces, like the dropping of a glass panel on ferrocrete.

Even if she were to escape she knew Dooku would inflict punishment for her failure, possibly end her life for what he would see of her capture to be unacceptable and inexcusable and most of all her unworthiness to become his new apprentice.

She peered up toward the corner of the dull black ceiling of her cell, glaring at the security cam staring back at her. The small but irritable device watched her every move, following each step she took giving her not one single moment of privacy.

At the other end she figured there was a bunch of loathsome clones sniggering and sneering at her misfortune. Unfortunately for them she didn't give them anything in the form of entertainment so whoever was watching her would be bored out of their pitiful little mind.

Frowning she took her eyes off the cam and closed her eyes embracing the chilling and alluring presence of the Force, the side the Light loving Jedi would never dare tap into. Laika could feel the presence of multiple beings all around her, the movements of the clone guards patrolling the corridors and the thoughts of the other prisoners which felt like a mental flashing beacon of mixed emotions.

In the cell to her left she could sense the thoughts and feelings of a human, anxiety and fear gripping to him like a terror filled vice. Laika only felt disdain toward the cowardly little being whose self absorbed thoughts were on the loss of his wealth from ill gotten gains pillaged from worlds he arrogantly speculated to be easy pickings due to a lack of a Republic military presence.

That fact he was incarcerated like her was proof his stupidity and greed driven endeavour rewarded him being thrown into a Republic prison cell. She shifted away from the pathetic little man's mind and was drawn to the occupant to the cell behind her.

This one she felt self pity and anger from Kerkoiden who she learnt from her probing of his mind to be a Separatist Alliance General who fought in the Battle of Christophsis. He belittled himself for believing he had the battle won and the planet placed into the Separatists growing influence but ended up tricked and humiliated, leaving him no choice but surrender to the Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. The Dathomirian felt a strange sense of envy albeit a small amount, however this alien had been bested by a Jedi, a being strong in the Force instead of the copied humans whose presence were insignificant and by a human who didn't have a connection at all.

She then felt a presence close by passing her cell, another clone who dwelled on the boring and repetitive duty of patrolling empty corridors and his longing to return to the war. It was the only thing Laika admitted to having in common with the trooper, to return to the battles waged across the galaxy but that common interest ended with their own purposes. He wanted to do his duty to defend the Republic like he had been grown and programmed to do, unlike her who wanted to fight and kill Jedi, to end their beloved Order and rid the galaxy of their influence.

Even with her eyes closed and her focus on the aroma of the Dark Side she felt the security cam moving, the operator watching her sit and do nothing but mediated. It had crossed her mind more than once to crush the annoying device but the shackles on her wrists reminded her using the gifts she was taught would result in an unpleasant shock, literally sending bolts of electricity into her body if she attempted to do so. It only added to the her list of why she hated these people.

Time passed with Laika's lack of interest on how long she had been meditating, feeding her anger and hatred into the Force when she sensed two clones outside her cell. Opening her eyes for a brief second to see the door shoot up and both of the Republic soldiers enter she soon closed them again, having seen one holding a tray of rations and the other standing guard by the doorway.

"Well here you go, dinner for one." The clone carrying the tray said, placing it on the other end of the room then turned to her, "What, not even a thank you?" He mocked her.

Laika was sure behind that bucket of helmet of his there was taunting grin, hoping to gauge her for a response.

"See that Pike. We have the courtesy to bring her food and see doesn't show any sort of gratitude." The clone told the guard standing by the entrance, receiving a snort in response.

"What would you expect from a witch, Axel. She'd sooner cut your throat then utter any appreciation," The guard sneered, unaware of the ghost of a smile that crossed her face over agreement of his statement, inwardly wishing she could turn that into reality.

"Ha! like to see her try. If our brothers in the 501st managed to take her down then we'll have no trouble doing so again." A frown threatened to give away her feelings to such an arrogant assumption.

"Yeah, if the Sith are training their people this way we'll have this war won in next to no time." Laika began to grit her teeth, seething at the insult but hid it behind her emotionless expression she used as mask to hide her true feelings. If she ever got the chance she would end their worthless lives without a second thought.

"Come on, looks like we're still not going to get anything from this witch." With that the clones left her cell, leaving her to mull over their new line of insults that only fueled her desire to end them.

Opening her eyes she stared at the tray on the hard metal bed opposite where she was meditating, finding a small bread loaf, a ration bar and a cup of water. When they first sent her food she didn't touched it in suspicion of her ' _hosts'_ tainted it out of spite, humour or both. Lucky for her they did no such thing but if they think their false kindness and offerings of bringing her food or sanctuary as well as a political pardon in exchange of information, Laika was going to be of great disappointment to them.

It gave her small amount of pleasure knowing her silence and deflected responses during the interrogations from both the Jedi and Republic military officials only ended in frustration for them. They changed their attitudes and bribes near enough every time but all were in vain. She wanted nothing from them, rather instead to be eaten by a full grown bull rancor than take anything the Jedi had to offer.

Getting up from her meditating position she stood up and walked over to her bed, still eyeing the rations with suspicion but all the same begin tucking in slowly with her back against the wall. Once finishing what was on the tray Laika brushed it aside, not caring for the loud clanging it made as it hit the floor or the dozen or so pieces the glass cup broke into as it collided with the steely framed floor.

She laid down on the coverless bed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, readying herself for sleep since there wasn't a great deal to do in her accommodation other than meditate and focus her hatred to those who threw her in this limited space.

Sleep however had been mixed fortune for Lakia for awhile now. All sorts of things seeped into her dreams that did nothing but plague her mind of further more unwelcoming feelings. The one specific nightmare that played itself over and over was of a failure that Laika never could, or rather wouldn't forget which drove her to path she now took.

Restlessness was now a common occurrence as she tried to sleep, trying to get... _Her_ out from her own mind. Some nights she was lucky to have a dreamless sleep and to her relief this was one such occasion. Laika could live with her recent faults and mistakes, even learn from them but that particular tragic one will forever haunt her, a reminder of the biggest failure of her life.

Awakening from her relatively peaceful slumber her eyes met the glaring lights of the cell's ceiling once again. A annoyed grunt escaped her throat as she brought her cuffed hands up to rub her eyes, sitting up and pondered on yet another day locked in this depressive surroundings. She went about doing her routinely stretches and exercises to keep her body sharp and ready instead of falling into laziness, a trait unforgivable to any Dathomirian.

Upon finishing her exercises she went over to her usual spot to meditate, once again feeling the Force flow through her mind and body as she chancel all her thoughts and hatred into the Dark Side. The same chaotic emotional presence of the other prisoners still lingered around her but Laika kept them out from her thought patterns, not in the mood to read their selfish and woeful self pitying dwellings.

Through the middle of her meditation she felt a sudden tremor in the Force as she sensed a group of people walk down the corridor leading to her cell. Directing her focus to this group she felt the presence of a clone and three other people of which she didn't recognise but the first obvious assumption came to mind as to why they heading her way.

Wonderful, more pathetic officials come for a talk, She sighed inwardly to herself as they stopped outside her cell. She remained in her cross legged position and her eyes closed as the door shot upward into the frame as the commotion outside became more audible.

"I'm sorry sir, but until your clearance has been confirmed I can't allow you to enter." The clone argued with the official.

"Well then I shall be contacting your superior over the prevention of obtaining some rather sensitive and vital information. It is not my fault your equipment is on the blink," The official fired back, clearly anger by the soldiers stopping him from entering her cell.

"Again sir, I'm sorry but it's procedure." The clone stood firm.

"Very well, I shall be contacting Admiral Tarkin. I hear Feluica is quite the Chaos ridden world, with all the airborne spores, diseases and creatures hampering our forces worse than the Seppies."

Laika felt the pang of shock emitting from the clone at the mention of one, if not worse battlegrounds currently being waged across the jungle world. She remembered hearing some talk over Feluica before being sent with the droid forces to Nubia. The planet kept changing hands and the casualties were said to be staggering from both the Separatists and Republic sides. The shock was then replaced by anger toward the Republic official, eventually backing down from his stance over the threat.

"Thank you. You can go back to your duties now trooper." The man told him then walked down the small steps leading to her cell. The door slammed shut leaving her with this official but she remained feigning interest at his presence, keeping her eyes shut and refrained from moving from her meditation all the while focusing her attention to the stranger.

"Ugh honestly, all this trouble getting through that amount of security almost made this not worth doing." The man said nonchalantly, "Oh and before I forget," A weird beeping followed and through a hood eye she saw the man dressed in the standard grey uniform of a GAR officer, a small circle like device in his hand as he pressed a thumb down on it. "Wouldn't want them to hear our conversation now, it'll ruin the plan."

Feeling both curious and confused by the officials words and relaxed attitude compared to those who usually question her, she almost stopped her disinterest posture only to have her suspicions remind her this could be new method to gain information from her as he stated to the clone.

"Alright, now that little problem is out of the way we can begin," He took a seat on her bed, position himself so he was opposite her, "so. How are feeling this fine evening?"

Without so much as a twitch or movement of muscle to show her acknowledgement of his question she remained seated and pretending to shut off the world around her.

"The silent treatment I see. Well I gathered from the reports you weren't much of a conversationalist." He said giving a humoured scoff, still not getting a reply out of her. "Right then, perhaps we should just get down to business then. As much I loved to possess such a thing, I don't have all the time in the universe, Laika."

At the mention of her name she snapped her eyes open, glaring over at him.

"Woah, did I say something to offend you?" The stranger said slightly taken aback to her deathly stare.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned him with small dose of venom in her tone, knowing full well she never told the Jedi and Republic interrogators her name.

"My client. It'll be difficult for me to do my job if I didn't who and what I was dealing with." He shrugged moving the little device he used to supposedly turn the speakers of her cell off, using his other hand to lazily scratch his neatly trimmed beard.

"And who is this 'client' of yours?"

"You'll found out soon enough. All I can say though is it isn't who I'm guessing you think it is. From what I understand from the man, he'd would of sent somebody to kill you." He stated a fact Laika had been wondering herself, "My client however, was the one who gave me all the information on you. Such as you were born on Dathomir twenty two years ago, had great potential to strengthen your clan until a certain incident drove you to ignore the wishes of your people and take a path of vengeance for the death of your siste-"

"Don't!" Laika warned him, her eyes piercing at him like a lightsaber severing into some foolish being.

"Sorry. I'm not here to judge you. For all it's worth, it's understandable why you have gone down the route you've taken to get revenge for someone you loved so dearly." The man said sympathetically softening his eyes.

Laika sensed something else in his words, something if she wasn't not mistaken sounded like personal experience. Not that she cared but bringing personal matters he had no right to have knowledge of made her furious, boring her eyes at the man she suspected now was no Republic official at all.

"Apologies for being abrupt and brief but we really need to get straight down to business." He cleared his throat sitting forward leaning one hand down his knee, "Got to make it look I'm actually questioning you for the cameras." He said smirking, shifting his eyes upward to the cam.

"Who are you?" She asked still keeping a suspicious eye on the stranger.

"To the laser brains out there, I'm Vice Admiral Devin Karc, one of the heads of Republic Intelligence. It should take them a considerable amount of time to work out it's a pile of poodoo. Who I am, that changes weekly," He told her standing up from the bed, staring down at her as he folded his arms over his chest. "So, would you like to be free woman again?"

Blinking in surprise at his proposal, Laika checked through the Force to see if this man was not toying with her or if this was trick worked up by the GAR top brass. She didn't detect any deceiving or untruths in his words, only sincerity and patience for a response to his out of the blue proposal.

"Yes." She said firmly, locking her yellow eyes on to his own dark brown ones.

"Good." Was all he said before pressing on a button on his comm link, "In approximately eighteen minutes there will be blackout in the prison. The cells doors will open and I imagine a mass panic will follow with guards trying to restore order," He laid out the plan that sounded too good to be true.

"In case you haven't noticed but if there was to be a breakout of prisoners, the clones will head here first." She pointed out a flaw in his plan, "And I can't do too much with these still attached to me," The Dathomirian brought up her shackled wrists to emphasise the point further.

"Ah yes, I think I can help with that," Pulling out the same device out from his pocket and tapped on it once again, pointing it to her cuffs discreetly from the security cam's view.

A clicking noise followed and when she looked down at her bound wrists, the Acolyte found the pesky contraptions that had been slapped on her since coming under Republic/Jedi custody now loose. The feeling of the metallic Force oppressive binders off her skin felt like a whole world of relief.

"I wouldn't take them off just yet." Karc, or whatever he called himself, cautioned her before she could slip them off her now free hands, "If the clones see you out of your cuffs they'll just slap another pair on you, and this would've all been for nothing."

"Fine." She conceded, keeping her wrists still in the now unlocked cuffs.

"Once you're free, make your way to the far end of the compound by the network of pipes. You'll find a colleague of mine waiting by a speeder who will then bring you to the spaceport, where we'll meet again before sending you off to our client's homeworld." He finished with the last details of his escape plan, then turned away from her and strolled out from the cell.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Karc turned back and gave her a wink, leaving Laika a loss for words and in a mixed bag of emotions as the door slammed shut once again.

Laika wasn't certain if what just happened was real, if it had all been a dream conjured up to mock her for her imprisonment and desired to be freed. Taking another glimpse down at her hands she felt more room for her wrists to move, slowly circling them around the now more spacious shackles thanks to Karc, or whatever his real name was.

She felt tempted to test her newfound freedom from the oppressive handcuffs but seeing as despite being now unlocked, the whirling currents of electricity was still active and would still strike her if she used the Force.

Her mind then crossed to Karc. The man was strange and appeared to be oddly relaxed considering he was in a high leveled security prison with a highly dangerous prisoner with a connection to the Dark Side. What gained her attention was his mysterious client paying him to break out her out. It was a risky and bold move to do so in such a security tight place and suspicion gripped to her over this plan. It came across as too simplistic and not overly detailed on how she was personally going to get out of here, considering she had no idea of the layout of this prison complex.

She knew her biggest advantage would be the chaos between escaping prisoners and the clones trying to restore order. Her best bet would be finding a terminal and quickly extract which corridors lead toward the entrance, or the less likely option of holding a guard hostage and _persuade_ him to lead her out of this enclosed hell. It was without question if Karc's plan worked with the powering shutting down, a squad of clone guards will pour into her cell considering her status as a dangerous inmate.

Looking around the room she took a glimpse at anything that could aid in her breakout, finding nothing of use to combat the clones meaning she'll have to rely on her own limbs and the Force. Catching in the corner of her eye above the door was a row of railings that for some reason only stretched across the outer edges of the ceiling. An odd and ridiculous design which sprang an idea into Laika's mind over what she was going planning next.

Sitting patiently for the supposed 18 minutes to pass until the first part of the fake official's plan came to fruition, she worked over her own ideas on how to get herself out and to the designated spot. She then stood up and walked over to her bed once again, contemplating and patiently awaiting the minutes to pass by and see if this wasn't all a lie and instead turning out to be some new trick cooked up by her captors.

Laika suddenly wished she had chronometer or any time reading device in her cell, feeling this to be longest 18 minutes of her life. Patience was beginning to fade as time went by and nothing happened, the lights still on without so much as a flicker and the door still sealed in its frame. Fixing her eyes down at her loose shackles she rotated her wrists and exhaled a harsh sigh, starting to be believe this was all a cruel hoax.

Anger started to take hold once again but stopped once she found herself to be a pitch black red lights lit up the room but did little to brighten the cell back up. The hissing of the cell door made snap her head over to it, now finding it completely open to the outside corridors. All around her she could sense confusion and shock of the other inmates close to her proximity, unsure what was going on around them now their confinements were open and a chance at freedom unexpectedly presented before their eyes.

Dropping the cuffs on to the bed, Laika was finally rid of the Force oppressive binders. She rubbed her wrists now no longer separated by a metal and electrical combined contraption designed to keep from moving her arms properly and severing her connecting to the universal energy, enabling her to feel her flesh connected with flesh again. Taking a look at the cuffs the Dathomirian glared down at them with disdain, wanting nothing more than to crush the shackles but time was of the essence and she had to leave now before the guards had the chance to corner her and slap them on her once again.

Remaining cautious and alert she steadily approached the doorway, peeking her head out looking both sides to find a few other prisoners leaving their cells. Two human males and a female Terrelian Jango Jumper pelted past her, wasting no time in trying to escape from the prison but unfortunately for them as they reached the end junction two fast moving blue rings struck the humans, sending them crashing to the floor in a stunned state.

"Hey you, stop!" An amplified voice barked to the Terrelian. Taking no heed to the order, the Terrelian ran down the corridor opposite where the voice originated, only to for more stun blasts to follow after her.

Laika caught a quick glimpse of red and white armoured clones coming down the other end firing stun bolts at the Terrelian female before pulling back into her cell, hoping none of the guards had seen her.

"You two, go after her. The rest of you with me." An authoritative voice ordered as she sensed their presences edge closer, "Be on your guard. She may restrained but she's still dangerous."

A chilling smile formed her face at the clones words, obviously unaware now her restraints were gone that danger went up tenfold. She heard the clone again shout at the other prisoners, ordering them back in their cells and warning them to not try anything they'll regret. Staring up at the railings Laika jumped up and held the bars moving her body flat against the ceiling, keeping herself pressed waiting for the clones to foolishly attempt to seize her.

The heavy patter of armoured footsteps charged into her cell, the sound of each clone cocking their blasters at the ready echoed all around the supposed empty prison cell.

"What the, where's she gone!?" One asked in panic.

"Sir, look!" Another called out. Laika lean her head over to catch the clone in question hold up her discarded cuffs, showing it to the other three clones turning their attention over to him.

Choosing this moment to reveal herself she dropped to the floor gracefully without so much as a small clang on the metallic floor.

"Well hello boys, how nice of you to worry for my welfare." She mockingly greeted them. All the clones then twisted themselves around, finding her standing in the mouth of the doorway. Though their helmets hid it, Laika could feel the shock and surprise from each cloned human trooper at her unshackled appearance before them.

She took in their fear like a pleasing aroma, forming a vicious, predatory smile on her face as she summoned the power of the Force, unleashing a strong push toward the squad before they could react. All four went flying hard back into the cells walls, their plastoid armoured bodies colliding and rattling as they fell from the powerful Force enhanced push to the floor.

Pleased she had inflict some level pain to her captors she stood watch for any movement, finding to her relief her swift attack had knocked each Republic trooper scum unconscious.

Wasting no more time she picked up the closest fallen trooper's blaster and ripped off a comm links from a clone's wrist, walking out of the cell to her hope the final time. The power was still out and the dark red auxiliary lights were the only thing brightening the complex up, that and the traces of white light from torches clone helmets coming from the same junction where the two still knocked out humans lay she cautiously advanced down. Keeping her back to the wall Laika kept out of sight for moment waiting for them to get closer as they talked on the way down.

"Kriff! she was a tough one."

"Yeah, I heard Terrelians are difficult to apprehend. It took two Jedi to capture this one." They chatted, seemingly unconcerned what was going on around them.

Laika was surprised by the lack of other prisoners in this section of the prison freely roaming around like herself, considering this was a great opportunity to break free from this place. Her assumption was perhaps they were too scared to do so and were happy to skulk in their little rooms.

Cowards, She mentally spat. Just as they reached the corner bending her way she sprang into action, firing two shots quick succession stunning the clones before they knew what hit them. Frowning she was disappointed the DC-15 blaster still in stun settings. Switching stun to kill she carried on trying to find a way out of this place, using the Force to assist her on finding a safe route out, walking over their still forms and that of the Terrelian female.

All she could think of now was the next step of finding a way out amidst the maze of dull grey coloured corridors and clone troopers roaming the paths keeping prisoners in check from the power cut.

Her biggest problem was she could barely remember the way back to the entrance seeing as she spent a vast majority of her time locked in that cell. Plus, there was no question the entrance was going to be heavily guarded to prevent anyone leaving, especially once it's found she was on the loose. As much as she would love to

It was down one turn Laika eventually found some commotion and trouble. Three guards holding electrostaffs were up against half a dozen freed prisoners, hopelessly outnumbered unless they knew how to deal with the brigands who had been locked up in here with her for reasons the Republic deemed as a threat to the state. A lot of them though she suspected were captured commanders and the like from the war.

"Return to your cells!"

"Get back, or we'll have no choice but to use lethal force." The clones futilely ordered the captives who were mostly human or Weequay.

Staying out of the confrontation and about to head off down a different direction Laika then heard a loud grumble come from the back of the group of prisoners. Peeking back she saw a three and half metre tall beast emerge from behind the tiny crowd, making the others part as it stomped in front of the unfortunate clone guards.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the creature's appearance, it's scaly red lizard like skin, large black eyes and bulky stature was intimidating and judging from the fear and worry she could sense from the clones, Laika could tell the beast was having that very effect to those opposing it.

"Stop, return to your cell now!" The middle clone barked, though Laika could hear the small amount of terror laced in his tone of voice.

His order was met with a low growl as it's piercing dull eyes bore down at them. It took one menacing step forward and was met by the clones flanking the one who commanded at the reptilian giant as they thrust their staffs into its torso. Purple electricity shocked the giant who roared momentarily in agony before to even her shock, grabbed both the electrostaffs at remarkable speeds with its clawed hands and lifted both the active staffs and the clones wielding them effortlessly off the floor.

It then swung and slammed both guards against the wall with incredible force, causing them to loose grip and drop their now unmoving bodies crashing to the ground. It then moved its attention to the remaining single guard who Laika could see tremble and take a step back as the angered tall reptile humanoid menacingly approached the unfortunate clone.

Whether out of fear or newfound courage in the face adversity, Laika would never truly know as the last clone lunged at the lizard with his own electrostaff but to his dismay the hulking alien battered the staff aside before it connected to its body.

It then encircled a clawed hand around the clone's neck and lifted him with no effort, pulling him up until he was eye level with itself. Laika witnessed as the clone thrashed about in the alien's incredible strong grip and threw punches to loosen the hold but it was all useless as it gave a low, threatening growl at the guard.

A sickening crunch rang in her ears as the clone suddenly went limp in the creature's hand. It dropped the guard to the floor in a heap, to the delight of the other prisoners who swarmed the deceased clones and began picking off anything useful. As much as it was pleasing seeing the giant lizard being deal with the clones, the scavenging behaviour from the others sickened her like scrounging Jawas picking off a mechanical carcass freshly destroyed.

Leaving the scum be she began walking down a different corridor, continuing her search for a way out when she heard a triumphant cheer behind her.

"Aye, check this out. This buckethead has a map of the whole prison!" One of the prisoners announced, causing Laika ears to perk and halt her steps. Luck, a thing she never believed and thought of those who had as small minded imbeciles, seemed to be favouring her today, altering her attitude to thinking maybe such a thing did exist.

Going back she saw the mixed group hovering around a Weequay loading up a blue hued map from a holoprojector he stole off one of the fallen clones. The projection showed several floors and highlighted positions dotted on different areas for a purpose Laika was unsure of until she could claim it off the fools.

"Ha, with this and the big guy here it'll make our escape much more easier." One of the humans bragged, pointing a thumb up to the lizard giant behind them.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I need that a lot more than you do." Laika decided to make her presence known, standing with her blaster at the ready and finger tightening on the trigger.

"What the!"

"It's a Dathomiri witch!" Another Weequay said holding out one of the electrostaffs, turning on the crackling purple electrical ends. They were all facing her now with the Weequay and a human possessing the only available weapons taken off the lifeless clones.

"How observant of you." She mocked him, keeping her eyes on all seven of the captives but more so on the giant of being.

"Sorry girl but this here's ours. If you want it!" The other Weequay holding the projector told her, forming a disgusting grin on his scarred face. "You're going to have make it worth our while."

The sickening chuckles from the rest made her blood boil and hardened her stare at the scum.

The suggestive thoughts that ran through their heads made her snap and unleash her fury. Extending out her hand she used the Force to tighten the throat of the vile Weequay, crushing in his trachea and pulling him over to her.

She ignored the looks of horror from the others as she pulled him into a physical grip but still applied the Force's pressure on the alien's throat. Laika stared down into the terror filled eyes on the prisoner, feeling no ounce of mercy for the pity waste of space gasping for air and pleading to her.

"I-I'm sorry... Here…. Take it... T-take it!" He handed the holoprojector.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" She gave a fake smile before snuffing his miserable little life out for good.

Raising her head after hearing a satisfying snap from the now dead criminal, Laika stared over with a death glare over to others.

"S-she's a Jedi!" One said trembling.

"I am no Jedi." Laika stated with deep fury at the ignorant accusation.

"Kriff this, let's get out of here!" The human holding the electrostaff shouted, dropping the weapon as he pelted it down the opposite corridor she assumed they had originally came from.

One by one they all ran with the coward, the Force not necessary to know they were all near frightened to death by her. The only one who remained was the lizard being she had trouble identifying its species type. For a moment the acolyte had a silent stand off with the creature, waiting for some type of response either it hostile or submission. Laika stood firm, her eyes remaining defiant and unwielding as they locked on to the colourless large orbs of the reptilian. She had trouble reading it through the Force, unable to tap into its surprisingly strong willed, resistant mind.

Expecting it to make a sudden attack she slid her fingers on to the trigger, waiting for it to strike at her but instead it let out a low roar and spun around. Laika blinked in bewildered watching it stomped away from her presence, leaving her puzzled to its bizarre actions. Ignoring the beast she loaded up the projector and scanned her eyes over the flickering blue image.

Several red dots were highlighted on different sections of the map but their purpose for a moment Laika didn't understand until she started moving, noticing one dot was doings so too.

She moved again taking a few steps, seeing again the same dot move again in the same pattern to her own movements. It quickly dawned on her the dot was in fact her positioning on the map. She let out a frustrated sigh knowing more clone squads will be after her seeing as she appeared to be the only one on the move.

Expanding the image out so it showed the whole prison rather than just rows of unhelpful corridors, Laika eyes the small holo projection to work out a way to escape. The power outage was her greatest advantage but Laika knew it was only a matter of time before it was brought back up again, making her escape more difficult than it already was. Playing around with the projection she roughly made out a route to the main entrance of the prison, wishing that the escape plan cooked up by Karc was better detailed on her part to get out seeing as she had very little to no knowledge to the layout of this caged cesspit.

Looking up she spotted a vent on the ceiling, too small for most in here to attempt to fit but it was big enough for her to crawl through. Dropping the blaster on the floor she opted for one of the fallen electrostaffs, taking up from the floor and pulling the sash of the staff over her head as she walked beneath the vent using the Force to pull the vent cover off the ceiling. The cover cracked and twisted as she violently ripped it down, crashing down to the floor causing it to create a loud echoing bang all around her.

Laika did a quick check to see no one was coming before jumping up into the now open vent. To her relief her whole body managed to fit into the vent passageways even with the electrostaff attached to her back. Pulling both her arms forward she loaded the map once again and memorised the sections in which she had to travel. Once the hologram disappeared Laika found there was only a small amount of light in the vent passageways but enough for her to make out the different junctions turns ahead.

Crawling forward through the cramped interior of the vents Laika on more than one occasion had to stop and adjust the strap of the staff as it kept scraping the tops above her. The last thing she needed was for the ear screeching noises it made attracting the guards attention.

All through her tight squeezed journey out, the Dathomirian heard a lot more commotion as she slowly edged closer to her goal. A few times she peeked through vents to find clones rounding up or battling inmates, the dark red lights still evident the power was still down.

Sounds of struggles between combatants and the crackling of electricity could be heard all around her as she focused on pulling herself through the dark, confined passageways.

On one turn she stopped and pulled the holomap out again, seeing she was now quite close to the exit but her attention was then drawn to a pair of clones out below pointing their blasters down the corridor.

"Slick, stop!" One called out.

"I'm ashamed to call you brothers. You're all too blind to see we're nothing more than slaves to the Jedi!" This 'Slick' responded, spitting the name of her enemy with hate. It gained Laika curiosity these words were spoken by a clone.

"Don't make us do this, Slick. Just return to your cell." The other pleaded with him.

"Go on then you bunch of sleemos, shoot me. Because that's the only way you're going to bring me back there!" The rogue clone taunted the guards. After he rutted his statement she heard the unmistakable sounds of running footsteps going down the same way she was headed, followed by the buzz of stun rounds from the clone guards.

"Ah, Kriff. Come on let's get him before he escapes." One of the clones growled before running after the would be fugitive.

Having been humoured by the confrontation by literally observing it behind the shadows her concentration was swiftly brought back to freeing herself out. She began to feel her muscles ache and her skin burn from its continuous rubbing against the metal surface, but it was small dose of pain to put up if it meant breaking out and achieving freedom.

It was on one turn going right she pulled out the holomap once again finding she only had two more passageways to go before finally reaching the entrance. Her biggest problem then on would be those defending the main entrance and the fact she was somehow tagged on the search lists for the guards to priorities he capture. Dragging her body at the last bend, ignoring the stinging pains of her bones and muscles and having crawled in the claustrophobic space covering a great distance within the prison, Laika felt incredibly relieved at reaching the last passageway.

Keeping the electrostaff close to her back on the last pulls to the ventilation shaft the acolyte moved herself so she was resting on her side to put the mini holoprojector in her pocket, gently removing the shaft cover once it was safely tucked away. The sound of approaching fast paced footsteps halted her fiddling as a large squad sized unit of clones came running down below her.

"Commander Fox says she's heading this way, hurry!" One of them commanded rushing by.

Waiting for them all to pass by Laika carried on removing the cover, sliding to other side of the now open vent shaft. Sensing for any lingering presences nearby she found nobody else was in the corridor. Jumping out feet first she turned her head back for one last look of assurance then proceeded down the next corridor. Again she was met by no opposition, giving her some hope of any conflict free encounters until reaching the front of the prison.

Those hopes were soon smashed as she came face to face with two clone guards blocking her second to last corridor.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Pike."

"Looks like we got ourselves a lost nerf, Axel. Perhaps we ought to help bring her back to its pen," Immediately Laika recognised the sneering guards. Her anger began to take control again, simmering as they stood in her way.

"I suggest you stand aside if you want to live a little longer," She warned them both.

"Ha, yeah right. The only place you'll be going is back to your cell, assassin scum!" The one called Axel activated the purple electrical ends of his staff, followed by the other clone, Pike mirroring his actions as they both threateningly encroached toward her.

Laika narrowed her eyes at the duo, inwardly seething at having to waste time dealing with these bantha fodder. But then again, putting an end to the clones who had done nothing but insult and mock her since being brought to the prison was an opportunity too tempting to pass up. Pulling her own 'borrowed' electrostaff over her head she turned on the lethal ends and prepared herself. Her actions earned a mocking chuckle from Axel.

"Woah, this little nexu has claws."

"Claws sharp enough to take you both on with little effort!" She shot back, "Unlike your _brothers_ who at least went down with a warrior's death, you'll die as the useless cowards you are while they're out there doing the real work in this war"

"You pale skinned harpy!" The Pike clone charged her, clearly upset by her insults.

"Pike!"

Laika brought her staff up to block the overhead strike, revealing in the anger she felt coming from the clone who was driving the staff down on her with all his strength. Using his strength against him she side stepped and pulled her staff with her causing him to lose balance and almost tumbled over. Her eyes goaded him and in predictable fashion he lashed out again but once again she moved aside with incredible speed, resulting in his staff striking the wall.

The next attack was from her this time as she drove her staff into his hip, unleashing a torrent of violet electricity into his body. His plastoid armour did nothing in the way of protecting him from the unforgiving searing pain shocking through his body as he yelled out from the attack.

The clone then dropped his staff as she withdrew her own but then Laika grabbed hold of the stunned clone and swung him around facing her. Dazed and injured from her punishing blow the acolyte threw a punch his way, colliding her fist in a deadly hit against his throat, causing him to instinctively bring his hand to his neck as he began to uncontrollably choke at the vicious blow.

Throwing him to the floor face first she turned around to face Axel. Staring at him with a sickening satisfying grin Laika raised her electrostaff and slammed it at the back of the injured guard's neck beneath his helmet, sending another heavy burst of electricity into him only this time keeping in place until his body went permanently limp. Finally withdrawing the staff from the now deceased clone she still eyed the remaining clone who was horrified by the brutal death of his comrade.

"Still want to stand in my way, _clone._ " She challenged him with a smirk.

"Kriff the Commander's orders. You're not living to see another day!" He shouted in fury, lunging at her with swipe.

The move was clumsy making it easier for Laika to simply step aside from the strike and counter but the clone managed in time to parry it away. He then tried to drive one of the crackling lively ends toward her face but with great athleticism she bent backwards and ended up behind him. Capitalising on his lack of discipline driven by his anger she sent a hard kick into the back of his knee, making him growl in pain and catching him off balance.

The Dathomirian raised the staff over Axel's head and pulled it back on to his neck, pulling roughly back with her own strength coupled with Force enhancement. Bringing him down slamming the top half of his back on her knee as she crouched with the staff blocking his airway.

"What a disappointment. Here I was hoping for a challenge." Laika gave a fake sigh as she pressed her grip on the staff down harder on the clone's neck.

"Kriff you... You... Psychotic witch!" Axel growled between coughs.

"Maybe I am. You have your Jedi handlers to thank for that." She told him, the last words she would ever say to the insignificant soldier as a snap of his neck echoed in her ears.

Standing up and dropping the now dead clone to the floor, hardly a spare thought was in Laika's mind over the death of the clone as she picked up the staff once again and left the bodies behind in pursuit of freedom. To her surprise she hadn't come across any more security units or even any inmates attempting to break free. Having finished going through the twists and turns of the prison's corridors she came to the front reception of the detention facility.

Keeping her back to the wall keeping out of sight, it was obvious to Laika that this was going to be tricky since there was voices coming from an office like room down the other end. Adding to her problems was the sudden glow of the main lights of the facility which could only mean the power was now back online. Cursing to herself she knelt down and stealthily crept down toward the reception area.

Poking her head for a quick sneak peek in the room, she found it to be more in line of surveillance with the many holoscreens observing everything that's going on in the prison. Within in the room was three clones with one leaning over the various screens talking into a comm link to other units.

"Sergeant, what's the status on priority targets?"

" _Six out of seven are back in their cells, but we are struggling to contain down here Commander. We're outnumbered and some of the prisoners have acquired weapons!_ " A voice replied on the other end of the communique.

"Hang in there, reinforcements are on the way." The commanding clone assured the other,

"Have you detained the assassin?" Laika heard him question as she quietly slipped by in the hope of being unnoticed.

" _No sir!_ " The clone Sergeant reported as she neared the door leading out the main exit. " _Uh, sir. You may want to check your tracker._ "

"What!" Was all Laika heard before the door sheathed up, revealing the extraordinarily large and spacious exit way.

The rushing of footsteps behind her meant the Commander had done as the Sergeant suggested. There was no mistaking the bewilderment of the clone how she managed to get past them without noticing.

"Hold it right there!" The lead clone with more patches of red paint on his armour, the Commander ordered she presumed her ordered raising up dual hand blasters.

"Sorry boys, but I have better places to be!" She gave a wave then closed the door behind her, hearing the shots from their blasters pinging on the other side. Next she rammed the staff into the control panel, short circuiting it into a shower of sparks and crackle of dying electronics.

Certain no one was getting out that way for the time being, it left only one last part remaining part for Laika to escape from before working her way to the supposed waiting speeder.

Running down the long and vastly wide entrance she saw the tall, thick 40 metre double doors of the prison were sealed shut. Taking a brief pause she searched for a control panel or anything resembling a button near by. Unsurprisingly she found such a panel beside the doors on the left hand side of the massive door frame.

Wasting no time she jogged over to wall finding an assortment of buttons on a flat face panel built into the durasteel walls. Pressing down on a few of the buttons it was to her dismay when the thinly made screen kept coming up red and displaying ' **ACCESS DENIED** '.

"Come on!" Laika carried on pressing each button to no avail.

Slamming a frustrated punch above the unresponsive panel, she groaned angrily at what seemed to be failure at the last step to freedom. Her thoughts of failure were then interrupted by the movement of the heavy duty doors opening up, beaming light from the outside into the dark and low artificial lightening interior of the entrance. Joining the sunlight was over a platoon sized strength of Republic troops pouring in, rushing to join their comrades in restoring order from the unexpected power cut.

Keeping hidden in the the shadows Laika waited for them to pass, hoping none of the bucketheads will notice her presence. As the last trooper jogged in the doors started to close again with the acolyte picking up the pace to get out before they could trap her inside again.

Whether it was the work of the Force, luck or another unknown power entity out there, the feel of fresh air and the evening sunlight of Coruscant Prime shining down on her meant Laika was finally out from the accursed Void hole. Before her stood many monuments but more dominant was the giant statues of clone troopers and two rows of Republic banners flapping in the wind, colored in crimson red and the insignia of the Galactic Republic.

It was good architecture but the choice of dedication of the colossal stone statues filled Laika with disgust. Remembering she was yet safe from danger and recapture, she legged it down the other end of the enormous golden/yellow stone wall inscripted with lettering she neither had the time or interest to know what it read.

So far she hadn't bumped into anybody, hearing only the whine of engines of dropships and some speeders flying over her head to the main entrance of the facility. Starting to believe she was about to run free unopposed on the last stretch from the prison's premises, a snarling animalistic growl came from the end of the walled monument. Laika stopped caught by surprise at the massiff and its clone handler walking out with a small group of troopers behind them. The massiff saw her and straight away started barking wildly, alerting its master and the other clones.

"You there, stop!" The massiff handler pointed to her. All at once the blasters from the other clones raised in unison, ready for her make one wrong move.

"You will not stand in my way." Laika glared at them all, springing into action first before they could pull the triggers by jumping higher than any normal being could with the Force's assistance.

Summoning all the power she could muster the Dathomirian Force wielder beard down on the gathered soldiers who opened fired in an futile attempt to stop her. Dispersing a huge shockwave as she landed in the centre of the clone unit, all the troopers and the massiff went flying in different directions. Looking around at the results of her power Laika allowed a grin to form, pleased to have dispensed of her would be retainers in a show of her true strengths.

"There she is, over there!" Another voice shouted further down amongst the built up Republic forces by the main entrance. Worse was the humming down from the side of the prison, across from her view in the form of a turbolaser battery shifting around to face her.

Between the turbolaser and the pursuing clones Laika set off within a heartbeat, her will and determination all set on meeting her ride out of this place.

The repetitive thudding from the turbolaser filled her ears chasing after her, quickly catching up with her steps. Blasts of blue flew past her too adding to the heart pounding chase, a few managing to pass her considered too close for comfort. She found a stairway heading down to her next destination, mustering all the speed she could produce ran for it zigzagging from the wave of enemy fire. Jumping down she heard a heavy blast collide on to top of the flight of stairs, thanking the

Force she chose to jump otherwise she would be nothing but pieces of flesh. Regaining her senses she ran again, finding her way on to the walkways of the humongous pipe network connected to the prison facility. Not far behind were squads of red and white armoured blasting a mix of blue plasma and stun rings in an attempt to subdue her.

 _'_ _If only I had my lightsabers!'_ Laika complained to herself as she did her best to avoid the concentrated fire aimed solely at her. She scanned her eyes everywhere for this waiting speeder Karc claimed to be here but she found nothing but more pipes, walkways and pursuing clones. A beam of white light shown down at from seemingly nowhere until glaring back to find a Republic LAAT gunship flying over, keeping a front spotlight trained on her.

It closed the distance with her fairly quickly, opening it's crew compartment to reveal more clones sticking their blaster rifles out firing at her without hesitation.

Luck began to waver out of her favour when a burning sensation she felt before back on aboard the Republic cruiser coursed through her calf, puncturing through cloth, skin and muscle. The pain that came with it caused Laika to wince her eyes close and make a sudden stop and kneel over. Ignoring the pain she tried again to move but the shot caused a limp in her leg, slowing her progress and giving valuable time and opportunity for the clones running after her to catch up.

The dropship flew ahead and twisted to it's side blinding her with it's searchlight piercing the bright white light down on her, giving the troopers a chance to jump down to the walkway it hovered over. Raising her hand to block the light from her vision she made out the figures of the clones previous aboard the dropship now standing in her way blocking all walkways in her path. Behind her had she had the same problem now the clone squad chasing her had finally caught up.

An order to hold their fire rang out as Laika frustrate cursed herself at slowing her pace due, regardless of injury, and now was blocked off and surrounded.

"Alright assassin, you've had your fun. Either submit peacefully, or you'll leave us with no choice but to use force." A clone stepped forward from the the dropship party, offering her the only two solutions available. All the other clones kept their blasters pointed at her, cautiously approaching her waiting to see if she would do anything foolish.

Clenching her fists in fury, trying to deal with the burning, throbbing pain in her leg and closing her eyes silently raging at being fooled and recaptured. Staying still sensing the clones drawing nearer the acolyte vowed to add Karc to her growing list of vengeance for tricking her into believing he came to help her. It'll be the last time she would ever trust a human.

"Get the cuffs" The same lead clone ordered. The overloading hate and anger building up inside channeled into the Force, feeding the Dark Side of it's favoured qualities to prepare for one last desperate plan of attack to prevent herself from going back to a cold, restrict cell room.

Building her power up she could feel the clones all around her flinch are prepare to fire but all that was put aside by a new light emerging from nowhere. Laika opened her eyes and just like the clones stared up at the new source of light, finding where the dropship originally was instead in it's place a fiery ball of flames and smoke as well as an explosion ringing in her ears. Parts of the destroyed dropship fell and clattered to the surface below into dozens of torn and twisted pieces.

Above flying threw the burning wreckage was a three bulbous engine speeder, hovering over their position with a person standing up holding what she made out to be some type of heavy blaster.

Without warning the being fired his own blaster down at the clones, hitting two of them from the first burst. Taking advantage of the chaos she sent sharp high kick to the chin of the closest clone who dared to tried and arrest her, knocking him off his feet then used a combination of stomach punches and another hard chin strike using her fist on the next clone dazing him. She then went on to toss him to the floor and pressed her knee into his neck, twisted it snapping it in the process.

Once the clone was dealt with she saw the last few clones left fire at the speeder, clipping the underbelly and different areas of the driving compartment but none hit the unknown assailant.

Giving a hand she sent a Force push in their way flying them off their feet, even getting two of them to lose grip of their guns. The speeder lowered to ground level behind her, showing a helmeted figure with a humanoid build and a male Iktotchi driver.

"Get in, quick!" The amplified feminine voice of the helmeted figure waved her in. Hearing some of the clones who weren't killed or knocked out stirring she climbed aboard, sitting herself in the back passenger seats.

Once she was aboard the speeder the driver lifted the speeder up again and fly away at top speed. Laika for the first time since leaving her cell relaxed a little but doing so she felt the stinging sensation of the plasma round that embedding itself in her calf.

"Woah, that was close one!" The helmeted being sighed, her voice, as Laika assumed was a female, still amplified by the helmet she was wearing, "Bet you're glad we arrived in the nick of time." She shifted herself around to face her.

"Yes." Was all Laika said as she took her eyes off the woman and looked out to the fast moving traffic they were about to enter into.

"Yeah, Karc mentioned you aren't much of a talker." She stated the man's name whilst taking off her helmet, showing a young female with buzz cut dark brown hair and grey eyes. "Your welcome by the way," The woman said in sarcasm with her voice having a more natural sound to it.

The rest of the journey remained in silence now they left the dull, oppressive features of the Republic military prison facility to the now luminescent multi coloured night life of the Republic's capital world. The natural light of the system's sun was completely taken over by the artificial lightening of various skyscrapers and other multiply storey high buildings, thousands of speeders and ships racing back and forth off to different locations from all around the planet wide city or off to different star systems.

All Laika cared about however was getting to the spaceport and leave this wretched planet for good. In the distance she spotted the towering silhouette of the Jedi Temple. A deep angered frown formed on her face snapping her head away from the headquarters of her most loathed enemy. How she wished for the day to see the Jedi's beloved Temple crumble into nothing but rubble. Beside her she noticed for the first time a rocket launcher leaning on the other side of the passenger seat, explaining how these two managed to take the dropship down.

To her relief they finally reached the spaceport without trouble. The Iktotchi drove the speeder down to the platforms parking down by a group of cargo freighters.

"Come, it won't be long before the GAR track us here." The woman said hopping out first. Following suit Laika got out next leaving the silent Iktotchi male last to disembark from the vehicle.

Letting her _'saviours_ ' lead the way she walked behind the pair still limping from her wound, awaiting for what came next from Karc's plan to get her off world and to this 'client'. After walking past half a dozen different ships the duo in front stopped as a blue skinned Patrolian came over carry an infopad.

"Where's Karc gone?" The lightly armoured woman asked the small amphibious alien.

"Finishing the final touches of our payment." It replied in a deep almost gurgling voice.

"Good, I didn't like this contract from the start. I just want to get paid and get out of here." The Iktotchi spoke for the first time.

"Oh come on, Tareese. All you did was drive. I was the one doing all the fighting." The human female scoffed folding her arms, earning a gruff grunt in response to her accusation.

Staying out of the exchange Laika waited for the person she had more interest in, waiting to find if he would keep up to his word. Minutes passed when Karc finally appeared, no longer dressed in the grey GAR officer attire from earlier today, instead now dressed in a brown and black jumpsuit tucking the same device he had from before into a pocket.

"Ah wonderful, everything appears to be done without a hitch." Karc said with a pleasing grin.

"You never cease to amaze me. I've yet to know of any plan of yours to fail", The short haired young woman complimented him.

"It wasn't one of my best, Kara. It required our friend here having to do the hardest part of escaping that dreadful place with no help from the outside, besides Danibo's hacking of the prison's security systems." Extended his hand out to Laika, drawing all their attention to her.

"I am disappointed how easy it was to access their mainframe and break down their firewalls. Some one will be in trouble tomorrow." The Patrolian gave a short laugh at the last part of his sentence.

"Enough already. When are be leaving?" Laika spoke up, growing impatient at their nonchalant conversation over the man's plan to break her out.

"This is where we'll be parting ways, Laika." Karc told her crossing his arms over, "The payment has come through, so now you will board this ship behind me and go to my client's homeworld." He thumbed over his shoulder to a grey and rustic brown Corellian light freighter.

"Who is this client of yours?. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"I assure you, they intend you no ill will. I think you'll find this to be quite a pleasant surprise on the other end of this journey." Karc continued to smile at her, a smile she was fast growing tiresome of.

"I doubt that." She grumbled, sensing annoyance from the others over her sceptic attitude but Karc didn't show any change in his own attitude toward her.

"Come on, you best go before the Republic's heroic boys in shining white armour find you here." He started walking to the ship, indicate his hand for her to accompany him. Walking past the others she came alongside the stranger, only for him to stop momentarily to the others.

"Aren't you going to thank them?" He nodded his head to the trio of aliens. For a second Laika didn't know why she had to due to the minor role they played in freeing her, except for the blue skinned Patrolian who shut the whole facility's mainframe down.

"Thank you." She looked over at them, stretching the words out at the common courtesy she very rarely used as often as she did as a youngling.

"See, the Dathomir witch does have manners." The joke did not raise one ounce of humour from the acolyte, preferring to get on with leaving as quickly as possible to wherever he was sending her off to.

"Here's the coordinates." He gave her small piece of flimsiplast, "It's fully fuelled and contains some supplies for the journey. You should have enough to see about cleaning and dressing that wound of yours too."

"Good." Laika answered then remembered, "Thank you."

"No problem, it's what I was paid to do. This particular client always gives me interesting jobs to do and they pay quite generously." He smirked moving away from the ramp leading up to the ship, "Oh, one last thing". He came to her again, reaching his arm around her back.

Instinctively she went to grab his arm and act in self defence but it wasn't until he retracted his arm and in his hand was a tiny star shaped chunk of metal resting between his fingers.

"What is that?"

"This is what they put on you so they could track your every move." Karc explained eyeing the device, "Clever little thing, for something so small to possess a great tracking range and you wouldn't know it was on you unless you look carefully enough." Finishing his observation she watched him drop it then stamp on the device. On the removal of his foot the device was crushed and shattered into many pieces.

"Is there anything else?" She asked raising a questioning brow.

"No. Safe travels Laika, it's been a pleasure." Karc gave a small bow, then left her be to join his small team of mercenaries. Giving one last backward glance at the four people responsible for playing a part in breaking her out the newly free Dathomirian walked up the ramp, hitting the button at the top to retract it and closed the door.

Going through the light freighter giving it brisk look over she made headway to the vessel's small cockpit, taking a seat on one of the swivel chairs and unfurled the flimsiplast containing the coordinates. Reading them over Laika could help but feel something was familiar about the numbers. It still tugged at her as she punched them into the nav computer next to the hyperdrive controls, pulling the ship off the landing pad and toward the night sky of Coruscant.

The vast star dotted expanse of the cosmos soon came into view once she left the planet's atmosphere, amongst the civilian vessels and Republic Naval warships going about their business. Getting to a safe clearing she pulled down on the hyperdrive lever, her view within seconds turned to the pulling swirl of lightspeed travel. For the first time in what felt like a whole lifetime had passed, safety and proper relief was all Laika felt as she sank her back into the lethal covered chair.

No clones, no Republic or Jedi were here to to torment her, press her for information she mostly didn't know but took a small dose of pleasure in pretending to, to dissatisfy the grim faced officials and Jedi. Feeling her leg starting ache again she got up and went in search of any bacta or medical equipment to help deal with the pain. Finding a med small med box containing bacta patches she return to the cockpit and went about checking out the extend of the wound.

Once she had cleaned it up and placed a bacta patch over the blaster wound which left a hole in the back of her calf Laika decided to sit back and think over the fluid motions of the day, and of the upcoming meeting with this client of the mysterious Karc person. Nothing in this moment in time gave her greater joy than being away from the clutches of the Jedi and Republic's hands, the look on their faces over their failure to keep her within their durasteel and ferrocrete walls as a prisoner would been a truly humorous sight.

But now see had to wait and see what waiting for her at the end of this trip. Karc told her it wasn't who she suspected. So if wasn't Count Dooku who employed him to set her free, then who did. It was a question that plagued her until the nav computer signaled she was close to her destination. Again looking over the coordinates Laika felt a tug at her mind over where she had seen those numbers before.

After five minutes those questions were answered in the shape of the disappearance of hyperspace to a pinkish/red planet filling the view window of the cockpit.

"Dathomir?" Laika said aloud at the sight of her homeworld. Different emotions played on her changing from joy, sadness then confusion over why she was flying to a world outsiders viewed with suspicion and fear thanks to stories and legends spread from off world travellers and the few natives to wander the galaxy.

Laika glanced again at the nav computer and carried on directing the ship to where this person wanted to meet with her. Flying through the Dathomirian atmosphere she was welcomed by the dense mystical like fog covering the landscape, hiding the different mountain ranges and swamp lands from a bird's eye view. Poking out the fog were some mountain tips and rock formations along with tree tops spouting out too.

It had been some time since she climbed Shattered Ridge or crossed the famed Dreaming and Frenzied Rivers of her people's homeworld, reasons very few knew why she wouldn't venture to those places again. The nav showed she was reaching closer to her final destination, and to finally find out who it was she had to thank for helping her. Slowing the ship down she pressed the button that extended the landing gear and put the ship down the exact spot the navigation was signaling to land.

The ship broke through the less dense fog over the self designated landing spot, descending to the rustic coloured surface below. Laika stood up from her chair straight away as the ship landed with a soft jolt on the dusty, rocky terrain making her way through to exit the ship.

Activating the ramp it opened up the door and unsheathed the narrow flat extension of the freighter to the ground.

Deliberately taking her time stepping off the ship Laika took a moment to take in the environment she hadn't laid eyes on for years. The arched dead trees ranging from large to small still stood strong even with their vegetation long gone and means of subsistence evaporated years ago. A pair of veeka birds flew overhead going off into the distance cawing to each other, flapping their wings through the mists.

She inhaled Dathomir's air for the first time since leaving, feeling it's aroma ingest into her lungs. Despite all the supposed gem worlds of beauty and industrial might of some worlds belonging to the Separatists and the Republic, nothing felt better than walking on the soil of her homeworld. To any non-Dathomirian the _'Planet of the Witches'_ was nothing but a barren world shrouded in mysterious and unseen horrors but to her it was home, a more welcoming sight than any other world in the galaxy.

Remembering why she was here Laika took her focus away from the environs of her homeworld and walked down the sandy dirt filled and misty path leading in the opposite direction. Strolling down Laika could make out through the thinning mist artificial stone structures at the other end of the wide path attached under the small mountain. The trees were curling over the trail like sharp bone fingers getting bigger as she drew closer to the familiar stead she hadn't visited since departing.

On her way down there was nothing but silence but she feel and sense hidden eyes watching her every step, observing the unknown single party advancing on their home. If it had been any outsider they would not have detected those possessors of those eyes tracking every footstep but despite a long absence she knew who was watching her. It was her knowing of these people that refrained her from doing any violent rebuke when they jumped own in front of her, raising their energy bows and swords and daggers at the intruder.

"What business do you have here?" One behind her asked in her echoing like voice, poking her with the tip of her blade.

"I was told to come here." Laika replied unflinching to the threat of the Nightsisters.

"By whom?"

"You know who." She told them without turning to face the speaker.

"Come now, lower your weapons," A figure approached from the entrance of the mountain. Without hesitation all the Nightsister warriors lowered their bows and blades, parting out of the way.

"Mother Talzin." She addressed the head and spiritual guide of the Nightsister clan. The red robes of the tall older woman strangely flowed on their own accord as she gracefully striding over with a small smile on her aged but experience face.

"Laika, welcome home. It pleases me you have arrived safe and well." Mother Talzin greeted her. Like the other Nightsister Talzin's voice echoed from each work spoken but the flanging voice was more deep and rough.

"Forgive me Mother, I'm am forever in your debt but why did you employ those mercenaries to break me out?" Laika quizzed her.

"All in good time, sister." The elder woman responded, walking closer nodding to the other Nightsister who all back away, "News reached us of your fate at the hands of the Jedi and the betrayal the Sith had in place for you."

"How-"

"Come, Laika" She gently placed a hand on her back urging her to walk alongside her back into the Nightsister mountain fortress. "There is much we need to discuss"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **Woah, that was a long chapter. I apologise again for another long wait, my fault thanks to work and being distracted by Euro 16 and other bits and pieces.**


	19. Learning A Thing or Two

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka stood arms folded and lazily tapped her fingers on her elbows in boredom, searching over the security monitors with Obi Wan for what must of been the tenth time now and still neither could pinpoint the suspicious figure from her vision. After telling the Jedi Master they returned back to Archives and looked over the recordings once again to find the hooded man in hope of finding some clue as to who this being was. Only problem was all the recordings showed multiple numbers of hooded Jedi, making it the more difficult to find the suspect to man who possibly or at least knew anything of the poisoning of Jake.

Narrowing the search down she remembered the person was human, possessed a grey beard and wore dark brown coloured robes. The security cams inside the Mess Hall and down three hall ways captured a few humans, with and without the the traditional robes of the Order walking back and forth but the cams view did little to nothing in the way of helping identify the hooded ones. Though hiding it from Obi Wan and knowing he probably could sense it now, frustration was starting to kick in at this continuous search with no results forthcoming.

Countless moving holo images of different people passing by on the day the vision had shown her in what she perceived as the day her Earth friend had somebody, for an unknown reason, attempt to end his life.

"So, have I missed anything?" She heard the voice of her Master come up from behind them upon entering the Security Archives.

"Unfortunately not much. Though I hear I missed a great deal on your latest visit to Naboo with Senator Amidala" Obi Wan replied, though the Ahsoka could detect the humour in his tone of voice.

"So you heard we had General Grievous in custody?"

"We did. Until you were captured by Dooku and we had to swap him for your release" Her Master's old teacher lightly chastised him over yet another one added to a growing list of times Anakin had been taken prisoner.

"Trust you to get captured and spoil the victory, Master" The Togruta Padawan didn't attempt the hide the smirk that formed on her lips, poking fun at yet another one of her Master's _misfortunes_.

"Very funny" Her Master bit back but then she sensed his emotions turn to that of sadness "It's just a shame Captain Tarpals' sacrifice was all in vain"

"I remember Tarpals. It seems like a lifetime ago when the good Captain brought me, Master Qui Gon and Jar Jar to Boss Nass to gain help in warning the Naboo Government of the Trade Federation's invasion" The elder of the trio reminisced resting a hand on his hairy chin.

"He and the Gungans were the first to battle the droids forces and win. With some help from Jar Jar" Anakin said, like Master Kenobi thinking back on past events before her time, speaking with some uncertainty over the last part of his sentence "He was strong believer in keeping the peace and uniting the Naboo and the Gungan population"

"Yes, all the more reason for us to end this war. Too many good voices have been snuffed out thanks to this seemingly never ending conflict" Obi Wan commented. Turning to face the Jedi Master he like her, kept his eyes on the monitors throughout the exchange, his face locked in thought scanning over the recordings for any clues.

"Well for now Naboo is safe again. Padme and Boss Lyonie gave a joint statement over the importance of peace and friendship between their two peoples before we returned to Coruscant" Her Master informed them as he stood beside her "How's things been going this end?"

"Slow I'm afraid. Up until now finding out who poisoned Corporal Matthews has been difficult with such little evidence. That was of course until Ahsoka's vision may yet give us a suspect at last"

"Another vision Snips?" Anakin questioned turning his head her way "Impressive. I've only known from experience and that of others of vision predicting the future, not events from the past" She could sense pride in his words as he complimented her.

"Thank you, Master" She said, looking up to find a prideful smile on his face.

"So what did you see?"

"Us, Jake and Master Secura were all sitting in the Mess Hall, a couple of days before deploying to Dac if I remember correctly. Someone was standing in the entrance way of the Mess. He was staring over at us but something felt a little off about him" Ahsoka recalled her vision again for the Jedi Knight.

"Did you get a good look of him?" He asked loosely folding his arms over his chest.

"He was human, tall but he was hooded so the only facial features I could make out was a grey beard. The vision didn't give me a lot of time to scrutinise him"

"It's a little suspicious for a Jedi to have their hood up around the Temple. However, there are dozens of bearded humans within the Order. Including my old Master" Ahsoka glanced up to see a mocked accusing glare from Anakin over to the Stewjon born human.

"In case you missed your Padawan's description of this mysterious assailant literally just a second ago, she said he possessed a _grey_ beard" Obi Wan rolled his eyes at his former student, lazily stroking his still full brown coloured facial hair for emphasis "Despite the amount of stress you continue to give me, I have yet to show any signs of advanced ageing"

"If you say so Master" He replied with a shrug "What of the Corporal, how's he holding up?"

Ahsoka smiled again knowing for the moment Jake wasn't in the good holobooks of Master Nema "He's mostly recovered from the effects of the poison but still restless, to say the least"

"I would be too if I was locked in the infirmary for a week. On top of that to have someone slip a toxic plant residue in your food, would make any sane person angry"

"Indeed. But the last we checked on Matthews, Master Nema wasn't in a pleasant mood" Obi Wan stated in his usual dry sarcasm in these kind of situations.

"What happened?"

"Jake walked out of the medical ward without her permission. He was escorted back by a Sentinel and according to him she, in his words, ' _went off her rocker_ ', especially in his condition" Ahsoka explained the little incident from two days ago, receiving a quizzical raised eyebrow from Anakin over the alien phrase.

"She contacted us not too long ago. She's cleared Matthews but I got the distinct impression she wished for us to collect him off her hands as soon as possible" The Jedi Master remarked from their early conversation with the Healer.

"Ahsoka perhaps you should go take Corporal Matthews off Master Nema's hands. I'll help Obi Wan with the investigation until you get back before he causes her to go ' _off her rocker_ ' again" Anakin repeated the foreign words she borrowed from Jake but sounding more awkward.

"Yes Master" Ahsoka frowned at first for being sent away from the investigation given to them by the Council but knew Anakin had a point. After all she was tasked with being his guide and guard first, and right now the latter part of her job was more vital than ever with this secretive would be murderer trying to kill him.

Taking her leave she left the two to continue searching out the man from her vision, walking out the door as it closed behind her within a second of her stepping out the Security Archives. The journey to the infirmary took longer than most with the Archives being at the other end of the Temple but it gave Ahsoka some time alone, something she had been short of thanks to the new duties added by the Council as well as the war bringing her and Anakin to new worlds invaded or to have changed their allegiance to the Separatists. It was a welcoming delight from all the noise that usually accompanied her everywhere she went, either it be multiple voices discussing new battle plans in briefings, the buzzing hum of a lightsaber or blasters fire.

At the beginning she was vibrant and itching to get back out to the fronts and fight the droid armies of Count Dooku and the Separatists but as time dragged on, so did the war. A cycle had emerged for every time a world was liberated and out from the tainted hands of the Sith another would be conquered, adding more deaths to the countless list of lives lost across the galaxy. The only relief she found was at least she knew who the enemy was on the battlefield, which can't be said here on Coruscant.

The Senate was a place many including her Master, Obi wan and even Senators like Padme said was untrustworthy and rife with corrupt politicians with questionable allegiances and motives. On more than one occasion those worries have been proven right. It made Ahsoka feel the more pleased she was a Jedi and apart of an Order that didn't backstab each other for profit or high position, but of selflessness and help keeping the peace across the galaxy.

The corridors were a lit with the sunshine of Coruscant Prime beaming down through the tall narrow windows, giving her and all the other trillion inhabitants of the capital world another day of fine weather. Activity however was scarce with her only passing a few Jedi on the way to the infirmary, and those who walked by only gave a quick friendly nod as they went about their own business. Upon reaching her destination she saw the Sentinel guard standing outside standing to attention with his hands by sides, his face covered with the white and yellow runed mask common amongst the Sentinel guardians and donned in greyish/white robes with his double bladed lightsaber strapped to his left hand side.

Without a word he stoically nodded and allowed her entry to the, as of late, ever familiar settings of the infirmary. There were a few more patients since her last visit but it next to no time to spot the being she came to collect, sticking out like sore thumb.

No longer in a hospital attire of matching stark white shirt and shorts, Jake was now in his usual strangely coloured pattern battle wear she recalled was used as a camouflage pattern or 'Multi Terrain Pattern' he called it. She saw Master Nema talking with another patient opposite him whilst he sat on his issued bed for the past week, flipping a flat medical instrument of some kind in the air again and again in a listless fashion.

"Hey Jake" She called out making her way over to the bored soldier.

"Alright kid" He greeted her, putting the instrument back on the side table and jumping off the bed "Am I being discharged?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker has sent me down here to relieve Master Nema of your presence" The Jedi Padawan teased her Earth friend, who rolled his eyes and chuckled in good humour at her jesting.

"Aye, I think that's good idea" Jake grinned then turned to the Jedi healer "She threatened to restrain me with those nurse bots if I didn't settle down"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's still a bit miffed at me for waltzing out without her saying so" He rubbed the back of his neck in slight shameful manner.

"Wow, you must've really tested her patients" Ahsoka raised both her eye markings in surprise but then saw Jake turned back to her with a questioning raised brow of his own.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're honestly going to pretend you didn't notice what you just said?" For a second it was lost on her what he was talking about until realisation dawned on the unintended pun

"Oh. That wasn't supposed to of been a joke"

"Uh huh" He gave her disbelieving look.

"Ah, Padawan Tano" Nema approached her and Jake having now finished with her previous patient, typing into the datapad she was never far from.

"Master Nema" Ahsoka gave a respectful bow "I've come to take Corporal Matthews off your hands"

"Very well" Through the Force Ahsoka could sense a small amount of relief emanating off the Healer "All traces of the poison have been flushed out of your system, so you should no longer feel any more effects but I advise no strenuous activities for a few days"

Glancing at the Corporal again Ahsoka noticed his skin was backed to his original light shaded complexion rather than the more complete pale white skin. His eyes were also back to their normal grassy green colour and the sclera parts were a healthy white again instead of the sickly blood redness that engulf his eyeballs due to the poison's deadly infectious side effects. It amazed her the Earth human's immune system did a surprising and impressive job in fighting off the otherwise fatal Rubrumnoxianide.

"With all the goings on this place that could be difficult to avoid" He joked but was greeted with a brief frown from Master Nema, over the remark or ignoring her advice Ahsoka wasn't too sure.

"However, one effect the poison has caused is the lowering of your potassium levels. Having studied your physiology it's apparent without a daily intake of potassium your muscles will not work effectively, especially your heart. Your blood pressure is at an acceptable level but if your potassium levels continue to reduce so will your blood pressure"

"So that means a high potassium diet for a while" Jake shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not that easy, Jake" Ahsoka said rubbing the top of her shoulder, her expression changing to that of worry of his predicament.

"Padawan Tano is correct" Nema piped in who too the Togruta apprentice could see the same level of concern on her own face "Potassium is rare with very few worlds across the galaxy which possess the element. Unfortunately last I heard most of these worlds are running out and it has become quite expensive. Worst still having researched further into these scarce system, They are all currently under Separatist control"

"Oh, great" The Corporal leant against the bed folding his arms.

"I'm afraid without the intake of potassium you will continue to experience nausea, muscle cramps and a irregular heart rhythm. If it continues to get worse it is likely you will have kidney failure and your heart will become vulnerable to new threats" The healer continued giving her medical report "I will need you to visit daily so I can monitor your condition and see about at finding a possible substitute to at least keep your body going for the time being"

"Don't you have any nutrients native to your world with you?" Ahsoka remembered seeing a package of food stuff on the side table in his guest quarters.

"I don't think a bag of sweets is going to help, Ahsoka" He tried joking again but she could tell the humour was missing from his voice "Potassium tends to be more rich in our fruits, veg and meats"

"Something is better than nothing, Corporal Matthews"

"Alright oh" Jake straightened himself up and faced Nema "Despite everything doctor, both annoying you and going walkabout, thank you for everything you've done" He extended his hand out to her in what Ahsoka learned to be his people's way of both a greeting and show of gratitude.

"There is no need. It is my duty as both a Jedi and a doctor to help all my patients to the best of my abilities" The Padawan watched Nema shake his hand anyway, despite waving off his thanks for the care.

"Well we'll get out of your hair- uh, we'll leave you to it" The Earther caught himself in using yet another odd phrase to her amusement but to Nema's puzzlement judging her quizzical raised eyebrow.

"Of course" She gave them both a small respectful then left to attend to bed ridden patient.

"So where to next, kid?" He asked as they started making their way out of the infirmary.

"Anakin sent me to get you and then return to the Security Archives"

"Any new developments?" Ahsoka sighed at the question knowing other than the vision and doing their best to narrow down the pieces to find the suspect, the search was starting to grind to a halt.

"No. I told Master Kenobi of my vision and of that person who was watching us from the Mess doorway but no cam was fixed on his position" She informed him as they finally left the infirmary and to the less active large hallway.

"Didn't you get glimpse of this bloke?"

"Yes but he fits the description of dozens of human Jedi and most are currently out across the galaxy"

"Are bearded oldies the common look for a human within your Order?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh a little at his comical remark. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't help but think his assumption wasn't that far off.

"Have you looked yourself lately?" The Padawan turned the joking over to him, looking up at the stubble of matching coloured facial hair to that on his head which grew over the course of his stay under Master Nema's medical care.

"I intend to get rid of this hippy mess as soon as I find a razor, I assure you" Jake rubbed his hand over his short growing beard "I don't want to be pain Ahsoka but Is it ok if we take a scenic route to this security place of yours?. I've been sitting on my backside for a better half of a week and could do with a stretch"

"Sure"

"Cheers kid" Taking a different turn down the hallway she lead the marine on the long way around. She didn't mind herself taking a detour having been staring at holo screens for Force knows how long today, so a respite from the investigation was welcoming even if it was only for a short time.

They passed several rooms as they strolled through the Temple on the way to the Security Archives but unlike the previous times explaining the purpose of each one to her Forceless friend, the conversations from before were lacking. Jake wasn't bustling with questions like usual, instead he was quiet and Ahsoka could see his mind was elsewhere.

Had he been connected the Force she may of picked up on his thought pattern to find some clue to what was troubling his mind. However, the first and last time she tried focusing all her senses on him through the Force she was met with the most uncomfortable feeling that rivalled that of a Sith presence. She had heard similar things said by other Jedi from their own attempts to feel him through the Force. Like her they were met with a cold, dark spot and from the few who lingered too long felt a vacuum like suction try to draw them in.

Needles to say it made many within the Order uneasy, even herself but Ahsoka had learnt to avoid being drawn to the unsettling aroma he emitted and was incapable of controlling. In his defence the Force was something he viewed as supernatural, a power wielded by beings with similar abilities in fantasy novels and 'S _ci Fi_ ' media equivalent to Republic holo dramas, or in tales spoken by most of Earth's religions.

She tried again to strike up a conversation but was met with silence, looking up to see his eyes fixed blankly to the floor.

"Jake are you feeling alright?" She asked him seeing as he didn't seem to paying too much attention to anything around him.

"Hmm? Uh yeah, I'm good Ahsoka" He told her snapping out from his emotionless tracking of the Temple durasteel floors "Just thinking some things over. Sorry for ignoring you"

Ahsoka gave a small assuring smile "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just... I thought everything was going to be reasonably ok after your Doctor Jedi flushed all that poisonous crap out of my body, but it looks as if this sneaky bastard might be getting his wish"

"You'll be fine Jake. We'll find a way to help, somehow" Ahsoka tried assuring him but she knew of the chances of helping him out with this issue were slim.

"You heard the doctor, Ahsoka. One of the main parts that separates my kind to the other humans of your Republic is very hard to find and all the places that might still possess some left are all under those tin pots control" Jake recited Nema's findings.

"There is one, both free from the Separatist and has an untold quantity of potassium"

"Who might this be?" He glanced down at her, picking up the hint she was getting at "No"

"Come on Jake. Your homeworld is the only place in the galaxy that can nurse you back to proper health" She attempted for what must've been the hundredth time to convince him to tell her the location of Earth.

"The answer is still no" As a youngling patience was a trait she had trouble mastering, even when she was brought under her Master's tutelage but then again it wasn't something Anakin possessed either so improving that virtue was going to be difficult. It was mostly from her own personal experiences and a bit of help from Obi wan and Master Koon she managed to improve her patience levels, to think before acting and take in more information around her before coming to a decision.

However, Ahsoka felt her patience with the Corporal's stubbornness over this issue dwindle each time she asked and now in his ill health state it was, in her mind, ridiculous to remain tight lipped.

"Force, are you really going to risk your well being, perhaps even your life because you honestly believe we want to invade your world and subjugate your people?. Have we not proven to you enough we are not bad ones here?" She asked exasperatedly, stopping their walk frowning up at him.

"It's not that easy, Ahsoka" Jake turned to her "I'm a marine for God sake, not an astrophysicist. I don't know the galactic coordinates to Earth. All I know is roughly where we are in the galaxy, the type of the star the Sun is and all the planets in the solar system and the reason I know half of this is because…" He stopped himself. Ahsoka watched him close his eyes and pinch the bridge releasing a short sigh, a sign he was calming down before opening his eyes again and looking back at her "Because Kate taught me it"

For a long second Ahsoka said nothing, catching the glimmer of sadness in his at the mention of his loved one. It was clear both their temperaments were rising and the last thing she wanted was there to be heat between them but the Padawan found it frustrating that an easy solution was being put off due to his lack of cooperation.

"Don't you miss her?"

"Of course I do, I miss her like crazy. Her, my family and friends, but you must know if I told you or the others where Earth was your Republic wouldn't be the only eyes turning our way" He explained but more calmly than before. His explanation made some sense to her, after all the Republic and the Jedi would have good intentions but once news spread not only would the Separatist see them as a possible new target but so would other less _friendly_ parties that roamed the galaxy.

The Hutts were the first that came to mind, the sort of people who would take advantage of a non spacing faring race and have no qualms about enforcing their ugly presence on those the viewed as easy pickings. There were also the pirates, other gang factions and warlords out there left unchecked thanks to this dreary war keeping the Jedi Order's and Republic's resources tied to ending the Separatist threat.

"Come on kid, I don't want to argue with you. Let's get going before Skywalker calls up and starts nagging you, aye?" Jake's voice broke her from her dwellings. Bringing her eyes up from the floor she looked up to see a smile on the Earther's face.

"Sure but I get that regardless" She quipped back. Taking up his suggestion Ahsoka took the lead step as they went on their way again. The tension evaporated between them now Jake was a bit more chatty and his mood was less glum, something the Togruta Padawan was pleased with instead of the downhearted moping moments before.

The spark of curiosity returned to his green eyes as he observed their surroundings, taking in an alien environment in both the literal and metaphorical sense. The difference on this detour he suggested taking was there wasn't that many people around so there wasn't many questions on what species one individual was that passed by. In turn she would question things about him or his people but unlike her openness about the Jedi Order, the Galactic Republic and its inhabitants Jake wasn't as forthcoming.

She knew some things he eventually willing shared, half of which was through coaxing and an internal battle Ahsoka often saw in his eyes over whether it was safe to talk about. Anything that related to his nation's or 'country' military was one subject always met with silence or deflection, or of any nation state's military power for that matter. Her knowledge of Earth was scarce but it was more than anybody else around here knew of this unknown planet possessing a species who evolved without the essence of the Force, bringing forth much debate amongst those in the Temple how such a thing could possibly come about.

Ahsoka happened also be the closest and only one to have experience Earth culture through the music in Jake's ipod. He told her the small rectangular, cloud white device housed hundreds of songs from many different bands. The music player itself wasn't all that extraordinary as it didn't look that much different from some of the daily used devices across the galaxy, minus the irritable headphones, but it was **what** the compact gadget carried that made it unique.

She heard different music ranging from the Jizz bands in nightclubs to opera but nothing like what the ipod contained in its memory banks. Fearing of breaking it or inadvertently messing its systems up considering she couldn't read English, Ahsoka heard a few samples of Earth music or 'Heavy Metal' as Jake called it but he had told her there were other genres of music where he was from but he predominantly preferred listening to this type. He explained the band she had been listening to was one of hundreds of the rock related music world and they came from a place called ' _Sweden_ ', although the most famous of this type music usually came from his home nation or another place called the ' _United States of America_ '.

Jake would tease her for turning into a ' _Metalhead_ ', a meaning she yet understood amongst other phrases and words in his _colourful_ vocabulary.

"What's going on in there?" Jake thumbed over to a room they were passing on her side.

"Just class" She said shrugging nonchalantly. However he stopped and continued staring in with a thoughtful look on his face "What is it?"

"Can we drop in?"

"Why?" Ahsoka raised her brow in slight confusion over his suggestion.

"Just want to see what you're teaching your youngsters" For a second she found it odd for him to take an interest in the education of younglings but then again, it could help teach the soldier/marine more of the values and beliefs of the Order.

"So long as you don't disturb the initiates"

"Me?, never" Rolling her eyes she lead him into the class quietly. Altogether Ahsoka counted 14 initiates sitting at their desks all focused on the female Rodian teacher giving a presentation over a holotable. Upon their entry the Rodian noticed their presence and halted her teachings.

"Can I help you Padawan?" She asked, drawing the attention of all the students over to her and Jake.

"I'm giving Corporal Matthews a tour around the Temple and showing him the different aspects of the Jedi's way of life. I was wondering if it was alright to sit in and let him learn some of our teachings?" Ahsoka requested, feeling the eyes of all the initiates gazing up at her and the Corporal.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure. All I request is you not to disturb the initiates"

"Yes Master" She bowed to the older woman, inclining her to Jake toward the back bench. Taking a seat with the Earth soldier in tow they remained silent as the teacher continued her lecture.

Now they were better accommodated to the see what was being taught to the initiates today, Ahsoka looked ahead at the large blue tinted hologram of a planet showing some of the world's natural landscape of a mix of lush light green and dark green making up the large continental mass with some blotches of rustic brown around the top of its northern pole. There were several other smaller holograms of ships orbiting the planet as well, both of which were of older models of ships not seen for over millennia.

Instantly she recognised what the Rodian Jedi was teaching the younglings but her attention was then brought back to her Earth human friend doing the very thing the teacher told them not to do.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" He leant forward asking a Togruta youngling, who turned around looking a bit perplexed on why Jake was talking to her.

"Ashla" The initiate answered him. Ahsoka eyed her fellow Togruta kind for a second. The youngster had a dark reddish shade of skin tone and the upper part of her face except for her nose was completely covered in white facial markings, leaving the lower part bare of any markings common amongst their species. Her Lekku passed her shoulders and possessed a similar white and blue pattern to her own but her montrals was still short, appearing as small bumps on top of her head as expected for one of her age.

"Ashla, what are you learning today?"

"The Battle of Corellia, one of the biggest battles of the Galactic War"

"Galactic War?" The soldier quizzed her further over a subject Ahsoka had too once sat and listened to as a young initiate.

"Back when the Old Republic was at war against the Sith Empire" A new voice entered the whispering conversation. Shifting her eyes over to its owner she found a human boy with short sandy brown answering Jake's inquiry "But both sides lost to the Eternal Empire"

"Oh?, that's quite interesting"

"Initiate Ti, Initiate Burtola, is there a problem?" The teacher called out to them.

"No Master Sarr" They both answered in near perfect unison.

"Uh sorry Miss that's my bad" Jake raised his hand "I was just asking them a couple questions on today's lesson"

"I see. Well perhaps if you have any questions in future you'll do the correct thing and raise your hand?" Ahsoka watched on silently laughing, feeling a grin taking shape at the light chastisement Jake received from Master Sarr with a few sniggers from the other initiates.

"Yeah, ok" The on the spot soldier replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Returning back to her lecture Master Sarr went on explaining the events that occurred during the fierce battle that claimed millions of lives, left the planet's cities in ruins and put a significant dent in the Sith Empire's military forces.

The Rodian Jedi went on to tell of the Hero Of Tython's actions, just a small fraction of the legendary Jedi's exploits in a time more chaotic than today. There were less Sith in this conflict this time around but at least back then they knew who lead those wielding the power of the Dark Side, compared to the supposed Sith Master rumoured to be the real leader behind the Separatist movement. However, at least the galaxy didn't have to face the likes of those involved in the Battle of Corellia like Darth Decimus, Acharon and Charnus.

"Take it you learned all this as a nipper?"

"Pretty much" She gave him a half shrug, keeping her tone low so not to distract the younglings in front "Corellia was a turning point in the Galactic War against the old Sith Empire and broke their advances in the Core region. It was a massive morale boost for the Republic"

"How long ago was this conflict?" He quizzed her again.

"Over three thousand years ago"

"Woah" Jake silently exclaimed with his eyes widening "That's...incredible"

"How so?" Ahsoka took her turn to ask him questions.

"Your people were fighting galaxy wide wars that long ago whilst mine were in their baby steps in formation a civilisation. The only ones I can think of that were up and running back then were the ancient Egyptians and the Chinese. I don't think even the old Greek city states like Athens and Sparta were around then" It was clear in his voice Jake was astonished by this. To Ahsoka it wasn't a big deal since Galactic history stretched back well over 25 thousand years and beyond bringing about the establishment of the Old Republic, the Rakatan Infinite Empire that preceded it and even older the mysterious to this date of the Celestials that predated them all.

"You like history?"

"It's a lesson I actually did enjoy in school, other than a couple others. Both the World Wars, the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, the Crusades to the Holy Land and some other points in time that were pretty interesting. A lot of my family, mostly on my dad's side had fought in the most of the major conflicts for past century and half, from the Crimean War to now. So I find it pretty cool that my ancestors took part in some our biggest history changing moments" The soldier explained keeping his eyes ahead at the presentation.

"So is that why you joined up to your nation's military, to continue the family tradition?" She asked him more out of curiosity whilst Master Sarr talked about the capture of General Arkos Rakton after a brief but intense battle with the legendary Havoc Squad.

"Not really" He eased his back into wall, loosely folding his arms over his chest "It's sounds a bit weird but it's a like calling. My dad had it and so did my grandfather. It's difficult to explain but my heart has always had been set on serving my people and country. I've never felt more content in doing anything else"

Jake words hit a cord inside Ahsoka as they once again return to the lesson. She shared the same sentiment with him over her own duties to the Jedi Order and the Republic, to help those in need and protect them from the assortment of brigands, criminals and followers darker evils that forever plagued the galaxy. Only difference was her early induction into the Order at the age of three put a heavy influence on what her future was to be, whereas Jake had the opportunity to grow up in a relatively normal life and come up with the conclusion on what he wanted his future to be with little to no outside interference.

She was happy to be a Jedi and there nothing she wanted more than to prove to herself and her peers she could be a capable and level headed Jedi Knight. Others within the Order may have their doubts over Anakin's tutelage but Ahsoka was confident and trustful of his teachings. What her life would've been like outside the prestigious and solem Order of those who follow in the ways of the Light Side of the Force had entertained her thoughts on the rare occasion, always coming to the conclusion a normal life would be lack the adventurous and challenging day to day goings on that came with being a Jedi.

"Alright initiates that is enough for the day. There is ten minutes remaining and as a bonus, would our guest be willing to answer a few questions from the students?" Master Sarr directed the attention of the younglings over to them.

Here it comes, Ahsoka thought stopping herself from rolling her eyes and waited for the typical line he came with when rejecting specific topics with her or from any of Jedi.

"Sure" He said standing up from the bench. Ahsoka blinked in surprise watching him walked to the front next to Master Sarr, standing in front of the holoprojector as all the eyes of the initiates were trained on his person "What is it you wish to know?"

"It isn't often we come across a being who's gained the attention of everyone in the Temple, young and old. It'll be intriguing to find out more on a species that doesn't possess a connection to Force. Who wishes to go first?" Quickly upon her question Ahsoka saw a wave of hands rise all eager to get their turn to quiz the Corporal.

The first she saw Master Sarr pick out from all the surprising enthusiastic initiates was a raven haired girl sitting in the middle row left row.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from a planet called Earth, a mostly quiet world somewhere in the far reaches of the galaxy that is fortunate enough to avoid the conflict your people are trying to put an end to" He gave the youngling a brief but simple answer.

"Chian" Sarr pointed to the Kajain'sa'Nikto boy next.

"Why do you have no midichlorians?" The question the initiate asked was one Ahsoka herself and everyone within the Temple or knew of his presence have been wondering since his medical examination hadn't picked the microscopic lifeforms in his body.

"I honestly don't know" Jake lightly shrugged looking over at him then went on to speaking to the students as a whole "It's from my understanding these midichlorians thingys are considered universally one of the key ingredients to life by both you Jedi and the people of your Republic. To my people it's considered strange and somewhat mystical, even unnerving to have tiny little creatures living within our bodies capable of giving you super powers"

"But midichlorians spread out all across the galaxy. How is it they missed your world?" Another youngling asked from the other side of the room.

"Kajia, please!. Wait your turn" Sarr told the overeager youngling off.

"It's ok Miss, you have a great enthusiastic bunch of students here. As for your question young lady, I'm afraid you're going to have to ask someone with a lot more smarts than what I possess in this odd mess of bone and matter" He jokingly tapped a finger on the side of his head, earning a few giggles from the initiates.

Ahsoka couldn't but grin at the layback attitude Jake had toward the children. From experience she knew working with the younglings at times can be tiresome and irritating due to their endless curiosity and minds often wandering which usually ended in trouble in some form or another. But then again they also surprised her with their intelligence and initiative, proving to many including herself to not underestimate them because of age.

"Is there any other species where you're from?" Came another question.

"Uh no I'm afraid, humans are the only intelligent sentient beings that evolved on Earth"

"So prior to your arrival you've never met any of races before?" Master Sarr gave the Corporal her own inquiry.

"Nope, us Earth bunch are pretty out of the way lot so to speak. We've never had contact with anyone outside our own solar system before, so meeting you guys was a complete shocker"

"It must of been very confusing and frightening to be brought into an environment you're not accustomed to"

"At first yes, I didn't quite believe it and thought perhaps I was dreaming" Jake admitted to the teacher "But now and still slowly learning to adapt to these new surroundings, and that's thanks to the likes of Ahsoka and the rest of your fellow Jedi for making me feel welcome and teaching more about your culture and of the Republic your Order serves to protect" At the mention of her name Ahsoka caught a few of the students turn her direction, sensing their interest into what she had done to earn the Earth human's trust.

"I'm glad we are able help put your mind at ease Corporal. It is always good for the initiates to know and follow good examples for when their time comes maintain the Jedi's role as keepers of the peacekeepers"

"It's no problem Miss. With bright kids like these and rising stars like my friend Ahsoka here, I don't think your Jedi Order will have any worries over its future" There was no denying the sudden wave of happiness Ahsoka felt through the Force coming from each youngling over Jake's statement. Truth be told the Padawan herself felt a twinge of pride from his compliment and had to keep a blush from creeping up her face.

"That's very nice of you to say Corporal Matthews. Do you mind answering a couple more questions?" With a friendly smile and nod she watched as Jake turned back to the students whilst Sarr pointed to another initiate waiting patiently for their turn.

"Have you been in any big battles?" The dark skinned human child questioned to which Matthews chuckle a little at.

"Not until recently. I can't divulge much on the battles I've participated in back home but they're nothing large scale like the ones I've been dragged into. That isn't to say my homeworld hasn't had it fair share of bloodshed. We're far from strangers to war" He want on to explain "Our wars would be considered small compared to the ones your government has been fighting for thousands of years like this you've been learning, the Battle of Cholera"

"Corellia" Sarr corrected him to the giggles of the younglings and to Ahsoka's own amusement at the mispronunciation.

"Sorry, Corellia. This battle reminded me of a few others that were fought back on Earth a long time ago for different reasons. The high casualties, widespread destruction and it's symbolism of defeating a corrupt evil power bent on conquest sounds parallel to the Battle of Stalingrad which took place in the largest conflict in my people's history. Others too include the Siege of Vienna, the Somme, the Battles of Waterloo, Leipzig, Iwo Jima and many more but those are stories for another day and preferable by a much better history teacher" He gave them all a grin.

"I think we'll take one last question" Sarr's declaration got a round of disappointed moans and grumbles from the initiates.

"Come on guys, you should go enjoy your break from school work and your teacher would like a break. Besides I think Ahsoka will be mummifying soon if she sat there any longer" Jake threw a joke her way, earning more laughter from the younglings. In response she rolled her eyes and smiled feeling the eyes of some of the students cast in her direction once again.

The Togruta Padawan caught glimpse of a flashing light on her wrist, finding it her commlink signalling an incoming call.

"Tano here" She answered in a low voice as the last question was directed to the Corporal.

" _Ahsoka where are you?_ " Her Master voice loud and clear through the other end.

"Just taking a detour"

" _Well could you finish it up and return to security. We may have found something_ " Her interest perked she looked up to find a look of amazement on the initiates faces and picked up a few whispers from whatever she missed Jake had told them all.

"It ain't that big of a deal. Your clone soldiers do it everyday, you should be more impressed with them" The Earther explained further over the last topic.

"We'll be right there Master" She assured him then turned the connection off, watching Jake finish off the last question of the mini lesson.

"That is all for the day initiates. Would you please give Corporal Matthews a round of applause for taking the time and educating us on his background and those of his people" Sarr instructed the younglings who all clapped the marine.

"It's not a problem guys. Just remember study hard and listen to your teachers, both will help you a great deal when the days you're made knights" Taking that as their cue Ahsoka motioned for him to leave as Master Sarr started getting the students ready to finish up and leave.

"That was quite educating" She said to him as he caught up with by the classroom doorway.

"I learnt something from their lesson, only right I return the favour" Jake explained as she lead the way back to security.

"Wish you were that open with us"

"There's a difference between wanting to know military strength and a little bit of your world's history" Rolling her eyes in exasperation she chose not to engage in this argument again and changed the subject to the communique from Anakin.

"My Master contacted me a moment again. He's says they may have picked something up"

"We better go find them and see what they found" Leading him back to the centre of their investigation Ahsoka headed straight to security. Being it was their detour route the trip was longer but managed to reach security with no stops or chit chat along the way, the doors opening revealing her Master, Obi Wan and another Jedi she didn't recognise standing with his back to them.

"Well, well, look who's decided to show up" Anakin lightly scolded her but by the look on his face it was said more in humour than actual annoyance.

"That's my fault General, I asked Ahsoka if we could take a more scenic wonder back here" Jake vouched for her.

"So, I finally meet the famed non Force sensitive soldier that has everyone gossiping all over the Temple" The unfamiliar Jedi eyed the marine beside her. The human male was tall, slightly bigger than Anakin but he was much older with both his hair and clean cut beard grey and dressed in the typical robes of a Jedi but in the more common light brown colouring.

"If I had a pound for every time I've that since being here" The joke like many he made was lost on this elder Jedi, whose steely silver eyes frowned over the alien phrase.

"Yes this is Corporal Jake Matthews and Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano" Obi Wan introduced them both.

"You are the unfortunate soul to have been shackled to Skywalker, my dear" A friendly grin appeared on his slowly wrinkling face, much to her Master's displeasure.

"He's not all that bad" Ahsoka smiled in return then turned to Anakin, finding him narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"You survived this long so I'll take your word for it. I must take leave, I have a few bits and pieces that need doing. Farewell Master Kenobi, Skywalker, I hope you find this perpetrator and stop him before anyone else gets hurt. We can't have this sort of behaviour happening around the Order"

"As do we, Master Kreet" Bidding them farewell he then moved in her's and Jake's direction toward the exit. Parting ways Ahsoka suddenly felt something but couldn't pinpoint what it was where it was coming from but it felt like a familiar presence was near by.

"It's good to see you're well and up and about, with permission this time around I must say"

"Yes General it's a massive relief not to be restricted to one room for so long" Jake replied to Obi Wan's dry humour.

"Who was that?"

"That was Master Gerrus Kreet. He's just arrived back from the sieges in the Outer Rim and and an old friend of Obi Wan" Anakin told them but Ahsoka could detect the dislikeness of the man in his tone of voice.

"Anakin still upset with Kreet for putting him in his place on a diplomatic mission that turned aggressive back when he was a Padawan" The bearded elder of the two poked fun at her glaring Master

"So what have you found Masters?" She changed the subject back to the investigation.

"Well me and Obi Wan were overlooking one of the recordings inside the Mess Hall when we stumbled across this" One of the security monitors lit up above their heads from Anakin manipulating the terminal in front of the collection of screens showing monitors across all levels of the Temple.

The recording was brought to the cafeteria serving station where she show there was a reasonable long line of people pulling trays along taking food from the small containers offered out. Keeping her eyes peeled on the recording for what the other two stumbled on it came to a part with herself, Anakin and Jake coming within the cams viewing. There was nothing remarkable going as far as she could see, just people grabbing something eat which wasn't out of the ordinary.

It then ran to a part when somebody behind them dropped their tray and utensils, followed by both Anakin and Jake turning around helping with the mess and handing the dropped objects back to a violet skinned female Mikkian. It was the then the recording stopped leaving her confused over what they were shown.

"Ok then, what was supposed to of been there?" Jake asked the duo first, clearly just as puzzled as she was.

"Anakin rewind back eight seconds and magnify" Doing as the Jedi Master suggested the Ahsoka observed the recording again, watching the part with the Mikkian losing grip of her tray. About to point out again what it was they were supposed to be looking out for, her eye caught movement by the serving station.

"Play it again" Jake requested. Doing so it gave both her and the Corporal a chance to see properly what she presumed he saw what she did. Once her Master and Jake knelt down to help the other Jedi the being standing next to the marine leaned out an arm and appeared to be tipping something onto Jake's tray.

Closer inspection she made out a small vial in the person's hand and a dark coloured liquid quickly pouring out on the top of Jake's food. Afterwards the being picked his tray up and walked away out of the cams range.

"Interesting" She heard Jake mumble next to her.

"So now we know how it got into your body" Ahsoka stated glancing up at the marine who was staring at the offender who poisoned him.

"Bit convenient of timing isn't it?"

"That's what I was thinking too, Corporal" Anakin agreed with him but it remained lost on Ahsoka.

"What?"

"Well that girl just so happens to drop her stuff and give a perfect opportunity for that dickhead to add extra flavour to my food. Excuse my language" He apologised to her but his eyes still had the tint of anger in them

"It is a possibility but it could've been a coincidence" Obi Wan tried to reason.

"No General, the timing was too perfect for it to have been simple coincidence. Do you know who the girl is?"

"No but we'll run a facial recognition on her. It would difficult to question her over the event because well...she hasn't really done anything wrong. There are other ways to find out if she's involved however"

"We?. You're back five minutes and already you're taking over the investigation?" Ahsoka spoke up, raising an eye marking and folded her arms at Jedi Knight.

"You forget I'm still your Master, Snips" He gave her smirk that she knew he did just to wind her up more "Besides, I was the one who found the first bit of evidence in just a few viewings, whereas you guys were still staring aimlessly at the screens for how long?"

"At least we won't be swapping any of these for Grievous" Through their banter Ahsoka saw Jake hadn't joined in and was still looking at the paused recording with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Laugh it up Master"

"Hey" She nudged her elbow gently in the marine's side "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry" He waved her off but even without a Force connection Ahsoka knew he was anything but alright.

"Me and Obi Wan will get to work on finding out who this woman is, it'll give you a bit of a break Ahsoka"

"I'm good Master"

"Come on kid, standing around watching tv screens all day can't be that exciting" Jake piped in, backing up Anakin's suggestion.

"Fine" The Padawan reluctantly gave in with a sigh.

"Don't worry Snips, I'm not cutting you out of the investigation if that's what you're worry about" He assured her.

"I suppose I can do with some air"

"Not a bad shout" A smile finally appeared on the Earther's face.

With a nod she departed out of security yet again with the marine in tow, thinking a wander outside would be good idea having been cooped up inside staring at holo-projections and pads for Force knows how many hours. She knew too it'll be good on Jake too since he'd been confined to the medical ward for days. A thought then came to mind when Master Kreet passed them, that feeling which tugged at her like she was supposed to know something but when she thought on it, it became elusive.

"Hey Ahsoka, don't worry about Anakin stealing your glory" Jake told her "If it wasn't for your vision they wouldn't of had any leads or ground work to go on"

"Thanks. But it isn't that"

"Then what?"

"You ever had one of those feelings where something feels familiar but you can't quite put your finger on it" She explained hoping what she said made since.

"A few times. It usually comes to you when you don't dwell on it oddly enough" He said giving some relief she didn't sound mad "Why?"

"When Master Kreet walked by I felt something, like I'm supposed to know him but I've never met him before"

"Hmm. Maybe he's look similar to someone you know?" The Corporal offered up an explanation.

"Yeah maybe"

"Come on" He patted her shoulder "Let's go find something to do that doesn't involve war, dealing with sneaky assassins and visions of future"

"Sounds like a plan" She smiled at him, thinking maybe a break wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	20. The Local Nightlife

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The amount of times he had looked out toward the city engulfed planet from this exact spot within the Jedi's massive temple was lost on Jake. Despite thids he never grew tired at taking in the vast metropolis before his eyes. Thousands upon thousands of flying cars, or Speeders rather as these people called the wheeless vehicles, flew in all directions as well as the numerous spaceships soaring through the sky, coming from or going to an untold number of worlds out across the galaxy.

The sun of this alien world shone high in the sky showing off it's remarkably similar blue sky and stark white clouds to that of Earth. It was peaceful and gave him good thinking space instead of been confined within the walls of this colossal place. Sure he was grateful for their hospitality having been dropped into their world by that mysterious black orb that confused him more after having that weird dream, and their help in ridding the poison which ailed his body. However, with such a huge world in both the literal and metaphorical sense displayed before him, it only made him the more restless to go out and experience this alien environment more and more. Especially now that somebody was out to kill him.

Since recovering in the hospital ward and watching the security recording of the would be killer tip poison into his food, Jake's mind was near constant on who would want to kill him. The obvious choice of assailant that came to mind was someone who worked for these Separatists the Jedi and the Republic have been fighting for nearly two years, according to the information Ahsoka had been supplying him with. But then it didn't make sense why they would target him specifically, a low rank marine with hardly any experience in this war compared to the number of Jedi Generals living within this giant temple.

It bugged him since being told by the doctor that the reasoning behind his recent illness was because he had ingested a very toxic substance, with the thanks of this mysterious ill intent figure. He tried thinking over who else would want him dead in this part of the universe but as far as he was aware the marine had no enemies within this Republic, unless he unintentionally ticked somebody off.

Leaning against the balcony he scanned his ever curious eyes over the hundreds of skyscrapers littering the capital world surface, wandering of their purposes and how they put to shame the likes of the Burj Khalifa, the Shanghai Tower and the One World Trade Centre. Further out he made out the domed shaped building that was the Galactic Senate, the very building that housed their government. It was puzzling to his Jedi hosts how one world like his was so split considering they were just one species, whereas theirs was made up of thousands of star systems and races united into a common cause.

It was a question he couldn't really answer himself other than even if some countries did have a lot in common, deep down there were still differences that clashed too much to truly unite his people as one nation unless there was a threat to humanity as a whole.

"Haven't you gotten tired gazing out at nothing yet?" The teasing voice of his chaperone approached to his left side.

"Better than staring at the same walls over and over again." He said keeping his eyes out toward the outside world "So what's the latest mate?"

"Just one thing in regards to the investigation unfortunately." She joined him by leaning on the balcony herself "Anakin and Obi Wan discovered the Mikkian girl from the recording is Padawan Kiplee, apprentice to Jedi Master Hure Chikas. She's currently been deployed with Chikas to Deko Neimoidia, so what my Master has planned will have to wait I'm afraid."

"And how is your Master going about this?" He asked, intrigued with what Skywalker had up his sleeve to gain information from this girl.

"He didn't say. That usually means he's thinking one up now, or will be making it up as he goes along when the situation arises." He turned his head to see a grin forming on her face over what he presumed to be a regular occurrence with her teacher.

"Terrific."

"There's also some bad news." The teen said sighing, the humour now replaced with worry.

"Oh?." Jake raised a brow.

"We've been told there was a riot at the maximum security prison, the one by the GAR military complex that housed Separatist officials, high ranking officers and the like." Ahsoka explained further "Someone managed to bring down the entire security systems and power networks within the prison. It released all the prisoners from their cells."

"Shit, must've been one hell of a hacker." Jake whistled, feeling somewhat a tad impressed somebody was able to pull off such a feat.

"Luckily the guards were able to restore order once the power was back online. Unfortunately some did managed to escape, including that assassin you and the troopers captured above Nubia."

"Wunderbar. Does anyone know where she may of gone?" He asked, not liking the idea of somebody else possibly out for his blood.

"No, the last location her tracker's signal was emitting was at the spaceport. Unfortunately the tracker was found destroyed and the witnesses around the port say they saw her boarding a ship after talking with a small group what they presumed to be mercenaries." Ahsoka recollected the information passed down to her.

"Did the witnesses get a good look at these mercenaries?"

"I don't know, this investigation falls under the military's jurisdiction since it was from their facility the inmates escaped from."

"You almost sound glad that it is." Jake questioned, detecting relief coming from her voice.

"As much as I like going out there keeping the galaxy safe and trying our best to keep the peace, sometimes it feels relieving somebody else is taking the burden off our backs for a change." She gave him a shrug.

"She's a Force user though. Wouldn't they need one you guys to help them out?"

"Maybe. Anakin tells me there's some in the Grand Army hierarchy who prefer to keep the Jedi out of most, if not all matters military related." The Corporal noticed her eye markings narrow slightly through the subject, clearly not happy by what her Master had been relaying to the Jedi teenager.

"Hmm."

"What?" The Togruta teen turned to him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well not being funny Ahsoka, but take this from a perspective of a militarily man. Those who join the armed forces have to work hard to advance up the ranks and prefer working with those within the military itself when it comes to war planning and the other jazz that comes with it. Having an organisation such as yourselves given automatic privileges and having a say in said matters can be seen as intrusive and unpopular. Especially since your Order doesn't style itself as military." Jake gave his opinion to the youngster.

"We were there at the beginning when the war broke out on Geonosis. Our experience will, and has been a big help in the effort to end the conflict with the Separatists." She began to snippy, living up to Skywalker's nickname for the Jedi Padawan.

"I'm not trying to upset you kid. I'm saying you need to look at it from a different point of view." The marine assured her calmly, seeing her now beginning to get worked up.

"I know. It's just everything we've gone through, having lead this crisis from the start to suddenly be pushed aside it's...wrong."

"I know kid, it's politics and all that bollocks. In the end people will remember those who had actually liberated them from tyranny, not what some news outlet or politician tells them." Jake told the downhearted teen, remembering the same words his grandad told him as a child.

"Here's hoping so." He managed to a get a small smile out of her.

"By the way, have you heard anything from your Master or the higher ups over what we talked about the other day?" He asked in hope but by the expression on the alien girl's face it wasn't good news.

"I did. I'm sorry Jake, they don't think now is the best time."

"What, why?" The answer began to rile him up.

"They think it best you stay within the Temple for now where it'll be safer for you, in case the assailant tries to strike again." Ahsoka gave the Council's explanation.

"Hang on a sec, I was poisoned _in_ the Temple, Ahsoka. How does that make any sense?" Jake stood up from his relaxed posture, looking at his Jedi friend with puzzlement over her superiors' logic.

"They think if you're out in the open, it would make you an easier target as you'll be out of reach of Jedi protection." The explanation did have a some sense to it but Jake still thought they had missed a part out.

"Wouldn't you be with me though?" He pointed out.

"Yes but soon I'll be deploying out again, but this time around they want you to stay here." She told him but her eyes glanced away from him in a nervous manner when she continued with the last part of her sentence "And…."

"And?"

"Well Anakin told me in the event I'm called to do other duties, another Jedi will act as your guide." She went on but the shiftiness was still there.

"Ok, so?" The Corporal shrugged, waiting for what she was getting at.

"The problem is no fault of your own but with you having no Force connection, many Jedi have a hard time being around in your presence for too long so-"

"No one is willing to watch over me." He finished off her sentence.

"'Fraid so." She gave a light shrug in sympathy. Scoffing and rolling his eyes at the ridiculous behaviour of the other Jedi, he heard the comm link on Ahsoka's wrist start beeping prompting her to answer whoever was calling from the other end "Tano here."

" _Ahsoka, the briefing will be starting in a few moments._ "

"On my way Master." She replied to Skywalker.

"Where you guys heading out to now?" Jake asked out of curiosity, simmering down.

"I don't know yet. Usually we get a hint on which system is being targeted next but not this time around. Which means it's most likely a recent development." Looking as if she was about to turn and leave, Ahsoka stopped for a second then glanced back at him "You coming back in?"

"Yeah sure. The view has lost it's appeal anyway." He sighed glumly, walking one step further than Ahsoka as they headed back inside.

It bugged him greatly the Jedi were keeping him confined to this place even after inadvertently, in his opinion, helped out in their conflict, the marine would've thought he at least gained a little level of trust from his hosts. He felt like a caged animal, restricted to where he could and could not go for a weak reason that only held a small amount of sense but not enough to keep him in this temple sized cell.

Sure he had no idea what life was really like on the streets of this planet, a world teeming with alien life and limitless amount of cultures scattered over its surface for him to venture and experience. However, the higher ups in this religious like organisation thought it best to keep him away, to behold their capital world within the confines of their sanctuary.

"You know, with what's going on recently do you think it wise to go exploring by yourself?" Ahsoka's voice broke him from his silent strop.

"I'm not some North Korean conscript, Ahsoka. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." He told her, feeling his ire fester "Besides, it's not like I'm defenceless" Jake emphasis by tapping on his holster which housed his Glock 17.

"I'm surprised Anakin allowed you to keep it."

"I'm not complaining." The marine gave a shrug.

They continued the light chatter on the way to her briefing when he spotted down one corridor a gathering of Jedi and clone soldiers waiting outside one of the many rooms this Temple of theirs contained. He recognised straight away Skywalker and Kenobi talking with the others, as well as the seemingly forever suspicious Windu who Ahsoka had told him acted more as a second to Grandmaster Yoda. With them was a masked alien Jake couldn't remember his species name but the snippy youngster spoke fondly of the Jedi Master she called Plo Koon.

The clone soldiers beside them were a mix of the 501st blue and white patterned armour and the second lot in orange and white, another unit he guessed from his conversations with the cloned humans over each regiment having its own colour scheme to distinguish themselves. There were two of each, one he knew was Captain Rex from his helmet design which meant the other standing with him must've been an officer too. The Corporal noted the difference in the design of the orange armoured soldier's visor, more in line to the standard clone soldier's helmet design.

"Ashoka, there you are." Her Master called out, gaining the attention of the rest of crowd.

"I see you've brought company. It's good to see you are well, Corporal Matthews." The masked alien greeted them both.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm afraid this time around Matthews you'll remain here and will be left here under Temple security's protection." Obi Wan announced on their joining the group.

"Yeah, I know General. Ahsoka told me a few minutes ago." Jake said hiding the disappointment in his tone.

"I think it best if the Corporal was for the meantime, somewhere away from _sensitive_ internal matters." Windu stated, his eyes hardening a little his way. Jake in turn kept his glare steely.

"Don't let me stop you, General." The marine said returning the same level of silent contempt the Jedi Master held, reasons unknown to him, towards his person.

"Shall we get a move on." Kenobi broke the ice, indicating with an arm to the briefing room.

With one last backward glance from Ahsoka the Jedi and the clone officers left to attend to their 'sensitive' meeting, leaving him to ponder what he'll do next from here.

"Ha, General Windu doesn't appear to like you so much." An amplified voice chuckled next to him.

Turning in the direction of the voice's owner he saw two of the 501st soldiers approach closer, both taking off their blue stripped helmets revealing two distinct familiar faces with one showcasing his bald head and blue tattoo above his right eye whilst the other had a more normal appearance and short cut hair.

"That obvious is it?" He grinned back, extending out a hand shook both Hardcase's and Splicer's own "Good to see you again lads."

"What did you do to get him on your shebs?" Splicer quizzed him.

"I don't know, I've barely said anything to the bloke but he looks at me as if I've run over his mum's cat." Jake joked to the pair.

"He's a good fighter though, and a good General from what we've heard from our brothers in the 187th." Hardcase told him the hearsay from another Republic army unit.

"Still comes across as a bit of a dick"

"A what?" The other clone soldier raised a brow over the insult.

"Don't worry" He shook his head, rather than explaining a crude word often used by his people.

"We heard you collapsed after beating the clankers on Dac. What happened?" The tattooed clone asked with concern.

"Some bastard is trying to kill me. The cowardly fuck poisoned me but it didn't do a lot of good except bugger up my potassium levels and kept me in the hospital for a week, looking like a demonic ghost."

"Stang, how did he poison you?" Splicer asked in surprise, his eyes mirroring the same actions as his brother next to him in widening up.

"Snuck some plant stuff in my grubb a few days before going to Dac. We saw it on one of the security recordings the other day." Jake informed the duo.

"Have you found the perpetrator yet?" Hardcase inquired.

"Nope but there's a few leads. So what's new with you lot?" He switched the focus over to them, hoping they had more brightening news.

"Nothing spectacular, still waiting for our next deployment. Can't wait to start mowing down those brainless scrap piles again." The hypo clone stated with almost psychotic delight.

"The Captain will tell us once their briefing is over. It's the longest wait we've had for awhile and the others ares starting to get restless." Splicer told him in a more calmer, professional manner.

"It's alright for some to get out once in awhile." Jake sighed feeling a tad envious they were able to go out into the wider world, even if it was into a galaxy spanning war.

"Hey we're going with others for a few rounds at the 79's later, think they'll let you join us?" Hardcase offered.

"Loved to mate, but this High Council of theirs says it's best i stay here for my _safety_. Honestly, I think it's nothing but a pile of shite just keep me indoors for a reason that doesn't make a great deal of sense a majority of the time."

"That's a shame." Splicer said in more mild terms to what Jake thought of the decision.

"Well," Hardcase looked back toward the briefing room and then then other two clones before whispering in a lower voice "You could always sneak out for a bit."

The idea had entertained his mind on occasion but without knowing the planet itself and no one to accompany him to act as guide, the notion had always been squashed. With the clones willing to help him out however, it gave him flicker of hope of breaking free for a few hours at least.

"And say I were to do so, how would it come about?" Jake folded his arms feeling a bit more vibrant "The Jedi aren't just going to let me just walk out on my own."

"Let's go somewhere away from preying ears." The bald clone inclined his head to a more secluded spot further down the corridor "Don't want somebody letting slip over there." He eyed the the orange and white armour troops standing guard.

"Sure." Jake smirked as he let Hardcase lead him and Splicer the way.

"Hey Hardcase, where are you going?!" The same accent voice all the clones possessed called out after them.

"Just catching up with ol' Jake here. Nothing for you to worry about Waxer." The clone shouted back.

"Uh huh. Didn't Captain Rex order you to stand guard?" The other clone said unconvinced.

"Yeah but it doesn't require all of us to to guard one door." Hardcase waved them off

Jake shook his head in amusement at the loose discipline behaviour of the clone. He knew if he displayed such behaviour back home in uniform he'd be facing Captain Phillips and Sergeant Campbell for dereliction of duty. He wasn't going to complaining however. A night out was exactly what he needed to get his mind of all the doom and gloom around this place, especially now he had some partners in crime.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka scanned her eyes over the various worlds lit up in blue tinted holographic forms projecting from the table centred in the middle of the room. She'd lost count how many planets and star systems she'd seen beaming out from the holotables during the course of the war, places in need of support against the Separatists or occasionally missions unrelated to the war but memorable nonetheless. It became a weekly custom to study all the worlds within both the Republic and Separatists' spheres of influence, a fair few she hadn't heard of until their origins were explained for the purpose of the mission.

Just under a dozen were floating above her head rotating shining in a blue tinted light projection, their current status being discussed by her Master and the others whilst she took in the latest goings on over the war.

"Master Mundi reports that the Separatist fleet in orbit above Dorin has been destroyed and his forces are making their push to the capital." Master Windu reported, highlighted the planet the Cerean Jedi Master was currently battling on. Though difficult to see through his mask, Ahsoka could sense relief coming from Plo over his people's homeworld soon to be liberated from the tinnies mechanical hands.

"And Fisto has updated the attempted invasion of Rodia has failed and all droid forces have retreated back into Separatist controlled space." Obi Wan added to the briefing.

"Good news all round." Anakin said with some cheerfulness. However Ahsoka knew from experience the negatives always soon followed.

"Unfortunately comes the bad news, General." Rex spoke up before reading from a datapad "We received word the Separatists have broken through General Kolar's defences and have taken Mahranee."

" _What of Kolar?_ " Luminara's asked next, her projected form stood between Master Plo and Windu.

"No word yet, sir." Commander Cody confirmed next to the 501st Captain "We've lost all communication from the Mahranee system."

" _Mahranee is rich in all kinds of resources and will be a big help in their war efforts. We must take it back and find out what has happened to Master Kolar._ " The flickering holographic form of Saesee Tiin injected in his input.

"I can have the 104th Battalion ready to deploy within the hour. If any of Kolar's units still remain we shouldn't have a problem retaking Mahranee."

"See to it." The Korun Jedi nodded, giving permission for Master Plo to go about his new mission.

"May the Force be with you Master." Ahsoka gave a respected bow to her old mentor.

"You too, Padawan Tano." The Kel Doran replied back giving her gentle pat on the shoulder, his mask twitching on the sides gave away a grin hiding beneath the metallic attachment to his face.

"How is the investigation coming along, Obi Wan?" The Togruta Padawan switched her attention to the next issue.

"Starting to pick up again. The security footage we watched from the Mess Hall showed the moment our Earth friend was poisoned. However, the assailant had his head covered at the time of the incident, so finding out his identity remains difficult for the time being."

"We might know someone who does though." Her Master added, gaining the attention of the others.

" _Who?_ " Tiin asked him.

"Padawan Kiplee. The footage showed just before this person laced the Rubrumnoxianide into the Corporal's food, Kiplee dropped her tray behind Matthews and Anakin." Obi Wan elaborated more to their findings.

"Sounds like a simple accident." Master Windu said not convinced by the conclusion they had come to.

"Master Skywalker and Corporal Matthews believe the timing of her actions are too perfect to have been simple coincidence." Ahsoka backed the argument of her Master.

"Why is the Earther involved in the investigation. Do you not think it wise including the victim into the matter?" Windu frowned down at her then to Anakin and Obi Wan, clearly not happy with the decision bring Jake into the fold.

"It makes sense to include him, to see if anything may jog his memory that could help in bringing this criminal to justice." Ahsoka could see Anakin's reasoning didn't quite win Windu or the others in the room over yet.

"It's your investigation, you do as you see fit to bring about capturing this assassin." The Jedi High Councillor said no more on the subject but still clearly didn't like their decision "What do you have for us Commander?" He turned to Commander Cody.

"Our forces have managed to put defences in place and rid Bakura of any _surprises_ the Separatists have left over from their occupation of the planet. So far it appears they no longer have any interest in the system." Cody gave his report to the meeting.

"Excellent work Cody" Master Kenobi gave praise to his second in command.

"However General, upon our sweeps of Bakura we found some unusual energy readings" The clone Commander punched commands into the holotable, bringing up an image of the energy readings found around Bakura along with another set beside it "At first we couldn't identify what they were or the cause behind them, until we requested to match those found when this Earth soldier appeared."

The interest in the room suddenly spiked and like herself, Ahsoka found all eyes were fixed on the holo images as they were joined together.

"They match." Anakin said aloud, the readings flashing yellow when the images moulded together confirming the results.

"Yes General. But as of yet, we haven't come across any more unexpected _visitors_ around Bakura's space or on the surface."

"Have our forces keep an eye out for more of these anomalies Cody. There's no telling what else could decide to show up."

" _Strange. Why are these anomalies only appearing over Bakura, and why now?_ " The Mirialan Jedi gave a list of many questions over the issue.

"The only person who can answer that is Corporal Matthews himself. We need to find out whether this thing is a threat to our security." Windu stated to them all "Padawan Tano, has the Earth soldier given any information over how he came here yet?"

"No Master, it's a subject he avoids when I, or anyone questions him over it." She told him, feeling his dark brown eyes bore into her making her feel uneasy.

" _It is obvious he his hiding something. There are some on the Council who are beginning to believe he may be a scout for a larger force waiting out there._ " Ahsoka frowned at the speculation coming from Tiin, knowing it to be nonsense that Jake would be here as possible threat.

"I doubt that Master Tiin. Corporal Matthews is certainly a mystery and even without his lack of connection to the Force, I believe he has been nothing but honest with us." Obi Wan waved off the notion, pleasing her that she wasn't only one finding this absurd.

"Except telling us the location of his homeworld and how he came about under our custody." Windu countered back.

"His homeworld I could understand. However, I admit it is frustrating why he is so elusive over his transportation here." Her Master came out with his 'half' support for Jake.

"Padawan Tano, I suggest you try a little harder to gain information over how he got here." It took a fair bit of restraint for her to roll her eyes in frustration, or hid how she felt about the way he was addressing her like an ignorant youngling. She felt Anakin send a calm vibe through their connection, a sign he was aware of how she was feeling right now but to put it aside and focus on the mission.

With an inward sigh she nodded to the Jedi Councillor.

"Yes Master."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The night sky and thousands of artificial lights shining out of the skyscrapers and ships across Coruscant was quite a pleasing view, illuminating the busy city planet in a variety of different shades of multiple colours normally used to brightening up places once the sun disappeared and the four moons took it's place. No matter the time of day the traffic never seemed to die down, both from the speeders racing about and spaceships going to and fro many star systems.

If Jake wasn't so preoccupied making sure no one was going to catch him he may have enjoyed it like he did during the mornings, but keeping his eyes peeled for patrols was his only interest for the time being. Trouble would be on the horizon if he was caught, along with dozens of questions on what he was doing and why he was out so late. He'd been waiting outside for nearly ten minutes and he knew the longer they took, the closer the chances of being caught increased.

"Where are they?" He mumbled to himself, staying hidden and his eyes and ears open for movement behind a low wall by the balcony he was looking out from earlier.

A couple times he forgot himself and went to check the time but the reality of not possessing a phone or watch telling him the time came as a reminder it was pointless, considering he highly doubted this world had the same timezone as Earth. The garden was dead quite other than the faint sounds of flying cars in the distance or when a ship flew over head. As time went by Jake wondered if Hardcase's plan was going to work but so far everything went off without a hitch, except for their late arrival.

The clone soldier's plan reminded him of the times when he was a Royal Marine recruit, sneaking out of barracks with the guys for a drink down at some bar or pub. It was good laugh and brought a lot of good memories back, until the last time they had done so Campbell caught wind and was waiting for them upon their return. To this day he didn't know how the gruff Scotsman found out about their escapades.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he glanced back behind him over to the entrance leading back into the Temple premises, relieved no one was around but annoyed those who were supposed to be here remained overdue. The only close call was almost bumping into one of those white and gold masked guards patrolling the same level his quarters were situated. Their silent and stoic manner creeped him out a little, leaving him to think whether there was a person or a machine behind those runes pattern masks of theirs.

Sitting back against his cover he thought back to this afternoon, to Ahsoka in particular. He slowly grown fond of the alien girl, even going as far as calling her a friend. Not only was the marine impressed by her combat skills but her intelligence and wisdom for someone who was the same age as his teenaged brother, putting many adults to shame. Rather than being in her usual upbeat, cheerful attitude he noticed Ahsoka's mind was elsewhere since leaving their briefing, like she was ticked off with whatever went on in there. Sure he had been like that a few times since that bloody orb cast him out here but it was the first time she had been so. He had tried to get her to open up on what was eating at her but she just waved him off, saying it was just that Windu Jedi talking down to her.

It was hardly surprising given the way the uptight higher ranked Jedi was toward him but Jake could tell something else was gnawing her. Another trait which reminded him of his sister Jess, with both possessing the ability to not hiding their mute irritation well over an issue obviously pestering their minds. His dwelling was cut short by the sound of a low pitch hum coming closer to his position. Turning his head up and peeking over the wall he caught sight of a speeder heading toward the Temple, more specifically the part he was currently hidden. The flying vehicle had a rustic red and black coating, with two square shaped engines sticking slightly out of the back but unlike many he had seen, this one did have a roof and windows.

The speeder flew closer until it stopped over the small garden patch near the balcony, lowering down over the grassy floor releasing a high pitch squealing noise as it hovered a foot off the Temple surface. Popping up from cover Jake saw the back door fly open and Splicer leaning over waving over at him.

"Come on hurry!" The Republic soldier called out beckoning him in.

Wasting no time the marine bolted over the wall and rushed over to the awaiting flying car, practically diving into the awaiting backseat and closing the door.

"What took you guys so long?" Jake asked, finding the other speeder occupants sitting at the front to be Hardcase and if memory served him correct, Coric.

"Blame the picky one up front." Splicer nodded over to Hardcase, who was pulling a joystick that Jake found many these vehicles had instead of a steering wheel.

"Hey, I had to find one that had some speed to it. It kills the fun" The bald headed clone turn his head around briefly with a grin that had Jake somewhat unnerved. He exchanged a glance with Splicer who had the same look of worry on his face.

"The others are waiting for us down at the Talons night bar." Coric informed him, making the marine wonder who else was at this alien bar "We had planned to go the 79s with the rest of our off duty brothers but some of the officers go there too, and if they see you there-"

"We'd get a chewing."

"Pretty much but we'd more likely get the worst of it."

"Ah who cares, with some kriffed up sleemo trying to get Jake here, it best he has some time away from our Jedi superiors." Hardcase said with little care about the consequences, speeding the flying car up a little more as they left the Temple grounds.

"Yeah we heard somebody tried poisoning you, Corp. Nasty business." The medic turned back to him with a look of sympathy.

"The bastard ain't been caught yet. Still, he want's a second chance he knows where to find me."

"That's what I like about this guy. He doesn't take poodoo from anyone." Their 'designated' driver complimented, pulling back the joystick speeding faster causing them all to hold tightly to their seats.

Despite the maniacal driving skills of Hardcase, Jake was able to get a better look at Coruscant outside the black tinted windows. It certainly made a change from staring out at the city from that balcony to finally drive through and take in the sights first hand. The place was thriving with life. Everywhere there was great deal of activity even with the sun long since set. Back home the busiest of cities never had this level of traffic and flurry of nightlife.

All of it was an image that many believed Earth may look in the far future, that's if some gloomy predictions a few spout came true and the human race indeed ended up destroying itself. Going into a open air 'motorway' as he best described it, the marine saw several massive television monitors hovering and spread out across each groundless junction, displaying a recording of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor.

Having only met the bloke once for the briefest of minutes in their senate building, he couldn't really a form an opinion on the man despite the niggling feeling he felt that day that there was something not quite right with the old man. Ahsoka shared the same sentiment as him and Kenobi came across as someone who didn't trust any politician, but it was Skywalker who always had nothing but praise for the leader of this galaxy wide government.

A quick jolt brought his focus back to the front of the speeder, finding the planet's yellow lit ground now taking up the front view.

"Hardcase what are you doing?!" Coric shouted in panic as they all gripped on for dear life as the car plummeted down to ground.

"Relax, I'm just taking a shortcut." The clone waved him off, not worried in the slightest of the danger he was putting them all in.

"Jesus Christ!" Jake exclaimed beginning to fear the clone soldier had lost his mind as the tops of speeder cars zoomed past the windscreen, blurting out a chorus of angered beeps from various pitched horns.

The near crazed laughter of Hardcase rang in his ears as the brightly lit streets below drew nearer and nearer, prompting him to think whether or not to start praying to the deity his grandmother had tried getting him to follow. Everything was passing by at breathtaking speeds to the panicking cries of the others shouting for the mad clone to pull up. Thinking the reaper had come knocking again the speeder suddenly pulled up sharply flying vertically once again through a multi level street.

"By the Core, what in all of the levels of the Void do you think you were playing at, you kriffing son of a Gundark!" Coric seethed glaring over at Hardcase, cursing with a string of words Jake couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that one bit?" The apparent oblivious Republic soldier turned to them all with a humoured grin but Jake response was like the others, a silent death glare directed "Alright then, maybe not."

"You're not driving back that's for sure." Splicer stated angrily having recovered from the terrible driving skills of his brother.

Releasing a pent up sigh of relief now the speeder was back to more acceptable speeding limit Jake eased back into his seat, loosening his grip on inside door handle. After five minutes and a couple of turns down different streets the flying car began to slow down near what he assumed to be their version of a car park. There were long rows of speeder cars in all different shapes and sizes, coming in a different assortment of colour patterns that looked remarkable similar to those sprayed on to Earth built cars.

"Here we are, safe and sound."

"We're here yes, but I wouldn't go as far as saying safe or sound, laser brain." The medic disagreed as they all got out of the now park speeder.

Ignoring the squabbling amongst the troopers Jake stepped out of the alien world once more gazing at the alien outdoors.

"Alright let's drop it already and head for Talons. Hey Corp, you coming?" One of them called out breaking him out of his curious enforced gazing.

"Huh. Uh yeah, lead the way guys."

Leaving behind their speeder he walked with the others as they made their way down one street and already the marine was met with a culture shock. The entire place was like an outdoor town centre filled with different people and species walking in one direction or another, packing the entire area. Above them hung neon lit signs shining in all kinds of colours sticking out of buildings, holographic televisions which plastered all over the front of some showing faces of different races or highlighting words in the Basic language of their people and pristine clean speeders flying to what he guessed high end clubs for the privilege.

Humans and aliens alike were everywhere, some he recognised from Ahsoka explaining what each one he encounter was but there were many new ones he passed by or were walking in the same direction as themselves. To the clones soldiers with him it didn't at all bothered them but then again Jake knew this was a daily occurrence, unlike for him to be amongst a very diverse group of people. There was a lot of chatter echoing around everywhere in Basic/English or other languages he'd never heard before mixing with the sound of loud music, the low whine of motor engines above their heads and announcement coming from locations he couldn't pin point because there was so many.

This put the word tourist into a completely new definition for him. Visiting a foreign country with whole set of different customs and traditions was one thing but visiting an alien world with more cultures than Earth's own hundred times over was something else.

"So Jake, how does it feel to be out of the Jedi Temple for a change?" He felt a nudge into his side, finding it to be Splicer.

"It ain't my first trip outside but it's my first amongst your citizens." He replied back then returned to taking in the sites.

"Not all that exciting is it?" Hardcase chuckled "Talons isn't far away. It's more up our level rather than these bunch of rich rabblers."

"Good."

It wasn't long until they left the more glamorous surroundings they travelled through to a more toned down area. The district was more up his street away from the toffs and membership only trollop, where the 'normal' lot went to relax and knock back a few drinks. Some bars and entertainment centres he thought looked a little like casinos had bouncers standing guard of the entrance outside. A few were using droids and others had large built aliens standing by giving an intimidating appearance. One in particular had an alien that stood around seven foot, brown skinned and had horns coming out of his head, built like a brick shithouse staring menacingly their way.

Wouldn't want to bump into him down a dark alley, Jake thought switching his ever investigating eyes forward.

Regardless of the status of the place the same results of a night out were everywhere. He saw people hanging outside some bars in small groups drinking, talking or a fair few puking their guts out onto pavement. There was even one which had the bouncers throwing out a human and an alien out of the entrance, mirroring the usual results of troublemakers either picking a fight with each other or had one too many.

"No matter where you go, some things stay the same."

"Remind you of home, Corp?" Coric asked in front.

"A bit. Doesn't look that different to a usual Friday or Saturday night." Jake told them, bringing back memories of night outs in Plymouth, London and many others he and the Royal Marine lads visited around Britain and the rest of the world.

"Ah here we are!" Hardcase announced loudly.

Glancing up he saw the bar in question sign lit up in a large neon green and yellow with some vicious looking clawed bird foot racing over the weird lettering. Clubbing music blared from the doorway but unlike the others around the district it didn't possess security outside the reasonably big establishment.

"The others should be inside." Coric said taking the lead into the bar.

Upon entering Jake saw a robot standing behind a glass protected counter ushering people in after clearing them for entry.

" **Next please.** " It commanded for them to move up " **Ah you guys again. What's the matter, has the 79s become too much of a killjoy?** " It said a cheerful almost human sounding voice.

"Nah, just bringing a new friend to enjoy the what the capital's nightlife has to offer." Hardcase told the robotic greeter.

" **Excellent, then you have come to the right place!. More clone troopers arrived not long ago, perhaps you should go join your comrades.** " The mushroom head shaped machine waved them in happily.

Following the others in, it wasn't until he passed the robot did started speaking once again.

" **Woah, woah, woah, hang on right there pal.** " It stopped him, earning the attention of the others.

"What?" Jake questioned the bot.

" **Perhaps you don't know Talons' policy but uh, no blasters.** "

"I'm not carrying a blaster."

" **Hahaha, well I ran my daily system checks earlier and my optics are in tip top condition, and that there in your holster _is_ a blaster.** " It pointed to his hip.

Dropping his eyes down to his holster he realised the machine was talking about his pistol.

"This joint is picky about bringing weapons in, Corp." Coric said backing the robot's claim.

"Fine but you better not lose it." He warned the greeter/security robot, opening the holster up and placed the gun in the square shaped opening in the glass panel.

" **Sir, it will be looked after with the utmost care. If property is lost, Talons is more than happy to pay compensation.** " It assured him but Jake didn't feel convinced.

"You better." Turning to join the others the marine was about to enter into the club when the machine spoke aloud once more.

" **What a peculiar design. Mandalorian?** " He checked over the Glock.

"No, it's Austrian."

"Hurry it up Jake!" One of the clones called out after him.

Leaving the machine to inspect his pistol he finally entered into the bar and was taken aback almost instantly by the settings. There was a great buzz of activity in the packed club, punters all over the place of many races drinking, dancing in the centre amidst the music and flashing lights changing pattern and theme or gathered in their own groups enjoying what the nightlife has to offer. The club didn't look that much different to the bars he'd visited, only it had a strange set up on one side that lead up to a second tier.

Scanning around at the number of different races in the club he caught sight of a couple of women, one human and another that looked almost human if not for the small horns growing out the top of her head and thin, black lined tattoos decorated on her face. The human woman whispered something into the ear of the alien then both giggled, which from his past experiences meant trouble.

"Hey guys over here!" Somebody shouted on the other side.

Seeing three more clones, two of which he recognised and the other he didn't sitting at a curved table he followed the others making their way to their fellow compatriots.

"Starting without us Kix?" Hardcase nodded to the lightning haired soldier who took a swig from a grey coloured mug.

"You took long enough to get here. We were beginning to believe you weren't coming." He shot back shrugging.

"Thank this crazy coot. Almost got us killed out there." Splicer nudged their 'chauffeur' shoulder.

"Not surprising. It's good to see you again, Corporal Jake." Kix greeted him first as they all took a seat on the stools around the table.

"You too mate. Jesse."

"Corp. Take it Hardcase's plan went off without much trouble" The tattoo faced clone quizzed.

"Pretty much but someone needs to retest this crazy bugger's driving skills." He thumbed to the clone sitting next to him.

"Hey we got here didn't we?"

"Barely." Coric knocked back Hardcase's defence.

"Let me introduce Tup, the latest shiny recruited into the 501st" Kix slapped the clone's shoulder who remained silent during the exchange. Jake eyed the clone sitting between Kix and Jesse finding the newbie possessed the same caramel brown coloured eyes but had longer hair than any of the clone soldiers sitting around him, long enough to have a small bun at the top and had a blue tear shaped tattoo running down his right eye.

"Tup this here is Coric, Splicer. Hardcase and that there is Corporal Matthews."

"Aren't you the one that fought a Sith over Nubia?" The latest addition to the 501st asked.

"Me and a few of your lads but she wasn't really a Sith. More like a batshit crazy assassin."

"Yeah we heard that bald harpy escaped from the prison. Fox is going to be in world of trouble." Jesse said, retelling them the same information he received this morning.

"Oh well we're off duty, let our superiors deal with it. So what's everyone having?" Hardcase questioned to everyone around the table.

"Adurmari."

"Me too." Splicer and Coric gave their choices.

"Same again for us."

"Which is?" The bald clone inquired with a confused look.

"Ice blaster for me, a Syrspirit for Jesse and Jawa juice for Tup." Kix grinned at the last order, earning a glare from the new clone "Just kidding Tup, don't get your body glove in a twist. Circuit cider for our new brother."

"So what will it be Jake?"

"Don't suppose they have Heineken or Carlsberg?" Clueless to what alcoholic beverages these people served he threw a half joke their way, getting nothing but blank faces however "Ok I'll just have what these guys are having." He pointed his thumb over at Splicer and Coric.

"Great, come on Splicer give us a hand" Hardcase called the visible peeved clone up.

"What's this we hear somebody is after you, Corp?" Kix brought up.

"Just some would be fucked up arsehole who tried giving me the serious case of food poisoning." The marine said like it was nothing, keeping his true feelings within.

"Any clue as to who he is and why he's trying to kill you?" Jesse quizzed him next, talking up as the music became louder.

"God knows. The Jedi are investigating it so who knows, it won't be long before he's in cuffs. Anyways enough about that, what have you guys been getting up to?"

"Nothing as exciting as what you've been getting up to. The 501st has received new reinforcements like Tup here, finding things to do to kill the boredom between deployment and leave that doesn't involve Hardcase's crazy ideas and trading war stories with the other units." Kix told him of their own doings.

"Some have some pretty good tales but nothing to what we've had under General Skywalker. I'd say the 327th are closest to the craziest encounters and tougher enemies we've been fighting against." Jesse elaborated more.

"Just think Tup. You're apart of your Republic finest soldiers here." Jake turned to mostly quite newcomer "And that crazy lunatic who's late with our drinks."

"Yeah, where have they gone?" Coric turned around with him, looking for the missing duo.

As if right on cue they both spotted the troopers walking through the growing busy bar empty handed.

"Hey, where are our drinks?"

"The bardroids are busy. They say they'll get someone over to us with them momentarily." Hardcase said sitting back down on his stool.

All around him the club was beginning to get more lively with the music booming and more people making a show of themselves on the dance floor. Amidst the club's mostly joyous atmosphere Jake's gut was telling him something was amiss. Searching all around the club he saw nothing out of the ordinary considering where he was, scanning every part of the club his cautious eyes could make out. Starting to believe it was down to a small dose of paranoia he saw in a corner part of the club where the blazing lights barely touched it, a couple figures but it was the one sitting down with their face partially covered by shadows that gave a cause of concern.

Despite the dimness of the light Jake could make out the person was wearing metal armour. What little light reached that part shone off the silvery/gray and red tinted armour plates covering the person's shins, thighs, half their torso and visible arm. Even with the assistance of the darkness he could tell the watcher's gaze was fixated on their table more than anything else in the club. Caution gripped the Royal Marine as he turned his attention back to the table.

"'Ere, seven o'clock, armoured guy sitting down by the end." He cut into their conversation. All of them in unison checked where he had just described, making his eyes roll at their lack of subtlety "Yeah don't make it obvious guys."

"I see him." Tup surprisingly was the first to speak.

"Got eyes on target."

"It appears we've drawn someone's attention." Jesse said from the other side of the table.

"You have now. Jesus, didn't your military teach you lot anything about stealth?" Jake asked irritably.

"Wonder why he find us so fascinating." Coric pondered as they all turned back to their table.

"Here you go boys" A new voice entered their circle.

"Ah Liya, it's a great pleasure to see you again." Jake peered up at the person Hardcase spoke to, finding a bright pink skinned Twi'lek woman wearing a tight fitting light crimson bodysuit and carrying a round tray with their drinks.

"Hmm, I'm sure it is but the answer is still no." The French accented alien politely turned him down with a small smile, to the round of laughter of other the other cloned humans "So which of these belong to you fine men?"

"Circuit, Ice blaster and Syrspirit over there, the Adurmari for these guys and one Sonic Servodriver right here." The Twi'lek served placing each selected beverage to each one of them.

Jake smirked and chuckled to himself when he caught Tup's stunned but wondering eyes checking out the pretty alien barmaid like an adolescent teenager. Three mugs skillfully slid across the table without spilling a drop as they stopped right in front of him, Coric and Splicer.

"Well now, who is this handsome stranger?" The barmaid queried, standing between him and Hardcase.

"This is our new friend, Jake. He isn't from around this parts so we thought we can show him the sights of the capital." Hardcase introduced him. Jake gave his friend a questionable look over his explanation.

"Well you certainly picked an interesting choice of venue. If it were up to me, I'd show him more interesting sights for those pretty eyes to wander." Completely taken back by the boldness and upfront flirting of the alien woman, the marine blinked as he stared up at the Twi'lek again who gave a wink before leaving them be to go about her work.

"You lucky massiff."

"Looks like the Corp is a loss for words." The teasing voices of the clones brought him back to the table, seeing a full circle of smirks except for Hardcase.

"What?"

"Don't they have women on Earth, Corporal?" Kix asked with amusement written all over his face.

"Of course," Jake frowned picking up his foreign drink.

"So?"

"So, what?" He looked at them all.

"You must be as blind as a Miraluka if you couldn't see she was hitting on you." Coric poked fun "I wouldn't need thinking twice to be getting on a beauty like her."

"She's quite nice I suppose." Jake's response drew a whole wall of shocked expressions from the clones like he had said the most stupidest thing ever.

"Nice?!. You need your eyes checking my friend."

"If he did that I doubt Liya would be happy." Hardcase and Splicer continued their attempts to wind him up.

"Sorry lads but my heart belongs to one lady, and hers only" He declared ignoring the rest of the banter for a second as he took his first swig of the alcoholic drink. Immediately the flavour hit his taste buds giving him the familiar bitter, malty texture of beer. Trying to think of the closest resemblance the beer had to a home brew was stopped when Kix broke his train of thought.

"You have a girl waiting for you back home, Corp?"

"I do indeed." Well I hope so, Jake silently wondered to himself "Hang on." He opened his top pocket, pulling out the photo of the woman who never failed to put a smile on his face.

"That's her?" Coric asked looking at the photo.

"Yep that's Kate, my other half." Jake smiled as he passed the picture to the soldier.

"Stang!" A couple of them whistled as they passed the photo around the table, seeing the reason behind why Jake's head couldn't be turned.

"You're one lucky being, Jake." Jesse complimented as he passed the image to Splicer.

"How did your ugly shebs get a woman like her?" Hardcase jested as he took his turn eyeing Kate's picture.

"It's a question I ask myself sometimes." The marine admitted truthfully, taking the photo of his 'Angel from Down Under', his friend Adam once jokingly described Kate for his lovestruck for her.

"What do you say brothers. We raise one for the downfall of the Seppies and the hopeful return of our friend's return to his homeworld and the lovely woman awaiting his arrival." Hardcase raised his arm containing his drink.

Jake rolled his eyes but allowed an amused smirk to pull at his mouth as each one of them copied his actions and clanked their mugs together with a cheer. The topic soon turned to that of the latest action across the many fronts of their war, giving Jake a chance to listen to the experiences these clones have been through in this war. He also found it'll be good for the newbie Tup to know what his new regiment got up to in their conflict with the Jedi's nemesis and their robotic army and fleets.

They reminisced of past battles against their machine enemies in places he hadn't the foggiest of their location but the feats were nothing short of impressive. Names like Felucia, Geonosis, Christophsis were thrown around all telling of specific parts they participating in, boasting about the kills and scores of robotic troops or 'droids' they had defeated. They even told of a confrontation with a huge creature called a Zillo beast on the planet Malastare that drew shock and admiration from their new 501st member.

Tup's reaction reminded Jake of his own experiences and swapping stories with other Royal Marine units, as well as those told to him as a child growing up listening to those of his dad and grandfather. As a youngster listening to his father recount the tales of him and his crew of their FV510 Warrior IFV pushing the Iraqis out of Kuwait and skirmishes in the former Yugoslavia, and those of his grandad battling the Chinese in Korea and keeping the Indonesians from invading Malaysia were the coolest things ever.

The conversation went on next with Coric and Jesse discussing their scaling of a high cliff on a world they called Teth, being shot at by dozens upon dozens of robots with Skywalker and Ahsoka leading the charge. It was the first time since waking up on their space cruiser Jake felt he was in more home like surroundings, if he excused the aliens, humanoid robots and mystical beings with supernatural powers.

After the drinks went Jesse and Tup were the next to go up to the bar for a second round with Jake choosing to stick with the beer drink as before. It was halfway through their second round Jake noticed the sudden drop in the partying atmosphere. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a group of least ten individuals enter the club standing by the entrance way, all scanning over the now lessened active establishment.

"Aye up, trouble ahead." Jake said to others, counting at least six humans and four multi coloured reptilian looking aliens all wearing similar pattern black and grey clothing.

The group strolled through the packed dance floor pushing some of the punters out of the way as the rest gave the new lot a wide berth, intimidated by their presence allowing them to reach the bar.

"Well, is no one going to serve us or do we have to get it ourselves!" The apparent leader of the pack yelled, a human who had face like that of a rat and strapless patch covering one eye.

"Kriffers." He heard Kix say behind him as a bardroid came to serve them.

"Remote Terminators for all my buddies here and keep 'em coming." He growled at the machine then turned to the silent spectators "What are you quiet for. We're here to relax and wind down just like you, so get dancing!"

On the thug's orders everyone went back to their business but more awkwardly and fearful than before.

"What a knobhead." Jake scoffed in disgust at the bully boy.

"And here I was hoping to have a good time." Kix rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we leave and find somewhere else?" Tup piped up.

"No Tup, we're not leaving just because a bunch of womp rats want to crash the party." Hardcase said in frustration.

"Any idea who they are?" The marine quizzed.

"Nah, probably just the local deadbeats." Jesse shrugged taking a gulp from his mug.

"Pretty tough looking deadbeats if they have Falleen as muscle." Splicer said about the other half of the unwanted party.

"Falleen, the lizard people with them?"

"Yeah but I don't think they're lizards." Kix answered his inquiry.

Peeved their night was going to be ruined by a bunch of gritty, foul mouthed hoodlums Jake tried returning the conversations back to before but the their presence brought a nervous and scared vibe throughout the nightclub. Several times there was roars of laughter coming from the thugs corner as the drinks began pouring over to them. A sizeable chunk of people began to make an exodus out the club which wasn't at all surprising considering the new company but what did surprise the Royal Marine was the women he'd seen when they entered were now mingling with the group.

"So what else is there to do around these parts for fun?"

"Well there's a smashball match being broadcast just down the district. From what I hear the Belsavis Kretch are-"

"Hey, I want a word with the owner of this poor excuse of a nightclub!" The thug shouted over at the bar.

"For God sake." Jake sighed at the interruption.

"Is there a problem?" A person approached the rowdy revellers.

"You need to reprogramme those droids to get the mixture right." The patched eyed man sneered at the yellow skinned, dark haired human looking alien "This is weak and tastes of Bantha waste."

"If you do not like the drink then perhaps you should chose a different option from our list."

"No, go up there and make this properly." The brute rudely snapped at the bloke, shoving his glass into the patiently waiting owner's hands to the amusement of his followers.

"I've had enough. Your behaviour is diabolical and you making the rest of my customers unhappy with your bullish attitude. I politely suggest you leave." The owner snapped with his patience now reaching its limits.

Jake didn't know whether the man was being foolish or brave but his bold confrontation was rewarded with the one eyed bloke standing up and staring down with his couple inch height advantage over him, causing the rest of the club to fall silent as all eyes watched on.

"I don't think so pal. We're staying and you," The thug roughly grabbed onto the front of the club owner's shirt, pulling him up to the shock and horror of the clubbers "Will make this right until me and the boys are happy with the way it tastes." He finished with, shoving the shaken man to ground to the sadistic laughter of his friends.

Beginning to feel appalled by the treatment of the loud mouth gang throwing their weight around, Jake was tempted to have a 'chat' with the prick but figuring it wouldn't be before long somebody would sneakily make a call to the local authorities he remained seated as a witness. The Twi'lek waitress who had served their beverage rushed over to the owner's aid, helping him off the floor in front of the mocking gang.

"Come on Arwen, it's not worth it." She said pulling him up.

"You better listen to your lady friend here" The thug said with a vicious smile then gave her wink with his good eye.

The atmosphere was dead now and everywhere Jake looked there were terrified faces and nervousness coming from the bystanders. No longer was the music playing or anyone taking to their drinks or conversations from before, instead all eyes were watching the trouble making and disruptive group.

"So what do you think?"

"They have a three man advantage, including Falleen." Jake heard the troopers discussing the field of play

"Numbers are only an advantage, not a definite means of victory." He turned back to them, taking a small gulp from his Adumari.

Noise did return in the form of scattered quiet chatter from punters deciding whether or not to leave. Considering the bunch of arseholes that had come in and ruined the mood of the joint Jake couldn't really blame, especially since it was the more wiser course of action before the usual violent outcome came about.

"Don't mind us people, let's get on with the show." The loudmouth, South Eastern American accented voice gave a single clap for things to return to normal.

The music again returned reluctantly and the mix race of punters tried resuming their interests but the discomfort was written all over their faces and body language. At his table Jake saw the debatable expressions on all the clones faces on what to do next.

"We should go over there and kicks lose foul mouthed sleemos out of here." Hardcase was the first to speak.

"We'll end up being banned from Talons." Jesse said with uncertainty.

"Hey I was enjoying the night before they rolled in. I say we should do Arwen a favour and kicked them out on their shebs." Coric was the next one to support the notion.

Staying silent through the debate Jake's ears perked as he made out the voice of the brute through the lowered music volume. Twisting around again he saw Liya standing over their table with a tray of their remixed drinks drawing the gaze of all on the gang's table.

"Well darlin' let's hope it has the right taste this time round." The one eye pillock gave a lecherous grin the woman.

"I prefer you drink up and get out of here." The Twi'lek glared down at the man, to the laughter of his cronies.

The one eyed one was the first to take a glass from the tray and sipped on their ordered beverage. A few seconds went by when an approved nod came from the leader.

"Much better." He grinned. Giving him evils the waitress spun around and went to leave but was stopped when a hand latched on to her forearm "Where you going honey?"

"Get off me!" She demanded but instead ended up being pulled his way and ended up on his lap.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your customers." He tutted at her as she continued to squirm out of his grip "Besides, I can do with some company with a pretty lady such as yourself." He trailed a gloved finger down her cheek.

"Get off!" She freed a hand and gave a crack of slap across his face, to the sudden halting of everyone's activities.

"We got ourselves a fighter" The thug whistled after being struck.

"Oi, didn't you hear the lady?. Leave her alone." Jake finally snapped and shouted over at his leering behaviour.

Returning to the table he found all the guys were all shocked and surprised at his outburst, spotting in the corner of his eye Hardcase smirking.

"Think Jake just decided for us." The bald, tattooed soldier muttered.

"Uh Corporal?" Tup then injected glancing over him with a worried look.

Remaining quiet and faking ignorance to the footsteps slowly echoing behind him now the place had once again quietened down, the marine kept focus on his drink rather than the presence now lingering over their table.

"You got a problem, pal?" The bloke asked with a hint of a challenge to his tone.

"Along those lines." The marine said dryly keeping his eyes on the drink he was loosely swishing around.

"Then perhaps you would like to indulge on the conundrum we're giving you?"

"That's a fancy word. Do you get a gold sticker for improving your grammar?" Jake said, earning a few sniggers and amused looks from the others.

"Funny man huh?. You know what we like doing to a funny men, don't you Xorix." A low growl backed up the leader's claim.

Glancing back at the source of the speechless response to the idiot's apparent threat he was met by the sight of a tall, green skinned alien the guys called a 'Falleen'. The alien towered at the seven foot mark and the short sleeved shirt he wore displayed his thick muscled arms, boring his eyes into him with a deathly stare.

"This your boyfriend?" Jake taunted him, seeing the man's face drop from smugness to anger at the comment.

"Do you know who we are?" He tried to sound menacingly snarling appearing to of hit a nerve.

"Mike Wazowski and the teletubby crew?" Jake shrugged out of disinterest going back to the table and taking a gulp from his drink, only to be met by a loud bang from his left side. Letting his eyes gander to the noise he found the thug's fist had slammed on the table's surface.

"We're the Black Sun!" He declared to the grumble of improvements as Jake guessed more of his cronies were behind him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" His reply earned a couple of worried exchanges from the clone soldiers and a number of shocked gasps from the punters watching on.

"You must've fallen out of the stoopa tree or living under a rock if you've never heard of us, buddy. We'll kriff you up real bad."

"Or I don't give a shit and prefer you leave peacefully and let us gents and ladies go back to enjoying the evening."

"And what of the company you keep. _Clones_ , Ha. Well you better make your goodbyes now before they're replaced by another tube baby fit for nothing but dying." The leader sneered.

Jake felt his blood boil and his calmness replaced by fury at the contempt this man directed at his friends. Finally having his temper raised by this mouthy scumbag he wordlessly stood from his stall, putting down his nearly finished drink and turned to the grinning moron. His eyes turned to steel as he eyed the 'Black Sun' gangster who could of sworn saw a glimmer of fear in his one good eye.

Calling him every name under the sun was one thing he could take because he was good at dishing it back out. Insulting his friends however, was a different issue that those who knew him would know was a foolish thing to commit. Doing this brought the attention of the other thugs who all made their way over but as they reached their table Jake heard stools beside and behind him drag across the floor from the clones backing him up.

"What's the matter, I hope I didn't just upset you?" The patched eyed bloke mocked him.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. You're going to do four things. One; you're going to say sorry to my mates here for the pile of shit that just fell from your mouth. Second; Apologise to the lady for harassing her, then you'll do the same thing to the owner of this fine establishment for the treatment you gave him. And last and not least, you'll get your ugly arse mug out of here with angry Dipsy and the rest of your mongrel muppets in tow." Jake listed his demands in a cool, calm professional manner, keeping his simmering anger in check for the time being.

The club fell silent as he awaited a response from the gang, getting one seconds later in the form of laughter from each of the unwelcome party.

"Why should we?. We're here to have a good time, aren't we boys?." The man turned to his gang.

He then threw punch his way, expecting the marine to be caught off guard from the strike but to the shock of everyone on the floor and elsewhere in the club Jake expertly caught it. The saucer eyed expression from the thug quickly turned to pain as Jake crushed his hand into the pressure points of the offender and twisted his arm sideways.

"You're too stupid to have a good time." He said with contempt then sent his fist crashing into the guy's chin, sending him flying backward to the floor.

With their leader taking a hit and on the floor the others converged toward him, only for one of the human members to fall too from a metallic stool sailing past and colliding with the thug's head. With two down it turned into a more even fight as the clone soldiers joined him in the scrap. The big Falleen named 'Xorix' stood in front of him whilst the fists from both sides quickly flew, leaving him with the tougher looking of the bunch.

"So how do you want to do this?" Jake asked the hulking alien.

His answer came with a lumbering enclosed fist launched intended for his head but the large green hand missed as the marine side stepped the offensive strike. In kind Jake grabbed on to the brute's arm and sent a swift and sharp elbow into the Falleen's hip, attempting to trip him over by kicking the back of his ankle but was met with no movement. Instead he was swung back and met with clothesline of punch, knocking him to the ground right onto his back.

"Christ." The marine groaned but had no time to nurse his head by the ham sized fist heading downward.

Rolling in time for the punch to miss and hit the solid floor rather than his flesh and bone body, he shot straight back up feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The whole scene around him was chaotic with spectators scurrying away from the battling sides avoiding the fight, whilst he and the Republic troops fought the Black Suns.

He had enough time to spot Coric sending a knee into the gut of a purple skinned Falleen and Jesse being wrestled to the ground before the big lout charged at him again. What the big guy had in overbearing strength he lacked in speed, giving Jake the edge to using his size against him. One of the human minions thought he'd intervene by encircling an arm around the back of his neck in hope of giving the alien a better chance at attacking.

Throwing his head into a backward headbutt the thug grabbed onto his nose dazed from the hit, allowing Jake the opportunity to hip toss the man over and sent a rocketing punch into his chest. A few cries rang from the punters as the attention was brought back to Xorix stomping over grabbing and lifting him up into a bear like grip. The crushing hold brought sharp pain shooting into his sides as he felt his ribs starting caving into each other.

In an desperate attempt to free himself before ending up like a squeezed tube of toothpaste the marine raised his free hand and stabbed his fingers into the alien's eyes, causing him to cry out in agony from the debateable foul play move. Dropping him and bringing his meaty hands to his now injured eyeballs he prepared for a counter attack.

"Need a hand?" He Hardcase coming up beside him.

"You first." Jake said to offering their joint target.

Once Xorix moved his hands from his face, Jake saw the pure fury in the giant's reddened eyes. Wasting no time he growled and charged at them like a raging bull.

"Doorstep?"

"What?" The clone questioned his idea.

Both dodging the Falleen, the bulky being faced Hardcase first giving Jake the chance to kneel down on one leg and nod to him. A look of realisation crossed Hardcase's face as it clicked. Ducking a swinging punch from the enraged Black Sun thug he watched the trooper send his entire weight into a shoulder barge connecting into the muscle man's torso, making him stumble back a few steps but enough for him to knock into the knelt marine's body and tumbled over his frame.

Falling like a sack of spuds Xorix crashed to the floor and judging by his lack of movement it appeared the fall had knocked the big man's head rendering him unconscious, to both their relief.

"Nice move."

"All brawn, no brains." They exchanged a triumphant smile.

"You ain't gonna leave this place in one piece." Jake turned to find the Black Sun leader now up with three goons taking up his flanks.

Taking a ganders at the others he found Coric wrestling with Falleen and Splicer out cold on the floor next to a overturned table, littered around him was a smashed glass bottle giving a clue over what happen to the trooper. Kix and Tup were engaged with the other gang members, leaving him and Hardcase to fight the pack alone.

"Go get 'em boys. Remember, leave enough of the _hero_ for me to make an example of." A human and a red skinned Falleen advanced forward at their boss' command.

Preparing for another bout with the thugs despite the numerous disadvantage, Jake waited for the goons to come to them.

"Hey boys, mind if I join in?" An amplified voice intervened.

Jake found the owner to be a fully armoured being with the same gray and red colour code that matched the stranger who'd been watching their table earlier. It surprised him a little the watcher was a woman, doubled with the feminine voice and slender figure giving away the gender of the third party. He found with slight interest the helmet she wore was very much akin to the clone's soldiers own issued headwear.

The two who had taken it upon themselves to go for him and Hardcase first smiled and stood back, giving the woman space as to lead in front of the Black Sun.

"You really want to do this, Miss?" He warned her.

"I do." She replied but unexpectedly to his and Hardcase's surprise the armoured woman swung her arm round and slammed home a cheek shattering punch into the human's face.

The thug's whole right side shot over as he tried staying on his feet, leaving his Falleen friend to try and take on the woman. She dodged a retaliating blow from the reptilian, grabbing hold of his wrist and brought a forearm up into his upper arm then sent a swiping metal booted kick into the alien's chin knocking him to the ground. The other holding his face tried using an upward kick but the ill timed attempt at retribution from her earlier hit was rewarded with her catching his foot and sweeping his other leg out from under him.

With the offender's foot still in her grip the armoured lady then pressed her knee into his own and twisted his calf, resulting in an echoing crack and pain filled cry.

"Fierfek!" Hardcase exclaimed next to him at the skilled fighter.

With his two mates down the leader watched in fear as he, Hardcase and their new friend faced him down.

"Get out there!" He shoved his last remaining compatriot forward but the guy didn't appear what to do being outnumbered.

"What's the matter dickhead. Too much of a pussy to fight your own battles, you have to send your last man to face the fire?" Jake taunted the one eyed Black Sun leader.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, boy!" He snarled pulling an item out from his boot, the top half glowing from the reflection of the lights shining off its metallic sharp body. Raising a brow at the action that drawn gasps from the club crowd, the marine was taken aback a little and worried now this fight was taking a bloody turn that could result in someone getting seriously hurt. "You, your _clone_ buddies and this Mandalorian _Schutta_ will pay for messing with the Black Suns!"

" _Hut'uun._ " The Corporal heard the woman mutter.

Behind the slowly going insane leader Jake saw Coric, Kix and Tup approached over, surrounding the last standing gang members.

"You really think you can take us all on?" He nodded to the unoccupied clones who the loudmouth now turned to meet with his cronies down and out or injured.

"Maybe not. But you'll do." He said darkly, twisting round quickly lobbing the serrated black handled knife in his path.

If his reflects hadn't been sharp or quick enough, Jake was sure the knife would of made it's way into his body, slicing through flesh, muscle and bone but thanks to his training and alert for danger he moved in time for the blade to miss and bounce off the wall. Returning the favour Jake grabbed a nearby bottle and threw it at the creep, sending it full force into his face. Recoiling from his the glass object dazing him momentarily the marine didn't give the man a chance to recover power walked over, once again sending his knuckles smashing into the leader's face. The blow caused him to spin around and land on a table with a group of mixed race people taking cover behind, backing away from the person responsible for ruining their night.

Wasting no time Jake put the gangster's left arm into a lock that he knew would send a great deal of pain if he applied the right amount of pressure into the joint.

"Now," He pulled the thug up finding blood pouring from his mouth, dragging him over to his friends who were now all gathered with the notable exception of Kix helping Splicer up off the floor "Don't you have something to say?"

"Kriff you!" Not pleased with the answer he twisted a little more, sending a wave of sharp pain shooting up the defeated gangster's arm. "Ahhh, alright, alright!. I'm sorry."

Pulling him back he shoved him through the crowd until spotting the Twi'lek Liya amongst the crowd of punters.

"And?"

"I'm sorry to you too." He got the thug to repeat at the waitress, shoving him over to the bar counter next, where the owner was watching on.

"Arwen, right?" He asked the man who looked like he belonged to the same species as Ahsoka's friend, Barriss.

"That is correct."

"I believe this guy has something to say to you." He gave another twist to the guy's arm, receiving another pain filled cry.

"Sorry!"

"Thank you Marl. Now get out of here and never come back." Arwen grinned in delight at the man's misfortune, who for the first time since this scumbag entered the club Jake knew of his name.

"Now you've learnt some manners, perhaps now you'll learn where unwelcome guests tend to go." Hauling him away he found the clones doing the same with the defeated gang followers with Hardcase and Jesse dragging the unconscious Xorix by the legs to the club exit.

"You won't get away with this." Marl threatened him spitting out blood.

"Yeah, yeah tough guy." He rolled his at the cheesy warning that sound just like a film villain.

One by one they were all thrown out to the bewilderment of the doorbot, leaving Jake the last to chuck out the Black Sun's weasel leader. With one last jolt to his arm he pushed him out with his battered and bruised crew, all arrogance and toughness literally beaten out of them.

"Ha, not so tough now are they?" Kix snorted.

"Now why don't you be so kindly as to toddle off before we have to teach you another _lesson._ " Jake gave the gang a finally departing warning.

Heading back in he heard Marl shout back at him and the Republic soldiers but paid no heed, glad now their wretched presence was now out from Talons. Going back in with the clones in tow they were all met with a resounding round of applause and a few whistles from everybody inside, their fear now replaced with gratitude and joy for their dealing with the thugs.

"I wasn't expecting this." Jesse commented from the punters actions.

"I'd thought we'd be thrown out too, to tell you the truth." Coric admitted.

Jake was thinking the same thing when he spotted Arwen making his way through the crowd with a pleased smile on his face.

"Thank you friends. You have no idea how long I wanted to see that Corellian scum get a taste of his own medicine."

"It's no problem mate. It's the only treatment a bullies deserve." The marine Corporal waved off the club owner's thanks.

"My customers can now return to enjoying their fun and you and our brave boys in white can have whatever you want, on the house."

"You don't need to tha-"

"That's extremely generous of you." Hardcase cut in, giving him a quick side glance.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers to attend to." Arwen gave them all a grateful nod before heading back toward the bar counter.

"You idiot, Jake. You almost cost us a free tab of drinks." The bald clone chastised him lightly as they went back to their table.

"I just didn't want it to look like we were taking the piss." Jake shrugged then glanced over to Splicer who was still rubbing the back of his head "You ok?"

"Feel like I've been hit by a hovertrain." The short haired trooper groaned wincing at the part of the head which took a hit.

"You'll be alright. Just watch your alcohol intake." Kix assured him taking a look at the back of his head.

Passing by the wrecked tables and bar stools the marine saw a few different model robots cleaning up the mess, scooping up shattered glass and soaking up spilt fluids from the floor their 'dispute' was mostly settled on. The music changed track but remained at its pre-fight levels as the club revellers went back to dancing or drinking the night away, as if the gang had never showed up.

"You handled yourself quite well out there. For someone who doesn't know who he was dealing with that is." The amplified voice attracted their interest once more. Finding the armoured woman leaning against the wall nearby he stopped, seeing her flipping the knife Marl had tried burying into his person.

"It doesn't matter, our friend here showed them a thing or two." Hardcase slapped his shoulder.

"Maybe." She shrugged then stood up straight, tucking the claimed blade into a sheath built inside her belt. "It's not often I come across a _verd_ outside my people's society who fought the way you had."

"Cheers, the same could be said about you." Jake complimented the as of yet identified woman back.

"Come, I wish to talk with you." She inclined her head to her vantage point she had been observing their table from.

"I'd be careful, Corp." Jesse whispered "She's a Mandalorian, and probably a bounty hunter to boot."

"It's ok mate, I don't think she means any harm." He said turning around to the group "Besides, she did help us kick those pricks arses."

"She tries anything we won't be too far away."

"If I _tried_ anything trooper, none of you would be standing right now." The 'Mandalorian' woman proclaimed confidently. Seeing the clones narrow at the challenge Jake stepped in before another fight broke out.

"Ok, ok. We've already had disagreement with someone, don't need to start another."

"If you say so. You want the same again?" Hardcase asked over their now unlimited drink supply for the rest of the night.

"Get him a Tihaar." The woman spoke before he could open his mouth "I'd like another too as well."

Leaving it at that he gave the clones a shrug then followed the steel gray and red armoured lady to her alcove in the corner of the resumed upbeat club. The small round table had seats attached to the wall in a half moon shape but unlike the hard metal bars stools from before the seats were made up of leather type material. The lights of the Talons nightclub did little in brightening this part of the building up but did enough for Jake to see the woman sit down and begin taking her helmet off.

The clone soldier's visor look alike helmet once removed and placed on the table revealed a woman who appeared to be around her mid twenties, a fair skin tone and blazing red hair that reached down to her neck. Taking a seat opposite he saw her move a stray piece of hair covering one of her piercing hazel coloured eyes. If Jake was honest she looked quite beautiful.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced." He said settling into the more comfortable chair.

"My name is Parjar, of clan Vizla. Yours is Jake, correct?" She introduced herself, her voice now more natural had a Northern American accent sound to it.

"Aye that's me, Jake Matthews." He offered a hand over the table. Grabbing it in a firm hand shackle, Jake was surprised by the strength she shook. She's quite strong, He thought but then again she did do a number on those would be hard nuts.

"Well, Jake Matthews," She pulled back her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet someone as gutsy as you standing up to those who work for one of the biggest crime syndicates of the galaxy."

"Those tosspots?" Jake said keeping himself from laughing at the claim.

"They maybe so far down the chain the crimelords barely notices their existence, but once word gets around about putting their name through the dirt, it will draw more competent attention." Parjar said with no amusement, twinned with the serious expression on her face.

"Oh, great." He grumbled, releasing he may have just added another pissed off group to ever growing list of those out for his blood.

"Tell me Jake Matthews, where was it you learned to fight like that?"

"I have Her Majesty's Royal Marines Commandos to thank for keeping me on my toes."

"Which monarch do you serve?" She quizzed. For moment Jake was suspicious over her line of questioning but gut instinct and that little voice often nattering on whether a decision was right or wrong was telling him this 'Mandalorian' was asking out of pure interest, not intelligence gathering but caution remained to still keep the vague persona.

"One I doubt you've ever heard of."

"I see. You are military, there's no question, but something tells me you're an _aruteii_ , not these Republic _rusurs._ "

"Arutey?" He inquired with a questionable brow over the foreign word, more so if he had pronounced it right.

"Outsider." Parjar clarified for him in English.

"Is it that obvious?" Jake gave a smirk over the label.

"You have never heard of the Black Suns. Even a nerf herder from a far off backward farming colony has heard of those _Cha'kaar_. Plus, your uniform isn't like anything I have seen before, and your _burc'ya_ call you by the rank of Corporal. It doesn't take a genius to work out you're not a native."

"I see."

"Which leaves the question; where do you come from?" She inquired leaning back into her seat more comfortably but her posture remained careful for any trouble.

"A little old world so far away from the rest of the galaxy, that we've had the fortune of keeping out of this war of theirs and only thought people with supernatural powers like the Jedi were things made in television or told in myths."

" _Jetii_?" She said in her strange language the marine found odd she mixed with English/Basic "You've met the _benevolent_ peacekeepers?"

"Difficult not to. When I was dumped in this part of the galaxy by God knows what contraption I came aboard one of their space cruisers. I've been under their hospitality for a nearly two months." He elaborated more, keeping sketchy over the details.

"Did they tell you of us?"

"Mandalorians?, no. The first time I've heard of you lot was when I walked in and that machine by the door thought my gun resembled one of those made by them." Jake said but detected there was more to Parjar's question than simple curiosity "Is there problem between you guys and the space wizards?"

"Ha, that's an understatement." She scoffed "Though mine is more on personal matters with a few of their members, rather than our long, bloody _ruyot_ with the Jedi Order. They're not all bad, I've worked with a few during the course of this conflict. They could do with a lesson from us over how to fight war."

The approach of footsteps for a moment stopped Jake's further enquiry into the Mandalorian woman's apparent mixed feelings for the Jedi. Peering up he found Liya now standing over their table with tray of two small glasses containing their drinks of which Jake had no clue of.

"Two Tihaars for our two heroes." The pink skinned alien said aloud but her matching coloured eyes lingered on him more than Parjar.

"Cheers." He took one of the glasses off the tray. As Parjar did the same Jake scrutinised the alcoholic ordered by his new growing friend. The beverage was colourless giving it the appearance of water however, taking into account the size of the glass it was poured in and from home brews with similar deceptive looks the marine assumed this 'Tihaar' was a spirits type drink.

"It was amazing watching you take down that sleaze Marl, and his bodyguard bully Xorix." The Twi'lek waitress traced a finger on his shoulder. Looking over the Mandalorian he could see an arched brow over the alien woman's still not so subtle interest in him.

"You know if it weren't for Hardcase, hulk's angry cousin would've probably kicked the shit out of all our arses." Jake pointed his thumb over to the clone crowded table, who were know talking with another group of people.

"Yes, he did quite the number on him." She said now gazing over at his friends' able.

"I think he was complaining his shoulder hurt when he tackled him. Is there anything you have to ease the ache?"

"I might have something that could cure his pain." She gave him suggestive smile over his hint then left them be, seeing her making her way over to the clone in question. Turning back to the armoured woman sitting opposite he found her rolling her eyes at his actions.

"Some things never change, regardless of culture."

"I have no idea what you're on about." Jake remained coy.

"I admit I am surprised. She was clearly had more than serving you drinks on her mind." She said still holding her glass over the table.

"I know. It's strange to have an alien hit on you, but regardless of species there's only one woman for me."

"Admirable. I know a few who claimed to be loyal but proven to be anything but."

"Same. So, what's the deal between the Mandalorians and the Jedi." He changed the subject back to her.

"The Jedi have been for the better part of a few thousand years our enemy. From the time of Mandalore the Ultimate to now we've battled against the Jetti. There have been occasions we've put our differences aside to fight against worse enemies like the Eternal Empire, or the Sith even. However, once that conflict ended the old rivalry was resurfaced because some wanted the return of the glory days. It was close to being as bad during the Neo-Crusades but we tended to steer clear of each other, but it wasn't until our last _akaan_ the Jedi had a hand in my people's downfall from grace." Parjar recounted her people's past to him.

"So you Mandalorians are what, a warlike bunch?"

"We're warriors, it's in our blood to fight but we do so honourably, as our code dictates. Same can't be said about those _aruetyc_ cast offs, the Death Watch." Parjar spat the last word like poison.

"Death Watch?" Jake asked over the supposed faction the woman said in disdain..

"They're a splinter group that formed over the disagreement with Mand'alor the Reformer, Jaster Mereel, and the SuperCommando Codex. He set it for all Mandalorian clans to follow. The Death Watch however, preferred going back to the old savage raider days, to fight anyone for the sake of fighting. Because of their narrow minded ideology caused a civil war to erupt between those loyal to Mand'alor Jaster Mereel and those traitors who followed Tor Vizsla."

"It wouldn't be the first time in history war broke out for because of difference of opinion."

"Difference is Death Watch would choose to raid, rape and destroy any world they'd come across, to satisfy their lust for conflict. Those _glory_ days are long gone and are not the way forward for my people." She said sincerely over the last past.

"So what happened, did your side lose?" He asked her for the end result.

"For a time the True Mandalorians were winning and crippled the Death Watch's operation across several star systems. Problem was the war also did a number on the True Mandos numbers too. Both my parents died during the war and even Jaster, our last Mand'alor, fell."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"They fought and died for what they believed in and taught me what it means to be Mandalorian. I can only hope my death will ve as honourably as theirs." She said with conviction but Jake could see sorrow cross her eyes over her parents death.

"What happened to these True Mandalorians?"

"During what was supposed to of been a simple hire job to put down insurgents on the planet of Galidraan, turned out to be the killing blow of the True Mandalorians. The governor was harbouring Tor Viszla, the leader of the Death Watch and set up the True Mandalorians forces. The governor called on the Jedi for assistance, accusing my people of slaughtering political activists and civilians. Instead of investigating these claims the Jedi took it on the word of the _aruetii_ governor and ordered for their forces to stand down, but were met with blaster fire rather than raised hands"

"Take it surrender isn't in your dictionary?"

"I have no idea what that is." Parjar said blankly "Both asking a Mandalorian to surrender without a fight and accusing them of committing dishonourable deeds is not a wise course of action. The battle was fierce from what I was told but it ended with only one survivor still standing from our side. Took out a good number of Jedi and rebels though. Still, it doesn't make up for the loss of many seasoned and strong warriors and having our world handed to a bunch of pacifist _ord'innis_ who've made of mockery of the name Mandalore."

"Is there any of you left?"

"A few. Not all of us agreed to give up our armour and weapons, allowing our traditions and history be rewritten and stamped on."

"So why work with those who had hand in your people's fall from grace?" Jake continued with his line of questioning.

"Credits. The Republic pay well for the capture of terrorists, criminals and other unpleasant beings they're after but lack the forces to apprehend. Despite my own dislike for them, they're a safer bet than the Separatists." She explained simply, picking her own glass of Tihaar up.

"Back home, bounty hunting is considered an out of date profession. Something you'd often hear in old Wild West tales."

"And what of your profession, Commando." She said with emphasis on the last part, taking a swig from her drink.

"Not that overly different to yours really, other than our loyalties lie with Queen and country and need be fight against other nations if they wish to take a pop at us" Jake said then went about taking in the first taste of this 'Tihaar'. With the predication of it being an alien spirits drink he took the precaution of not downing it right away. Even doing this as the colourless liquor mingled into his taste buds his mouth and throat were met with a strong burning sensation, flaming up his tongue and gullet from the intense feeling the drink was giving his insides.

"The Tihaar is not to your likening, soldier?" Parjar said clearly finding it funny by his reaction to the inferno his mouth was experiencing.

"Fucking hell." He cursed between coughs, wincing at his body's reaction to the spirited alcohol "Jesus what's in this, napalm?!"

"That would be a triple distilled alcohol spirit created by no other than the people you've just been learning about. Talons is the only place I know that makes it close to our culture's perfection. Though the could use better fruit for it."

"Christ, even pure Russian standard vodka isn't this bloody strong." Jake put the glass down coughing into a closed fist "God, how can you lot drink this stuff?"

"It takes some getting used to but I wouldn't be a hero and drink loads of it, unless you want your liver to burst." She explained taking another swig from the lethal tasting drink.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time somebody offers me a drink that turns you into a walking molotov."

"You've done better than most _dik'uts_ who attempt to drink it down in one gulp. They usually be running around asking for water right about now."

Commotion by the clone soldiers table drew Jake away from their little corner and to find the cause. Expecting to find noisy revellers congratulating the guys the Royal Marine instead found two more clones standing over the sitting and startled troops, one of which was Captain Rex to his own alarm. All the eyes of the clone's faces he could see were widened up like saucers with Kix's own glanced his way for a split second.

"Ah shit." He turned back to the bounty hunter, covering half his face with one hand.

"Problem?" She quizzed.

"Sort of. Let's just say I'm breaking curfew and the lads over there kind of broke me out."

"I thought you said you were under the Jedi's protection?" Parjar questioned him again with suspicion.

"I am. Just for whatever reason they haven't given me permission to leave the Temple." Jake told her, hoping the officers hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"Why-"

"Corporal Matthews." Jake's hopes were quickly squashed by the new voice entering their conversation "How interesting to find you out here."

"Captain. Fancy meeting you here." He looked up finding Rex and the other clone accompanying him stood over their table.

"May I ask how you managed to find yourself here when the Generals ordered for you to remain within the Jedi Temple?" Rex asked bearing his eyes down at him waiting for his response.

"I went for a walkabout, took a wrong turn and ended up here. This lady here was just giving me directions back to the Temple."

"Oh, and you so happen to bumped into these guys over here too, huh?"

"Oh hey lads, didn't see you there." He waved over at the soldiers, all of which appeared sheepish over being caught.

"I suppose you know nothing of a bar fight that took place here, with reports describing someone with an uncanny resemblance to you Corporal, and those of six Republic troopers?" The clone officer persisted with his line of questioning.

"It was quite noisy in here sir. It's difficult to hear such a thing happening with all this music blaring." The Corporal remained playing ignorant.

"You're making quite the impression, Corporal Matthews." The other clone with Rex commented, appearing to find this more amusing than Skywalker's second in command "I've never heard of anyone asking a bounty hunter for directions."

"Nice to see you again too, Fives." Parjar sarcastically greeted the clone.

" _Su cuy'gar,_ Parjar. You know you're in the company of a soldier who defeated an assassin trained by Dooku himself?"

"I didn't-"

"You fought against a Sith and won?" The Mandalorian asked looking astounded by the claim.

"No-"

"Come on Corporal, don't be modest. Nash told us it was your plan that got that crazy witch in our custody before she broke out of prison." The goatee bearded clone stated. Sighing Jake went to pick his drink up again then remembered it's blazing contents, placing back down to the table.

"Lieutenant, why don't your return the Corporal here back to the Temple before they notice his absence." Rex brought them all back to the current situation back to the fold.

"What of them?" The clone named Fives nodded over to the others.

"We'll be having a little _talk_."

"Alright Captain. Come on Corporal, you best get going before your shebs finds itself in further deep water." The mixed armoured clone ordered him up.

"Fine." Jake complied standing up.

"I need to get on a move on too. I've been paid, had a little evening entertainment and now I need to return to my clan. _Ret'urcye mhi_ , Corporal Jake Matthews. Perhaps if we meet again you'll no longer be under curfew." The Mandalorian bounty hunter bid him farewell, raising up from her own seat.

"Wouldn't that be the day." Jake snorted "Well thanks for the help again Parjar. It's been a pleasure." He thanked her once more as she placed her helmet over her head, giving him a short nod leaving him in the company of the two officers.

"Let's go Corporal. You best hope the Jedi don't notice you missing."

"If you say so, sir." The marine followed Fives, passing the clone soldiers toward the club's exit.

"See you, Corp." Hardcase raised a drink up to him.

"You too guys, stay safe." He bid farewell, catching one last glimpse of the group of sheepish soldiers awaiting whatever bollocking Captain Rex had in mind.

After collecting his pistol with the Lieutenant who too grabbed his own weapons he had to hand over they stepped outside, finding the streets just as lively with crowds going to and fro other parts of the untold number of streets of the Republic's capital world. There was no sign of the bounty hunter or any of the Black Sun gangsters he'd suspected may of been lingering outside for an attempt at revenge.

"Wait here Corporal, I'll have a dropship come pick us."

"Just at the click of your fingers?"

"Benefits of being an officer and ARC trooper." Fives grinned dancing his fingers over the wrist computer device on his forearm.

"What's an ARC trooper?" Jake asked the clone officer.

"Advanced Recon Commando. An elite unit of skilled troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Wasn't always though, not too long ago I was a trooper of the 501st with the guys back in there until the Seppies tried taking Kamino. Apparently I displayed great courage and valor, but I was doing what every other one of my brothers did that day. Keeping the clankers greasy droid mitts off our home."

"Fair dues, sir."

"Ah, that didn't take long." the Lieutenant said pointing up to the sky as a ship approached their position. Unlike the types he seen and ridden on himself, this dropship was smaller and possessed three sets of wings at the bottom and top of the glass faced cockpit, one set at the back. The passenger pay appeared smaller too, allowing around six people aboard at most.

Climbing aboard the cramped dropship he saw Fives go to the cockpit speaking with the pilot for just a second then return back, as the craft lifted off the ground quickly putting the distance between the Talons nightclub and themselves.

"So Corporal, how did you get the others to help you break out of the Jedi Temple?"

"Aye?" Jake turned to the 'ARC' trooper.

"Captain Rex isn't here Matthews, you can quit with the false ignorance. Besides I served with those men. I know what they're like and I'm not the one for tattle tailing my own brothers in." The Lieutenant stated with a humoured smile appearing on his face.

"That's a question best left to the schemer, Lieutenant. I'm just an innocent tourist." Jake shrugged in response remaining tight lipped.

"I'll be sure to tell Hardcase that the next time I see him." Fives said, working out without his assistance on who conjured up the plan.

Taking in the passing sights as the Temple soon came into view, Jake hoped no one was up and he could managed to sneak back in the same way he did out. Keeping his hand gripped on to the straps hanging above he leaned out carefully of the dropship as they drew closer toward the entrance of the huge headquarters of the Jedi.

"I suggest dropping me off nearer the top, by the garden area."

"Why's that?" The trooper questioned with a raised brow

"I didn't exactly walk out the front door." He guiltily admitted.

"Pilot, take us up." Fives ordered the dropship pilot, laughing and shaking his head at the admittance. The pilot did as he was ordered, bringing the transport upward and away from the huge entrance way of the Jedi temple.

The spires were now dominating the view as the dropship flew up the huge walls to the flat surface above, nearing the same spot the clones picked him up from earlier. Searching for around for anyone who may be taking a late night stroll or patrolling the premises, it was a great relief for Jake to find no one was about despite the approaching racket of the dropship's engines.

"Over there mate!" The marine signalled over to the spot for the pilot to drop him off at. Hovering over the familiar grounds he had at the beginning of the night been hiding out in for Hardcase and the others to pick him up from, he jumped out of the floating transport to the grassy surface keeping his eyes peeled out for any movement from within the spired landmark.

"Hey, Corporal Matthews." Fives called out to him "The next time you head out, I suggest not picking fights in bars and wear something that doesn't make you stand out."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir. Cheers for the lift." He gave the clone officer a wave then turned back to the Temple itself. No longer focused on the dropship and its occupant the sound of the dropship engines soon left his hearing and was quickly replaced with silence.

Stealthily creeping back in he checked both sides of the first corridor leading back to his quarters, discovering no living being in sight. Thanking his lucky stars nobody was up and about he traversed through the same way he snuck out, doing his best from keeping his boots from making too much noise on the pristine clean floors as he sped his pace up. With the consideration of it being late into this world's night cycle, Jake thought there wouldn't be anyone up other than a few security personnel he could avoid drawing their attention.

The first real obstacle came up in the shape of a flight of stairs. Listening out for any indication of anyone up and about or other noises that could get him caught if he went charging down the stairs. Happy there wasn't any sign of life he waked down the stairs, glad his boots weren't echoing out from each step. The marine began to think he was going to reach his quarters without incident when on the last corridor he heard voices coming up the otherside.

Jake hid around the corner, cursing the last obstacle to safety being the one having a high possibility of getting caught. Taking a peek down the hall he saw two of those masked Sentinels yattering to each other standing in front of the guest quarter hallway. Worry began to swamp his mind as he stayed hidden as the continued to talk to each other, increasing his chances of being spotted by anyone who could walk around the corner any second now.

What could've been only 30 seconds felt agonisingly longer as each second ticked by, leaving him frustrated and worried by their chin wagging. Glancing at the Sentinels again he saw the two finishing their chat and splitting up with one heading down the other way, whilst the other to his alarm was walking in his direction.

"Crap." He whispered with the Jedi fast encroaching. Hastily searching for somewhere to hide the best place Jake found that may help conceal him was a statue a little further down the corridor he was stuck hiding in built into the wall facing the outside world.

Risking the chance of giving himself away he ran over to the statue and slid behind the stone architectural structure, pressing his back into the wall trying to keep his body as concealed from the Jedi as possible. With his hearing filled with nothing but the converging footsteps and his own heartbeat, he kept silent as the Jedi Sentinel came into view walking pass going about his patrol pattern. His training had taught him how to keep himself well hidden from the enemy in different types of terrain and situations but keeping yourself out of sight from powerful beings like the Jedi wasn't covered at the CTCRM.

Each step and each second the masked Jedi was close by made his heart race faster. He hoped their hearing wasn't good enough to hear the beating of his heart pounding up against his chest. The fully robed Jedi walked on by with his head fixated ahead, to the utmost relief of the marine Corporal who resisted the urge to release a breath until he was back in the safety of his quarters.

Waiting for the stoic Jedi to turn the corner he left his hidey spot once the guard was out of view and went back to reaching his safe haven. To add to his easement the other Jedi was nowhere to be seen, giving him a clear path back to his room. With all that went on through the night Jake couldn't wait to hit the sack.

It was great he was able to finally experience first hand and come up close to the streets and massive population of Coruscant. However, avoiding detection and fighting gangsters belonging to one of the supposed biggest and nastiest crime syndicates, plus trying out different alien alcoholic drinks was just about enough for one night. As he stood in front of the door belonging to his quarters he thought back to the Mandalorian and bounty hunter, Parjar.

A night out for him didn't often result learning about a people's history and culture, especially after beating the crap out of some arseholes wrecking everyone else's enjoyment. Pressing the button he released a sigh as he step in and went over to the table cabinet beside the bed.

He started to undo his holster and place the belt on the metallic made cabinet when the room began to illuminate. Blinking in surprise from the light turning on he first thought was if he the electricity had tripped, only the thing wasn't on in the first place and the switch to the light was by the door.

The feel of another person's presence in the room however answered his mental inquiry. Clenching his eyes knowing whoever was behind him was waiting for him to return, Jake spun around to find Ahsoka standing in the bathroom doorway with an eye marking raised and her arms folded. Her posture and body language was that of silent anger, not yet released until the appropriate time.

Oh Christ above,"Oh uh, hey kid. What are you doing here?" He asked her with an unsteady voice and smile. Her face didn't budge from its lack of emotion and almost scary calmness which Jake knew was always a bad sign.

"Corporal Matthews. Perhaps you would like to explain where you have been all night?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **And there you have it, the first chapter of 2017. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years. I would like to thank Mandalore the Freedom for his help in this chapter and improving my Star Wars knowledge :).**


	21. Plans in Motion

**Author's Note: Hey Guys just want to answer a few questions for reviewers I can't PM;**

 **Guest from the 3rd of** **January: I'm afriad you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **SilentType 1997: I'll give that a check over sometime mate and no this is still around the beginning of season 4.**

 **And to Panda, Fredo and the others cheers for the reviews :)**

 **And without further adieu here's the next chapter.**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sooner this decadence joins the pages of history the better, Palpatine thought to himself as he resided over yet another tedious and bothersome Senate session. He was in the highest position of power in the Republic and held the lives of trillions of people from so many different species in each decision he passed yet he didn't feel fully satisfied with his role. Wielding the power he did was a start and part of a stage in millennia long planning by the Sith. The more the war progressed, the more the Republic's vast populace and the Senate would lose confidence in the wretched Jedi, a day he longed to see become reality, to see the Sith return as the absolute power of the galaxy.

For now however, he had to remain with the persona of the Chancellor who defends the will of the citizens and the ideals of democracy. Having played the role of dutiful politician to his homeworld of Naboo for many years he truly mastered the pretence of a caring and loyal defender of the Galactic Republic. It was a loathsome facade he had to act on a daily basis to all these self serving, moronic politicians who think they had any real status within the Republic. Some had their uses to him to consolidate his position and further his image as the grand leader but the rest never crossed his mind.

"This is why we must push further into the Outer Rim. Otherwise if the Separatists were to gain more influence in the region, it would increase their numbers and draw the war out longer in their favour!" Senator Arak Fetona of Rendili argued in favour of GAR military expansion to counter the Confederacy of Independent Systems, in the far reached sector that saw the most vicious and brutal battles of the conflict thus far. Shouts of approval and discouragement rang all around the Senate from the many of hundred of senators voicing their opinion on the matter.

"If we did as you proposed, it may be seen as an act of aggression against the Independent worlds wishing to keep out of the war!" Senator Organa countered the argument, his pod floating not far from Fetona's. With the mix of cheers and jeers to the Alderaanian representative's comments echoing all over the Grand Convocation Chamber, Palpatine kept a neutral look on his face as he scrutinised the bickering diplomats masking the true feelings he held for both men.

Fetona was the more useful fool of the two, following the paths of those Senators who supported the continuation of the war and put an end to the Separatist threat by all means necessary. Personally he couldn't stomach the odious little man's smug sense of superiority and mirrored the arrogant and contempt attitude ordinary people thought politicians held. The Sith Lord knew the reasoning behind his pro war stance was in hope of earning favours and securing military contracts for the Rendili StarDrive shipyards, to counter the more favoured and expert building skills of the Kuat Drive Yards. Contracts did go his homeworlds way but Palpatine had more confidence in the Kuats, as well as more allies within the Kuati government and dealings with the Kuat representative were a lot more bearable.

Senator Organa on the other hand was the opposite to Fetona. The Viceroy of the peace loving world of Alderaan was one a leading advocates of a faction within the Senate that opposed further military action, always alongside others like Amidala and Mothma wanting for more peaceful actions to end the Clone Wars. Every Bill, Proposition or Act drawn up and passed on to the Senate for voting that benefited the Grand Army of the Republic escalation in equipment, troops and opening of new fronts. Fine examples of this opposition were the Bill that permitted the creation of more clone troopers and the defeated Senate sponsored Peacekeeping operation of Mandalore.

The head of the Republic couldn't help but begrudgingly deny the man is a good speaker. It was just a shame the senators who favoured the war didn't have such a prominent and excellent orator, otherwise more would willing and swayed for further militarisation.

"Nonsense. A Republic military presence will give those people safety and security from the Separatists and other unpleasantries that have plagued them for so long."

"All this will do is reinforce the image of the Republic stomping over local governments right for self determinations and citizen personal rights and freedoms with imperialistic intentions!" They continued arguing back and forth. A ghostly grin crossed Palpatine's face at the last part of Organa statement.

"You would advocate leaving these aligned worlds to face the evils of Count Dooku and the Separatist Alliance alone!" Fetona sneered at the Alderaan royal.

"No, I advocate respecting the wishes of those systems not wanting to enter the war and have their homes and livelihoods destroyed by this conflict that has already claimed far too many lives." Organa shot back with calm integrity.

"Order!" Mas Amedda called out to the boisterous Senate which erupted further from the split of opinion statements. Palpatine felt a tad of gratitude for his Vice Chair for settling the rowdy bunch of petulant imbeciles.

How I look forward to the day of silencing this pitiful squabbling, "You both present very thought provoking and convincing cases. However, until they request our support we must respect those who wish to not participate in this needless bloodshed and prevent risking the lives of more Republic citizens to this war." He addressed to the entire political body, to the repetitive sound of hands clapping in a round of applause to his choice of decision.

Though his face hid his displeasure at the picking of the peace loving side, the Sith Lord could easily sensed anger and embarrassment from Fetona. No doubt the little man had much to ride on this conclusion of the debate to send more GAR military units out to an area of space rife with piracy and other crime syndicate related activities. Rendili would be outdone once more by the Kuats for now and a great deal of credits wouldn't be finding their way into his secretive accounts.

As expected Bail Organa was relieved, seeing this as a victory and perhaps a start to prevent further escalation of the war. A urge to smile at the nativity and false hope he had given the Alderaan Viceroy was squashed, for Palpatine knew it wouldn't be long before his apparent 'counterpart' in the Confederacy would permit the Droid armies to launch invasions into the systems that rejected a military presence. These said worlds would prove pivotal in his plans for galaxy.

Beside him he heard Vice Chair Amedda close the Senate session for the day, much to his personal relief for this wearisome part of being the Chancellor of a government with thousands of representatives bombarding him with fruitless and unimportant requests with holding no significance whatsoever to the galaxy at large or the war. The day will come when these people will do as they are told, but for now he must uphold the principles and purposes of the Republic.

A repulsorpod containing two senate commandos hovered over to the podium, twisting around enabling himself, Amedda and Sly to come aboard. Snapping to attention they saluted him with one turning to the pod's controls, pressing on the buttons that brought the portable viewing platform back to its docking place. Paying no heed to the numerous Senators leaving their own pods to go about their disinteresting duties a great number of which they delinquently performed, he was the first to step off the docked pod where he was greeted by more of the blue full armoured senate guards waiting to escort back to his office.

"I must depart, your Excellency. Other duties require me elsewhere." Sly told him stepping off the platform last.

"Of course. Don't let me keep you, my dear." They exchanged a small bow to each other, then his Senior Administrative Aide left his company.

Taking one last glance at the Umbaran woman who to the eyes of the Senate and those outside the political centre of the galaxy was just an deputy to his office, organising events and his schedule of meetings with other political officials and leaders, help in forming government policy and meeting other figures on his behalf. What none other than a very minuscule few knew was her true role and abilities as a Force Adept who served him not as the Chancellor but a Dark Lord of the Sith too.

He knew of the spread of unrest her homeworld was going through at the moment over the death of Senator Deechi. His sources even informed him of a possible secession from the Republic over what the Umbarans saw as the outrageous and disgusting actions carried out by supposed allies of the Republic. Of course in the eyes of the Senate this would not do and they would demand swift action, for what they would consider as an act of treason. Admittedly the loss of Deechi was a concern to him as the 'Shadow People' representative was useful tool in gaining support for additional military spending.

All the same whatever they decided Palpatine didn't need to question Sly's loyalty to him, rather than the petty tribal allegiance to one's homeworld. With his Chagrian Vice Chair and the Senate guards in tow he proceeded down the corridors on the way to his office to go about his daily duties as Chancellor. The constant meetings and reports were vexing and was just another responsibility he had to endure until generations of planning by the Sith entered their final stages.

On the way he passed many of the Senators talking with each other or walking by, all acknowledging his presence with a respectful bow or calling him, Excellency. Behind the mask of respect his true feelings of contempt for the political rabble festered. He could sense their own feelings and thoughts, wonders of trivial interests and matters that held no importance to the grand scheme of things but for political purposes had to fiend interest to garner their support for the future.

Oh how he despised them. Each was a representation of a deeply corrupt and rotten government they were all too unaware was dying right before their eyes. The Sith Lord personally felt proud he had a hand in the slowly demising Republic, not that it needed much gauging with these imbeciles running a once proud and powerful government into the dirt. On the way he came across a few familiar faces and a lot he didn't know through no care in learning about them.

He recognised the obese Ryloth Senator Om Free Taa talking with the Senator of Taris, Kin Robb.

"Chancellor." Both addressed him with respectful small bows. Giving a warm smile back Palpatine overlooked the pair, sensing to his mild amusement Robb's distaste for the fat Twi'lek flanked by a pair of female aides of the same race.

"Chancellor?." His ire levels spiked at the sound of that familiar feminine voice. It was a voice that the Sith forever hated hearing and wished it would permanently cease, only she was so dear to someone he wish to twist and turn against the Jedi.

"Senator Amidala." Palpatine addressed her formally with a well maintained fake, warming smile.

"I like to offer my gratitude for holding off the pressure from certain sects of the Senate and upholding the principles of the Republic. Further stepping on the rights of the people would've caused more problems than solutions to ending the war." Padme congratulated him over his decision, walking with them in step.

The so called true champion of democracy, He mentally sneered at the young Senator representing the Chommell sector as he once did "Of course, the last thing we want is for our people to see is the Senate ignoring their concerns and appear indecisive."

"It is shame more Senators seem to want to draw the conflict out longer, instead of vocalising more diplomatic solutions to restoring peace"

"As would I." He put on his demeanour of a caring mentor much like he had when she was Queen of Naboo and continued to do so now as Senator "But as you are fully aware every time we extended a branch for peaceful negotiations they are slapped away, or in the case of your friend Mina Bonteri killed for proposing such notions. Sometimes regrettably force is needed when diplomacy fails."

"Yes Chancellor." She said rather glumly. Palpatine knew the mention of her deceased friend struck a sad cord with her, to which he took a small amount of pleasure knowing it was his orders to Dooku that ended any real attempt at peace.

"Besides, Senator Organa driven the important point home. We must not act like an imperialistic power and feed the Separatists propaganda." The Republic head of state said with false conviction.

"Bail is pretty good when it comes to reminding those of what we're supposed to fighting for." The urge to sneer at the admiration Padme had for the Alderaanian was tempting but this idealistic was no where near worth breaking out into his true nature.

"Indeed." A repetitive beep coming from behind them thankfully broke the irritable conversation he began fast growing tired of.

"Chancellor, Hilda has just informed of the Jedi's arrival." Mas relays interrupting their conversation.

"Very well. My apologies Padme but duties have me directed elsewhere. The war continues to hamper my time, regardless where I am needed."

"It's no problem, your Excellency." With a mirroring respectful bow others had given him she leaves his company much to his delight. The issue now was meeting with those Light side worshipping idiots he now had to discuss details over the conflict with.

Dealing with young, naive politicians like Amidala was a nuisance Palpatine could just about bear with but facing those who had opposed the Sith for thousands of years was an experience he never willingly wanted to participate in. Their holier than thou and self righteous attitude only fed the hatred he held for the 'Peacekeepers'. It greatly pleased him knowing he was able to cloud his Force presence from their senses, proving his superiority of his abilities of the Dark Side to their own menial teachings.

He knew of those in the Grand Army who wished for removal of the Jedi from as many military matters as possible. There was no denying the competency of some high ranking military officers that did a better job at running the Republic military than the Jedi, however Palpatine wanted to continue to raise the distrust and expose the hypocrisy of the Light side affiliated beings. So far it was working, showing their supposed thirst for war instead of doing everything they can to keep the peace. It was another piece of the plan which fell in line nicely.

Free of the political stage that was the Senate, the Chancellor with his entourage soon came to the hallway where his office was situated. Standing outside he spotted Hilda waiting for his arrival with a datapad in hand, greeting him with a bow as always.

"Excellency, the Jedi are awaiting inside."

"Thank you Hilda." He nodded to his loyal assistant then turned to the doors belonging to the Supreme Chancellor's suite, welcomed by the embellishing red and gold decor of the confines he found himself to be forever nestled into as of late.

Only he and Amedda entered in as the Senate guards remained outside, leaving him be to go through another meeting with his hated foe. There standing waiting for this meeting to begin on the wide crimson carpet was the usual duo of Master Mace Windu and Grandmaster. With them was to a more tolerable level was Kenobi and the only Jedi he had a shred of interest in, Anakin. The untapped potential and power the Jedi had was precisely why he was the ideal choice to be worthy of taking the mantle of being his new apprentice.

"Chancellor." Yoda was the first to speak out of the small group "Trust you had a progressive session with the Senate, I hope."

"I did. It makes a change of not having to approve the need for more troop deployment and focus more on internal matters." Palpatine lied through his teeth, walking over to his desk.

"For now it is for the best. We're already stretched thin as it is and it would've left other sectors vulnerable to a Separatist attack." Kenobi stated as if he was ignorant of how war works "They've already been making more audacious moves in venturing into the Mid Rim and even launching offences against some Core worlds."

"It is the will of those systems wanting no involvement in this conflict, until they request otherwise for our help." He declared, playing the long mastered role of a respectful politician who actually cared for the people whilst they took a seat on the long curved seats offered near his desk. He hid a grin at how the Jedi like the Senators lapped it up.

"The issue is the Outer Rim is the focus of many Separatist leaders and military commanders. It'll only be a matter of time before the droid armies turn their attention toward those preferring to stay neutral." Windu counter argued the decision. His words didn't sound like anything their mandate had drilled into them since their acceptance into their blasted Order.

"And until that day comes we must keep the integrity and continuation of the Republic as our main goal. The sooner Count Dooku and the Separatist Alliance are defeated the better, without the need to send more of our troops out to give assurance of our support." He echoed the rhetoric he had to often repeat to assure the anti war faction of Senators.

"A day that isn't forthcoming anytime soon." Anakin commented.

"That is the unfortunate case, Master Skywalker. Sadly this conflict isn't going to be resolved in the near future." Palpatine gave a sad grin in agreement. "So gentlemen, what is the current situation of our forces. I hear we are close to retaking Mahranee?"

"Master Plo has broken through the Separatist fleet and is engaging their forces in the capital. It won't be long now until Mahranee is back under Republic control." Windu retold the information he received in a report from the GAR military command.

"What of the Jedi who was in charge with planet's defences before. Has he been found yet?" He asked in pretend concern, playing on with his mastery of deceit and lying.

"No. As of now the fate of Master Kolar is unknown. Plo's forces have only entered the capital and with their units still involved in heavy fighting within the city, so finding him will have to wait for the time being. Truth is we are expecting the worse." The Korun Jedi High Councillor said bleakly.

"Fear not Master Jedi, I'm sure he will turn up yet." Palpatine gave assurances whilst secretly hoping for the worst to befall another Jedi.

"Hope, there always is. Not the first time we have lost contact with others in seemingly impossible situations." Yoda inputted in. The Sith ignored once more the growing hatred and ire of the sketched speech of the Grandmaster's _illustrious_ words.

"Yes, I believe there are a couple amongst us now who have made quite the habit of defying the odds." Gave a smirk in direction of Skywalker and Kenobi "I do however have an issue to discuss that I hope you care to further elaborate?."

"Which is, Excellency?" Anakin asked him.

"I have the Senator and local government of Bakura sending multiple requests asking for the reasoning behind the increased activity of clone units in their system if they are not expecting another invasion. I have told them it is just military maneuvers to prepare themselves in case of another attack was to arise however, the real reasoning behind this has been somewhat vague even to myself." The Chancellor told them putting a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice over the lack of cooperation.

"Our apologies Chancellor, we didn't mean to keep you in the dark. It's just a procedure and wanted to collect all information and readings before presenting to yourself." Kenobi explained apologetically.

"Readings?"

"The ships guarding Bakura have been picking up strange energy readings and anomalies around the planet similar to those that appeared when Corporal Matthews was found." Anakin clarified.

Ah the Forceless human soldier, Palpatine thought on their Force void outlander "Interesting. Are we expecting more of his people to be dropping by?"

"We don't know. However, had these sent to us earlier today which had been found at several sites." Kenobi stepped up and plugged a data chip into his desk. The common blue tinted images beamed out of the holoprojector showing an odd image of a flat but zig zag and wavy lines, leaving the Sith Lord clueless as to what this was to supposed to be.

"And these are?"

"Tracks, Chancellor. We haven't been able to find what caused these yet and they seemingly appeared around the same time the anomalies showed up again."

"And you believe the object or being behind these tracks are perhaps from the same place as the Corporal?" Palpatine quizzed the obvious assumption.

"Our conclusion as well" The little green alien Jedi stated.

"Has he told you how he came into our company?"

"Unfortunately no. All line of questioning on that front has hit a ferrocrete wall. The Earther is adamant in keeping that piece of information solely to himself." Windu said folding his arms over his chest. If Palpatine wasn't mistaken he sense frustration coming from the Jedi Master over the matter.

"And how is Corporal Matthews?" He asked not really interest in the soldier's well being, rather in the information he may be harbouring. It was a shocker for him to discover this being existing without one of life's essential ingredients.

To his knowledge there had been no species or creature who held a non existent midichlorians count. His encounter that day with the human from a world that shared the name as dirt was one he hadn't forgotten about, even if it had been for the briefest of moments. Unlike like the alluring essence of the Dark Side he basked in since his induction into the ways of the Sith by Plagueis his old Master, the darkness this 'Royal Marine' was exuding was as if a dead man had been reanimated. It rewrite what scientists thought how the universe worked and the Force shook the foundation of how the Force operated, showing that there was indeed beings out there that can live quiet happily without its assistance.

He knew this discovery was very intriguing to the Jedi and a paradox to his nemesis. To keep within their sacred and eyesore Temple a living person who contradicted their own beliefs. All other information he had received about the soldier came from the Jedi. It surprised him how someone who came from such a divided and diverse crowded world hadn't destroyed itself by now. The problem too was he had couldn't for the moment make out if this was a welcoming blessing or a curse sent to test his plans for the future.

"He is well and still having a little difficulty adjusting to our way of life. Padawan Tano has been doing a good job in taking care of him." Master Kenobi gave praised to Anakin's young Togruta apprentice which the Jedi Knight had mentioned before was tasked by the High Council to act as his 'guide'. Palpatine knew it was a ridiculous and blatantly clear ruse to act more as a spy to gain more details over his point of origins.

"Unfortunately a troubling incident has occurred involving the Corporal." Anakin said continuing on with the subject at hand.

"Oh?"

"An attempt has been made on Matthew's life." Windu explained "Somebody had tried poisoning him but thankfully the Earth soldier has recovered and we're currently conducting an investigation into who tried this despicable act."

Palpatine could see Anakin's revelation over what was no doubt seen as an internal Jedi matter greatly annoyed Windu. It was no matter to him to see the stiff and traditionalist wound up from the younger Jedi trust in revealing Jedi business to the head of state.

"Goodness, who could commit such abhorrent behaviour and within the Temple itself?" He asked adding the last part in a shock manner but secretly jibed at their supposed tight security and safe _sacred_ building.

"We don't know yet. We have evidence of when and how the Corporal was poisoned, it's the matter now of who and the motive behind it."

"Well let's hope this perpetrator is caught before they can try again, Master Kenobi. We wouldn't our visitor to think we freely allow brigands to run amok. I don't suppose he has revealed the location of his homeworld, or perhaps the reasoning behind why he lacks any midichlorians?" He stood up from his desk and wandered over to the window viewing the vast outdoors of Coruscant.

"I'm afraid again he hasn't been forthcoming about that either. Although according my Padawan he claims he doesn't actually know where his planet is, since 'space navigation' as he calls it isn't in his field of expertise." A slight hint of humour was picked up by Palpatine in Anakin's voice over the ignorant description this primitive called astrocartography.

"Surprising it is not, for him to remain silent over this. Expect our the clones and military personnel to reveal secrets that could put the Republic in jeopardy, would we?" Yoda said in defence over the Earth human's refusal to cooperate over the matter. Palpatine was a little surprised at the Grandmaster's siding of the Corporal's stance, believing it would be in the best interests of the Jedi to investigate his world.

"As for the midichlorian mystery we are still unsure how such a thing can happen. We have people looking into to it but for the moment it remains inconclusive how a species is able to survive and thrive without a connection to the living Force." Having mastered the art of lying for many years, Palpatine could also pick up deception from others.

Turning around facing the gathered Jedi he knew Windu was holding something back. It was tempting for him to reach out into the Force and prod for any clues as to the Jedi's discretion over the well spoken lie but for now he chose to believe it, until he was able to find a way to find the truth or they in their _wisdom_ tell him of their findings.

"That is a shame. I myself would like to know how this truly fascinating discovery has come about. The forces of nature it seems have allowed a race of humans to develop without a vital ingredient to sustaining life, leaving very little clues as to how such an event could happen." He said nonchalantly, for the real reasoning behind his true stake in the matter was of no concern to these idiots sat before him. In the corner of his eye he suddenly picked up a the flashing yellow light which could only mean it came from the one person these defenders of an ailing government were eager to bring to their arrogant sense of _justice_.

"The universe certainly works in mysterious ways."

"Indeed it does. You'll have to excuse me my friends but I must cut this short. I'm afraid I have other business to attend to. The Office of the Supreme Chancellor never ceases to find ways to split my attention to the fields of politics and meetings to countless dignitaries."

"Of course, Excellency. We too must get back to the duties this war has us chained to." Windu said as they all stood up and gave a departing bow, all except for Yoda.

"Trust they can be productive in helping averting Separatist influence, they will."

"As do I, Master Yoda." Palpatine said in agreement watching as they all left. Doing so his eyes hardened and a flicker of sickly yellow crossed his natural grey coloured eyes at the enemy he wanted to rid above all others. Turning back to the quiet Vice Chair he nodded over to the next suite "I'll be taking the call in the next room."

"Yes, Chancellor." The Chagrian replied pressing down on a few buttons on his desk to transfer the caller.

Walking into the much smaller room that held a holoprojector near the dimly lit window, he went over to the wall in the far corner and pressed on a hidden button known only to himself. A section of the wall opened up and in there in a compact space was the much more simplistic dark robes he preferred to don instead of these expensively tailored clothes he had to wear.

Putting the robe on over his attire he pulled the hood over his head, the Sith made sure the door was locked so nobody decided to burst in. It was one of the few times in the day he could drop the folly of being a loyal subject of the Republic and be his true self, Darth Sidious.

Answering the call he was immediately met by his apprentice and seen by many in both the Senate and the public as his so called 'rival' on the opposite side of the rampaging conflict.

"Lord Tyrannus." He called the former Jedi by the title he bestowed upon him before the outbreak of war as the man knelt down on one knee and bowed. Gone was the grandfatherly, warm tone and in it's place a rasping voice filled with venom and sneering edge as it talking down to those he view lesser than himself "I have a list of worlds I need correction of their fool hearted judgement."

" _Yes Master. You your command will be done._ " Dooku complied obediently.

"See to it that it is. Now, what news to you bring that requires my attention?" Sidious said firmly boring his now yellow eyes at man now facing up.

" _Something that may work to our advantage over the Jedi, my Lord._ "

"How so?"

" _I have a reliable source that is hiding in plain sight within the Temple which can undermine the very authority of the High Council itself._ " His apprentice explained with a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth at the aspect of showing up the Jedi's leaders.

"You have me intrigued, Tyrannus. Tell me more of this 'source' that can help us."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The night sky had fully settled over the inhabitants of Coruscant but did little in terms of disrupting the busy lives that almost consumed the population. Through the artificial jungle of skyscrapers that covered nearly the entire surface of the planet stood proudly and dominate in its sector of the city planet was the Jedi Temple. The massive ziggurat shaped, five spired kilometre structure usually housed a great chunk of the Jedi population with the war now thinning their numbers out across the galaxy.

Activity was scarce as many slept through the night cycle of the capital world. Down below the base of the Temple away in the areas that saw little life regardless of the time of day. In one room used primarily for storage a meeting was taken place away from the eyes of the Order. Four cloaked figures were circled together staying vigilant in case someone outside their group could so happen to stumble on their secretive rendezvous.

"What do we do now?" A feminine voice asked with an anxious edge.

"The plan has failed and every minute the abomination lives, the more it is an affront to the Living Force." Another growled with a deeper and gruffer tone sounding more masculine, dominating the quadru with his bulky frame.

"The plan was sound. How were we supposed to know his body was able to put up a strong resistance to the poison." The hooded man said in his and their fellow accomplice next him defence.

"I heard it has caused other complications. Why not just wait it out and let it draw away any attention." The last of the group spoke in accented womans voice.

"No he must go as quickly as possible. I no longer want to see our beloved Temple have its grounds desecrated by _his_ filthy footsteps." The larger being spoke with venom.

"And what would you propose doing instead. Storming up there like brainless gundarks?" The accented figure snapped at her impatient associate. A glare from the hulking individual was aimed at her and vice versa, worrying the others of unneeded standoff.

"Enough. The last thing we need is turn on each other when we must stand together in this blight." A new voice entered the scene. All twisted their heads in the direction of the newcomer then had their worry deflated at the recognition of the man approaching.

The man too had his body hidden by his cloak and face covered by the hood, revealing only his white beard that the dimmed down lights of the storage room briefly exposed to the eyes of the cluster.

"I agree but what do we do now?. The Council has assigned a team to investigate-"

"Hardly a team it's just Kenobi and Skywalker's Padawan learner. They have no leads however, I must confess it will make our job a little harder but not impossible." The bearded man assured them "Besides, I have good news that can help our cause."

"We need some after our last failure." The big figure huffed.

"Oh I think this will more than make up for it, my friend." The leader of the incognito group patted him on the shoulder "I've been in contact with someone who is quite willing to lend us their support in our endeavour to put a stop to the greatest threat our civilisation has ever encountered. You're all aware what we are doing is going against our code and principles which the others may perceive as us going down the route of darkness. It could be seen a treason, a falling from the Light and the ideals we hold dear. None of them will understand what we are doing is for the very future of our people."

"The Council are oblivious to the fact they brought an advanced part of pending doom to our Temple, to learn of our ways. Who though is willing to help us?" One of the woman asked folding her arms into her robe, showing a glimpse of green sucker tipped fingers.

"I think it best he introduces himself." The leader told them all then reached into his pocket, pulling out a disked shaped, hand held holoprojector. Levitating it to the floor the others started gather around the little device.

As it touched the floor a tall blue and shimmering projection shot up, presenting them with the holo imagine of a familiar person the Republic and the Jedi Order saw as the enemy. A man who had once been one of their own before denouncing the very

"Count Dooku!?" Two of the hooded beings said in shock at the man leading the Separatist Alliance.

" _Good evening to you all. I understand you are in need of help in correcting a grave error the High Council has intruded upon you._ " The Sith Lord spoke eyeing them all.

"You expect us to put our faith in a traitor?"

" _It has come to my attention you have someone in your care who possess a great danger to us all?_ " The ex Jedi Master ignored the outburst.

"Why should we trust you?. You turned you back on the Order." The biggest of the bunch snarled.

" _I won't lie and say I have my grievousness with the Jedi. But this is an instance I'm willing to put those differences aside and work together to put this beast down before it runs rampant._ " Dooku said gaining their increased attention.

"And how would we go about putting this 'beast' down, as you say?" A delightful ghost of a grin crossed the Sith's face now he'd gotten their interest

" _First we must know what he does and how to draw him away from the Jedi's protection. Then strike when he least expects it._ "

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Well here you are ladies and gents, thought I'd have a crack at ol' Palps. So what do you guys think?**


	22. Deception

**Hello ladies and gents, terribly sorry for another lengthy wait but life has been a little busy as of late. For making you guys wait so long I've worked making this chapter a long one for you :)**

 **Just a quick sidenote;**

 **Longshot: I do apologise friend if I've butchered your native tongue, I more than happy to accept your request. (Do you have an account?)**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka stood outside the guest room collecting her thoughts before she would announce her arrival at the door for the occupant to allow her permission to enter. What had become a daily routine for past couple months was to be interrupted with the High Council deciding it best for the Earther, she had grown fond of, to remain within the Temple, whilst she and Anakin departed for the next battlefield the war was to drag them back to. She felt conflicted about this decision seeing as the other Jedi still held him at arm's length due to the dark feeling he unintentionally gave off. The truth was she was the only one to understand Jake, to a point anyway, with much about the Earth-human and his people's culture she still had troubles understanding.

Bringing her hand up she pressed on the button to the smooth sounding chime ringing out, followed as usual by the humour edged voice of her friend.

"Password?"

"Really?." Ahsoka asked with a raised eye marking.

"One has to be careful nowadays. Wouldn't want some cloaked psychopath just waltzing in." Jake said from the other side of the door

"Well you know it's me, so let me in you laserbrain."

"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement at another attempt to gouge a reaction she waited for the door to open, having no longer fallen for his baited fun making. The door opened up revealing the Corporal fully dressed and an eager expression on his face. "So how are things kid?. Ready for wherever General Skywalker has you lot shipped to next?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. If there's one thing I've learned during the course of this war is to never expect a dull moment." Ahsoka said knowing those words held a great amount of truth.

"I can believe that." He said with a grin, pulling on his gloves. "You come to say farewell before buggering off and leaving me here to face the wolves myself?"

"Anakin informed me a moment ago the transport to take us to the spaceport has arrived. I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing."

"Don't worry about me kid. I'm more concerned with your welfare going out there, fighting God knows what in some far away land."

"Thanks, but you should know now not to worry. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Ahsoka smiled confidently, resting a hand on her shoto.

"Not disputing that but war is war. You never know what it throws at you next." Jake said, knowing from her own experiences to be correct statement.

"Was that wisdom I heard?" She jokingly mocked him.

"Oh yeah, the Dalai Lama have nothing on me." He gave her smirked. Ahsoka was glad that despite everything he was putting up with at the moment he hadn't lost his sense of humour. Although she sometimes wished for a better understanding of some of the things he referenced to on a occasion.

"Perhaps you should have an exchange with Master Yoda over intellectual insights?"

"I'm sure your Grand Master has better things to do. Besides, I can't get used to the way he talks."

"True, although hearing opinions from another perspective would be enlightening even for Master Yoda." She shrugged, offering up the suggestion. Ahsoka enjoyed the light banter that become a regular thing between them both. It was a good sign of the relaxed and heartily friendship that steadily grew between them over her 'guardianship' of the marine.

"You heading off now?" Jake asked her as he leaned against the door frame.

"Will be in a moment." Ahsoka told him, thumbing over guest quarters entrance way.

"Mind if I tag along?. I could do with a stretch of the legs." The Corporal asked her, changing his posture back to standing straight.

"Sure. It beats having to listen to my Master's boasting about up setting new record numbers of droids taken down by himself."

"Have you bested him on any?" Jake quizzed her steping out of his quarters.

"A few times. Anakin however, always comes up with an excuse or claim on how there's a _technicality_ on why he lost." She poked fun at her Master's almost child like manner at not conceding defeat.

"That sounds familiar." He scoffed walking beside her, making headway to the Temple hangar. "So what's this new world you'll be fighting on next?"

"Xagobah. It's an Outer Rim world and home world of the Xamster species. The Separatist have recently conquered it and it is believed Wat Tambor has taken up residence there." Ahsoka explained the current circumstance of the world out on the far reaches of the Republic's borders.

"Who's he?"

"One of the prominent members leading the Separatist Alliance and the Foreman of the Techno Union. We had captured him once before, after Master Windu lead our forces to retake Ryloth but he escaped from prison."

"The same one that Sith bitch broke out from?" The Earther asked her. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh a little at the _colourful_ description her Forceless friend pinned on the Dathomirian assassin.

"The very one. I feel bad for the Commander having to explain the breakout. It's likely their next assignment will be far less comforting and a demotion in order."

"Looks it. Losing a high value prisoner would put anyone on the top of their superiors shitlist." Jake said, fidgeting with the small strap like piece on his glove.

"So, can you assure me you won't be doing anymore of these _walkabouts_ while I'm away?." Ahsoka asked, switching the subject over to his unauthorised departure from the Temple a few days ago.

Having finally caught up with her studies she had longed neglected thanks to the war and additional duties, Ahsoka went to check on Jake before retiring for the night. At first she was satisfied he was sleeping well when she felt something was off. Going over to the bed she found the shape beneath the blanket out of shape and there was a lack of any presence through the Force of any being, light or dark. Pulling the blanket back she found a bunch of pillows rather than Jake's sleeping form.

At first she panicked over his disappearance but that was soon replaced with fury, sensing this was more of a youngling style attempt at hiding his true whereabouts than a possible kidnapping. Choosing to wait for his return back to the Temple instead of contacting her Master to search him out, she remained silent in the darkness. Part of her complained of tiredness and a need for sleep but Ahsoka wasn't going to give in until Jake arrived back. After what felt like an eternity she felt the darkish dead presence of the sneaky Earther and watched as he entered his quarters, looking as if he had a busy night.

The assistance of the Force wasn't needed to know he was guilty of breaking a few ground rules she had set. Ahsoka took a note from Anakin's holobook and gave him a stern lecture of the stupidity of his actions, especially with his life at risk from an unknown assailant and the amount of trouble she would've got into if anybody had seen him.

Part of her felt strange at lecturing a supposed adult for committing acts someone her age was inclined in doing. After giving him both blasters she got an apology from Jake but more from the possibility of getting her into trouble, instead of his reckless actions.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. I won't take any wrong turnings that just so happens to take me into your worlds streets and lively establishments." He promised.

"You better. I don't want to come back finding half the Temple is on the hunt for you, or more likely with Master Windu having you restrained in a cell."

"Wouldn't put it passed the grumpy sod." Jake snorted at the suggestion. "Don't worry, I promise to be on my best behaviour."

"Good." Although she would take the Earth soldier's word on it, Ahsoka knew better than to believe he would without doubt find himself causing some kind of ruckus.

Having been the longest she, her Master and the 501st had been away from the conflict, Ahsoka felt pleased to finally get back out into the action. The battlefield was an unforgiving and displacing environment for those caught up in the struggle for the stability of the galaxy, but was where Ahsoka believed she made more of a difference. Despite the contradictions of the Jedi's purpose as peacekeepers with their expanding involvement in the war she thought it best for them to be out there and bring Dooku and the Separatists to justice.

The walk was relatively peaceful for her and did nothing to dampen her optimistic mood. Like always there were other Jedi nearby going about their own business. Most had now grown accustomed to Jake's presence in the Temple but she picked up their feelings over a dark void that wandered the halls in the Order who was committed to the Light Side of the Force. She heard the being responsible for it yawning, finding him putting a hand over his mouth as he did so.

"Am I boring you already?"

"Nah, just had some trouble sleeping last night that's all."

"Why's that?. Is it because your potassium deficiency is acting up?" She inquired with concern.

"Not really." Jake replied vaguely.

"Then what?"

"Dreams. Nightmares. I don't know really what they are if I'm honest." He said with a tired sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?." Ahsoka offered. She had an idea what he was describing having gone through it herself. However, it couldn't be possible for the Earth-human. Unless. Ahsoka thought, he was holding something back about his species' abilities.

"Nah it's fine. You should keep your mind on your fight with those tin pots."

"Don't worry. It'll take more than tinnies to have me worried." She assured him, smiling up at him as a show of confidence to back her words.

"Wouldn't want to meet anything that does." Jake said giving her a grin of his own.

It wasn't long until they reached the last stop leading up to the Temple Hangar, to an awaiting lift opening up revealing a pair of Temple security guards departing out as they entered in. Pressing on the button leading up to her last stop before shipping out, Ahsoka watched as the turbolift door closed and faintly felt the lift start moving beneath her feet.

"Reckon it'll be quick campaign or a long, drawn out one?"

"With Tambor there is likely going to be a real tough one. We fought him before when we retook Ryloth from the Seppies. He's a skilled combat engineer credited for many of the Separatists' more powerful droids and warships." Ahsoka explained their opposite number for the coming battle."He also has a ruthless edge to him, and doesn't hesitate to put civilians in the way of harm if it means protecting his goals or personal assets"

"Sounds like a right tyrant. Then again from what you've told me about this Dooku guy and the others in his company it's hardly surprising."

"I used to believe all Separatists were evil because the only ones I've faced or come into contact with were General Grievous, Nute Gunray and the droid army. I met with a few living under the Separatist Alliance who were no different to the people of the Republic, only they viewed us as the ones driving this war and wanted our government to recognise their independence. I know there are many who wish for a peaceful solution to this conflict just as much as we do." She told him, thinking back to backdoor meeting she accompanied Padme on Raxus.

"You'll find this to be the case in a vast majority of wars. It's good you've seen there are heroes and villains on both sides to a conflict, instead of been driven to believe everyone you fight is some evil doer in need of putting down." Jake said, sounding like he approved of her mindset.

The lift came to a stop and out before them was the ever active Hangar bay. Ahead Ahsoka spotted Anakin and Obi Wan conversing with Rex standing outside on the extended landing pad. She heard the whirling and screeching of tools working on various speeders and starfighters. Beside her she saw Jake was watching a Pantoran and a Abyssin working on one of the common Eta 2 Actis light interceptors widely used by the Jedi. The grey and red coloured styled starfighter was having it's S-foils worked on with the two tinkering with the left inner wing radiator. Several IW-37 pincer loader droids marched up and down carrying metallic silver boxes to load onto another LAAT being refuelled for its journey out.

"Ah Ahsoka, there you are." Obi Wan greeted her first then turned to her Master with a look that she knew usually was accompanied with a teasing remark. "See, her tardiness is far better than yours used to be at her age."

"That's because she gets an advance warning what time she is to be here. Unlike you, who used to tell me five minutes before we actually had to depart." Anakin shot back.

"That is where you are wrong, Anakin. I used to give you plenty of notice, but as perusal you never listened to anything I told you."

"Are we all set to go, Master?" Ahsoka chose to step in before another one of their who's at fault exchanges. As much as it amused her even at this moment to listen to them accuse the other at who was at fault on any issue or situation, she really was eager to get going.

"The fleet is prepared and ready to go once we're aboard." Anakin said, breaking away from his argumentative conversation with Obi Wan.

"Good luck out there, General. Be sure to kick plenty of robotic arse, kid." Jake said giving her a friendly pat on her shoulder

"And you keep your promise to stay out of trouble."

"I already said I'll try my utmost best not to." He gave her a less than reassuring smile.

"Actually, you'll both find a rather interesting situation has arisen that may require to be less than well behaved." Obi Wan said gaining both her's and Jake's curiosity.

"What do you have mind Master Kenobi?" She asked, seeing both high ranked Jedi exchanged a glance which for some reason didn't sit well with her.

"Well, it would seem Corporal Matthews may have someone to watch him whilst we're away after all." Anakin informed them.

"Who?" Ahsoka and Jake both quizzed at the same time.

"Master Chikas has generously offered her Padawan to be your temporary guardian, Corporal Matthews."

"Wait I thought you said she was a suspect?" She asked in slight confusion over the decision.

"I didn't say she was suspect exactly, only her timing came across as bit convenient." Her Master claimed over his suspicion of the Mikkian Padawan.

"Bit convenient too for this Chikas to suddenly offer her student's services since most you Jedi avoid me like I've got the Bubonic Plague." Jake injected as she too found it strange since no one before wanted to watch the Earth-human until now.

"I wouldn't take it personally. Corporal. Many still find it hard to believe you are able to be stand, breath and talk without a key source to life in galaxy." Obi Wan sympathetically explained.

"So I keep hearing." Ahsoka heard the marine grumble.

"Think of it as an opportunity to figure out whether Padawan Kiplee is apart of this plot against you, or her being there at that specific time was purely coincidental." Anakin reasoned.

"But Master wouldn't that possibly put his life at further risk?" She frowned, questioning the logic behind the idea.

"It's a risk worth taking if we want to find out the Corporal's would be assassin."

"Your Master makes a good point, Ahsoka." Jake agreed with him.

"With all due respect Master, I don't think this is a good idea. Criminal investigations never bode well when you use the victim as bait to draw out the attacker, especially if we have no clue as to who this attacker is."

"If it was under a more normal circumstance I'd agree with you, Ahsoka." Anakin said with a nod then continued with his point. "However, this isn't exactly a normal case. It's the only definite way to lure our suspect out in the open."

"As much as it pains me to say it, Ahsoka he is right." Obi Wan admitted with a level of reluctance. As expected she saw the victorious grin plastered her Master's face at having his old teacher give in to his plan of action. "This is of course if you want to proceed with this, Corporal?. I do not wish to make you feel like we are forcing you to into this. If you want- "

"No, General is ok." Jake waved him off. "If this brings us one step closer to figuring out this mysterious weirdo I'm happy to do what it takes to bring him in."

"See, no problems." Anakin shrugged with beaming enthusiasm. The look soon faltered when she narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Snips. The Fleet won't be waiting forever. Xagobah isn't going to be liberating anytime soon without our support."

Letting out a defeated sigh at being outnumbered three to one, Ahsoka accompanied her Master over to the transport waiting to take them to the spaceport. She looked back finding Obi Wan conversing with Jake and watching them board the LAAT. The dropship began to hover above the ground with the repulsorlift turbines starting up as a hangar crew just about finished with their checks. One gave a thumbs up to the pilots as conformation for everything was clear and ready to go.

Climbing aboard Ahsoka reached a hand up to the support hooks hanging from the compartment's railing with Anakin and Rex mirroring her actions. Back in the Hangar she saw Obi Wan and Jake still observing them as the latter brought his hands up to his mouth and called out. "Stay safe out there!"

"That goes for you too!" She shouted back, knowing whatever master Kenobi and Anakin had thought up would likely put a hydrospanner in that simple request. The LAAT soon flew away and put a great distance between the Temple and their transport, quickly turning the visible figures within the Hangar into rapidly smaller dots then eventually nothing but the exterior of the Jedi temple.

Ahsoka shifted her gaze from the main sanctuary and hub of the Jedi Order to the city wide landscape and never ending stream of ships and speeders traversing across Coruscant. The forever busy skies and streets of the Republic's capital world was lost on her as she thoughts were split on the Earther back at the Temple, and that of the battle ahead.

"Hey." Anakin's voice broke through her apparent aloofness. "Don't worry about the Corporal, Ahsoka. He's got Obi wan watching his back and if all goes to plan we'll come back to the sleemo locked up, and Matthews doing a good job keeping Master Windu's glare of disapproval off my back."

"I know Master. I admit going back to the front without worrying about other responsibilities feels like a great weight off my shoulders. It's just.."

"You've been with him for awhile it feels strange without his presence, or lack of it, nearby?" He said half joking.

"Sort of." She admitted. Ahsoka wanted to mention about her still not feeling too optimistic about his plan, or the lack of explanation of what was going on with this 'plan'

"He'll be fine. Let Obi Wan deal with investigation for now, and you concentrate on now. Xagboah isn't gonna be easy and you'll need a clear head."

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka nodded. "Do we have any new information on what to expect once we reach the Xagboah system?"

"What have we got Captain?" He asked the clone officer.

"According to the latest intel, General Grievous has been sent to bolster their forces on the ground. We've also received reports of a new model of battle droid being used to suppress local resistance." Rex reported.

"And here I was hoping for a easy win."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jake strolled down the path leading to the outside Temple gardens, wanting to have a moment of peace and to avoid the near never ending curious and scrutinising stares of the Temple's mystic inhabitants. He could've sworn on every floor of the megastructure there was a guard watching him, trailing their unseen eyes to his every step. Usually it would've bugged him to have someone staring at him for no good reason but this time around the marine thought it wasn't too bad with the troubles that latched on to him as of late.

The Temple gardens were the only place Jake enjoyed about the place. General Kenobi had suggested to him about visiting the Archives and learn more about the hundreds of alien cultures the Republic, Jedi and other parts of the galaxy had thriving about. Jake agreed it would've been a good idea but there was one issue; he couldn't read Galactic Basic. The scarce words he picked up with Ahsoka's assistance weren't enough for him to read one of their digital books or scroll through their computer databanks. Jake also didn't want the crazy librarian on his back if touched something that he wasn't supposed to.

The outdoor air was a welcoming greeting compared to the dull and tense surroundings inside the Jedi's oversized home he was unofficially grounded in. He walked down the steps leading into a very spacious area possessing numerous trees and plant life peppered around the place. Trees were hanging next to the walls with freakish, twisted shaped trunks that looked as if they belonged within the wooded settings of a crazed witch's domain than a supposed peace loving organisation. Large pots housed plants that were overshadowed by long, exotic coloured leaves occasionally swaying from a breeze blowing in it's direction.

The echoing sound of engines filled the air as always when he came out to see the alien world. Flying cars and starships were going about their normal routines with the only difference being the assortment of buildings on the horizon with him situated on the other side of the Tempe. Jake quite liked the landscape, despite his preference to a natural one instead of an artificial one. It didn't beat a beach side view in the Mediterranean, Australia or even a British one, once the greyish green waters eventually turned blue, but nonetheless it had a certain appeal.

Amidst the usual soundtrack of the sleepless planet, Jake heard something new coming from the other part of the garden. Turning to its origin he took a few steps in the same way if he wasn't mistaken, sounded like children shouting. Taking a turning near a high wall section blocking the view of the other end of the garden he found just over a dozen kids, some of which he remember seeing in the classroom not too long ago. The mixed species of youngsters were kicking a silver ball in a quite spacious, squared outlined platform. From the positioning of a couple of the Jedi initiates, Jake smiled as the game they played looked all too familiar.

"Ha, she got you there, Chian!" One of the kids taunted the alien boy who was intercepted by his run for goal.

"Yeah, yeah." The brown skinned, horned face boy retorted.

Jake continued to silently observe the match as the ball was passed, tackled and shot for the makeshift goals they had set up. Watching the Jedi initiates reminded him of the times he played the 'Beautiful Game' with his friends in both primary and secondary schools. The spirit of competitiveness also appeared to be high with the junior Jedi playing their version of the sport.

"Saylind, I'm open!" A black haired human girl called out to the boy, rushing passed another three eye kid belonging to a species called a 'Gran'. The youngster did so and the girl dribbled the ball down the side and impressively skipped passed two more of the opposing team to the goal.

Jake was certain the girl had this in the bag and would score with no issue. Unfortunately she sliced the shot and the ball was skied well above the keeper. The ball rocketed into the air then came crashing down, bouncing within a few feet of where he was standing. A chorus of disappointed voices rang out from the poor attempt at goal, leaving Jake to pick up the ball and approach the bickering initiates unaware of his presence.

"You rushed the shot, Mari!"

"Giji came running out, I had no choice!" The girl fired back to her fellow teammates.

"You could've lobbed it over him." Another countered.

Seeing it quickly turning into a heated exchange, Jake entered into the argument with a much cooler head than the fiery children. "Hey guys, I believe this belongs to you." He said holding the silver coloured ball out to them. They all turned their heads his way with shocked and surprised expressions, but less so from the kids he has a little question and answering session after their lectures.

"No way, you're the soldier without the Force the Masters have been talking about." The Gran initiate said with an expression Jake had trouble figuring out.

"He was in our class last week."

"Yeah, he told us some pretty amazing stuff about his people and his homeworld." Two of the students informed the others he was unfamiliar with.

"So you're not a Sith?" A blue skinned Twi'lek girl asked him. Jake picked up the mix of curiosity and fear in her tone of voice in regards to the Jedi's arch enemy.

"Nope." He gave a reassuring grin.

"But I heard some of the Masters say your presence is like a Sith's." Another initiate said.

"Then perhaps your elders ought to get their facts straight. How could I be a Sith if I don't have the powers they, or even you guys possess?. So how can someone from race who don't have those tiny critters in their bodies be capable of doing all the nasty abilities like shooting lightning bolts from their hands?" Jake explained logically over their fears. The students all exchanged glances at each other quietly pondering his question.

"So you're not here to hurt us?" The same Twi'lek girl from before asked him with less fear in her voice.

"Far from it. Her Majesty's Royal Marines aren't in the business of enslaving and bringing darkness to the galaxy." Seeing the look of relief in each of their eyes he decided to shift away from the topic that plagued him to no end with the other Jedi. "So what are you guys playing?"

"Limmie ball." Three of them answered simultaneously.

"Interesting. So who's playing who and what's the score?."

"It's three points to the Clawmouse to our Bear Clan's two. It would've been three each if Mari scored instead of sending it into orbit."

"I don't see you taking an effort, Liam!" Mari glared at the boy and fellow clan member standing beside her.

"Wouldn't matter, we've got better players than the _Mighty_ Bears." One of the other initiates boasted. Jake predictably watched them begin to squabble from the taunting comment as both sets of initiates argued over each of their clan's honour

"Ok guys, there's no need to go ballistic at each other." He said, bringing end to their arguing for a moment. "Mari, right?"

"Yeah?" The girl answered.

"Your dribbling skills with the ball are pretty good." Jake handed the ball over to her. "The best finish after a successful run to goal is hitting the ball with a side foot shot. You only toe punt it at long range distances or clearing the ball away from the your own goal."

"Do you play limmie ball too?" A Togruta girl asked him.

"My people play a sport that's very similar to it. We call it Football, or a few foolish people name it soccer. My home nation alone has hundreds of teams who participate in it." The look of astonishment spread across their faces at the mention of so many teams from one place. "And you never know guys. If you get bored being a Jedi and keep on improving your skills, you can always play for Accrington Stanley."

"Who's Accrington Stanley?" One of them quizzed, understandably unaware of the joke he inwardly chuckled with the response.

"Don't worry."

"Corporal Matthews?" A new voice spoke out from behind. Turning his head back, Jake found the newcomer was the violet skinned, Mikkian Padawan he had been waiting for and who temporarily inherited Ahsoka's duties.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kiplee. I'm here to take guardianship over you until Padawan Ahsoka Tano returns." She introduced herself.

"Ah ok. Been wondering when I'll be meeting you." Jake nodded then turned to the gathered initiates. "Well gotta go now guys."

"Can't you tell us a few more tricks?" Mari asked with a few others backing her request.

"Another time. Just keep practising your shots, passes and running and don't start rifts with your own teammates." He advised them all, glancing between Mari and the other kid she called Liam as emphasis. "Goodbye guys."

"See ya!" They all bid him farewell. Leaving them to their not-so-alien sporty game he joined the patiently waiting Kiplee.

"Impressive. It's not often I see younglings engrossed with anything other than war stories and tales of adventure." The Irish accented Padawan said with interest.

"Kids should have the chance to enjoy childhood before the world shows them for what it really is."

"Indeed. With the war it may come to them a lot sooner." She stated grimly.

"Let's hope not." Jake said, subtly measuring up the alien girl. The purple Mikkian appeared to be in the same age bracket and height to Ahsoka, making Jake wonder why the Jedi higher ups kept having teenaged girls taking the responsibility of guarding him. He noticed too the hint of fear in her eyes and her stance was somewhat nervous drawing his curiosity. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry. It's just," Kiplee said nervously. "I heard your presence can be unsettling and akin to a being aligned with the Dark Side."

With some difficulty Jake overcame the sensation of wanting to grit his teeth in frustration over the now long established fact that became more aggravating every time it was brought up.

"Sorry to be a disappointment but I'm not some wannabe evil Raiden wanting to bring and death destruction." He tried deflecting the anger he felt away brewing with a clipped attempt at humour.

"A what?" The Padawan asked in confusion.

"It was a joke."

"Oh, right." She said, adding to the growing awkward atmosphere between them. Jake felt a case of Deja Vu was coming around again, only it wasn't the snippy, and stubborn Togruta who had been laden with chaperoning his hide.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to be so abrupt. When you have people stating the same thing to you so often and spreading rumours you're some sort of unholy being, it can grate on the nerves a bit." He said with a more softer approach.

"I understand. I meant no offence, Corporal Matthews. It will take time to adjust but knowing it isn't the Sith emitting the darkish presence shall make things easier."

"Alrighty then. What's the plans for the day ahead?" Jake inquired.

"It is to my understanding Padawan Tano has been teaching you the ways of our government and that of the Jedi Order. The High Council wish for this to continue. However," She said appearing to be more at ease. "They have given me permission for a venture out to experience life on the streets of Coruscant, and to get a better understanding of the lives of those we are sworn to defend."

"Oh?" Jake said giving her quizzical expression. "Your superiors were quite adamant about me staying within your Temple compound."

"From what they explained to me you've been here for over two months and only ever ventured to the Senate building, visiting the Chancellor, correct?."

"Yes." He lied, forcing away a smile that was threatening to break out.

"As you can guess there is more to Coruscant besides the political spectrum and the Order. Seeing the people who make up the Republic would be more enlightening instead of meeting politicians." Kiplee said, akin to the dry witted remarks by General Kenobi.

"That I would gladly welcome." He said in agreement. "So when are we going?"

"Whenever you're ready." The Jedi apprentice told him.

"You mind if I grab a couple bits from my quarters first."

"Go ahead, I'll meet you down there. I've got to contact my Master quickly over an issue from earlier."

"Right oh." Jake nodded departing from her company. Suspicion already began to take grip him over his new guardian. Walking alone back to his quarters, Jake had an internal debate whether it was right to immediately be distrustful of the kid or think maybe it was unfair to make a quick judgement on Kiplee.

Having memorised the way to his quarters from the countless times Ahsoka brought him back, it didn't take long for him to reach his temporary residents. Picking up the holster laying out the end of the bed he attached it to the usual spot and pulled out the Glock 17 he kept hidden under the pillow. Satisfied everything was in order with the handgun and shoving a spare mag in one of his vagrant pockets, Jake patted himself down double checking he had what he needed.

Leaving his quarters he found Kiplee already waiting patiently at the end of the corridor.

"We ready to go now?" Jake asked walking over to her.

"All set." Kiplee said. He noticed her eyes glance down to his side and a frown started forming on her brow. "There is no need for you to carry that around." She pointed in the direction her eyes were staring toward.

"I beg to differ." As suspected he found she was indicating at his side arm.

"You will be safe under my protection, Corporal. I may not look like much but I can assure you I'm more than capable of holding my own and keeping others safe at the same time."

"With all due respect, Kiplee I don't doubt your abilities one bit. I've seen first hand what you Jedi are capable of and I'm real glad I've got you guys watching my back." Jake offered his gratitude before continuing. "However, I do have some weirdo killer out for my blood. I'd feel much better knowing I have the proper means to defend myself if, or when really, the bastard wants to take another pop at me."

He could see the internal conflict in her magenta coloured eyes over the matter. It was clear she was uncomfortable with him freely carrying a weapon but he wasn't going to part with the gun, especially under the current plights facing him.

"Very well. If you do find anything suspicious do inform me first. It wouldn't reflect well on you or your people if you went around blasting at the slightest sign of trouble."

"Fair enough. You've got a deal." Jake said. Glad the Padawan approved he let her take point to wherever the main entrance to the Temple was.

Had it been any other time between being brought to Coruscant for the first time to the timeframe of the wannabe killer, Jake would've been ecstatic to have the chance to walk around and see with his own eyes a vast and collective alien civilisation like this. He bugged Ahsoka about seeing the 'wider world' of the Republic's capital planet, experience and take in breathtaking off worldly sights no human from Earth had ever seen before. Now though the marine wasn't as enthusiastic. Jake had already seen some of what Coruscanti life offered which had been a mixed affair. Added with his potassium deficiency thanks to this robed assassin poisoning and ailing him and suspicion everywhere, Jake felt it had sucked away some of the grandness to this otherwise incredible world.

To break the awkward silences that descended upon them, Jake asked more about her, her species and when the Jedi had brought her into their Order. He found her initiation into the Jedi Order was almost identical to Ahsoka with her parents voluntarily giving her up in the hope of a better life. The disagreements over this form of recruitment was still a heated topic he had with his snippy, pointed headed friend but right now he wasn't in much of a mood to debate. Interestingly the marine wasn't expecting Kiplee to be evasive about her people. Apparently Mikkians were secretive and were not overly trustful of outsiders.

"If that's how your people are then why did your parents give you over to the Jedi?"

"The offer for a better life." Kiplee put simply. "Mikkia has its own issues like the rest of the galaxy. They only did what all parents universally strive to do in wanting what's best for their children."

Her answer didn't sit well with him over the simplicity of her explanation. How can being taken from your family and then forbidden from forming any natural attachment with them a good thing. It was point he had raised a couple times but was met with mixed answers that didn't justify these actions. Jake was going to question if she missed them and her homeworld when they were greeted by the enormous hall leading out of the Temple.

There had only been a few occasions he had been down to this part of the Temple as Ahsoka toured him around the Jedi home stead. The oversized hall reminded him of an old cathedral interior with the same pillar like structures lining up through the middle with another floor further up the support columns. They were all elegantly designed and had a complete smooth surface compared to the common rigid pillars Jake had seen on older structures built long before his time. It was another example of the fine architecture built by those who had done this place.

"Padawan Kiplee, Corporal Matthews." General Kenobi called to them as he approached over.

"Master Kenobi." Kiplee gave him the common Jedi courtesy of bowing to a superior.

"Heading out already?" He asked.

"There isn't much to show the Corporal around the Temple he hasn't seen already. A short break from the Temple would be beneficial to us both."

"Understandable. There is a great deal to see out there for a first time visitor. Do be careful out there and try not cause any intergalactic incidents out there, Corporal."

"I'm a lot more well behaved compared to Skywalker, sir." Jake poked fun at the Jedi Knight, having heard many tales from Ahsoka over his past antics.

"Good. Though something tells me that's not entirely true." Kenobi said with a half smile. "I'll be travelling out in a few hours and likely won't be here once you've returned. I've been called back to the front and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Safe journeys out there, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you." Kiplee bidded farewell.

"And to you too, Padawan Kiplee."

"Good luck out there, sir." Jake said his goodbye.

"Thank you, Matthews. Though in my experience there is no such thing as luck. Stay safe." The Jedi patted his shoulder then departed from their company.

"My Master says Master Kenobi is one of the best Jedi she ever met, and one of the best the Order has ever produced." The Mikkian teen said glancing back at the Jedi General.

"He does come across as a good sort. Ahsoka tells me he's a decent diplomat, skilled fighter and General."

"I haven't had the pleasure yet to work alongside him. The battles me and Master Chikas have been involved in are usually on the opposite theatres of this war to his and Skywalker's." Kiplee said in what Jake took as hope of working with the Jedi in the near future.

"Never know. There's always that one scrap that requires as many soldiers that can be mustered for a major operation." He said in encouragement.

"Yes, the war with the Separatists doesn't appear to unfortunately be swaying to a conclusion." She said grimly, mirroring the same attitudes held by the others over the conflict ripping through the galaxy. "But the war is not here, not the streets anyway. Shall we leave?"

"You're the boss." He nodded. As they walked down the very wide and extravagant hall, the interior was more exposed to the sun rays reflecting a bright hue off the spotlessly clean innards of the Temple.

A pair of sentinels stood guard by the entrance mouth to the large and heavy width doors to their home, still as a rock much like the statues that littered some parts of the hall. Jake knew through that stoic, motionless stance their eyes were silently watching every movement coming and out of the Temple, keeping alert for the slightest sign of trouble. Stepping out into the metropolis world with approval this time should've been a monumental feeling of exhilaration and awe but the damped feel that still clung to him, threatening to ruin the enjoyment out of this spectacular excursion of the alien world.

He'd seen this part of the Temple aboard their rotorless dropships a couple times from the times he had been going back and forth to their space cruisers. Fresh air greeted him once again with the sunlight beaming down partnering alongside it. A row of statues standing over 50 metres tall and all of which were of robed Jedi standing in various stances with their lightsabers.

They sure love their statues, Jake thought walking out and was met with a sight he grew more and more tired of seeing. "Christ sake, what is it with this place and stairs."

"It is a multi level construct, Corporal." Kiplee replied simply with laughter hidden behind her words. Releasing a sigh he descended down the long, stretched stairs that engulfed the front entrance, keeping careful of each step as the marine gazed at the landscape of the Coruscanti surface.

"How far we going, may I ask?"

"Coruscant has thousands upon thousands of districts that cover the entire planetary surface, as I'm sure you can imagine, and that's not mentioning the levels and sectors that go right down close to the planet's core, or as we call them the Undercities. So I think we'll stick with a district for today and in an area I know will be relatively safe from harm." Kiplee laid out the touring plan.

"Seriously?. It's quite difficult to believe there's entire cities fully functioning beneath the ground." Jake said in amazement at the idea of people scurrying about right below their feet.

"There are species out which have their civilisations underground, so it isn't a new concept. To the rest of the galaxy anyway."

"Is there anything natural leftover of this world?. Can't imagine Earth ever being like this." He quizzed, beginning to think if this planet was ever natural to start with.

"There is the Manarai mountains and the Great Western Sea, the last pocket of water still native to Coruscant." She said the names of places he recalled mentioned once before.

"I dread to be there when the summer season hits."

"Coruscant has it's own self contained eco-system. We are able to control the climate to some level."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Jake said, adding another note of achievement the Republic far surpassed current Earth level of technology.

"Hope you don't mind, Corporal but would it be alright to give the Senate district a miss?" The Jedi Padawan asked him.

"That's no problem at all. Much prefer to see what elses is out there than the political crap." A relieved grin spread on the Mikkian teenager's face.

"I'm grateful. Fighting a war and dealing with politicians can really wear you down, even for a Jedi."

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Having established a mutual distaste for the political scene, Jake was glad any remaining nervous tension evaporated away. "Where we going then?"

"I was thinking the Collective Commerce District. It's an area that's brimming with many cultures from hundreds of species, different societies and a good place to show how we peacefully coexist, most of the time." She muttered out the last part. "Luckily, my Master left the speeder she used down the bottom after finishing up with some business of her own."

"That's generous of her." Taking the last, and to his relief, few steps from the hill like length stairway, he spotted the hovercar in question left by the Padawan's teacher.

The flying vehicle was one of the same types he had travelled in before but the maker's name escaped the marine after asking Ahsoka about it. Jake found the half moon designed car looked more like a mini starship than a vehicle built to go from A to B. The beige coloured, red striped speeder's oblong cockpit roof rose up when the Jedi climbed on, presenting them with two seats.

"Have you ever been in one of these, Corporal?"

"Once, with Ahsoka and Skywalker but the thing was a four seater." Jake said, recalling the trip he took with the pair to their Senator friend's suite.

"There are different variants but the controls are all the same." Kiplee explained sitting down in the driver's seat. "Be sure to strap yourself in."

"I will don't worry about that." He assured her with the flashes of Hardcase's driving 'skills' playing in his head.

The roof once again eclipsed over their heads and connect to the speeder, as the engines warmed up and his new guardian messed about with the controls. Not before long the speeder lifted off the floor and the small hum of the engines rang in his ears, leaving him tensing a tad over the distrust of the machine he put down to the crazy bastard of clone. Soon enough the hover car was racing forward to his easement of a more steadier, albeit younger driver.

The vehicle joined the onrushing flow of flying cars racing across the invisible lined motorways. Jake pondered whether there has been an instance these roadless lanes never had a speeder driving down them. Below he saw the growing familiar site of the capital world's streets hundreds of metres down from their position. The very high view from the speeder still didn't waver in both boredom and discomfort, knowing if something went wrong with the hovering car, certain death was very real outcome.

"How are you finding life in the Republic, Corporal Matthews?" Kiplee's Irish accented voice tore him out of his daydreaming.

"It's...different."

"Oh, is your homeworld a lot different to our own?" She asked.

"Very." He turned to her. "On a massive scale."

"I'm afraid I only know small pieces of you and your people from what my superiors have told me. I'll try not to question too much if I can on the Force issue, as the topic must be quite bothersome to you now." The Jedi Padawan said.

"It is admittedly. I do feel bad for biting your head off back at the Temple." Jake said apologetically, to which Kiplee waved him off. "Unfortunately it feels like I'm permanently being scrutinised for something that funnily enough my people think isn't possible."

"I understand. Beings out there still find it incredible and unbelievable we're cable of such powers, even with them being connected to Force." She said in sympathy to his dilemma.

"They are impressive feats."

"Thanks."

"So what else do you know about this district we're going to?" Jake quizzed in a change of topic.

"It's an area renowned for entertainment and different cuisines tastes. The district, or CoCo Town as it's known, is the perfect place to see how different races and civilisations which form the Republic get along together." Kiplee explained about their destination.

"Sounds like you're going to enjoy this visit as much as I do."

"CoCo Town is one of the few places on this world where everything isn't so…"

"Uptight?" Jake offered up the word to end her drifting sentence.

"More or less." She said sheepishly admitted. "I like the wide open space of the streets and being amongst those we fight to keep safe from tyranny."

"Fair enough." Jake nodded, sensing there was a more hidden truth behind her words. He chose not to probe further since he didn't want to have a confrontation and cause upset with the girl.

A calm silence encompassed within the speeder, leaving Jake to scan his eyes around the artificial landscape. He mused what this part of the Republic capital would be like, considering this was technically his first trip outdoors with his hosts consent. The clone soldiers had already shown him what the nightlife and, to some degree, normal life within the Galactic Republic's highly populated planet. Seeing what went on during the daytime would be an interesting observation.

Jake's thoughts drifted back to Ahsoka, hoping the feisty teen will be alright out there battling in a star system he'd never heard of, or aware of its existence if it weren't for her mentioning the far off place. He knew she'd be fine having seen her skills as a warrior, in spite of the label being vehemently denied as the description of a Jedi. The confidence Jake had of her welfare was boosted when he remembered the clones that'll be backing her and her Master up.

Thinking over all these things made Jake almost forget his own problems that lingered. The potassium deficiency inflicted upon him by the death stalking lunatic wasn't playing him up much today, compared to the cramps and nausea to yesterday. A walkabout in open air and lack of imposing walls he hoped would do him some good, much like his mum and both his grandmothers would suggest as a cure.

Despite the lengthy amount of time he had been in the care of the Jedi, Jake could only understand a fair amount of words in the Aurebesh language, so when the speeder began its descent downward he couldn't read how long it took to reach their destination on the hover car's version of a dashboard.

"And here we are." Kiplee announced as they whizzed past a couple smaller skyscrapers and down a scarcely populated street. Jake was impressed by the smooth driving skills of his chauffeur, putting to shame the horrid and frightening of the last designated driver he was with last.

Coming up to a car park filled with other weird and compelling designed speeders parked neatly side by side, Jake unclipped the seat belt as Kiplee graciously landed the flying car in one of the few spare places left.

"Nice." He said climbing out of the speeder once the roof retract over their heads.

"Remember, stay close and try not to cause any complications." She told him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Jake promised, using his hand to motion a cross over his chest.

"I'm sorry?"

"A figure of speech." He clarified the common term.

"I see." The young Jedi said, lessening her frown. "Are all Earth phrases so morbid?"

"A few. It just makes it sound more sincere."

"Well I don't wish for death to take you. Just follow my lead and if you have any questions bring them over to me. An newcomer is easy pickings for many out here." Kiplee warned him.

"No problem. So, Kiplee, what is our first stop?" Jake asked her in curiosity to their tour.

"How do you feel about museums?" She asked.

"Depends what they exhibit." He said shrugging over the idea.

"CoCo Town has a branch of the Galactic Museum not far from here, and what better place to know the history of the galaxy than a touring through an institution dedicated to preserving the pieces of our past."

"Makes sense. Besides, I'm always up for learning something new." Jake agreed on the idea.

"Excellent." The short walk out the car park was the only bit he found to be relatively lifeless compared to the bustling crowd of people they were met by.

Much like before during his last trip outdoors, Jake found the streets were packed full of humans and aliens alike going about their day to day lives. It truly showed night and day held no real meaning to the lives people of this heavily populated world never stopped. Activity as to be expected the marine found was more alive and normal to that of the night he and his clone friends witnessed. He heard the chatter amongst the mixed raced populace was like the last time with a combination of English and alien languages spoken together, which sounded like a chorus of gibberish to his ears.

The huge buildings laced across the sides were bigger in person and unknown to him of what purpose they served in this area of Coruscant. Jake gave a glance over to Kiplee hoping he hadn't veered off and ended like a lost sheep.

"What do you make of the scenery, Corporal?" She asked him.

"Not that different to the cities back home. Barring of course if you replace half my people with aliens." He said gazing around the busy organic traffic.

"Many people conduct their business dealings here, hence the name given to this district." Kiplee said in a matter of fact.

"How far is this museum?"

"A few blocks down that way." She pointed to the left side of the broad layout paths. "We'll be passing the CoCo District Theatre which is a popular attraction for those visiting. This area is also renowned for the Bithubands that play in many of the establishments here."

"Bith, why does that ring a bell?" Jake queried aloud.

"Bith are one of the races that make up the Republic. They're well known for a lot of the best Jizz music out there, and there's even a couple Bith Jedi, like Master Ph'ton."

Jake assimilated the information in as his eyes absorbed everything in the lively environment. Amidst the mass of people he saw several clone soldiers with red markings on their armour, carrying grey metal shields and batons walking in different directions. There was a four of them talking with an olive skinned alien he couldn't help but find odd its hair resembled that of a brain.

"Is something up?" Jake pointed his thumb at the clones.

"Those are the Coruscant Guard. They are an elite unit tasked with peacekeeping duties on the streets of Coruscant." Kiplee identified them.

"Sounds more like overglorified military police to me." He scoffed at their responsibilities he thought was best left to local law enforcement.

"Their presence has kept crime rate low on the surface." The Jedi Padawan lightly defended the unit.

"Would do if you have soldiers patrolling the streets."

Even strolling along with the locals the never ending hum, whine or screech of speeders and ships flew overhead, adding to the atmosphere of a thriving, productive city. Further down kiosks and stands with an assortment of goods became visible as their owners called out their products sale prices and special offers.

"Muja fruit, get your Muja fruit!"

"Hisp-Silk, newly imported from Chardaan!."

"Today only; discount on droids parts!" A wail of marketeers called out trying to allure customers to their sale pitches. There was a number of kiosks he saw had different robot types assisting their owners in talking with customers over the sales of goods or giving a description of products to potential buyers.

The marketplace had an eerily scene not far off the ones back on Earth, giving Jake a feel of being back on familiar ground.

"This place ain't half lively." He said, looking at a passing by human-Twi'lek couple.

"Keep an eye on your pockets. A busy place like this is a hotspot for pickpockets." Kiplee advised him.

"Yep, sounds exactly like home." Jake said moving out of the way of two charging kids being tailed by a green protocol droid.

"No, thank you." He heard Kiplee politely decline an offer from one of the sellers. It amazed him on how many different faces there were. He wished Kate, Jess, Adam or anyone from his family or friends, even a complete stranger from Earth was here to see what he seeing right this moment.

Eventually leaving the hectic and packed marketplace they strided out to the less busier path ahead. They entered into an area with people hanging around buildings, entering in and out carrying boxes or having crates being pushed on large square face hover platforms. To his best guess, the marine thought the place was shopping or entertainment centres of some sort.

"Here we go." Kiplee pointed to a tall, sandy coloured building with a glass and metal framed dome resting on top near the centre of the museum surrounding around the wide open, heavy duty door entrance.

"Looks busy." Jake said observing the crowd waiting by the entrance.

"They're likely waiting for their tour guides. However, we haven't a need for one, we can walk right in." She stated. Walking past the group being spoken to by at first glance, Jake thought was human until he caught sight of the small spikes growing out the top of her head. Another person that caught his eye was a blue skinned alien he couldn't identify wearing a wide brimmed hat, making him stand out from the rest.

"Blaster, please." An authoritative voice commanded next to him.

"Really?" Jake complained to the lightly armoured guard who stood with his hand outstretched.

"Is there a problem, Corporal?" Kiplee asked.

"It is procedure, sir. For the safety of the citizens and the staff." The guard explained unapologetically.

"Yeah, because the first thought that came to mind this morning was I'm going to shoot up a museum today."

"Corporal." His Jedi guardian gave him a light scold.

"Ok, ok." Jake rolled his eyes and pulled his Glock 17 out from his holster passing it over to the guard. "Here, and you better not lose it."

"Come along, Corporal." He felt Kiplee tug at his arm. His momentary irritation at having to relinquish his sidearm once again was subdued once he saw the vast hall of artefacts and relics.

Everywhere he saw exhibits littering the place, literally from top to bottom hanging from the very high up ceiling to the entire main atrium showing off different pieces of art and history with displays only a few metres from one another.

"Christ, that's a lot of stuff to go through."

"I haven't been here since I was an initiate, so it's likely there are a few new things in here from my last visit." She said as they joined with the rest of the visitors to this remarkable place.

As expected Jake found the place clustered with the type of objects anyone would associate with museums. All around people were viewing, reading or watching holo images giving details over the exhibits displayed everywhere. The marine already had trouble counting the amount of statues, fossils, taxidermy creatures and artefacts among other pieces that spread out all over.

"Woah, this really is something." Jake said in astonishment.

"Are Earth museums much like this?"

"Sure, but they house stuff from all ages of human history and the like. You have things from how many people?" His question got a chuckle from the Mikkian teen.

"I can't say if this place holds any artefacts from Mikkia but it has many from hundreds of worlds. Why don't you go have a look around and see what each race has donated as a representation of their civilisation." Kiplee suggested.

"There is one small problem." He said pinching his thumb and index finger together

"Which is?"

"I can't read Basic, Aurebesh or whatever your language is called." Jake admitted.

"But you speak like us." She said frowning in confusion.

"We speak the same but our languages are different. I can only read a handful of your words and I doubt anything here is written in English." He explained the predicament.

"Most have holograms that narrate the exhibit. Activate them and it'll solve the language barrier."

"Good to hear." Taking in her recommendation he split off from the Jedi and wandered down the various displays on show for the museum spectators.

The first he stopped in front of was a stone statue of a bizarre and startling looking creature he couldn't make heads or tails of. The sculpture depicted the creature to have spiny appendages sticking out of most of it's body and bulky forearms that encased both its arms. Dropping his gaze down to the touch screen pad, Jake tapped a finger across the button besides a Basic inscripted placard. Upon activation it immediately produced a human sized hologram beaming form it's screen, rotating the standard blue hued coloured projection with a voice narrating the stone structure.

" _This statue was kindly donated by the Aleena people. The being you see here is called a Kindalo. These mysterious race of humanoid plants dwell below the surface of Aleen, where they co exist peacefully with the Aleena…"_ The masculine, robotic voice spoke from a nearby speaker. The idea of a living, breathing and talking plant being was a bizarre concept to him, like those mentioned in fantasy tales or film ideas.

Moving on from the freaky looking statue he took in more of the attractions and browsed around more of the different pieces. He walked from one exhibition area dedicated to one part of galactic history to another, finding it unbelievable how so much of the galaxy and its inhabitants past eras were crammed into one place. Curiously, he was drawn to one area with different spacecraft and space equipment possessing a few bits which held an remarkable resemblance to some things back on Earth.

Going up to a rectangular glass protected display case he inspected what he assumed was a spacesuit. It looked a lot like the ones he'd seen astronauts wear on the news and other television programmes, except it was darkish green and the gloves were made for a species with three fingers on each hand. Interested by it Jake pushed on the hologram button and was slightly taken aback to find the spacesuit was over six thousand years old. It made him think again of the technological contrasts between his people and the Republic, that the state of the art equipment the likes of NASA and the ESA used would've been seen as ancient relics to what these people must've used now.

Beside it were other spacecraft varying in size and some that look like parts of machinery, including just lumps of metal evident signs of battle damage. One he stopped in front of was roughly the size of van and had several scorch marks across the burnout letters near the top of the wreckage. Again Jake tapped for holographic assistance to find out more about its significance, being shown an arrow faced ship projecting out next to the chunk of metal

" _This piece of debris once belonged to infamous combat frigate,_ The Gravestone. _This ship was built by a high advance but unknown race that helped the Old Republic overcome and defeat the Eternal and Sith Empires, approximately three thousand, six hundred and nine years ago. It was unique in its design and extremely powerful_ omni _cannon, capable of decimating entire fleets. Sadly this incredible and mighty vessel met its fate at the battle of-_ "

"Why am not surprised to find a soldier searching through military history." The sarcastic but joking voice of his temporary guardian said coming up behind him.

"What better place for anyone of the military to learn from lessons of the past." Jake countered.

"If you say so." Kiplee said standing beside him.

"Say, uh, don't suppose you know where the toilets are?"

"Oh, I believe they're somewhere down there." She pointed down one of the rows.

"Cheers." He thanked her.

"I shall be over by that exhibit over, once you're finished." The Jedi said. With a nod Jake walked off in the direction she gave, squeezing past a large group of visitors surrounding one display of a star constellation painting.

Passing more artefacts he found many were engrossed with all sorts of pieces, one of which was a totem he raised a brow at when the narration describe its usage for fertility purposes. Eventually getting through the crowds he reached the part that he assumed was the toilet area. A problem arose instantly when Jake realised he hadn't a clue which sign was for the men's room. In the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of the same alien he saw outside with its ridiculous hat, reading off the placard of something contained within a glass framed box.

To his luck working out which belonged to what was solved when a human male walked out the right sided doors. Entering in the marine found the toilet room to be immaculate and empty of occupants, much to his satisfaction. Going along the row cubicles to double check he was indeed alone, Jake was pleased there was not a soul inside and went into the cubicle furthest from the door. Reaching between his Osprey body armour and field jacket, Jake undid his front pocket and pulled out the small circular, silver device Kenobi had given earlier in the day. He had seen these things in use before from Ahsoka and other Jedi utilising them as a type of holographic comm unit.

Fiddling with the handheld device it didn't take long for Jake to activate the holo comm.

"Woah, Jesus." He said giving a surprised flinch from the three small holo figures popping out.

" _Corporal Matthews, how are the streets of Coruscant treating you?_ " Kenobi asked grinning to his response.

"Alright I suppose. Quite the busy spot this place."

" _And where exactly are you, Corporal?_ " The overwhelming urge to roll his eyes at the cynic and gruff voice of Windu was strong for Jake but calmness won over.

"The Galactic Museum in the CoCo town district." He told them.

" _Ah, the Collective Commerce District. A good choice of venue._ " Kenobi said.

"Kiplee says her Master suggested coming here. To get a better look and understanding about the Republic."

" _Padawan Kiplee, trust she is performing her duties well I hope, hmm?_ " The odd speaking, little green Grand Master Jedi quizzed.

"Yeah she seems like a decent kid." Jake admitted.

" _So you don't suspect she had anything to do with in the plot against you_?" The bearded Jedi questioned.

"Honestly, no. I genuinely believe she's innocent."

" _Then yours and Skywalker's suspicions are ill placed and we've put this Padawan under a bad light for nothing._ " Windu stated, not sounding at all pleased with Jake's conclusion.

" _It wasn't for nothing, Master Windu. This allowed us to eliminate a suspect, a Jedi I might add, out of the investigation_." Kenobi said in disagreement.

" _A dark path for a Jedi to go down, to seek to end life in sinister deliberation. No longer do we need continue questioning Padawan Kiplee. Innocent, she is._ " Yoda said, practically ending the investigation into the Mikkian Jedi right there.

" _Corporal, how much longer will you be out there?_." The Jedi councillor inquired

"I don't know. As long as Kiplee has been permitted to keep me out." Jake shrugged,

" _She has been told to return to the Temple before sundown, which is a few hours from now_. _Once you're back we will discuss other potential leads, and I've received word Master Nema has another batch of potassium substitutes available._ " Kenobi informed him.

"Wunderbar." Back to the prison I go, Jake inwardly thought.

" _Be seeing you, Corporal Matthews_." With Windu's departing words the holograms disappeared, leaving the marine peeved over the Jedi's stick up the arse attitude.

"Fucking prick." He mumbled stepping out of the cubicle. The men's room remained strangely empty for a venue that was packed on a daily basis. Rejoining the other tourists milling about the museum attractions he went in search for Kiplee, knowing he no longer had to watch for any hints or clues to any participation in the plot to kill him.

The whole museum was aloud with a multitude of organic and machine voices speaking at the same time and at different paces. The portion of the museum he walked through was lit with dozens upon dozens of blue tinted light projections recounting the origins and tales of many objects that drew inquisitive spectators. It truly was a striking establishment for all to see.

Remembering where Kiplee said she would be, it didn't take Jake long to find his way to the patiently waiting Padawan staring at a collection of paintings.

"Didn't get lost then?."

"I wouldn't be a very good marine if my sense of direction were crap." He said, taking a ganders at the very fine painted artwork of a snow capped mountain. "What's this then?"

"This is a painting from one of Mikkia's famous natural landmarks called, _The Lone Giant_." Kiplee said reading off the display's name. "I know, it's not a very imaginative name but it's called so because this particular mountain stands alone, surrounded by deep, dense jungles hundreds of miles away from the nearest mountain range."

"Oh I don't know. Has a nice ring to it." Jake said folding his arms over

"Mikkians as I've said before are a race that tends to keep more to themselves than seeking adventures into the galaxy, so seeing anything related to my homeworld is rare. Sure there's Masters Tiplar and Tiplee but my people have a spiritual connection to their homeworld, not too different to how Togrutas and a few other species have with their own worlds." Kiplee said. Beneath her explanation, Jake could pick up the emotions she tried hiding.

"Have you been back to Mikkia since your induction into the Jedi?" He asked her.

"A couple times. My Master thinks I should lessen my focus on Mikkia and on concentrate the wider galaxy, because upholding peace in one troubled system means will keep others safe. Attachments of course are not the Jedi way."

"There's nothing wrong with missing home, Kiplee." Jake stated, again picking up the false conviction in her voice.

"Perhaps. Let's move on, there's more to the museum see." She said indicating away from the painting.

Following after the Jedi Padawan and having her words replay in his head, the marine started to believe he finally come across a Jedi who didn't fully support the principles of the Jedi Order. He wasn't sure Ahsoka did as she hid her emotions very well on certain opinions and the not so subtle, UnJedi attachment her Master had with the Senator proved otherwise but he wasn't exactly chummy with the impulsive, smug General.

It made him dwell on whether there were other Jedi who didn't have full faith in their sacred Code. Leaving the speculation to the back of his mind for the time being he resumed taking in the numerous displays and assimilating new knowledge of other alien races. There were some skeletal remains and taxidermy creatures down one section that drew him away from the ancient relics being fawned over by others.

Heads of fearsome, horned beasts were attached to one wall like trophies in a section of the museum dedicated to natural wildlife from a vast array of worlds. Fossilised remains embedded in rock and perfectly preserved skeletons reminded Jake of the dinosaur ones showcased in the British Museum back in London, only a number of these creatures exceeded the ferociousness of Earth's older and long dead inhabitants. He walked by a trio of kids listening to the narrating voice as they gazed at a massive tooth the machine voice claimed belonged to a 'Sarlaac'.

Another close by would give great cause for people to flee had it been alive right now. The stuffed beast the marine viewed up next was probably one of the ugliest things he had seen ever. It's snowy white, hairy coat, imposing 3 metre height and razor sharp teethed mouth and downward horned head made it look like a bigger, hideous yeti like offshoot. Moving away from the unpleasant brute, Jake laid his eyes on the huge skull that sat dominant in the centre of all the others in the nature sector.

The bulky head had several other onlookers admiring the cranial husk of whatever animal it once belonged to. The high number of razor teeth were that of a great white shark but possessed many more of them and the creature's mouth alone dwarfed all of Earth's deadliest predators. The spinning hologram of the skull's former owner was being played out in front but the only thing he picked up clearly was that of his chaperone's accented voice.

"I understand this is quite the attraction but can you not wonder off."

"Sorry, just checking out the big blighter here." Jake inclined his head over to the giant head.

"A Sando Aqua Monster." Kiplee named the animal.

"How very Scooby Dooish." Unsurpisingly the Jedi raised a brow over the comment. "These things really exist?"

"They're native to Naboo and dwell deep beneath the planet's oceans. The natives however, believe these creatures aren't actually real and the remains are of a different sea dweller. They're quite large creatures and grow up to two hundred metres long."

"Blimey." Jake's eyes widened at the animal's truth size. He looked back at the Sando Monster, thinking this creature was exactly the stuff of a seafarer's worst nightmare.

"Yet there are living things even bigger than these residing throughout the galaxy. Come, there's a few things I wish to show you before the day ends." Giving the sea monster one last glimpse he took after Kiplee, interested to see what else was in store.

A peep up to the glass windows high above the ceiling showed the day sky slowly creeping into a darker shade of blue, signalling it wasn't long now until they were to return to the Temple. As much as he preferred pieces related to wars and battles, Jake knew he had to live up to the purpose of visiting this extraordinary vault of artefacts, ornaments and items to know more about the diverse bunch that formed this Republic. Kiplee brought him to some objects and transcripts that said to of dated back thousands of years ago when during an era they called the 'Old Republic' and in the early days of the Jedi's roles as peacekeepers.

It was at this specific pieces Jake learned the amount of times the Republic had broken up or was at the cusp of collapsing, only to be saved at the eleventh hour by some act of heroism or out of the blue solution. One section that tempted his curiosity but made the Padawan uncomfortable was of the Sith. Metallic and half wrecked stone statues of the Jedi's nemesis and relics of their long disbanded empires seem to be capture the keen eyes of many visitors. Kiplee mentioned to him the idols were of deceased Sith Lords who fought in the more brutal conflicts millennia ago.

"You'll have to forgive me, Corporal, but even now many of those artefacts still hold a dark presence which I find..unnerving."

"Hey, if you don't want to go over there, neither will I. Ahsoka has taught me enough about those unpleasant dicks anyway." The Marine said of which he got a grateful nod from the Mikkian teenager in response.

Soon the blueish/white skies of Coruscant began to fade to evening blue and sunlight became scarce from the night cycle replacing the daytime. Jake had lost count at the amount of alien species names and already forgotten many from what could be considered a historian's paradise. It was incredible to him that this place was only a portion of the capital world's museum, meaning so much more was out there that he wasn't too sure anyone was capable of seeing everything in the space of one day.

One thing he did pick up was in spite of their breed of humanity holding a few levels of difference with Earth-humans, they too had hundreds of different governments and their own form of nationality. It corrected what he was lead to believe they were all united under one flag.

A few paces away he found Kiplee talking into her comm link with her back to him. In front he saw the blue alien wearing the flat brimmed stetson from before passing by in front of her. The alien turned his head in the teenager's direction and gave the youngster a lecherous grin and wink that didn't sit quite well with the marine. Jake's eyes formed into a glare as he bore them at the man, who didn't seem fazed at being caught leering at Kiplee. Tempted to say something that would likely result in a confrontation the words hadn't finished forming in his head before Kiplee turned around and spoke first.

"Sorry, that was Master Windu. He has ordered me to return you back to the Jedi Temple."

"Cool." He said still tracking the creeper.

"Corporal, is something wrong?" Kiplee asked him.

"It's nothing." Jake said turning back to her.

"We should go. I prefer not to receive a lecture over punctuality from Master Windu and Charkas."

"Back to prison I go." He muttered under his breath. The exit out the museum was on the other end of main atrium, having to brush past the tourists steadily doing the same thing.

Awaiting by the exit he stood patiently for Kiplee to retrieve their weapons whilst keeping on the lookout, hoping the pervy alien from before had cleared off. Thankfully the wait wasn't long and his Jedi guardian returned with her lightsaber strapped to her belt and his Glock 17 in her hand, offering it back for which he was glad for no longer feeling vulnerable. The streets outside were not as busy compared to their earlier but it still remained quite vibrant.

Across the street he saw aliens packing up their stalls and kiosks for the day with their assistants, both of the robotic and organic kind, helping out with storing away their sale items into containers. The Coruscanti sky had now changed into night time and the city skyscrapers started flickering on their lights everywhere, illuminating the speeder lanes and paths.

"Let's go this way."

"But didn't we come from that direction?" Jake quizzed over the change of route back to their speeder.

"Yes but, uh, this way is shorter. I took us the long way around so you can see more of Coruscant's civilians life." She explained.

"You know this joint a hell of lot more than I do." He shrugged accepting the change of route. The path she had opted to go instead was to his observation quiet and a lot less populated to the others they'd travelled through.

A Coruscant Guard patrolled close by without the riot shields their colleagues possessed earlier, equipped only with the same laser rifles as the clone soldiers in the 501st Legion and batons. Unlike the previous buzzing streets, the marine found this to be nearly devoid of the lively activity and believe he found the first genuine 'normal' one you'd come to expect at the this exact time of day.

What also intrigued him was the sudden muteness of his guardian. The Mikkian teenager was fiddling with her hands and had her head facing down to the ground as if she was quietly contemplating.

"That musuem of yours sure was a sight." Jake said breaking the unreasoned silence.

"That it is."

"Your Republic is nothing short of resilient, that's for certain. And here I thought us Earthlings were of a tough stock."

"It seems that way." Was her clipped, solemn response.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kiplee?" He stopped and fully faced her.

"What?, oh, uh, nothing." Kiplee fumbled with her words.

"You sure?. You haven't said much since you last spoke into that comm link of yours." Jake told her.

"Look, Corporal. You must understand, I didn't w-"

"Well hello there." A deep, raspy voice approached over to them. Turning to see who the person was, Jake's brow narrowed and anger rose within him as the blue alien from the museum strided over. "I can't believe how easy it was to get you here. Why don't we continue this easiness without the need to resort to arms. It has been a long day."

"Why don't you clear off, mate." Jake warned putting himself between the troublesome alien and Kiplee.

"Happy to oblige once I've got what I've came for. Wouldn't want people to think I'm some sort of conman pinching credits for a living." He said refusing to budge.

"Piss off, now!" The marine barked, resting his hand on his holster. "Or trust me bud, this will not end well for you."

"This is the last time time I'm asking nicely. Put your weapon down and come peacefully."

"If you want the kid, you'll have to get through me." Jake said unclipping the holster strap and reached for his pistol. To his confusion the alien gave a mocking, unsavoury chuckle in reply.

"Who says I'm for the little lady. It's best you give up, big man. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so, mate."

"We'll see." The snap-hiss of a lightsaber echoed behind him, bringing the Jedi's first response to the confrontation.

Jake saw an ugly smirk form on the blue alien's face as he inclined his head to the person behind. His gut began to react as an unwelcoming sensation ran throughout his body to it's natural alerting reaction to danger. Heat started to vent on to his back and the low hum of the plasma blade filled his hearing as all the pieces quickly fell into place. Jake closed his eyes and released a small breath as he mentally took note of never disbelieving his gut instinct again.

"Stand down, Corporal." Kiplee ordered.

"So, Skywalker and I were correct. You really are apart of it." Jake said, calmly raising his arms above his head.

"Don't make this any more difficult than this has to be." Outside their little circle of twisted of events, the marine saw loads of shocked and worried faces from bystanders with a few even running away in fear.

"How do Jedi deal with those who betray them?. Prison or execution?"

"You don't understand, Corporal. What we're doing is for the wellbeing and future of the Jedi, and the rest of the galaxy." The Jedi girl's voice wavered a little.

"By being disloyal to your principles." Jake swung around facing her with his hands still up, catching Kiplee by surprise with his quick movement. "What crime have I committed so terrible that warrants assassination!"

Conflict began to manifest in the teen's eyes, appearing to strike a chord somewhere deep down in her conscious. The part of Jake that wasn't consumed with fury hoped his words would do something in swaying her to see reason.

"Enough, you heard the _Jedi_." The blue alien, who was now apparent to be hired help of some kind, cut in by pushing a gun into his back. "You're coming with us, on your own free will or not is completely up to you."

Jake gave the would be turncoat Padawan one last look to see what her choice was going to be. A shake of the head was all the answers he needed to confirm her stance. With a cold, hard glare and the sense her accomplice was reaching for his gun, Jake swiftly span back around again and slapped the alien's offending hand away and followed up with a right hook straight into the merc's chops. The strike and the unexpected action triggered the alien's finger and a laser bolt blasted from the energy weapon, causing a flurry of panicking voices whilst Jake ran for cover.

The momentarily stunned hit was quickly worn off as the alien mercenary drew out a second pistol from his other holster.

"The hard way it is." The merc said blasting a rapid burst from the laser guns right at him. Jumping behind a barrier that ran the entire length of the street with a gap hovering over another level, Jake pulled out his pistol and pointed it over his choice of cover firing back at the alien.

The dull whine of a laser pistol met the short, loud bark of a bullet of a slugthrower handgun with both their owners looking to incapacitate each other. Jake pulled the trigger of his Glock twice sending two more bullets the alien's way then ducked back into cover from the returning fire. Keeping behind cover he reached into his pocket scrounging for the holographic comm link. Pulling it out hastily he attempted to click on the side button, hoping somebody would pick up on the other end straight away.

Come on, come on, pick up for God sake!, He mentally willed for somebody to receive his call. Just as the flicker of blue beamed from the device Jake felt something wrap around his other arm and hand holding his handgun. He only had the briefest of seconds to find a metal cable had encircled around the entire length of his arm before being forcibly yanked away from cover. Pain ripped through his trapped arm as he found the source of the cable belonged to alien flying over with hoverboots of some kind, dragging him across the pavement on his back. Jake lost grip on the holo link and his indisposed hand still holding the pistol had great difficulty breaking out of its confinement.

Trying his best to point the pistol up at his captor, Jake fired off a shot but the bullet missed and veered off from it's intended target. The shot obviously alerted the alien who stopped still hovering above aware he was still armed.

"I was told not to hurt you too much, but that doesn't mean I don't get to break a few bones." He shouted down to him.

Jake responded to his menacing gloat by pulling the Glock's trigger thrice again. The first two bullets sailed by from his persistent dodging but the next clipped the man's shoulder. With him distracted by the inflicted wound it gave Jake an opening and pulled on the cable attached on his arm, waving the thick wire like a heavy kite into the closest wall. The rough movement sent the alien merc crashing into a sign floating above the street, causing the screen to crack up and spit out sparks. Mustering all the strength he could in both his trapped arm and free one, Jake stood up and pulled the cable downward sending the attacker crashing down in a heavy heap onto the solid surface. Doubled with the bullet wound and hard fall the alien must've delivered a great deal of inflicted pain.

Jake pointed the pistol at the blue skinned alien, only for another blaster bolt from out of nowhere suddenly land within inches of his path. Searching for where the shot came from he saw a tall, narrow head robot leaning over a balcony a few floors up on a building behind him, stretching it's bony arms out holding a long barrelled rifle, pointing at his person. The shot could have, or rather should of hit him but the reasoning behind this action was immediately snuffed out by the sharp jolt that collided into Jake's waist.

The tackle made him lose grip of his gun leaving him defenceless with the merc pushing him to the ground. In an automatic motion learnt from his hand to hand combat training, Jake raised his arms to block a combination of punches trying to connect to his face. Each one missed his face but managed to connect to the sides of his head and arms, leaving a more the stinging feel to his exposed parts. The next punch thrown he raised an arm out to block and formed a fist with his other hand, slamming a short but strong jabbing uppercut into the alien's chin.

The punch stunned the hired help long enough for Jake to send another into the side of his head this time, abling to forcefully shove the alien away. The marine did his best to rush back this feet and readied himself for the next assault but instead found the alien struggling to get up.

"What's the matter dickhead?. Having trouble beating a sickly man, aye?" Jake goaded him. A flicker of movement under his trench coat alerted Jake in time as a low pitched whistle emanated from the half hidden forearm under the mercernary. A small object jettisoned past his eyes by mere centimetres that he felt the wind and heat from the projectile brush against his skin

"You're not much of a challenge, soldier boy." The mercenary sneered twisted back to his feet.

"That's because I save the good stuff for opponents worth fighting." Jake's remark earned a ill disciplined, predictable swing he block with little effort and launched a punch of his own right into the alien's gut. He followed up the wallop of a hit with a knee striking the same spot and chucked the merc over his hip, slamming him into the pavement.

Giving the blue skinned alien one last hammer like punch to the face, Jake stood up to his feet again glaring down with disdain at his defeated opponent.

"Pathetic." He said with contempt. The marine raised his head and stared with fury at a visible confused Kiplee.

The young Jedi's lightsaber was sheathed and the Padawan herself was stunned, lost in what to do with her hired help down on the ground for the count. Behind her red and white armoured clones came running to his relief. That second of easement was snuffed out just as it came when all three were cut down from a trio of well placed sniper shots. Forgetting about the robot sniper above in the building tops, Jake made the mistake of dropping his guard.

A tug at the bottom of his leg brought him back to the merc giving him a sickly grin then reached over to armoured gauntlet taking up much of his forearm, pressing down on one buttons that covered the base. A course of red electricity burst out from the gauntlet, sending jolts of searing pain through his entire body.

The last image Jake saw as his vision dashed away into darkness and his body give out was the gloating expression on the sly mercenary's face, cursing he'd been beaten by such a cheap move.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"We said to capture him unharmed!" The Jedi scowled the bounty hunter dusting himself off from the short but intense fight.

"Relax. The stun charge was non lethal." He said waving her off, frowning at the unconscious form of the soldier.

"And you had to create such a scene that every law enforcement in the district will be bearing down on us any second." Kiplee said disapproving of his actions.

"That won't be a problem." He smirked pressing another button on his gauntlet.

"I don't know why my Master trusted you to get the job done without incident, Bane." She said walking over glancing at the dead still Earth-human.

"It would've been without trouble had you subdued him back there." Cad Bane, the notorious and infamous bounty, challenged back.

Kiplee went silent, still looking over the man she deceived and lead into a trap that didn't go the way she wanted. Her emotions and thoughts were in a state of confliction. One part told her the re-said the words her Master and the others kept on telling her over and over again that this was for the good of the galaxy, for the future of the Force itself. The other was telling the actions and path this was going down will lead to a dark ending which they'll be no turning back from. The Corporal's own statement over her going against what she was taught from an early age added to the inward clash.

The question of whether this was right or wrong plagued at her, even as Bane rasping voice spoke again. "Ah, and here's our ride out of here."

Unbeknown to her, Bane and the droid jumping down from the balcony above was an armoured figure hiding in the shadows, observing and listening to their every movement and conversation. The black and red, T visor helmet the hidden person wore highlighted each of the perpetrators on their headset. The witness knew who two of the there were, having had dealings with them in the past, especially the Duros bounty hunter.

The Mikkian Jedi was new and to their confusion was helping Bane detain the Outsider. It greatly puzzled them why a Jedi was helping Cad Bane out. Having collected the fee for successful hunt for yet another grotesque being styling themselves as a freedom fighter, the hidden being was about to set off back home when the panicked screams, stampeding people and blaster fire attracted their attention. Going in search of the origin to the firefight in the opposite direction of the frightened civvies, it was to their bewilderment in finding the present party fighting it out.

As to be expected with Bane, he didn't fight honourably, resorting to dirty tricks to compensate for his lack of finesse and unarmed skill set. The other man, out cold and being picked up by both Bane and an IG assassin series droid into the back of a heavy duty speeder with the Jedi climbing in was somebody they had met once before. He again put up an impressive performance fending off the scum of the galaxy, making them believe if they were was indeed more to this human from a far off system.

Darting out of cover the figure's black and crimson red armour was lit up by the street lights, showing the slim build and armoured plate positioning was that of a woman. She saw the same street sign the soldier threw Bane into was no longer illuminating and it's screen possessed a number of cracks covering its surface. On the floor she caught sight of a blaster holding a strong resemblance to a WESTAR-35 blaster pistol, only it's barrel was shorter and had greyish/black coat.

The hum of the speeder's engines alerted her back the kidnapping crew. Running over scooping up the pistol she bolted back to her BARC speeder bike before they could end up lost amongst the eternally busy traffic of Coruscant. Barging into people to get to her vehicle, the armoured woman jumped aboard and sped off into the now evening skies. To her luck Bane's speeder wasn't far and easy to pick out due to the clunky, cumbersome design in stark contrast to the sleeker models racing up and down the lanes.

Tailing behind the slow choice of vehicle the Duros bounty hunter had picked wasn't difficult to keep up with, but it did cause some difficult for her not to accelerate ahead from the current speed she was reduced to. Questions started popping into her head as to what made this soldier special enough to warrant both Jedi and third party attention. The man was a tough and disciplined fighter, good signs he was well a trained warrior however there were many across the galaxy that didn't have this level of awareness from the Force wielding mystics. And why was a there Jedi involved?.

Speculation continued to dominate her thoughts whilst the odd company broke off from the main lanes. Staying in pursuit she ghosted them into a secluded dock yard. Nothing says shady like a hidden extraction, she thought pulling up by one of the buildings covering the widely unseen dock yard. Parking the speeder bike on one of the platforms concealed by the stacked high cargo containers, she snuck silently across the yard in search of Bane and his compatriots.

Her helmet picked up voices coming from the centre of the dock where she stayed hidden behind a collection of smaller boxes, peeking through the adequate gap left by the unneat piling. In the middle was a landing platform housing a _Luxury 300_ space yacht with two BX-series commando droids both armed with E-5 blaster rifles standing guard to the entrance of the runned down yacht. More suspicions rose over who was involved in the Earth soldier kidnapping.

Bane's speeder landed close by and the back doors swung open upon landing, revealing the bounty hunter and his mixed entourage.

"Get the ship running." Bane ordered the droids who motionlessly did as they were told. A techno-service droid flew out of the driving compartment and joined the rest pulling the unconscious soldier out of the back of the speeder. "Todo go fetch the stretcher and make sure the restraints are fitted properly. I don't want him breaking out and causing issues if he wakes up."

" **Ugh, Why am I always left with the menial jobs**." The floating droid complained flying into the ship.

"We need to hurry this up, Bane." The Mikkian Jedi said anxiously.

"No need to worry that little head of yours missy. We've got this all under control."

"Right, and back there was you sticking to the plan." The Jedi snorted

"You may not like my methods but that is what I'm paid for. Speaking of which," He paused looking up at the servant droid returning with a hover gurney."The old man promised to pay once I dump you and the soldier boy back at your little enclave."

"Let's just get him aboard and get out of here." The Jedi girl sighed. The gurney slid alongside the back of the speeder and the pair pulled the subdued soldier on it, locking his arms and legs into the side restraints.

The silent watcher watched the partnership between them was a unsteady one made from reluctance. The droids entered into the ship first bring the stretcher up the steps of the ramp with Bane pushing it from the bottom. The last to walk in was the Padawan trudging up the steps. Once she reached the top she stopped and snapped her head back, almost catching the watcher as she hid against the boxes, hoping the Jedi hadn't spotted her.

She slipped a cautious finger over the grip of one of her WESTAR-34 pistols, preparing if necessary make a hasty retreat. The seconds ticked by and thankfully the threat of exposing herself didn't come to pass by the roar of the ship's engines come to life. Peeping through the gap again she saw the ramp had retracted and everyone was aboard the vessel lifting off the landing pad.

Sticking a hand in her pocket the observer fished out a flat face gadget and stood, lobbing it at the ascending ship. The device latched on the hull of the starship and opened up, sending out a discreet signal that her comm picked up straight away. Once Bane's ship flew off into the distance toward Coruscant's atmosphere the observer walked back to her speeder bike, activating the holographic comm unit on her wrist.

Upon activation the hologram of another armoured behind appeared only showing the upper half of his body and wore the standard armour and helmet of Mandalorian males

" _Parjar, I have been trying to contact you for over an hour. Was the job successful?_ " The man questioned in a gruff, amplified voice.

"Indeed. All credits have been transferred to our holdings and even won a little support in the Mid Rim." Parjar reported in.

"Ori'jate. _Then what has kept you from answering your comm?_ " He asked.

"Cad Bane." Was all the Mandalorian woman needed to say over the issue.

" _Ah, I see. Whatever business you have with that_ Aruetyc _must be postponed for now. Itera needs you back here_."

"I'm sorry but this something I can not let pass."

"Evaar`la`lor, _you have been ordered back-_ "

"It is a matter of dishonour." She stated in a tone that was not to be argued.

" _Very well, Parjar_." The man said with a defeated sigh. " _But you must wrap it up quickly. To the awaiting barrage I go_."

"Itera would understand."

" _Best hope so_. Re'turcye mhi, Evaar`la`lor." The Mandalorian bid her farewell. Parjar climbed aboard her speeder bike reviving the engines to life once again, preparing to head off into a race to save a man she barely knew but couldn't allow to face whatever endeavors those dishonourable cowards would have in store for him.

" _Re'turcye mhi_ , Uncle."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
